The Kingdom of Elias
by vincemoreno314
Summary: In the ages that came after the fall of the Magic Kingdom, the once unified lands fractured and became isolated with only an uneasy truce between the different peoples. When an ancient, evil force awakens high on the mountain overlooking all the lands, it is clear something must be done.


The Kingdom of Elias

 **Chapter 1. – A Kingdom No More**

Oswald stared out the window, while his mother discussed the days chores with him and his sister. He watched as a butterfly danced on a subtle breeze. Sunlight streaked through the large pine trees surrounding their burrow. His ears twitched to attention when he heard her calling his name.

"Oswald are you paying attention?" she asked frustrated. "I'm not going to repeat myself."

He looked forward at attention, knowing he had been caught day dreaming again.

"Yes mama," he said trying to hide the fact. "I promise it will get done."

She rolled her eyes at him but smiled against her frustration.

"You are one distracted hare. Sometimes I think you'd forget your big ears if they weren't attached to your head!" His little sister giggled. "You have been like this since you were a bunny. What am I going to do with you? Get out of here! Both of you. Get those chores done before dinner."

Oswald smiled as he turned and headed out of their burrow to work on his chores. As soon as he was in the sunlight, his mind began to wander again. He stared off in the distance and saw Grizzly Peak standing tall against the empty afternoon sky. Like always, his gaze eventually drifted north, towards Elias. He imagined all the splendor there. The Kingdom of Elias was well beyond sight, in the vast distance to the north. He had never been and he knew he would never go, but the tales he had heard made him miss it, as someone misses a loved one when they are gone.

Oswald felt he grew up in the wrong time and place. His life was not bad, but it also was not great. Not by the standards he thought it should be for a family of his prestigious lineage. He lived in a small home with his parents and his younger sister. Life here in the forest was simple but he always felt as though there should be more. He longed to explore beyond the trees.

Oswald considered himself average for his age. Average height, average weight, average ears. Nothing inspiring. He wished he was more like his grandfather. His grandfather, whose portrait hung in their home, and from who he was named, was whispered in solemn reverence among others in the community. His grandfather was wise and strong of character. He was a member of the Royal Council. His grandfather was a hero.

As far as Oswald was concerned, his grandfather embodied everything he wasn't. Sometimes he felt embarrassed that he carried the same name since, he believed, he fell so short of what his grandfather would have wanted for him. Ever since he was a young bunny he had heard epic stories about his grandfather.

His lineage could be traced back to the Royal Council of Elias, and from there, back to the prestige of Buena Vista but despite all this, his family was hiding in the woods. They had all they needed here, but Oswald didn't feel like this was living. Merely surviving. As he grew older he felt stuck. He was outgrowing his home. His village was smaller than most others. Only about thirty families lived out here, each one doing a specific job, and the rest on the collective lookout for the village youngsters. Many of the families were hares, like his, but there was also badgers and beavers and others. There was even an old otter named Midge.

Their village was deep in the forest, west of the Redwood Trail and there was rarely anything exciting going on. If boring was a place, Oswald thought, it was here. There were other Burrow villages not too far away, but he had only been to those a small handful of times in his life. If the family needed something they could not get in his village, his father would go to the other towns, or sometimes with his mother if it was important or valuable. He had never known anything other than the Burrows and the distant views of Grizzly Peak.

His favorite escape from the day to day doldrums were stories the town elders would tell him about the 'Before Time'. He loved hearing these stories, especially from Cyril, an old hare who was quite the storyteller. He weaved great tales as gracefully as spiders weave webs. Like Oswald, Cyril was mostly black with the grey from his old age showing through around his nose and on his ears. The stories Cyril told were amazing and made Oswald wish he could have lived in the Before Time. There was so much excitement, pomp and circumstance! None of which they ever saw in the woods.

As the stories told, when his grandfather was alive, all the distant lands were united. The realms came together for the first time ever. A great and mighty king united all the peoples, and his kingdom thrived for a long time. He brought a historic peace to the lands. Every year there was a great festival and feast celebrating this achievement. These were the best times Cyril often said fondly.

The man who united all the realms was named Walter. His subjects christened him King Walter the Wise. The citizens wanted to name the newly formed kingdom Waltania, but his humble ego would not allow that. He instead named the new kingdom Elias, after his father. The people loved their king and there was peace for as long as he ruled. All the realms contributed their goods and services for the betterment of the kingdom, and it thrived.

A neutral territory was carved out of the southern portion of the kingdom called the Main. Here citizens of the kingdom would go to buy, sell and trade with others from the different realms. Its location and proximity to Castle Hill made it ideal for most citizens. It was often described as the most colorful, eclectic and enchanting place imaginable. Characters of all types, breeds, and ages would meet each day and share goods, services, music, foods, and cultures. Then at night, parties and revelry of every type would linger well into early mornings. Anything could be found at the Main. Each realm had their specialty, and they all came together here in an elaborate cornucopia of sights, sounds, smells and tastes.

Oswald often dreamed of visiting the Main.

Each realm held its own wonder, grand culture and most importantly, valuable resources that helped keep the kingdom strong. The first and most important realm was Castle Hill where King Walter lived. Castle Hill was centered within Elias, on a small hill which overlooked much of the surrounding area. A beautiful, strong, yet modest castle was erected in honor of Walter. He ensured that the mighty gates would always be open for the citizens of Elias. Anyone who wished for an audience with the King or his closest advisers was granted access. He truly was a King of the people. _The people make the magic_ , was his favorite mantra.

The true strength of Castle Hill was held in the Ancient Library. The Keepers guarded over a deep and thorough knowledge of the mystic arts. Many of the strongest wizards and mystics in the realms studied in the Ancient Library. Great and powerful magical spells and artifacts were sometimes found being sold by a citizen of Castle Hill at the Main. Because of their stable of Master Wizards and dwarf metalsmiths, Castle Hill was also known to produce exquisite, powerful, and magical metal works.

The second realm was the Jungle of Mara. It was southwest of Castle Hill, and west of the Main. Mara was inhabited by citizens known as Tikimen. The jungle was deep and mysterious and hid many secrets. The Tikimen drew their power from the jungle spirits and had exotic trinkets and mystic talismans. Due to the expanse of unique flora and fauna, they could also create strong medicines. It was said a man could spend one hundred years in Mara and never see the same place twice.

Third was Thunder Mountain, which sat west of Castle Hill and reached out of the ground towards the sky like a giant, skeletal hand. Its deep red rock spires seemed to reach impossible heights without toppling over. The citizens of Thunder Mountain were deeply loyal to their home and created a large network of caves and crevices throughout the mountains. They referred to themselves Groundlings. They appeared to live most of their lives underground and produced metals, ore and rare stones they birthed from the heart of the mountain. Thunder Mountain was bordered by the Sawyer Sea to the west.

The unique and picturesque mountain rose like a tower to the Gods in the kingdoms western sky. The mountain and its surrounding desert were a deep red color which was often a stark contrast against the blue sky. The Groundlings preferred to be left alone and would rarely venture outside their realm. It was told that much of the metal and stone which allowed the kingdom to flourish came on the backs of the Groundlings. They could always be spotted in a crowd, as their hands and clothes seemed to be perpetually stained red. The road from Castle Hill to Thunder Mountain came to be known as the "Red Road".

The fourth realm was Gracey Bog. Gracey Bog was a very dark place. Most 'civilized' citizens of the kingdom avoided it at all costs. Although there was a long peace in the kingdom, if there ever was any trouble, it usually snaked out of Gracey Bog. It was a haven for those who practiced dark magic. Although it had a main city of Port Orleans, most of the residents here lived scattered throughout the vast swampland. It was west of Mara and bordered the Sawyer Sea to the south. Enchantress', warlocks, swindlers, and cheats would occasionally sell spells and idols at the Main, while the few remaining pirates would showcase very rare treasures to barter for grog, rum, and safe passage.

Chickapin Hill was the fifth realm. Chickapin was on a peninsula to the far west of the kingdom. It lies north of Gracey Bog, on the westernmost edge of the kingdom and across the Sawyer Sea from Thunder Mountain. Humans rarely ventured to Chickapin as it was a homeland for critters of all breeds. The Hundred Acre woods, along with Chickapin Peak served as one of the few remaining oases' nearly untouched by humans. King Walter made great effort to leave the peninsula to the critters who originally inhabited it. The Herders, as they were known, possessed earthly treasures, amazing engineering skills and healing powers.

The sixth realm was Morrow, a stronghold isolated by mountains on almost every side. It was east of Castle Hill by more than a day's trek and made up the easternmost edge of the kingdom. The citizens of Morrow, known as Tinkers, amazed everyone with their advanced technology and gadgets that seemed to defy logic. The most well-known Tinker inventors often joked that their people figured out how to use _real magic_. While Chickapin was inhabited entirely by critters, its counterpoint, Morrow, was the only realm that was inhabited completely by humans. They spent much of their time and resources on advancing their technology and military might. They liked to refer to themselves as The Iron Fist of Elias. Morrow helped advance the kingdom greatly during the peaceful years.

The seventh and final realm, Buena Vista, was hidden far to the north past Tulgey Woods. One of the original tribes in the realms were known as Primes. They held the ancient knowledge of the kingdom. Here they protected the Forever Texts which contained all the knowledge reaching back to the beginning of the land. With the right connections, you could know almost anything about anyone. The Primes were a very proud people, mostly consisting of critters like Oswald's grandfather. It is believed magic and mysticism were born from the Primes.

Beyond these realms, the land stretched to the horizons. There were several areas beyond the reach of the kingdom. These were called the Outterlands. They consisted of the Burrows, Redwood Trail, Condor Flats, Paradise Bay, Kattelan, the Nautilus Strait and several others. Oswald lived in the Outterlands.

At the time of Walters death, he did not have any heirs but before he passed he established the Royal Council from his most trusted advisers and members of his inner circle to rule the kingdom. He spent many years hand selecting these few for very specific characteristics he admired. The Council consisted of five members, all of whom carried equal weight in their power. They were a great balance of personalities which served the kingdom well during their time. The first member was named Mickey. Many citizens of Castle Hill widely considered Mickey to be the unofficial heir of King Walter.

Mickey was originally from the Mortimer Clan of Mice from far beyond the Sawyer Sea but when his family resettled in Buena Vista looking for more opportunity, it wasn't long before Mickey left home in search of more adventure. He was short, barely up to Walters midsection but he made up for that by being very outgoing, and his strong work ethic helped him achieve his goals quickly.

Mickey became famous throughout the realms when he defeated a giant who had assaulted the north lands for quite some time. Using both skill and cunning, he tricked the giant into his own demise, instantly garnering high demand for his services throughout the realms to rid other pestilence. He rose to fame quickly. Like Walter, Mickey was highly regarded for his vision, passion, and ability to broker compromise. He also practiced many of the magical arts but was not nearly as strong as some of the kingdom's wizards. Most importantly though, to King Walter, Mickey never saw himself above the people.

Second named to the council was Oswald. Oswald's family was one of the first families of the Prime. While Oswald was older than Mickey he never used his age as influence. Although most of the original lineages of the Prime were rabbits and hares, they also consisted of families of horses, cats, pigs, hens and others. Many were very powerful and rich families who founded Buena Vista and who King Walter was very fond of and allied with early on.

Although at the time of the Royal Council their power had diminished, the Prime were still very respected, as these lineages had been around since before recorded history. Oswald was very outgoing and courageous. Although mischievous in his younger years, his adult years saw him quickly climb the social ranks within Buena Vista. He had a short stint in the Royal Army, as was customary to high ranking families in the kingdom, but it didn't suit him well and he retired from combat duty as soon as he was eligible. He instead turned his energy to studying the ancient texts of the realms, learning as much as he could. The Prime had gathered relics and books for ages, the Forever Texts, and kept all these in a shrine buried deep within the earth, called the Vault. It was said that the whole of knowledge of Elias and the Outterlands could be found in the Vault. If it was not in the Forever Texts, it simply did not exist.

Third on the Council was Donald the duck, who was chosen for his willingness to act. Walter always knew that while fairness and understanding are paramount, the willingness to act could be equally as important. Donald was a lifetime appointment in the Royal Navy. Like Donald, most ducks and water animals in the realms at some point served in the Royal Navy and he had achieved the rank of Admiral while having served in many tours of duty, although never seeing fierce combat due to the prolonged peace.

Donald was the opposite of Mickey. Donald demanded results first, and then sorting out details after. Mickey and Donald were a good balance for each other. Although he could be hot under the collar at times, Donald was well regarded among those on the inner circles of Castle Hill and his rank as Admiral still brought the expected and deserved perks of his time served under King Walter. The king never forgot about his lifetime of service to the kingdom and awarded Donald with a seat on the Royal Council upon his death.

Fourth was a large horse named Horace, who was also a member of the Prime, and spent nearly twenty-five years as a member of the Elite Guard in the Royal Army. His brute strength, towering size and athletic ability made him ideal to be in King Walter's personal guard. Despite his robust combat skills Horace also had strong intuitive abilities and was said to have visions. This made him an asset on the Elite Guard as he could often sense and snuff out attempts to trick the King. Despite his size and strength, his intuition and visions gave him a mild personality. He did not enjoy combat and would use force only as a last resort. _Why win a conflict when you can avoid it_ , was one of his mantras.

The final member of the council was Doctremanus, but everyone called him Doc. Doc was a human dwarf from the original tribes of dwarfs who lived on the lands of Castle Hill long before Walter, or the castle came. The dwarfs mined the hill for precious gems and built the Castle for Walter that still stands. To many dwarfs, the land under Castle Hill is still Anhem, their native home. Also because of this, most of the dwarf families still lived on or around Castle Hill.

Doc rose to fame during the Unity War, the battle which first united all the realms. Doc and his team of dwarf sappers successfully bored a secret escape passage through Thunder Mountain which saved thousands of trapped citizens who were being held near the Sawyer Sea. He lost an eye and received terrible scars during this attempt when one of the blasting caps detonated prematurely nearly sinking the entire operation. Although Doc was a brilliant engineer and explosive expert, he retired from mining when the King asked him to come to Castle Hill to be on his advisory council. It was Doc who assuaged the anger of many factions of dwarfs who were opposed to uniting with other realms. The Royal Council governed peacefully for nearly one hundred years before the outbreak of what came to be known as the End War.

To the east of Castle Hill, between the castle and the realm of Morrow, was Horn Mountain. Horn Mountain reached impossible heights and could be seen from almost anywhere in the kingdom. It was a towering dark monolith that choked the sunlight away from the surrounding areas. The sharp stone that comprised the mountain jutted out in menacing ledges and unsettling angles. It was said that on moonless nights you could hear howls coming from within the mountain and see glowing eyes in the caves and crevices. It was regarded by most as an evil place. Because of this, despite most of the surrounding area being beautiful and green, it was left mostly uninhabited.

During the Unity War, the realms faced a terrible threat; a demon named Chernabog. He tormented the realms and was set to destroy everything. Chernabog was an evil unlike the kingdom had seen before. His immense height reached towards the heavens. He came from the depths of earth, showered in flame and darkness. Chernabog could command the dead and evil spirits. He had wings that stretched to eternity and could fly great distances in a short time. Large dagger-like fangs snarled when he opened his mouth. His blood lust was never ending, and it was said his eyes were empty and endless. It was told if you looked too long, he could trap your soul with those nightmarish eyes.

A fierce battle raged between Chernabog and King Walter but using the newly allied armies of all the realms and assistance from the wizards and jinn's led by the great Yensid, Walter's army was finally able to defeat the evil. King Walter used a deep, ancient magic to lock Chernabog deep in the heart of Horn Mountain, never to escape. And he never did.

After three generations of the Council governing the kingdom, the evil found a way to escape Horn Mountain. His endless years being trapped in the darkness only served to nourish his rage and desire for destruction. The Kingdom was not ready for his escape, and Chernabog ravaged Castle Hill, the Main and many of the realms. Chernabog was not alone this time. There was a network of others who also wished to see the Council fall, and he used their power and spirit to wreak havoc across large areas of the kingdom. Despite the Councils best efforts, they were unprepared for the devastation Chernabog spewed upon them.

The battles raged for nearly several days but when the Royal Armed Forces was finally able to recapture Chernabog and others, all five members of the Council, and hundreds, if not thousands, of citizens were dead. The stories told that the Council made their last stand defending the Ancient Library in the castle, only to be overrun and killed during the battle. It was said that Mickey and Oswald had died, side by side, protecting Yensid, who could not save them in time, but their valiant last effort gave him enough time to cast an imprisonment spell strong enough to finally shackle Chernabog again. It is rumored that some of the inner circles who were in the castle that day, fled Castle Hill and went into hiding when the battle seemed lost. Young Oswald assumed they were just tales from the elders.

Since that time, with no Council to guide them, the seven realms began to argue over who should lead, and the direction the kingdom should go. Herders, Tinkers, Groundlings and the rest were at each other's throats. After nearly two years of unsuccessful attempts to create a new council, it was declared that the realms should again become independent. Each realm elected their own leadership and began to only look inward. Slowly alliances, infrastructure, and hope faded away in Elias.

To Oswald's knowledge, no one in the Burrows had been back in well over ten years. These fantastical stories were the only thing Oswald knew about the old kingdom, and about his grandfather. Oswald knew this was the reason his family lived in the Outterlands. He knew this was the reason many of the families lived here. When he was old enough to understand, his parents told him of the great battle that killed his grandfather and that he made them promise to flee the kingdom and hide so Chernabog could never find them and hurt them. Reluctantly his father agreed and when Oswald was only a few months old, his family fled Elias and they had never been back.

"Why can't we go back to Elias?!" he would often protest to his parents.

"We've been over this Oswald," his father would tell him. "This is not one of your fantasy games in the woods! Real people died there. Your grandfather died there! Protecting us! Protecting _you_. It's not safe."

"It is safe!" Oswald would retort. "It has been fifteen years since the End War and not one person has heard or seen anything about Chernabog. He is gone! We should go back. It's what grandpa would have wanted."

"You can't possibly know the danger waiting for us there," his mother would say. "Your grandpa was a smart man and us living out here in the Burrows is for _your_ safety. Please try to understand that."

It always ended the same way. His parents would shake their head and tell him he was too young to understand. He hated that. He might be young, but he knew he was meant to be out in the realms discovering more and becoming the person he knew his grandfather would want him to be. To become that person in the picture over the mantle, looking back at him. The one with a full life in his chest and a lifetime of stories to share. Spending his life hiding was not an option. He could feel the pull of the outside world calling him, deep down, in a way he couldn't explain, despite his best efforts. He would often imagine how life would be on Castle Hill and the Main. Especially the Main.

And so it went. Day after day. Life in the forest was all that Oswald knew. Then after another uneventful day of school and chores, Oswald walked into his room as the sun was setting. He sat on his bed for a moment before finally laying down and getting comfortable.

"One day," he told himself, "I will get out of this place and finally see all of it. I will finally see Elias." He closed his eyes and imagined the festive nights on the Main as he dozed off to sleep.

Chapter 2 – The Unknown

Oswald shot upright in bed as he heard a terrible shriek seeming to come from everywhere. It rattled the whole burrow. His room was dark apart from a few moon beams streaking through his window. He tried to orient himself. Clumsily he hopped out of bed and ran into the common area and saw his mom and dad throwing items in a bag at a frantic speed.

"Get your sister!" his mom yelled at him in a tone he had never heard from her before. She sounded...terrified.

"What's happening?!" Oswald said still trying to climb out of slumber.

"No Time!" his father yelled back. "Grab your sister _NOW_!"

He was so confused but did as he was told and ran to his sister's room. He saw her staring out her window into the night sky, crying.

"What is that?!" she said scared, pointing into the sky.

He ran over to the window and looked up. Against the large moonlit sky, he could see a silhouette circling around the treetops. He knew the image from his picture books yet could not process what he was seeing. He nearly fell off her bed as his mind raced to comprehend what was happening.

"I... uhm... I think..." he stuttered.

"It's a DRAGON!" his sister finished his sentence for him, screaming in fear.

He knew she was right, but he still could not believe what his eyes were showing him. He had only heard about them in story books but never knew them to be real. As soon as he could catch his breath for just a moment he finally brought his gaze down to ground level where he noticed a much more imminent threat.

FIRE!

The woods around their home were ablaze. He grabbed his sister and ran back into the common room where his mom and dad were grabbing a few last items.

"We need to go NOW!" his father barked at all of them as he opened the front door.

"What is happening?!" his sister cried, nearly in shock.

"We will tell you soon but now we need to disappear!" his father said hurriedly, pushing them towards the door.

Oswald's mom grabbed his sister, practically throwing her up on her hip and bolted for the door, looking carefully before racing out into the woods, with his sister now clinging to her back as she scurried off into the dark. His dad pushed him after her and told him to keep his eyes down and get to the old log as fast as he could.

The old log was well known in the Burrow. It was a large toppled tree near the north end of the village which kids loved to play on and around during the long summer days. Oswald was still trying to piece things together when he heard another ear shattering shriek. His ears instinctively recoiled at the sound and he yelled in fear. He heard a loud roar and could feel heat on his back. He wanted to look back but was too scared.

"Faster!" his dad yelled in a near panic, pushing him from behind.

They careened at great speed through the underbrush. Oswald was running at full sprint when he finally looked up and saw his mom and sister arriving at the old log. To his amazement he also saw many other families from the Burrow. His head was swimming in confusion. He did not understand what was happening until he saw one of the male beavers put his large tail under a section of the log and lift it. To his amazement, the section of log separated from the rest and there was a large hideout dug deep under it.

"Everyone in NOW!" the beaver yelled, hurriedly escorting people into the dark cavern.

Quickly dozens of critters pushed deep into the haven and out of sight. Oswald nearly jumped in and could feel his father right behind him. When he entered he was shocked to see how big and deep the space was. It was bigger than anything he had ever seen before. Nearly the whole village was huddled inside. Children cried while their mothers tried their best to hush them. He heard the section of log come crashing down behind him, sealing everyone in darkness, with only a few flints of firelight piercing through cracks in the wood.

"Cyril is still outside!" he heard someone cry from the back of the burrow.

The male beaver and his father pushed up the log just enough to get a quick glance outside. Harsh light and heat spilled in as everyone could see intense fire growing all around them.

"I see him," his father whispered and pointed across a clearing.

"He's too far away. I don't think he can make it," the beaver whispered back.

Oswald began speaking before he even knew the words were coming out of his mouth.

"We can't leave him out there. We need to get him!"

"Hush Oswald!" his father scolded. " We can't risk the safety of everyone in here. We'll figure something out."

They both peeked again and could see Cyril stranded under a tree while the dragon circled overhead shrieking and spewing quick blasts of flame into the night sky. It was as if the dragon knew and was waiting. Oswald climbed up near the opening but far enough away that his father did not notice him. He could see Cyril hunched over, out of breath and looking scared. He had something in his hand, but Oswald couldn't make out what it was. Oswald was panicked. Cyril was a good friend and always made the boring days in the forest more fun. The stories he told Oswald and the other kids were magical. He loved hearing the stories about his grandfather and the many nights they got into mischief back on Castle Hill.

"We can't leave him out there," Oswald said in a whisper.

"You will do nothing!" his father ordered in more than a firm voice.

He could see his father and the beaver and two other male elders discussing options as he kept peeking out of a crack in the log. Suddenly, Cyril made a run for it and Oswald heard the dragon shriek again.

"He's going to get killed!" Oswald yelled in terror. "We need to help him!"

His father spun around and tried to silence him but before he could, Oswald felt himself pushing his father away defensively. To his utter shock, the section of log he was leaning on gave way and he tumbled backwards out of the haven. He could hear his mom's muffled cry of panic and he suddenly realized he was outside in the open.

Alone.

He sat up in the grass and saw Cyril gingerly running towards him. He looked up into the sky and saw in the distance the dragon turning and making a beeline for both of them.

"Oswald! Get back in here NOW!" he heard his father yell.

"What are you doing?!" Cyril shouted at him from across the clearing. "Get back in the burrow Oswald!"

Oswald wasn't thinking. He turned and ran towards Cyril and they met in the middle of the clearing. Cyril wrapped his arm around Oswald's shoulder and Oswald could feel the extra weight making it hard to stand. Cyril was out of breath and looked exhausted. Oswald clinched his teeth and mustered all the strength he had to stand up with the old hare bracing himself across his shoulder. They both limped across the field as fast as they could. His father was running towards them with a renewed energy that only a distressed parent could possess.

"GET DOWN!" he heard his father scream as they felt a rush of heat bearing down from above.

Both Oswald and Cyril fell into the tall grass hard and felt the flash of heat pass by. When he was able to get up again he saw his father standing over them, helping Cyril up.

"Get to the burrow now!" his dad yelled again as he nearly dragged Cyril towards the haven. Oswald was running ahead when the dragon doubled back and streaked straight towards him. Oswald froze. He didn't know what to do. The dragon would be on him in only a second and he saw his life flash before his eyes. He heard his mother scream in terror.

Time stopped.

He waited for the blast of fire to consume him.

Nothing.

"Over here!" he heard his father shout from behind him.

With gritted teeth he cracked opened his eyes to see his father waving and jumping around frantically trying to get the dragons attention. His father dropped Cyril and began running the opposite direction. The dragon took the bait and gave chase. Oswald couldn't muster any words. His hands reached out into the emptiness in front of him trying to stop his father. He watched as his dad scrambled at an incredible speed, zig-zagging across the landscape being chased by the dragon. Before Oswald could make his mind or body do anything Cyril shoved him backwards into the haven. He fell backwards in slow motion desperately trying to reach out for his dad. The last thing Oswald saw, was the dragon unleashing a cascade of flames above his father.

The force of Oswald hitting the ground inside the burrow nearly knocked the wind out of him. He gasped for air as he struggled to stand up. He tried to claw his way towards the opening, but a large, strong hand held him in place. He struggled against it until he saw one of the male beavers holding him down signaling him to be quiet. He struggled one last time, but it was no use and he felt his body go limp. He could hear sobs and whimpers in the darkness. Outside he could hear shrieks of the dragon as the flames crackled from every direction. Then Oswald did something he had not done since he was a young rabbit. He began to cry.

He could feel the tears running down his face as he curled up around his mother's feet. His sister was also sobbing, and she hugged Oswald, and then his mom hugged both of them. He sobbed and sobbed until his face hurt. He wanted to rush back outside. He wanted to save his father. He did not know what happened. All he knew right now, was fear and pain and confusion. He had never felt so lost.

He cried until he fell asleep next to his mother. Something he had not done in a long time.

When he woke it was early morning. It was light out, but the sun had not yet risen. The entrance to the haven was open and about half of the critters were outside talking and cleaning up debris. His sister was still asleep, but his mom was gone. He didn't want to leave his sister but one of the other mothers still in the burrow nodded to him and motioned for him to go find his mom. As he crawled out of the opening he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Burrow was ash. Most homes in the village were burned down. The grass, the trees, the bushes, all of them scorched. Many of the larger logs still glowed red with embers. He slowly scanned the charred landscape. It was out of a nightmare. He saw his mom who was talking with a group of critters and still sobbing. As he walked over to her he could see the extent of the damage. He could smell the acrid stench of decay and feel the ash under his feet. The ground was still warm in some places. When his mom saw him, she tried to compose herself, but it was a useless attempt.

"Mom...what happened?" he finally struggled to get out.

She began to speak but it got caught in her throat. She tried again but could not make a sound. As her eyes welled with tears she began to break down crying again.

"Where's dad?" his voice cracked with panic now.

That question made her crying even worse. Before he could ask again Cyril took him by the shoulder and led him away from the crowd.

"Cyril! What happened?!" he pushed his hand away angrily. "What was that thing?! What happened to my father! Tell me!" Oswald said impatiently as his eyes welled up with tears.

Cyril tried to speak, then lost it. He looked down at the ground trying to find the words. There were none to find.

"He's gone Oswald" Cyril finally said quietly with a hollow tone. "He saved everyone, but he didn't make it..." Cyril trailed off during the last part as he got choked up. "It should have been me, but it wasn't. I'm sorry Oswald. It always should have been me."

Oswald felt the wind sucked out of him as if he had been hit in the stomach. He felt cemented in place. Unable to move. He could feel himself gasping for air. His sight began to blur. His head spun like a top.

"Slow down Oswald" Cyril said trying to brace him from falling but it was too late, and Oswald fell forward as he fainted. He hit the ground hard.

Oswald came to a few moments later and saw Cyril and his mom standing over him. He could not process thoughts. With just a few words, his world crashed down on him. Those boring nights in the forest seemed like heaven now. He sat up and his mom hugged him and they both sobbed for what seemed like eternity. When Oswald could finally muster the strength to stand he blankly looked around as all the village families slowly worked to clean up what they could. No one wanted to look him in the eyes. Cyril hugged him.

"Come see me by the creek in an hour," he whispered in Oswald's ear.

Oswald looked at him confused and lost, but Cyril quickly made a gesture indicating it was okay, then gave him a sad smile. Oswald slowly trudged back to the haven and sat with his sister for a long time. They were both adrift but at least they could hold each other. It seemed perfect and yet torture at the same time. As soon as he thought he was starting to grasp things, it all unraveled again in his head. Over and over again. His sister hugged him for a long time until she eventually went outside to see what happened to the town. Oswald gathered any energy he had left and slowly made his way down to the creek to wait for Cyril.

Cyril lived in a small burrow near the creek at the edge of the tree line. When he got there, Cyril was already there digging through his possessions, throwing some things in a pack. His burrow had been mostly spared from the fire since he lived away from most of the other families. Oswald knocked on the open door then let himself in.

"I'm glad you're here Oswald. We have much to discuss."

Oswald was hoping these discussions included telling him what happened last night and why his father was dead.

"What is happening Cyril?" Oswald asked in barely a whisper.

"Sit down Oswald and I promise to tell you everything."

Oswald sat in a heap on one of the stools near him and rested his head back on the wall trying to calm his nerves. His eyes welled up again as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oswald, there is a reason you live here in the Burrows," Cyril began.

"I know… I know," Oswald protested. "We're here to be safe from Chernabog for something that happened decades ago. Guess it's not as safe as we thought."

"That is only partially true," Cyril continued. "You are here because your family is very important. It is also the reason I am here."

Oswald sat up now trying to focus on his words. "What?"

"That thing last night...that was Chernabog."

Oswald looked confused. "Chernabog is a dragon?" Oswald asked. "I thought he was some giant demon or something. Those are the stories you told me."

"The dragon was not Chernabog, but I promise you it is here because Chernabog sent it. The last time I saw something that destructive and evil was in the End War," Cyril said.

"So Chernabog sent that thing here? Why? For what? How would it even know where we are?" Oswald said confused.

"I don't know," he began. "I don't know the answers to those questions. Your grandfather was one of the Primes, that makes your father a Prime and that makes you a Prime. Do you remember when I told you about the Primes?" Cyril asked.

"Yeah, aren't they the old people who keep all the knowledge or something like that," Oswald answered unsure where this was going. "You told me he was from Buena Vista."

"Yes, Oswald, they hold vast amounts of knowledge. But more importantly, they hold ancient spells, even older than those that are kept in Castle Hill. Deep in the Vault they hold creation spells and destruction spells and..." his voice faltered, "and... they hold very powerful entrapment spells."

"Like the ones you said Yensid used to capture Chernabog during the End War?"

"Yes," Cyril answered. "And before that. During the Unity War when King Walter became Sovereign. When the End War began your parents were young and you were a baby. They were unsure what to do. They wanted to stay and fight, but Oswald ordered me to take them far away and protect them at all costs. He was a good friend. I couldn't say no. They needed me. You needed me. Last night I failed him." His eyes began filling with tears. "It should have been me in that field, not your father. I failed your grandfather and I failed your father." Cyril slumped over onto the stool next to Oswald sobbing. "I will not fail you, Oswald."

"It wasn't you," Oswald finally offered after a long silence. "My dad told me to stay put but when I saw you out there I just ran out after you. I didn't even think about it. It wasn't you. It was me."

Cyril took a deep breath as if preparing for big news.

"Before I left with your parents, your grandfather gave something to me. It was a copy of the entrapment spell that Yensid used on Chernabog during the Unity War. He did not know if it would work when he gave it to me, but he wanted me to have something, anything, just in case it ever found us. I was unable to summon it then and..." he paused, "I couldn't do it last night either," Cyril said. "I haven't used magic in many, many years. I forgot how. I should have kept up my training, but it had been so long, I guess I just got too rusty."

Cyril looked around slowly trying to center himself, before finally looking at Oswald.

"He will be back. Chernabog somehow figured out how to escape and last night was only the beginning until we figure out how to control his power again. I have been thinking all night and the best I can figure is he is here because he must know I had the entrapment spell. That makes me a threat to him."

"... had?" Oswald asked catching Cyril's choice of words.

"Yeah, until last night," he answered. "The reason I was still out there was because I was trying to summon the spell when he came down to attack. That was when you ran out. When he knocked us down in the grass, I dropped the scroll. I tried to get it again, but your father dragged me towards the haven. He didn't know I had it. I couldn't get to it. When I looked back, the scroll was on fire. That's when I pushed you into the burrow. I knew it was too late."

"So... that's it?" Oswald started to raise his voice in anger. "That was our shot? My dad died for nothing?" he got quiet and tried to control his breathing but was losing the battle. "Why not just find Yensid again?"

"I was told Yensid passed many years ago, Oswald" Cyril answered. "It may not be our last shot though. The spell should still exist, I think, in the Ancient Library at Castle Hill or the original spell held in the Vault at Buena Vista, if they haven't been destroyed. We can't be the only one Chernabog has attacked so we should be able to find help."

"Where?" Oswald answered shortly. "Who is going to help us against that thing?"

"Elias," Cyril answered. "We find help in Elias."

Oswald raised his eyes to look at him. "I can't go to Elias," Oswald stammered. "My mother would never let me leave the Burrows and especially not after last night and definitely not to Elias."

"She will," he paused. "I already discussed it with her this morning," Cyril remarked. "She knows we need to warn the other realms that Chernabog is back. She reluctantly agreed for me to take you. She knows how badly you dream about going to Elias. She knows it is in your blood. Plus, I'm old. I'll need the help. It wasn't an easy negotiation, but she knows it must be this way. It is your destiny Oswald. It's time you see the world for what it really is. She knows that. She can't keep you locked away forever."

Oswald's eyes grew wide. He had always dreamed of traveling to Elias but never imagined in his life he would make the trip, and certainly not under these circumstances. He didn't know how to feel or what to say. This roller coaster of emotions was too much for him to process and he simply sat on the stool and sobbed, both from joy and sadness. Finally, Cyril stood up and continued packing.

"We leave in two days Oswald, but first, we pay respect to your father," he said solemnly. "Today we help repair what we can."

The next day in the middle of all the chaos that was left of the Burrows, the village paused to pay respects, and have a simple ceremony of remembrance for Oswald's father. They marked his final resting place and offered him back to the creator. It was bittersweet for Oswald. His heart hurt from the passing of his father, but he knew that one day this resting place would be beautiful and vibrant and offer life for others. Unfortunately, right now, it was a barren expanse of charred earth. He knelt next the burial plot and put his hands in the ashy dirt. He let it stain his hands and get in his fur. He slowly took a deep breath as he let it slip through his fingers like the sands in an hourglass. He knew things would be different from this point on, but he wanted to remember this moment. This was forever. Some of the village members offered words of condolence, and funny anecdotes about his dad, but it was Cyril's words that stuck with him.

"There is one thing he would always tell the village children that is all you really need to know about him. ' _Do the right thing.'_ It was simple and correct. Do the right thing. Thank you for always being a good friend and mentor to many in this village." Cyril wiped a tear as he stepped back into the crowd. Oswald's mom was doing her best to keep from breaking down completely.

If it wasn't for the prospect of going to Elias, Oswald would probably be inconsolable. The day seemed to be endless. He couldn't sleep that night and both he and his sister slept next to their mother trying to find some semblance of normalcy and comfort. When he finally woke up the next morning he ate a simple breakfast and packed a few things in his rucksack before Cyril arrived at their make shift home.

Before they departed, Cyril and his mother had a private discussion out of earshot of Oswald or his sister. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, they emerged with his mom wiping away tears. Cyril and Oswald hugged his mother and sister goodbye. Cyril promised to bring him back safely and promised they would have an answer for all this evil that befell the Burrows. Oswald's mom held him close and whispered in his ear.

"This is your time to discover the world, little one. Despite my protests, your father really did want to take you to Elias. He knew it was calling you, as it called to him all those years ago. Do not forget us here, and do not forget where you come from. Go out and make this right. I know you will. We are always with you. Your grandfather, your father, sister and I. Always in here," she put her paw on his heart. She wiped away a tear that was running down his cheek. She gave him the best smile she could muster while she held his sister at her hip.

Oswald struggled to let go of her. His paws wouldn't move. Finally, Cyril put his hand on Oswald's shoulder and gently pulled him away. As they walked away Cyril looked back and caught Oswald's moms gaze.

 _Thank you,_ he mouthed to her silently. She nodded.

As Oswald slowly walked out of his village he looked up and saw Grizzly Peak to the east. Despite everything that was happening, he couldn't help but see it in a new light this morning. He was going to Elias.

Chapter 3 – Great Nothing

Oswald and Cyril walked all day. The woods he knew growing up seemed to extend forever. He never realized how deep in the forest they lived. He saw small critters and birds and bugs but even that could not break up the monotony of endless trees.

"How long will it take to get to Elias?" Oswald asked.

"It is a two day walk at least," Cyril answered.

Oswald groaned. He was excited to go to Elias, but two days of walking did not sit well in his mind. After several hours Cyril stopped by a creek and told Oswald to help him set up a make shift shelter for the evening. They grabbed some branches and forest covering and propped it up against a suitable log. After creating their one-night home Cyril gingerly sat down on the log and pulled out some fruit and nuts to munch on. He gave Oswald a portion and had Oswald grab water from the creek to quench their thirst. The sun was fading quickly, and Oswald was taking in the completely new views. He was in amazement of seeing Grizzly Peak from a different angle than he had ever seen before in his life.

"How will we know when we get to Elias?" Oswald asked.

Cyril chuckled and reached into his pack. He pulled out a scroll and handed it to Oswald.

"You'll know," he said.

Oswald unfurled the scroll revealing a large map. It was more complete than any map he had ever seen in his life. It was the whole of Elias. In the center was Castle Hill, to the south was the Main, to the southwest was the Jungle of Mara and even further west was Gracey Bog which lead north into Chickapin Hill. These three realms bordered the Sawyer Sea with Chickapin Hill being on the far western peninsula. Northwest of Castle Hill was Thunder Mountain and directly north of Castle Hill was Buena Vista, which was much smaller than Oswald imagined it to be. To the east of the castle was the realm of Morrow but between them was Horn Mountain. Oswald stared in amazement taking it all in.

"This is incredible! Why haven't you ever shown me this map before?" asked Oswald.

"I promised your parents I would never let you see it," he mused. "They didn't want me feeding you too many hopes and dreams. We all promised your grandfather we would never let you come here." Cyril was now resting against the log with his ears covering his eyes to block out the remaining light.

"Wait... where is the Burrows?" Oswald asked noticing that their home was not even on this map.

Cyril yawned and unfurled his ears from over his eyes and blinked sleepily.

"Look at the bottom of the map. Past the berm. What do you see?" he asked.

Oswald looked at the map and drew his eyes south until he got to a blank spot. There was simple text scrawled in the open space.

"The Great Nothing?" Oswald responded confused.

"Exactly kid. We are south of that. We need to cross the Great Nothing before we even get to Elias." Cyril yawned again and put his head back on the log.

"So... its empty?"

"Well not empty. Just not much to see. Don't worry, you'll get to see all the nothing you can handle tomorrow. Put that away and try to get some rest. It's a long walk tomorrow. It isn't safe to stay in the Great Nothing, so we will have to get all the way to the border of Elias by tomorrow night." Cyril yawned again and rolled over propping himself up against the log, under the shelter they built not long before.

"Why did you not build a fire tonight," Oswald asked.

"If that dragon finds us again, we will have all the fire we need Oswald. I'd rather stay hidden as long as possible." Cyril motioned for him to lay down.

Oswald put away the map and laid down with his head against the log next to Cyril. He tried to sleep but his mind was racing. He would think about the map, then about his family, back and forth. Even though he had only been gone one day he missed his mom and sister. He missed his father. It hurt deep. He huffed and tossed and turned for a while looking into the distance at the silhouette of Grizzly Peak. He listened to the creek babbling in the darkness. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Cyril woke up Oswald by poking him with his walking stick.

"Wake up Oswald. We need to eat some breakfast and get moving."

Oswald blinked sleepily and tried to gain his focus. It was still very early, and he couldn't see the sun yet. As he began to wake up, all the events of the last few days came rushing back and he heaved a big sigh and laid there trying to get started for the day. Cyril tossed a bundle of leaves at Oswald which landed in the dirt next to him. When he unwrapped it he saw a small handful of fruit, which he ate hungrily, followed by the leaves they were wrapped in. He took a long drink of creek water and walked around trying to stretch out. He missed the soft hay, feathers and leaves of his bed back in the Burrows.

"We need to get moving soon or we won't make it to the border before dark" Cyril said in a stoic tone.

Oswald watched as Cyril filled up two drinking containers with water and put them back in his pack. He grabbed a few last things and began trudging off into the woods still heading north. Oswald scurried quickly to catch up. They walked for another hour with not much change in scenery, beyond the slow thinning of trees. Oswald asked questions about Elias, and about his grandfather and about their time in Castle Hill and Cyril was mostly happy to oblige him with answers and funny anecdotes. Oswald was still walking, looking mostly at the ground when he felt Cyril's paw on his chest stopping him. Oswald looked up at Cyril who was staring straight ahead. Oswald turned and saw something he would never forget. They had come to the border of the forest and straight ahead was...nothing. Endless nothing in every direction.

The ground was dry and arid, and Oswald only noticed a few piles of stones here and there dotting the landscape. The map didn't lie. There really was nothing. Oswald looked around and noticed a second distant peak to the east.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Condor Flats" Cyril answered. "Critters aren't exactly welcome there. Try to never end up there," he said in a knowing tone.

Other than that, Oswald couldn't see anything else. Cyril was looking around cautiously in all directions, including up.

"What are we waiting for?" Oswald asked confused.

"I said it was mostly empty Oswald, not completely empty. We need to make sure we're not being tracked by a condor or snake or other despicable creature."

"Wait, what?" Oswald asked surprised.

Cyril took a deep breath and turned, looking Oswald deep in his eyes.

"Oswald," he started, "our village was just attacked by a dragon that killed your father. This same evil killed your grandfather and destroyed my home in Elias and killed everyone I held dear to me, besides those who hide in the Burrows. At no point did I ever say this would be easy. I know how badly you want to do this for your dad and I know how badly you wanted to visit Elias, and I _knew_ I would need help getting everything I needed for this task. Your mother vehemently did not want you to come but I promised her I would bring you back and she knew the day would come that she would have to let you go. She knows that Elias calls you, as it did your father and grandfather before him. We both knew there was no way you would sit idly by while I was gone for days on end and do nothing about your father's death. We all have something invested in this. There is a reason we live in the Burrows. It is far away. It is safe. It is comfortable, but we are not in the Burrows anymore. This is a dangerous trip and there are many dangerous places we need to go, and we need to always be on guard. Do you understand, Oswald?"

Oswald looked blankly at his old friend for a moment trying not to show his uncertainty. In all honesty he was scared and a little hurt by Cyril's tone. "Yeah..." he said, his voice trailing off.

He never stopped to think about what could really happen on this quest. He was so consumed with his father's death and the excitement of going to Elias he had never processed what else could be out here. All he knew of Elias was from Cyril's stories. His whole world had been the Burrows. He didn't know any better. It all seemed too real to him now. He felt heavy. Cyril could see that he was having a hard time processing things. He reached into his pack and took out a small dagger with a "C" emblazoned on the handle.

"Take this Oswald, just to be safe. Your grandfather had it made for me."

Oswald looked down at the dagger. He had used hatchets at home for chopping wood but had never had a dagger for protective purposes before. His parents hated weapons, but this was mesmerizing and beautiful.

"I can't take this..." Oswald stammered. "This was from my grandfather to you as a gift."

"Yes, and now it is a gift from me to you. I was saving it for you anyways and now seems as good a time as any. Use it only when you must but use it with conviction. Your life may depend on it," Cyril said still looking around.

Oswald studied the knife as Cyril continued surveying the landscape, his ears twitching every few seconds listening. The black obsidian handle flickered in the sunlight against the grey steel blade. The 'C' was shiny and was made of what looked like ivory, or so Oswald assumed. It was inlaid into the handle making it smooth. It was one of the most impressive weapons Oswald had ever seen, although he hadn't seen many in his life.

After another minute of watching, Cyril motioned for Oswald to follow as they both stepped out into the Great Nothing. The ground was much warmer than the moss they had been treading on before. The ground was so dry. Instantly Oswald could feel the sun beating down on them, more than he had ever felt it before. Oswald had heard about deserts and about how unpleasant and inhospitable they were. He now instantly understood. He wasn't sure he would last very long out here without Cyril by his side. With each step he missed the Burrows more.

"How far is it to the border of Elias?" Oswald asked trying to cover up the worry in his voice.

"If we don't hit any snags, we should be there before the sun sets," Cyril answered always watching the horizon.

"Like condors or snakes or other despicable creatures?" Oswald responded.

"Exactly."

They walked for a long time. The sun tracked above them slowly, mocking them. When the sun was at its highest point they stopped and had a small meal. Oswald was guzzling down water, but Cyril warned him to save it because the afternoons got worse. Oswald wasn't sure how this could get worse. After resting a short time, using their ears as sunshades they pressed on. As they walked north Oswald could begin to make out a mountain far in the distance, barely visible in the haze and heat waves.

"What mountain is that?" he asked.

"Horn Mountain," Cyril responded. "Horn Mountain can be seen from almost anywhere in the kingdom. Let's hope we don't have to go there."

"That's where Chernabog is?"

"Was. Is. Maybe. I don't know," Cyril answered sounding frustrated.

"How do we know what to look for Cyril? How do we know where the spell is?" Oswald continued.

"We start at the Main. There are people there who can give us information. That will help us figure this out."

As Cyril was talking Oswald was staring off to the east at a small pile of rocks in the distance. As he was watching it, several rocks fell off the top of the pile creating a small cloud of dust in the hard, unforgiving ground beneath them. Oswald tapped Cyril on the shoulder.

"Is that normal?" he asked uncertain, pointing towards the pile of rocks.

Cyril froze and put his paw up to his mouth to indicate silence. Oswald froze in his tracks. Their ears twitched quickly, listening. Cyril slowly reached into his pack and pulled out a small hatchet. Oswald wondered what other things he kept in there. Cyril crouched down and put his ear to the ground. Oswald was about to speak when Cyril again motioned for silence. After a moment he looked up at Oswald.

"We need to move. Now."

Cyril began to quicken his pace as Oswald tried to keep up.

"What is happening?" Oswald asked nervously.

"I think there is a scorpion nearby," Cyril answered trying to remain calm. "If we can get far enough away maybe it won't sense us."

"How... how does it do that?" Oswald asked starting to panic.

"It can sense the vibrations in the ground Oswald."

"But where is it? I don't see anyth..."

Before he could finish the sentence, the ground began cracking only a few feet away. Oswald stumbled backwards. He stared, shocked, as he saw two large claws breach the surface. Cyril pushed Oswald behind him and stored the hatchet on his belt while he grabbed his walking stick in both hands in a defensive position.

"Listen," he began, "I am going to try to pin it down and when I do you need to cut off the stinger. It will make him go away," Cyril said in a voice that was too calm for this situation.

"What?! I don't know if I'm ready for this!" Oswald said almost in a shriek. "I have only heard about those things in school books."

"No time for pleasantries," Cyril answered as the scorpion clawed out of the ground. "Time to learn, kid."

Oswald was frozen in fear. The scorpion was only about a third his size and was mostly black with a deep red streak across it, but it was the large claws and sharp stinger that rippled shivers down his spine. It was ugly and angry or hungry or both. Oswald didn't care to find out. Cyril was crouched and watching as the scorpion snapped at him. Oswald watched as Cyril and the scorpion scampered back and forth trying to gain an advantageous position on each other. Oswald stumbled backwards not sure what to do trying to stay behind Cyril.

"When I say now, you need to cut his stinger," Cyril yelled at him. "Use the knife I gave you."

Oswald fumbled around in his pack trying to find it. He grabbed it, but it slipped out of his hands onto the ground. He quickly picked it up again trying to unsheathe it with trembling paws. When he finally got it out he could see Cyril and the scorpion exchanging blows. Cyril would strike it in the head causing it to recoil, only for it to charge Cyril and snap at him or try to strike him with the stinger. Cyril always managed to avoid the assault. Oswald finally mustered the courage to try and get close. The scorpion shifted his attention to Oswald. He gasped and backed up, tripping over a large crack in the dirt. The scorpion moved in for the strike but before it could attack Cyril jumped on its back from behind and pinned it to the ground with his stick, using his foot to pin the tail down. The scorpion hissed, and his stinger flailed wildly but was unable to move much in this prone position.

"Now," Cyril yelled. "Cut the stinger off!"

Oswald was breathing hard and trying to move. He felt like he was stuck in glue.

"Now Oswald!" Cyril yelled again straining against the creature. "Do it quickly or we won't get much further than this."

Those words were like an electric shock and without thinking Oswald was up on his feet. He carefully approached the scorpion, but the flailing tail made it hard to get close. He tried his best to calm his nerves.

"I can't hold him down much longer! Do it now!" Cyril yelled grunting against the flailing creature.

Oswald took a deep breath and waited for the tail to recoil before swinging his arm in a big arc near the back of the beast. When the tail shot forward it struck the knife severing the stinger. The scorpion bucked wildly throwing Cyril off its back. Cyril scrambled to his feet and immediately got into a defensive stance, but the scorpion turned and scurried away in pain. After a few feet it began to burrow into the hard ground and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Cyril collapsed and laid on the ground panting as Oswald sat next to him sweating and trembling. He felt terrified and euphoric all at once. Cyril began chuckling, soft at first, then it grew.

"Welcome to the Great Nothing," he giggled as he patted Oswald on the leg.

After a minute to catch their breath, they picked up their belongings and began walking again.

"Let's hope that was all the excitement for today," Cyril said with a grin on his face.

Oswald nodded but stared at him for a moment. He hadn't seen Cyril smile like this in a long time. He only saw Cyril smile when he would tell him stories about his grandfather and about Castle Hill. He liked seeing him smile. He could tell this is the life Cyril missed and the life he deserved. Not to be babysitting him a world away from his true home.

The late afternoon sun was really beating down on them when Cyril stopped walking and pointed to the horizon. Oswald looked up, tired, and stared through the haze. In the distance was a large structure.

"That's the border," Cyril mused. "That is where we camp tonight Oswald."

With new energy, both found a renewed pace and walked the remaining distance to the border, without much incident except when Cyril got his foot stuck in a burrow hole. Oswald got a long chuckle out of that as he watched the Cyril struggle to free himself. Cyril wasn't nearly as amused. As they finally approached the border Oswald could see that the large structure was in fact an immense facade with a high berm that seemed to stretch forever in both directions. It was much too high to climb.

"Now what?" Oswald asked excited and confused.

Cyril motioned for him to follow as they began walking east alongside the berm. At one point Oswald looked up and noticed a giant metal machine perched on top of the berm. It was tall and long and rested on giant metal wheels. Fifty or seventy critters could easily fit inside of it, but it appears it rusted out of operation ages ago.

"What is that?" he asked in amazement.

"When Elias was thriving, the Tinkers from Morrow created a carrier that would follow this berm to most areas of the kingdom. It followed tracks to every corner of the map. You could get to any of the realms by riding this. What used to take days sometimes could be done in a few hours. It was incredible."

Oswald continued to stare. It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

"Does it still work?" Oswald asked.

"No. The Tinkers stopped powering it when the realms split again. Or so I've been told."

After almost an hour walking along the berm they came across a large tunnel. The sun had already began dipping below the horizon.

"There," Cyril motioned. "That is how we enter Elias."

He started down the tunnel into the darkness. Oswald hesitated for a moment and then followed him in. The tunnel was large and longer than it appeared from the outside. He could see a light in the distance, but it was fading fast as night was approaching.

"We'll camp here tonight," Cyril said as he set down his pack. "We're safe here. I'm not sure what has happened since I've been gone, and I'd rather not draw attention to us, especially at night. We'll be fine here for one night. These are the entry tunnels to Elias. There is this one, and one on the far west side of the Main. In the morning we'll have a fresh start and a full day to work at this."

He found some leaves and papers scattered about. Oswald helped him. Cyril used a small portion to make a fire using a flint from his bag, and the rest he used to create a makeshift bed for them. When Oswald finally sat down he realized how sore his legs were. He hadn't walked this much in as long as he could remember. Cyril handed him some fruit and nuts to snack on and continued rummaging through his pack. After a moment he smiled and pulled out a carrot.

"I was saving this for tonight," he mused. "I wanted you to have a special meal when you arrived at Elias."

Oswald smiled a big toothy grin. Cyril split the carrot in two, handing Oswald the larger of the halves. They munched on the carrot, both outwardly excited about their special treat. Cyril rearranged his pack as best he could to create a pillow. Oswald followed suit.

"Get some rest Oswald, tomorrow you see the Main."

They both laid down and Cyril seemed to fall asleep almost instantly. Oswald was amazed at his ability to sleep almost anywhere, in any condition. He tossed and turned trying to see things in the dark tunnel. He tried to distinguish sounds and smells, but it was all so overwhelming. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he nodded off to sleep.

Chapter 4 – The Main

Much to his surprise Oswald woke before Cyril. Also, to his surprise his feet were still very sore from all the walking. He hoped today would be a little less aerobic and involve less scorpions. He could see the light at the end of the tunnel and hear a dull murmur of voices and sounds echoing from it. He was excited to finally see the Main and couldn't wait for Cyril to wake up. He took the opportunity to offer a little pay back.

"Wake up old-timer," he said giggling as he poked Cyril with his own walking stick.

Cyril groggily turned over and slowly blinked his eyes. He took a deep breath before sitting up slowly.

"The one time I sleep in and you have to wake me up!" Cyril said jokingly.

The two gathered up their belongings and ate the last of their food as they walked through the long tunnel. Oswald's feet were still sore as they walked over the cold and sometimes wet cobblestones of the tunnel floor. As they got closer to the exit Oswald could see brightly colored posters spread across the stone walls. They had been faded and tattered, but he could still easily make out each one. 'The Great Transport' one read, with a picture of the old rusted machine Oswald had seen up on the berm, but in much better and usable condition. 'Find Mystic Talismans!' another read showing a picture of some very interesting looking humans in masks holding up small tikis and other various items. 'Morrow Brings You To The Future' a third one read showing a man with a metal suit on, with blinking lights and a strange looking device in his hand.

"What are these?" Oswald asked.

"Back during the height of the kingdom many peoples came from not only inside the berm but also the distant lands such as the Burrows, Condor Flats, and even as far away as the piers on Paradise Bay. These posters would give you a crash course in what you could find at the Main," Cyril answered. "The outside patrons used these tunnels to access the vendors and the vendors used these posters to get them primed to spend money. Think of this as a 'gateway to the magic'."

As the exit of the tunnel got closer Oswald could feel his excitement growing. The murmurs got louder, and he could now smell all types of delicious things. Without knowing it he quickened his pace and at long last he finally stepped out of the tunnel. The sunshine hit his face. He was smiling a large toothy grin and holding his breath. As he looked around his hopes started to fade. His smile slowly sunk. This place looked nothing like the amazing stories Cyril would tell him. There were a small handful of citizens milling around. Hares, humans, dogs, dwarfs and more bustled around buying and selling, yelling and pointing. The facades of the buildings were dilapidated and faded. Small make shift tents had been set up seemingly chaotically all throughout the large open area in the middle of a large road that ran down the middle of the space. Two high rows of buildings ran parallel to the road on either side.

"Wow," Cyril sighed. "This place looks terrible."

"This is the Main?" Oswald asked with disappointment in his tone.

"Yeah...well not how I remember it, but yeah it is." Cyril said flatly. "When I lived here this place was in _much_ better shape, and much more vibrant. Obviously, things have gone downhill since the kingdom split up. I guess no one takes ownership of it anymore." He shook his head disappointed. "We need to find the Watcher. He always has good information."

"What does he look like?" Oswald asked curiously.

"Remember those stories I told you about Pan and Hook? In Neverland lived a tribe of Natives? He looks like that. Big, tall Native with a large headdress of feathers," Cyril answered surveying the landscape as he walked. He leaned into Oswald and whispered, "Not to alarm you but this place can get a little rough at times. Keep that knife handy."

Oswald fumbled around in his bag until he knew the knife was close to the opening. As they started walking towards the sea of merchant tents Oswald looked around to take it all in. On the west side of the road was a large ornate building with a sign reading Town Hall. Next to that looked like a run-down jail and fire house. Past that was facades advertising different shops of all types; mercantile, confections, bakery, pub and glass-works among others. On the east side of the road was a bank, which was clearly not in use anymore. Next to that was a building with a sign reading 'Lincoln Theater' with a few scary looking characters hanging around the front. Beyond that Oswald could see a dress shop, a hat shop, and a photography studio. The buildings seemed to stretch nearly the entire length of the road.

As they continued walking Oswald heard several people calling out to him trying to interest him in buying their wares. This was the first time he had been near humans and he was in awe at their size. Even with his ears he only came up to the chest of some of them. The other characters tickled him as well. One horse walked by and towered over him and even the humans nearby. He could see all types of foods and treats being cooked and they all smelled amazing.

"What is all this stuff Cyril?" he asked amazed.

"You can find almost any type of food on the Main," he chuckled. "Want to try something?"

Oswald nodded his head excitedly. His whole life was just boring fruits and greens. He longed to try something different. Cyril walked up to a vendor selling candied fruits and said something Oswald couldn't hear and handed the female dwarf behind the counter a small silver piece. After a minute she handed him a small bag of glistening fruit.

"Try it." Cyril held up the bag in front of Oswald.

He took the top piece which looked like an apple and tossed it in his mouth. It was heaven. Whatever was on the apple tasted better than anything Oswald had tasted before. He licked the remaining sweetness from his paw and just took a deep euphoric breath. He reached for another one, but Cyril moved the bag away.

"Take the red one," he said chewing a mouthful, pointing at a small red piece of food that Oswald couldn't identify.

Oswald grabbed it and tossed it in his mouth. Within seconds he could feel his mouth getting very hot. His eyes started to water and after another moment struggling with it, he spit it out on the ground. By the time he looked up Cyril already had his water container out and was laughing heavily between chews.

"I'm guessing you've never had a candied chili before?" Cyril asked between laughs.

Oswald nearly finished the water in his container as he glared at Cyril. When he finally caught his breath, Cyril handed him the bag of fruit, still chuckling.

"Enjoy them," he said, "just avoid the red ones!" He doubled over in laughter again.

Oswald kept eating the fruit, being careful to avoid the chilies. They finally came to a point where the tents stopped, and it was just the two strings of buildings on either side of the road. From this point north, the road was unobstructed. Cyril tapped Oswald on the head with his walking stick and motioned for him to look up. Oswald slowly looked up and saw one of the most amazing sights of his life. The road stretched for quite a way, but at the end of it was a large plaza with statues around it, and beyond that, up on a small hill in the distance was the Castle Elias. Oswald stopped and just stared for a moment.

"That's Castle Hill Oswald," Cyril said with honor.

"It's amazing..." Oswald answered trailing off.

Cyril couldn't help but smile as he looked at his old home. It brought back a flood of memories, good and bad. He leaned on his stick for a moment and took a breath, letting it all in. Finally, he snapped out of it and kept walking down the road. From here Oswald could see that there were alleyways that jutted off from the main road and had their own small shops crammed in. After walking past a few of these alleys Cyril turned down one and walked nearly to the dead end at the back. Tucked away from the main bustle of the Main was a large Native statue. It looked just like the pictures in the books of Pan and Hook. It was tall and made of wood. It was very ornate and colorful. Oswald was confused.

"The Watcher is a statue?" he asked perplexed.

Cyril smiled and took off his pack and started rummaging through it. After a moment he pulled out a small green stone. Oswald had never seen anything like it before, but it was very pretty. Cyril walked up to the statue. He climbed on top of a box, so he could reach the headdress on top and he dropped the stone in. Oswald heard a rattle as the stone hit the bottom of whatever receptacle Cyril put it in. He stepped back and started a chant.

"Watcher of all, great and small, share with me what you recall."

At first nothing happened. Cyril looked confused. He looked up into the sky thoughtfully and started repeating the chant under his breath, but before he finished there was the sound of wood cracking. Oswald watched stupefied as large cracks began forming all over the statue. Cyril looked around as if he didn't want anyone to see. Light burst through the cracks. Within a few seconds the statue was too bright to look at, and then just as quickly, it faded away. Standing in its place was a real Native, exactly like the statue, but alive. He blinked sleepily and took a deep breath as he looked down at both of them. After a moment he spoke.

"Cyril friend! It has been too long. What brings you back to the kingdom?"

"I need help Watcher. I think _he's_ back," Cyril said in a hushed tone, looking around suspiciously.

"Yes, I know. It is sad," the Watcher said in a deep solemn voice. "He is using his power over others. A dragon does his work, but there are more coming. He has hurt people."

"Who is it? How do we stop it?" Cyril pressed.

"It is Mushu," the Watcher said never wavering.

"That can't be right!" Cyril retorted. "Mushu wasn't any bigger than my hip! That thing was a huge monster. Besides, Empress Mulan would have him killed before she let him do harm to the kingdom."

"He is possessed Cyril. He was taken in the night by Shadowmen. Chernabog has control of him to create death and destruction. My knowledge is true," the Watcher said calmly.

Cyril sighed as he pondered the new information. "Okay, so how do we stop him? Can we save him?"

"You must see the Caterpillar. He will have the tools you seek. He is where he has always been Cyril. May your journey be safe old friend."

Cyril wanted to press him for more information but thought better of it. "Thank you, Watcher. You are always a good friend," he said looking up at him.

Suddenly the Natives eyes began to glow in an unsettling way and when it got too bright to look at, Oswald heard another large crack, almost like a thunderclap, and when he looked up the Native was once again a statue, back in his original place.

"We need to find the bookstore, Oswald. That is where the Caterpillar resides."

Oswald was still in shock by what he just witnessed. "I saw one back near the mercantile," he stuttered.

They turned around and started walking back towards the tent city. While they walked Oswald was staring at the statue dumbfounded. As he stared he noticed a figure in a cloak and hood slightly taller than he was, standing across the way looking in their direction. Not wanting to attract attention he quickly looked away. Cyril told Oswald that the Caterpillar was an old resident of Elias who had seen a lot of its history. His network of informants kept him well in the know and he became a collector of knowledge and rare artifacts that could be quite useful at times. He was a good friend to have on your side, when he was on your side. His allegiances could be a bit murky.

After several storefronts they came to the bookshop. Cyril walked in with Oswald close behind as the bell chimed. The room was well lit but the dark wood bookshelves reaching on endlessly seemed to steal the light away. There were books placed on endless rows reaching to a high ceiling and stacked everywhere. Old and new, small and big. Oswald would have believed every book in the world was in here. It smelled very musty and smoky. You could feel the decades of life that had passed through this place. Oswald had to walk gingerly to avoid knocking stacks of books over. A small and beautiful fairy, only the size of Oswald's arm flew up to them. A vibrant green light seemed to emanate from within her.

"Good day friends. What may I help you with?" she said louder than Oswald thought she was capable of.

"I need to see the Caterpillar please," Cyril said calmly as he looked up towards the second floor.

"Unfortunately, he is not in Sir," she responded as she fluttered around sporadically.

"I believe he is here and I'd like you to tell him that Cyril needs to see him. The Watcher sent me. He'll know what it's about."

She looked uncertain and began to speak before thinking better of it.

"Give me a moment please."

She fluttered away up onto the balcony out of sight. A few moments later she returned and informed them the Caterpillar would be down shortly and offered them both tea from a teapot nearby. Cyril declined but Oswald enjoyed the chance to try something new. It tasted interesting. It was earthy and fruity and other things he couldn't place. He saw the elders in the village drink tea, but it was a luxury for most people and he only got to have it when he was sick. He liked this tea.

A minute later they could hear the tippy tap of dozens of legs walking in unison. It was above them on the balcony. Suddenly on the stairs appeared a large caterpillar with a bright blue and yellow coloration. He was holding a long wood pipe with smoke rising from it. He nimbly walked down to the landing before he spoke. He had a nasal sound and drew out his 's' sounds like a snake.

"Cyril my old companion. What brings you to see me? And who is your new friend?"

"The Outterlands were attacked," he answered abruptly. "The Watcher said Mushu is under the possession of Chernabog. That means he is coming back and it will be destruction for all of us if we can't stop him. I'm guessing you already know this. Can you help us? Will you help us?"

The Caterpillar rubbed his chin while taking a long drag on his pipe. "Indeed Cyril. There has been destruction spreading. I have been hearing the reports, but it has not yet come to Castle Hill."

"You know it will come." Cyril responded sounding slightly impatient. "We need to figure out how to stop him before it gets started. Otherwise it'll be the End War all over again. Can you help us or not?"

Caterpillar stood quietly for a moment staring at Oswald.

"Your friend looks oddly familiar. Who is he?"

Cyril paused contemplating his words. "This is the grandson of Oswald. _The_ Oswald of the Royal Council. Mushu killed his father a few nights ago and nearly killed us too."

The words hit Oswald like a stone. He felt his eyes well up as he clinched his teeth and tried to calm his breathing.

"How do I know you can stop him?" Caterpillar asked clearly trying to make Cyril jump through hoops.

As Cyril and the Caterpillar went back and forth Oswald looked around and caught a glimpse out of the front window. A few feet away in a shadow was the same cloaked figure watching them in the store. Oswald felt uneasy.

"Look," Cyril finally said, "if this really is Chernabog, all the realms will need to unite again, or we will all die alone. Including you. Even someone as verbose as you can't talk your way out of his claws, or have you forgotten what happened last time?"

The Caterpillar lurched abruptly and seemed to ponder this argument for a moment before speaking.

"Your argument is valid Cyril. I believe I can help you." He motioned to the fairy who flew away quickly. "Allow me a moment to collect some things." He turned and scurried away with a wisp of smoke trailing behind him.

When Oswald looked back the cloaked figure was gone. He wanted to tell Cyril but felt this was not the appropriate time. After a few moments the Caterpillar returned and came all the way to ground level. He had a small black cloth bag. Inside was a small book titled 'Maraglyphs'.

"I'm guessing I need to head to Mara?" Cyril said already sounding tired.

"Indeed Cyril. In the temple is what you seek."

Then the fairy flew up holding a small box of tea. "This will help!" she offered.

"Tea?" Oswald asked confused.

"Really? Tea?" Cyril said almost offended.

"The Tikimen love tea. Perhaps it can assist you on your journey," she said smiling. "Or to get you out of a bind?"

"Thank you for your help," Cyril said trying to sound grateful as he put the items in his pack. He began to walk away. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone who can run the transport do you?"

The Caterpillar exhaled smoke. "The Hatter. He has the key." He grinned a Cheshire grin.

Cyril spun around almost instantly and pointed his walking stick at the Caterpillar angrily. "Nothing he has will help any of us!" he snapped.

"Unfortunately, that is not true. He has the key. You will need it, or the Transport will not go anywhere."

"I'll figure it out without him," Cyril said storming towards the door. He motioned for Oswald to follow him.

"Good luck..." said the Caterpillar as he took another drag on his pipe. The fairy hovered over his shoulder.

Cyril exited the shop nearly slamming the door on Oswald. Oswald was confused.

"What just happened, who is the Hatter and what key does he have?"

Cyril paced back and forth in an alley near the shop, clearly angry.

"The Hatter has the key to the Transport. Without it we must walk to Mara and that is a jungle you do not want to get lost in. Taking the transport is the safest way." He continued pacing, racking his brain for alternative options.

"What is your issue with the Hatter?" Oswald asked afraid to anger him more.

"Because..." Cyril shouted more angrily than he anticipated. "...because _he_ is the reason I had to leave Castle Hill. _He_ is the reason..." his voice caught in his throat. He coughed hard trying to clear his throat. "He is directly responsible for your grandfather's death. And a hundred others."

He paused as he exhaled and stared off into the distance. Oswald looked dumbfounded. He felt the cement creeping into his limbs again, like the moment he learned of his father's death. He understood the words, but somehow couldn't understand the words. Cyril rested his head on his arm, across the top of his walking stick. He continued talking.

"During the End War your grandfather, myself and a few soldiers were stationed at the Grand Plaza waiting for the army of Chernabog to arrive. We were the first line of defense for Castle Hill. We had a clear view in every direction from there. It was supposed to be an easy gig. We see them, we sound the alarm, masses of soldiers arrive to stop them. The first night we were there the Hatter found us and claimed he needed sanctuary. We offered to let him stay with us for the evening, but he put something in our nightly tea. It knocked all of us out. When we finally came to, the Hatter was gone, and the enemy was already flanking the east side of the Castle. That is how we got overrun. That is the exact moment your grandfather made me promise to leave with your parents and you. That is when I had to flee my home Oswald. That is how..." his voice got choked up. "...that is how your grandfather died. He is the reason I lost one of my best friends."

His frustration boiled over and he kicked a crate that was nearby sending it crashing to the ground. "And now that TRAITOR is our best option to get to the next step!"

Oswald had never seen Cyril like this. Just this morning he was watching him smile and day dream about the Before Time and now here he was, dark and brooding and angry. He did not like it at all.

"Maybe things are different?" Oswald offered after a long moment of silence. "It has been more than ten years Cyril, maybe he has changed?"

Cyril grunted in frustration. "The only thing that has changed here Oswald," he put his hands up motioning at the run-down facades, and shady people, "is that all the magic and hope and happiness is gone! Look around. Does this look like the place I told you about in my stories?"

Oswald recoiled in a hurt manner, although he had to admit that it looked nothing like how Cyril had described it. They sat in silence for a long while. Oswald didn't know what to say anymore. He felt lost and for the first time since they left, he felt alone. He quietly watched the townsfolk mill about. After several minutes Cyril stood up and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Oswald. I didn't mean to yell. A lot of memories have come flooding back and you were not part of any of this past life. I lost sight of that. We need to do what we need to do for the sake of your family, and the sake of everyone else. Let's go see the Hatter."

Oswald was unsure how to respond so he simply picked up his stuff and followed Cyril across the large town square. On the far side was the Hatter's shop. When they walked up to the front door Cyril paused momentarily, taking a breath, and then walked in. Standing at the back of the shop with his back turned was the Hatter. His crazy white hair stuck out in all directions under his over-sized top hat. He was human but not much bigger than Oswald at full height. He was old. Oswald could see the wrinkles, cracks and veins in his hands.

"One moment please!" the Hatter said in an overly happy tone with a slight lisp.

After placing a last pin through some fabric, he swiveled around facing them. It took a moment but then the Hatter immediately knew it was Cyril. He nearly choked and began stammering as he quickly walked behind the counter, out of reach of Cyril.

"Cyril... I... uh... what would bring you here? I heard you lived in the Burrows. That's quite the walk isn't it?" He fumbled with some things on the counter while trying to sound in control.

"I need the key to the Transport, Hatter," Cyril said coldly.

"Why do you think I have that?" the Hatter questioned.

Cyril bounded up to the counter in two large hops and slammed his fist on the counter, clearly startling the Hatter. The Hatter spilled a small container of pins all over the counter.

"I don't have time for this! Give me the key or I will tear this place apart looking for it. I need to get to Mara and I need to get there quick. Caterpillar says you have it and I'm inclined to believe him."

"Cyril don't be ridiculous. I don't have the key. I lost it at a tea party. I'm sorry but you are in the wrong place."

Cyril jumped over the counter in one impressive hop and grabbed the Hatter by his collar.

"NOW HATTER!"

"I swear... I swear I don't have it. Please, Cyril believe me," he said as he cringed, waiting to be punched.

Before Cyril was able to follow through, he looked up at Oswald who was staring in shock. Cyril immediately realized what he was doing and dropped the Hatter in embarrassment. He fell to the floor with a thud. Cyril grabbed his pack and stormed towards the door.

"C'mon kid. He doesn't have the key. We'll find another way."

Before Cyril got to the door they both heard the Hatter call out from behind the counter as he struggled to get up.

"I had to do it, Cyril."

"Just...don't." Cyril responded coldly.

"Listen. Please. You never found me the next day because I was captured Cyril. I only drugged the tea because Chernabog's army had the March Hare and the Dormouse. They are my best friends Cyril. I had to save them. I was told if I didn't sabotage your patrol they would be killed. I couldn't stand the thought of them dead. I didn't know what to do. I truly didn't. When you passed out I returned to their Captain, but he locked me up anyways. It was too late. The March Hare and the Dormouse were already dead. There is never a day that goes by that I don't regret what I did. A lot of people died because of me. I am ashamed of that! Wouldn't you do anything to help your best friends? Didn't you?" The Hatter motioned at Oswald.

Cyril stared at him with a clenched jaw. His breathing was slow and measured. Slowly he turned around and walked out. It was dead silent as the door closed behind him. Oswald looked at the Hatter and then at the door. He didn't know what to do so he just quickly ran out after Cyril. As soon as they were outside Cyril finally exhaled a long breath but was clearly beyond angry. Oswald stared at him, then back at the shop. His head was swimming in confusion. As he was looking around he noticed the same cloaked figure across the street, motioning for him to come over. He tapped on Cyril's shoulder and pointed.

"That person has been following us all day, Cyril."

Cyril grabbed his walking stick aggressively and began walking towards the figure at a very quick pace.

"What do you want?" he yelled at the figure holding his walking stick in an offensive position, ready to strike.

The figure quickly put up their hands in a defensive stance which caused Cyril to stop. Oswald caught up just in time to see the person remove their hood. It was a female dog, not much taller than Oswald and from the looks, not much older either. She was mostly black with a brown patch over her left eye and long floppy ears hanging down on either side of her head. She had a large black nose and two large front teeth. She had a small tuft of hair on her forehead which laid to one side over one of her eyes.

"I can help you," she said quietly. "My name is Gwen. Follow me."

Cyril looked at Oswald suspiciously, and Oswald just looked back, equally confused, and shrugged. They followed her as she ducked behind some drapes in one of the small shops in an alley. They walked down a long hall with only two doors on it, both closed. At the end of the hall they passed through another doorway until they came into a well-furnished but dimly lit room. There was a fire in the fireplace and Oswald could see nice wooden furniture scattered around.

"Wait here," Gwen said. She ducked into another doorway across the room.

Oswald and Cyril looked around surveying the room for any information they could glean from it. On the wall above the fireplace was a portrait of a stately looking dog in regal attire.

"Is that Lord Goof?" Cyril asked puzzled as he stared in disbelief.

"Who?" Oswald asked growing tired of not knowing anything about this place.

"Goof was a Baron and a high-ranking member of the inner circle in Castle Hill. I knew him well. He knew your grandfather. He was a little odd but a good guy and great at parties," Cyril explained. "I heard he died during the siege on Castle Hill."

The portrait was from the chest up and showed a dog who was all black with long ears falling on either side of his head, with a large nose and a silly grin, showing off two large front teeth. He was dressed in a very ornate red jacket with black lapels and medals of all types hanging from his breast pocket as well as lanyards across his shoulders. Oswald instantly liked this portrait. The subject seemed very warm.

A very tall figure walked in the room on the far side, obscured in darkness. They could hear his footsteps on the wood floor as he approached in heavy boots. He easily towered over both. Oswald was quite nervous by this point and Cyril clinched his walking stick tighter with each step. Gwen was only a silhouette in the far doorway watching them. When he was nearly upon them his face came into the light. It was a large male dog. He looked very similar to Gwen but looked even more like the portrait on the wall.

"Hello Cyril," he said quietly with a smile. "It's been far too long."

Cyril paused surveying his face. His eyes grew wide as his mouth dropped open. "I can't bel... Is it really you my boy?" he said sounding more and more excited with each word.

"Maximilian Goof?!"

"Hello friend!" he said as he knelt, so he was the same height as Cyril.

Cyril dropped his walking stick and ran towards him and they embraced in a long hug and a lot of laughter. Oswald could hear Cyril getting choked up. They broke their embrace, and both wiped away tears from their eyes.

"Max... I thought you were dead or gone! Oswald come!" he said motioning for Oswald to come closer. "This is Max and he is a good friend. He is the son of Baron Goof."

Oswald approached awkwardly and shook his large hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Max, this is Oswald. He is the grandson of the Oswald you knew on the Royal Council."

Max smiled a big grin like the one on the portrait, affirming the familial trait.

"I'm glad you are here Cyril.", Max said. "Bad things have been happening. We need to rally the troops before that evil can destroy anymore."

"Yes Max. We were attacked in the Outterlands too. The Watcher tells me the dragon is Mushu. I didn't want to believe it at first, but I know he would never mislead me about something like that. Mushu created havoc and..." his voice caught. "And killed Oswald's father." He tried to catch himself, but the words fell out of his mouth.

Max looked at Oswald as if he had known him for his whole life. His face became stoic and he leaned over and put one of his large hands on Oswald's shoulder. It felt foreign and comforting at the same time.

"I am so sorry for your loss Oswald. I know your pain. That evil also took my father as well. I made a promise that day that I would never let that thing wreak havoc again. I think I can help you in your quest. Please come, sit," he said motioning to some chairs in a semi-circle in front of the fire. "You have already met my daughter Gwen." He pointed at her in the doorway and motioned for her to come closer.

"She notified me that newcomers entered the Main this morning and I had her follow you until I could figure out who you were. I'm glad she did."

Gwen shyly sat down near Max, seemingly embarrassed by the new company. Cyril and Oswald relaxed for the first time since that morning. The large comfy chairs felt amazing.

"We have a lot to discuss Cyril, but first we celebrate!" Max said with a chuckle. "Please allow me to get some food and drink for us and we shall rest and catch up," Max said happily. "Come help me Gwen."

"Max, this really isn't necessary," Cyril said.

"Of course it is Cyril. We are great friends and great friends deserve the time to celebrate." Max looked at both as his grin faded. "We do not know what the future holds but I do know an old friend is here _now_ and that is cause to regale." The smile returned.

Cyril understood that Max was going to put on an affair one way or the other, so he finally relented and smiled.

"You really think you can help us?"

"Indeed I can, Cyril. Be patient friend." With that he turned and exited the room leaving Cyril and Oswald staring at each other.

While they waited Cyril told Oswald about Goof and Max and their time on Castle Hill. After a few minutes Max and Gwen returned with a platter of various foods and a pitcher of water and one of wine. Max poured the drinks and they all happily grabbed food from the tray. It was the first time Oswald had tried wine. It was sweet but also a touch bitter. It took some time to get used to the taste. After a time of pleasantries and laughter Cyril finally leaned in towards Max with a somewhat somber look on his face.

"How can you help us Max?" he asked.

"I have resources Cyril. Vast resources. When my father died he left me his entire estate which was well connected. I can give you the funds you need to see this through and possibly tools as well. I have also built my own inroads in various circles since the End War. Not to mention I have been meaning to get out of this dusty home for a while now." He grinned his toothy grin again.

"You want to accompany us?" Cyril seemed shocked by the offer. "That is more than generous Max, but I don't want to risk the lives of any more people."

"Either I take the fight to him, or he brings the fight to me," Max responded. "I prefer to make it on my terms."

"Understandable," Cyril answered, "but right now we need a key to operate the Transport more than anything else, if it even still works. We need to go to the Jungles of Mara and that is the safest and quickest way. If I remember correctly those keys are extremely hard to come by."

"Maybe," Max said as he slowly reached into his coat pocket and then slowly removed a large brass key and placed it on the table between them. "Maybe not."

Cyril nearly dropped his chalice as he stared in amazement. It glistened in the firelight. They key had a large calligraphic 'M' set within a very ornate handle but was rather awkward looking on the blade. It had an odd arrangement of teeth spouting from all sides of a cylindrical blade.

"How do you have this Max?" Cyril asked in awe, never taking his eyes off it.

"I like tea parties," Max answered smiling slyly.

Cyril was visibly excited. He picked it up and studied it intensely. They all talked late into the evening sharing stories about the past several years. Those turned into theories and ideas about what happened and how. They studied one of Max's maps of the kingdom and the Maraglyph book and after quite a long while all four of them seemed tired by the events of the evening, or perhaps the wine.

"I have a room for you both tonight," Max offered. "Please rest and gather your energy. Tomorrow we go to Mara!"

Chapter 5 – The Great Transport

Oswald woke up when sunlight broke through the drapes and lingered across his face. He groggily wiped his eyes and yawned. It took a moment for him to remember where he was and everything that had happened in the past day. One thing he did know was that he was in the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in. He might be okay if the journey just ended here forever, he thought to himself, as he grinned and felt the soft blankets on top of him.

After savoring his warm haven as long as he could, he finally pulled himself out of bed and went to the adjoining bathroom to freshen up. Cyril was not in the room, but Oswald could hear murmured talking through the wall. After he took care of the morning routine he gathered his things and walked out into the common area. This house had so many amazing artifacts and curiosities. Oswald took them all in as he walked. There was a family crest on the wall. It was a large shield with the name Goof scrawled across a green banner. In the upper right of the shield was two white gloves in a cross pattern. In the lower left quadrant was a simple silhouette of a dog head with two long ears hanging on either side. On the opposite wall was a large suit of armor. The helmet was clearly made to fit a dog. It also had the Goof crest emblazoned on the shoulder plate. There were angry eyes painted on the face shield so when it was in battle position it made the person inside appear angry and determined. It was an eerie effect. Oswald also saw an ornate wood fishing rod mounted on the wall. Below it was a plaque that read 'The Perfect Cast'. He didn't know what it meant, but the rod was beautifully carved.

"In the kitchen Oswald!" he heard Max yell.

When he walked in the kitchen he was greeted by Cyril and Max both drinking morning tea while they sat at a large table nibbling on small bites. Max looked much friendlier in this light but there was no mistaking his size. He was much taller than Oswald. He was also thinner than he imagined, but he did see him last night in a large overcoat. He very much resembled Baron Goof. His smile put Oswald at ease.

"Please come and enjoy a good breakfast," Max said motioning for Oswald to sit down next to Cyril.

Oswald obliged, and Max brought him a glass of water and a cup of tea.

"Dig in... anything you want," Max offered again.

Oswald grabbed a small plate near him on the table and grabbed some fruit and a delicious looking pastry. They tasted amazing. He smiled and nodded at Max as a thank you and kept eating while Cyril and Max talked about the events of the day. He learned they were going to try to take the Transport to a stop in Mara called the Oasis. From here it was only about an hour walk to the Temple. From there it was uncertain but that would be a good start.

"How long will it take to get to the jungle," Oswald asked mid chew.

"Depends," said Max, "assuming the Transport even works, and if everything works perfectly, maybe four hours?"

"...and if it doesn't?" Oswald asked, unsure he wanted to know the answer.

Max realized he was stoking unnecessary fear. "It'll work perfectly," Max answered with a reassuring grin.

Gwen entered the kitchen and Oswald was taken aback. Like Max he never really got a good look at her yesterday. She was much more favorable in this light. She smiled at him shyly and took a seat near Max and grabbed some food. He tried his best not to stare.

"I was telling Cyril," Max started, looking at Oswald, "I was able to recruit some help from someone I think will come in handy."

Cyril smiled at Oswald and giggled. "He's an acquired taste, but I'm sure he'll be right up your alley."

Gwen looked up from her plate. She was somewhere between shock and glee. "Wait... did you invite Uncle PJ?"

"Maybe," Max answered not hiding his grin. "He's a useful kinda guy...sometimes." Gwen smiled a big grin.

They continued to eat and talk for a while until Oswald heard the deepest, loudest voice he had ever heard in his life echoing from the entry.

"Where are ya' you skinny bastard?!"

Max closed his eyes in embarrassment and shook his head. "Language Peej! We have mixed company."

Oswald could physically feel the floor vibrate as the new guest walked towards the kitchen. It was clear, this person was _huge_. A moment later a very tall, robust and overall giant cat walked through the door, almost needing to duck his head. He was all black, except his face which was tan fur. He had short ears which stuck out on the top of his head. His tail was short and frayed at the end. He wasn't much taller than Max, but his girth and muscles gave you no mistake about his 'usefulness'. The muscle had arrived.

"Sorry folks," PJ said as he entered. "I forget this is a 'civilized' home." He rolled his eyes.

Cyril jumped up almost instantly with a large grin on his face. Oswald much preferred this Cyril to the one he saw last night at the Hatter's shop.

"Peter Junior," he said formally, staring up at him wagging his finger.

PJ rolled his eyes again but gave a deep, hearty laugh that seemed to shake the building. "Cyril of Marceline. What hole did they pull you out of old-timer?" He laughed again deeply.

The two hugged a strong passionate hug and PJ easily lifted him off the floor before Cyril returned to his seat. Gwen ran up after Cyril and jumped into PJ's arms.

"Peej!" she yelled.

"Hello beautiful," he responded giving her a large hug and a peck on the cheek as well.

PJ walked up behind Max and tussled his hair before sitting down at the table and sliding the whole tray of food over in front of him. He dwarfed the chair he was on. It creaked under his weight.

"Has everyone eaten their share?" he asked curiously.

Max looked around, but no one objected. PJ shrugged and started eating the rest of the food in large gulps. He had a very large pack with him which seemed very full. It had what Oswald assumed to be his family's crest on the front. It was two crossed battle axes with a gloved fist in the center. PJ ate while Cyril and Max filled him in on the events of the past few days and about the Watcher and the Maraglyph book. PJ shared with them some information he had gathered as well from someone named Bobby. They again studied the map trying to pinpoint places they thought might hold clues and drawing tentative paths to their destinations. Then they discussed using the Transport to get to Mara as their jump off point. All the terms they were using were foreign to Oswald. It was exciting and frustrating not knowing what anyone was talking about.

When everyone had their fair share of breakfast and logistics, they adjourned, and Oswald was asked to help Gwen in the kitchen gather food and drinks for the trip while the rest went into the Great Room to gather supplies and weapons.

Oswald enjoyed his time alone with Gwen now that she finally seemed to open up to him. He asked her about living in Elias and about her dad and she told him bits and pieces, being careful never to expose too much. Oswald shared with her about the Burrows and other places he had been in the Outterlands. After they had gathered all the food and water they could carry they took their heavy packs into the Great Room. The three others had equally large and heavy packs resting on the floor. Cyril had his hatchet in his belt and saw that he also acquired another long knife hanging from the other side of his belt. It had a 'G' on the sheath. Max was in a long leather jacket, nice leather gloves and shiny boots and looked quite regal. He only held a cane with an ornate duck head on it, but he did have a short sword on his hip. PJ was also in a long coat with doubly large boots and tattered leather gloves. He had a short sword on his hip and a comically small shield resting against his boot.

"Is that a shield," Oswald asked a little more forward than he had intended.

PJ looked down at it then back up at Oswald. Max chortled at the question.

"uhm... Don't think of it as a small shield. Think of it as a large gauntlet," he said defensively as he strapped it to his left wrist. Max giggled again.

"Shut it twig!" he said shoving Max. "When you're as skilled as me, you only need to protect your face in battle."

"Or 'cuz you're ugly," Max responded with a deep laugh.

Cyril and Gwen laughed under their breath. Oswald thought PJ would break Max in half. After a tense moment PJ let out a roaring laugh. Soon everyone in the room was laughing along. Lastly, PJ picked up a worn battle ax, but the handle was only long enough for it to be held in one hand. Oswald had not seen an ax like that before and was confused until he watched PJ effortlessly flip it in the air and grab the handle in mid flip then artistically seat it into a holder on his back with the blades crowning out behind his head. Oswald was impressed.

Max pointed across the room to a large gouge in the wood floor. "See that Oswald? This dope doesn't always catch it." He elbowed PJ playfully.

"I offered to pay for that!" PJ objected. Max laughed again and slapped him on the back then turned to head for the door. Everyone followed.

"You still have the knife, right?" Cyril asked Oswald as they were walking out. Oswald nodded affirmatively.

"Nothing for you?" Oswald asked Gwen as they were leaving, noticing she had no weapons.

"Don't worry your pretty little head," she giggled.

Next to the door, tucked behind a drape she grabbed a bow which she slung across her back as well as a quiver of arrows along with a walking stick. It was a natural but knurled wood that culminated in what looked to be butterfly wings sprouting from the top. It was very ornate, but Oswald also noticed that the corners of the wings were artistically carved into fine points, making her stick also a dangerous blunt weapon if needed. When they all exited, Max closed the door behind them locking it with a large ring of keys. They walked downstairs and out into the plaza.

It was a bright sunny day and there were more patrons milling around than yesterday. Oswald watched from behind as PJ led the way, dwarfing nearly everything around him, except for the few horses in the plaza. They stopped at two vendors picking up last minute provisions before walking towards the Transport station. It was closed and looked as though it had been abandoned for years. Trash littered the entry. They walked up a large flight of stairs until they came to an imposing gate blocking their entrance. From the top of the stairs Oswald could see much of the plaza.

PJ grunted in disappointment surveying the gate, then used his ax as a wedge to bust the lock and free the gate. It swung free of its mate but was still locked in place by a cane bolt. PJ pried it open enough so they could all slip through. It took him a bit longer to get through. After he struggled past the gate, it didn't recoil to its original position, having been stretched too far from his girth. He tried to slam it shut. It popped back open. He tried again. Same result.

"They don't make these things very good anymore," he mumbled to himself as he turned to catch up to the rest of the group. The gate lilted ajar.

They walked along the station platform to the far west side where the Transport was parked in seeming disrepair. Oswald noticed it was much bigger from up close. From here he could also see down the far side of the large berm they encountered yesterday. It was a steep drop from this side. If you fell off, there was probably a slim chance of survival. The view from the platform was breathtaking. Oswald could see the Great Nothing, as well as all the Main and its Plaza and Castle Hill clearly. He stared at the picturesque view. Beyond that, he could also easily see all the detail of Horn Mountain in the distance. It had snow on its peak and dark clouds surrounding it. It towered over the landscape like an eerie tombstone. He tried not to focus on it.

The Transport was not a single machine as Oswald originally assumed when he was on the far side of the berm. It was a locomotive engine and a large carrier car for passengers. He could tell that it was originally painted gold or bronze colored, but it had rusted and faded. That didn't detract from how impressive this machine was. He vaguely remembered stories about it but until he saw it up close, he could never appreciate what a true wonder it was. The Tinkers had managed to build a metal machine that could run faster than any horse and carry more people than a whole caravan. It was magic. Oswald stared in amazement while the others sorted out provisions. On the side of the passenger car was a large sliding door big enough even for PJ. He guessed it could hold well over forty passengers, or ten PJ's.

Ahead of the carrier car was the engine. It was an intense looking metal beast with pipes and rivets seemingly everywhere. Oswald couldn't even find words for what he was seeing. It was streamlined but still quite bulky and menacing. Oswald thought it could probably mow down anything in its path. It was tall. It even towered over PJ and had several small wheels resting on the tracks below it, trailed by two large wheels near the back, under the main cabin in which the driver would sit. The cab for the driver looked as though it was big enough for five people. PJ, Max and Cyril were still discussing things when Max pulled out the large key and handed it to Cyril.

"Do your thing Cyril," he said motioning to the cab. "This thing is beyond my understanding."

Cyril rummaged through his pack until he pulled out a spherical stone, slightly smaller than his palm. It was beautiful. It was completely clear but with a white, milky trail running through it as though a drop of milk was dancing through water. Oswald had never seen anything like it.

"Everyone grab a seat," Cyril said as he climbed up the ladder to the engineer's cabin.

"Oswald, why don't you head up front with Cyril. We'll get in the carrier car. You'll want to see this," Max said proudly with a toothy grin.

Oswald excitedly climbed the ladder into the cab. Cyril was already fumbling around with switches and toggles. There were a dozen levers placed around the cabin. Oswald could only guess what each one did. There was also a large window in the front of the cabin that Oswald could see through. The tracks stretched on forever, chasing the berm to infinity, and beyond. Oswald could feel his heart racing with excitement. Cyril looked around confused.

"I have no idea how to drive this thing," he said chuckling.

They both looked around trying to get their bearings. Cyril put the stone into the small receptacle behind a brass door on the front of the cab. It had a lightning bolt pressed into the metal above the door. When he slipped it into place they heard a hum as light shot through the stone illuminating the small cabinet it was stored in. The light illuminated the milky swirls in the stone in a mesmerizing way. Quickly Cyril closed the door and latched it tight. They watched in amazement as various instruments and buttons began to glow from behind. The beast slowly came to life.

"What was that?" Oswald asked pointing at the door.

"A power stone," Cyril answered over the humming. "It is found in Thunder Mountain, but it was the Tinkers who figured out how to make it work. Those things power most of their technology."

After a minute or two the humming leveled out. Everything seemed powered up, but they were not moving. Suddenly, almost embarrassed, Cyril pulled out the large brass key and placed it into a keyhole near the small door. They heard mechanical clicking as it locked into place. They could both see that the ornate handle of the key now corresponded with words written in a circle around the keyhole. It was currently positioned to 'Stop'. Cyril looked at Oswald excitedly and turned it to 'Forward'. There was instantly a terrible screeching sound and they felt the car lurch forward violently but not move glide as expected. The screeching was ear piercing. Oswald felt the Transport shaking as if it might collapse at any moment. Cyril quickly turned it back. The screeching stopped. He saw several citizens down at ground level look up and notice them. Max poked his head through the window of the carrier car looking worried.

"What was that?" he shouted.

Cyril shrugged his shoulders. They both looked around at all the controls for a moment before Oswald tapped Cyril on the shoulder and pointed at a large lever above his head.

"Maybe the brake might help?" Oswald asked with a grin.

Cyril closed his eyes, again embarrassed. He tried to turn the lever, but it did not budge. He motioned for Oswald to help him. They both tugged on it with no give. They both hung from it. Nothing. Cyril sighed.

"Hey ugly! Come give me a hand!" he yelled.

After a second Oswald could feel the Transport rock back and forth as he saw PJ exit the carrier car. He awkwardly climbed the ladder to the cab. When he entered, he squished them both against the far wall with his belly. He looked at both of them for a moment then shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"The brake. Behind you. It's stuck."

PJ turned around, still pinning them, as he looked and finally spotted the valve and then with two fingers, almost effortlessly, released the brake lever. He smiled and climbed back down the ladder and when Cyril heard the carrier car door click closed he turned the key again. This time there was the same jolt, but the engine continued to move forward slowly. They heard the clicks as the coupling between cars stretched taught. The carrier car jostled slowly and followed suit. Oswald was more excited than he could remember. He looked all around as they slowly inched along. He could see the patrons of the Main looking up in amazement as they rolled away. They pointed and stared. He realized they probably had not seen this thing work in over a decade. He could see young critters running up to the platform to watch it. He felt the car jostle again and noticed they were picking up speed. He looked back to see Cyril had found the speed lever and was gingerly twisting it, coaxing more speed out of the Transport. Oswald had only dreamed about ever seeing Elias but now he was on a real adventure _in_ Elias. He spent the next hour taking in the sights from high atop the engine.

"There is a door to the carrier car," Cyril said motioning down a different ladder that Oswald hadn't seen. It ended at a small platform and just a large step over the coupling of the two cars was a door leading into the carrier car. "Go rest. I'm okay up here."

Oswald didn't object and climbed down the ladder and carefully entered the carrier car. Gwen and Max were sitting back to back against one window watching the sights. PJ was on the opposite side of the car near the back staring out the window. Not knowing what to do, he sat next to PJ. He didn't seem to notice Oswald take up residence next to him. After a long pause Oswald finally broke the silence.

"How do you know Max?"

PJ looked up from the window as if being pulled from a dream. He seemed to think for a minute.

"We've known each other since we were kids. Both my mom and Max's mom passed away when we were young. Our pops raised us alone. We always had that in common. That's about all we had in common back then. Story goes that my pops was going to get thrown out on the street when I was only a kitten, but Goof took him in and helped him get rank in the army with his high connections. His servants watched over me and Max most days. Max was my first friend. Max is my best friend, honestly. Both Goof and my pops they... they got killed that day on Castle Hill with your grandpa." He turned and looked out the window again. "Max and I hid out in his house for two whole days until we finally saw that the coast was clear. It was a scary time kid. Since he got all his pops stuff he didn't have to worry 'bout nothin'. I didn't have anything though. But just like Goof did for pop, Max set me up pretty good, so I could make it on my own. I owe his family everything I am. I don't know what would have happened to me without them."

Oswald looked stunned. He wasn't sure what to say. This was a surprisingly personal admission from someone Oswald thought was just muscles and crude jokes. PJ looked back at him again.

"I heard what happened in the Burrows. I heard about your pop. I know _exactly_ how that feels. There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss my dad. I can't promise ya nothing, but if we can set this straight, I'll make it right or die trying Oswald. I never want to hear the name Chernabog again as long as I live. He has it coming, and I intend to give it to him." He patted Oswald on the side of his head and he was surprised at how gentle it was.

They all looked out the window in silence for a long while, feeling the car rock back and forth. Oswald was taking it all in. He noticed that the wispy trees of the Main began to fade and were slowly replaced by thicker jungle trees and vines. The longer they rode, the thicker they got until after about an hour they had cut deep into jungle flora. After another half hour Cyril pushed through the door leading to the cab.

"I think we'll be at the Oasis shortly." He closed the door and headed back up top.

Oswald gave PJ a smile and walked back through the cabin to the door. He pushed through and climbed back up top with Cyril. The view was amazing but obstructed by endless vegetation. He had only heard about these types of trees in books and it was neat to see them in real life. That was all Oswald could see though. The grasses and bushes overgrew the tracks, but the Transport pushed forward with no problem. Through some of the trees Oswald caught glimpses of water. A river possibly. It snaked in and out of the trees, sometimes showing a large swath of rippling surface, sometimes just a trickle. Oswald pointed to the water with a quizzical look on his face.

"Schweitzer River," Cyril said over the din of noise. "It stretches across most of the realm. It feeds the swamps of Gracey Bog and then dumps into the Sawyer Sea."

The Transport chugged ahead for a few more minutes before Cyril started to throttle down the speed.

"We should be coming to the Oasis any minute," he said staring at his map.

As they slowed down, Oswald could finally see a building off in the distance through the trees. As they approached Oswald noticed the track was elevated and the platform at the Oasis was also built well above ground level. He could also now see that most of the platform was destroyed. It was charred and black. It appeared to have burned down. There were a few pieces of platform left intact, but most had been destroyed. He looked at Cyril who did not look happy. The Transport finally crawled to a stop in front of the station. There was no section in front of the carrier car and the section in front of the engine was not in good shape. Max opened the door adjoining the cars, so he could talk to Cyril.

"I don't think we can make it down," Max said.

None of the few remaining sections were in reach of the stairs leading to the ground and Oswald guessed it was a few broken bones if any of them fell. He couldn't imagine PJ trying to scale these beams. Max used his cane to tap on one of the sections. It creaked. He gave it a spirited push and it collapsed, shaking the carrier car as it went.

"Where is the next station?" Max asked.

Cyril studied the map for a minute. "Tonga Roa."

"No good," PJ said from out of view inside the carrier car. "Last time I was there the Tikimen were pretty territorial. I only made it out because I had enough coin on me. Not too fond of us folk from Castle Hill. What's after that?"

"Lafitte's Landing," Cyril said flatly. "Also, not good. We can't end up in Gracey Bog. We would have to backtrack. If we don't get robbed or killed first."

They all moved into the carrier car to discuss options. Gwen and Oswald sat near the back of the car as the three others studied the map. Finally, it was decided that they would try Tonga Roa. They figured they had enough money, trinkets and tea to talk their way out of a jam, and with any luck they could charter a boat to take them nearly to the entrance of the temple. Cyril climbed back up into the cab and pushed the engine forward towards Tonga Roa. Oswald opted to stay in the carrier car.

"I don't like this Max," PJ said.

"Me either bud, but it's better than Lafitte's Landing. And it's a lot closer to the temple which is where the Caterpillar said we need to go. It's our best option, considering the circumstances."

PJ sighed a deep heavy sigh and rested his chin on his closed fist while he looked out the window. After a while chugging through dense jungle the Transport pulled up to a different platform. This one was intact. Oswald looked at it through the window. It had ornate tribal designs on the building and signage. 'Tonga Roa Station' it read. It also had writing Max had never seen etched under those words. Max opened the large sliding door and Oswald could feel the humidity rush in.

"Everyone out," Max said holding the door.

As they gathered on the platform they took stock of all their items and Cyril ensured he removed the power stone from the engine. The Transport went dark when he removed it. Max and PJ immediately removed their long coats in the intense humidity. Slowly they walked down the stairs to the ground below, wood creaking beneath them as they went. The earth was warm beneath Oswald's feet. He knew he was in a completely different world now.

"We need to follow the river back to the temple," Cyril said pointing southeast as he turned the map to correct his orientation. "That way."

PJ led the group using his short sword to clear brush out of the way. Oswald heard the rustle of bugs and small critters underfoot. He heard a chorus of birds chirping. The water of Schweitzer River was murky brown. Some areas were still and calm, yet others had swift rapids. Oswald felt uneasy as they walked through the brush. He felt as though he was being watched at times and he didn't like that the plant life here was so thick in places he could barely see in front of him. The group walked back along the river only stopping for a small break to eat some lunch. They found a clearing near the water's edge. It was a nice rest, and the group admired the chaotic beauty of the jungle. After lunch they resumed their hike. After another mile they came to a bridge. It was also burned down.

"Great," PJ said in a frustrated tone. "I told you this was a bad idea."

"How could we have known about this Peej?" Max answered trying to calm him down. "There must be another bridge soon."

"Si. Another bridge," a voice whistled from overhead. It had a heavy accent that Oswald didn't recognize.

Cyril, Max and PJ instinctively drew their weapons encircling Oswald and Gwen. To Oswald's surprise, Gwen almost instantly had her walking stick in a defensive combat position. It seemed that Gwen was not as helpless as she might appear.

"Identify yourself!" Cyril demanded.

"No need for alarm. I help."

"Where are you?!" Cyril demanded again. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly a brightly colored red and yellow parrot alighted on a branch above their head.

"I will not hurt you," he said. "My name Jose. I know why you come."

Chapter 6 – Jungle Cruisin'

Still defensive with weapons drawn, Cyril continued the questions.

"Who are you Jose? How do you know us?"

"Please put your weapons away. I mean you no harm. Mi amigos here in Mara know about the dragon. We saw it a few moons ago. He did not stop here but we remember the war and know is no good. He went to Gracey Bog. You come from Castle Hill yes?"

Cyril sheathed his knife and motioned for Max and PJ to lower their weapons.

"Yes, we rode the Transport from Castle Hill. The dragon was sent by Chernabog. A knowledgeable person in Castle Hill said we would find something helpful in the temple. Do you know anything about this?"

The parrot ruffled his feathers at the mention of Chernabog.

"Dragon is bad. We are safe here in jungle. He cannot come here." He ruffled his feathers again.

"Jose, we need to get to the temple. Can you help us? The dragon and Chernabog will come back and he will get to you here in the jungle. Please help us," Cyril said passionately.

"Don't waste your time Cyril," PJ grunted. "He's just a squawk box." He sat on a fallen tree near the water's edge.

The bird sat quiet for a moment turning his head and whistling. "I help. Wait here. Jose come back before night." He quickly turned and flew away downriver.

"So, what, now we just sit around and wait for feather brain to come back... maybe?" PJ said frustrated.

"He'll come back," Cyril answered as he also sat near the log. "For now, let's just rest and study so when he does come back we'll know what we need to ask."

PJ waived his arm in a dismissive gesture towards Cyril. Max took off his pack and sat next to PJ and patted him on the back. Gwen and Oswald used the opportunity to wade into the river. The water felt great against the humid air. It was cool and flowing at a good pace. It was very refreshing despite its muddy brown color. They giggled and waded about knee deep splashing each other playfully.

"You might want to rethink that," PJ said quickly. "Piranha's in dat river."

"Uncle Peej you would say anything to rile us up," Gwen laughed trying to splash him on the shore.

PJ reached into his pack and pulled out a small piece of dried meat and tossed it towards the middle of the river. Gwen and Oswald watched amused. Within ten seconds they could see a frenzy erupt from under the surface as about a dozen fish attacked the meat mercilessly. By the time PJ looked back both Gwen and Oswald were out of the water back near the fallen tree looking shocked in horror. PJ let out a loud deep laugh. They both took up residence on the far side of the log, quite a distance from the waterline. Max and Cyril were studying the Maraglyph book, but both seemed stumped.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Max asked Cyril.

"Of course not. You know that self-centered bug never tells it straight. If it's not a riddle, he doesn't say it."

Max frowned and kept reading.

"What's in the temple?" Cyril asked.

"I don't know," Max answered. "This book is just a decoding key but without seeing words I don't know what to decode. It says there are three chambers and you must choose wisely. That doesn't help much without a map or seeing a layout."

Max looked up finally exhausted and put the book down. Gwen and Oswald were sitting next to each other talking, Cyril was whittling the end of his walking stick as he stared across the water and PJ had moved to the ground and was resting his head on the log snoring. The sun was not visible, but Max guessed it to be only an hour or so before dark.

"Where is that bird?" he mumbled to himself as he scanned the horizon.

No sooner had he said that, he heard a faint hum somewhere deep, down river. Cyril's ears perked up and twitched and Max knew he heard it also.

Max nudged PJ. "Wake up. Someone's coming." PJ groggily opened his eyes and yawned.

Cyril jumped up and motioned for Gwen and Oswald to follow him. They backed out of view of the river into the trees. Gwen drew her bow and loaded an arrow. She held it at the ready. Max stood up and looked in the direction of the noise. PJ finally stood up and reassembled his gear. In the distance Max could see a large boat coming up river towards them. He leaned back towards the trees and whispered.

"...it's a boat. Stay outta' sight until I give the signal."

They waited a few tense minutes while Max watched the boat approaching. It was brown and badly beaten up. It had a soft canopy top that had holes and tears in it. In the direct center of the boat was a large smoke stack. It billowed black smoke as it struggled against the current. He could see the captain was a human, dressed in plain tan clothes and a large, black, tri-corner hat which was blocking out the sun as it crawled through the trees in the late afternoon. Max motioned for them to stay hidden.

"Why hiding?" Jose said from behind, scaring Cyril, Oswald and Gwen simultaneously. They all jumped in shock and Gwen let out a light yell.

"How did you get here?" Cyril asked trying to catch his breath.

"I said I come back. No hiding. The boat helps." Jose whistled and flew back towards the boat.

They all walked out of the brush and Max looked shocked motioning for them to go back.

"It's ok," Cyril said waving him off. "They know we're all here." He pointed up as Jose flew overhead.

After another minute they could see the boat much more clearly. It had 'Kissimmee Kate' stenciled on the side. When the boat was only a few dozen feet out the captain waved at the shore. Max and Cyril politely waved back unsure what was about to happen.

"He waved. That's good right?" Oswald asked.

"Yeah... let's go with that." Gwen answered, with her bow still loaded.

The captain motioned for them to move out of the way and then ran the boat aground on the shore near them. It was only then that they noticed the captain was a human female. She pulled on a large mechanical lever that throttled down the engine. There was the loud sound of gear works as she coaxed the lever. She hopped over the side onto the shore, splashing water as she did. She took off her hat and her long hair fell down her back, and some in her eyes. It was a fierce red color and it was offset by her piercing green eyes. She had a small beauty mark on her upper lip. She had a basic tan shirt and tattered knickers and strapped to her thigh was a holster of some kind. She had a knife sheathed in her knee-high black boots. She brushed her hair aside as she walked up to them.

"Howdy. I'm Captain Kate, but most people around here call me Redd. Heard you could use some help." She stuck out her hand to shake theirs.

They all stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Max's life of regal training took over. He politely stepped up and shook her hand and bowed. He was about a head taller than her.

"My name is Max. This is PJ and Cyril," he said pointing. "and the two youngsters are Oswald and Gwen. Thank you for coming. We thought we might be up a creek before we met Jose, no pun intended." He motioned to the parrot who was now perched on top of the awning of the boat. Jose whistled at the mention of his name.

"Yeah we heard the Transport earlier today. Haven't heard that thing since I was a kid. Jose says you're here because of the dragon. Is that true?" she asked, shaking PJ's and Cyril's hands.

"Well, we hope to find out more information. We have some tips that there is something in the temple that can be of use," Max answered.

"Good luck with that, sweetie," Kate answered. "Not many people who go in that temple ever come out. Last one I knew of was Salah, but that was long ago."

"Well we have to try," Cyril interjected. "That dragon wreaked havoc on our home a few nights back and killed someone. If we don't stop him, the damage will continue spreading. So will the killing. We've already come a long way to find out why he's here. Can you take us to Temple Mara?"

"Indeed, I can friends, but hopefully you might have something of value for my troubles, and my boat."

"What do you ask?" PJ followed up, clearly familiar with this game.

"Ten Elias coins or something of comparable value for each leg of the journey."

"That's a bit steep Cap., even for fake jungle pirates," PJ retorted not trying to hide his anger and clear disdain for those who lived in the jungles of Mara.

"Look here big fella," she said poking his round belly playfully, "the dragon can't come into the jungle. I'm safe in here, so you tell me what your journey is worth?" She tapped him playfully on the nose with each of the last few words.

PJ's anger was rising, and he was about to object when Cyril jumped in between them. "How far will a power stone get us?" he asked holding up the same stone he used to power the Transport.

Max looked shocked and immediately objected. "Cyril we aren't in the market of selling our power stone. It's not for sale. We have the coins."

Kate looked stunned. She stared at it almost mesmerized. "How did you come across one of these beauties, little one?"

Cyril was visibly put off by the slight about his size, lowering his ears, but he did his best to hide it. "You know... here and there."

"Indeed..." She pondered his offer for a moment as she surveyed the gang and their cargo.

"Look Captain, I know this power stone is immensely valuable and if you retrofitted your boat for it, you would never need fuel again. That alone is worth endless Elias coins. This stone should easily get us to the temple and back and then some. Why are you stalling?"

She seemed to accept this argument. She looked back at Jose who was now dozing on the canopy of her boat. "Wake up Jose!" she said loudly.

He perked up quickly. "My siestas are getting shorter and shorter."

"Jose, what do you think? Should we help?" she asked playfully.

The bird flew the short distance and landed on her shoulder. "Dragon is bad. Them is good. Good deal," he whistled.

"Well if the bird says it's good, you must be alright. Your stone says we have a deal." She snatched the power stone out of Cyril's hand quickly. "Everyone load up. This regal vessel sails in five minutes."

Max pushed Cyril aside and whispered in a gruff tone, "Why would you give that up. You know how valuable those are. Plus, what if we need to use the Transport again?"

"Relax friend. I always save for a rainy day." He winked at Max and proceeded to put his pack in the boat. Max didn't feel much better but followed suit.

While they were getting everything situated Oswald noticed Kate had a locket around her neck. On the locket was a depiction of a sparrow.

"That's beautiful," Oswald said motioning to the locket. "Where did you get it?"

"A card game in Puerto Dorado," she said smiling. "That's on Isla Tesoro, a port very far from here kid. Quite a fun night that was. Escaped the Auctioneer and beat a famous pirate named the Sparrow in a card game to win this." She smiled and bit her bottom lip as she gazed off remembering the night fondly.

Oswald had no idea what she was talking about, so he just smiled and nodded and then went to sit near the rear of the boat with Gwen. Once everyone was in she tucked her hair back under her hat and threw the throttle in reverse. There was the sound of clanking as the lever locked into place. The gear works chattered under the floorboards as the mechanical motor revved up and the boat lurched slowly. It was stuck in the mud. She motioned for Gwen and Oswald to come sit up front by her and pointed at PJ to go to the back.

"I'm sure you know how this works big fella," she said pointing to the back. PJ moaned and scooted to the back. Everyone could feel the balance of the boat shift when he did. She tried the throttle again and this time the boat slid free of the mud. Within a minute there were turned around and heading back down river in the direction they needed to go.

"How long to get to the temple?" Cyril asked Kate.

"We're not going to the temple tonight sweetie." She answered.

"Why not?"

"That'll take more daylight than we have. I'm taking you back to base camp. We'll leave in the morning."

Cyril looked at Max curious if he should press the point. Max just shrugged and indicated it was no big deal. Cyril sat back down quietly. The boat chugged ahead as the sun set sending plumes of black smoke circling out of the stack.

"We're entering the hippo pool soon, keep an eye out," Kate said motioning to the water. "They're only dangerous when they blow bubbles and wiggle their ears."

Oswald quickly pulled his arms in from the side of the boat. Gwen also looked at the water apprehensively. The sun had set, and it was hard for Oswald to see much in the thick darkness. He could have sworn he saw bubbles scattered across the river. Suddenly he spotted a hippo poke his head out of the water and begin swimming towards them keeping pace with the boat.

"Ummm... Kate, err, I mean, Captain Kate? Is that one?" Oswald said pointing to her left. She spun around hanging half out of the boat to get a good look.

"I don't know why they love my boat so much?" she responded exasperated as she reached down into the holster on her thigh. She pulled out a small pistol. "Hold your ears!" she said as she fired 2 shots into the air. The blast was loud, and Oswald felt himself flinch each time. Quickly the hippo turned and ducked under the water line as he swam away.

Oswald quickly leaned over to Cyril, "What was that thing?" he whispered pointing to the gun, still frightened from the loud sound.

"It's a pistol Oswald," he said not trying to mute his voice. "It's vile human technology. They're only good for killing people... and scaring hippos apparently. That's why we don't use them. You only kill for necessity. You don't kill for sport. Humans are different." He gave a disgusted look at Kate.

"Next time I'll be happy to toss you overboard love. You'd make a nice treat for a hippo or the piranhas," Kate responded with a warm smile, catching the tone of his voice. Cyril rolled his eyes and settled back in.

After another few minutes Oswald could see bright lights and fire through the trees. He assumed this must be the base camp Kate mentioned. There were other boats grounded on the beach with equally confusing names; Irrawaddy Irma, Orinoco Ida, Mara Miss, Tonga Roa Roo. Kate found an open spot and carefully beached her boat as well.

"We leave one hour after first light tomorrow," she said. "Go into camp and find Trader Sam. Tell him you're with me and he'll set you up for the night. Now get out." She paused a moment. "I'm sorry, that was rude. Please. Get out."

After everyone was out they grabbed their packs and walked into the camp. It was mostly humans but there were other creatures here and there. Oswald even saw another fairy, like the one at the Caterpillars shop. This one was bright blue. Some humans were passed out snoring near tents, others were drinking and playing cards or dice, laughing. Most people didn't even pay them any attention. After about five minutes of getting oriented, they found a tent that had 'Trader' stenciled on the awning. There was a strong smell of incense wafting out.

"Peej, hang here with Gwen and Oswald. We'll go in and see what's going on for tonight," Max said.

"Why do I gotta babysit?" he objected.

"Because we can't get kicked out right after we got here. Just be good okay?" Max patted PJ on the shoulder and him and Cyril ducked into the tent.

Gwen, showing her insecurity, backed up into PJ who placed his large arm over her shoulder hugging her. She was gripping her walking stick tight in both hands. Oswald was again at a loss for words, trying to take in everything he was seeing. It was all so foreign to him but exciting at the same time. Over the din of the voices Oswald could also hear the jungle around them. Grunts, barks, chirps, all types of noises flooded in. This place was very much alive. Max and Cyril came out of the tent with a tall black man behind them. He had bones sticking through his nose as well as his ears. He had a very large grin. A small baby elephant followed nudging him in the thigh. He patted it on the head and it grunted approvingly.

"Welcome. I am Sam. This is Squirt," he said rubbing the elephant behind the ears. "You are all guests here now! Come and rest! Sam show you the way." He motioned for them to follow.

They walked through the camp and could see more humans carrying on. Squirt followed them never more than a few steps from Sam.

"I got you something Peej," Max said holding up a large fish. PJ's eyes grew wide.

"Is that Schweitzer Carp?" he asked instantly excited as Max nodded affirmatively. "I haven't had that in years buddy!" He laughed loudly and hugged Max with a big bear hug. PJ began eating it as they walked, holding it up by the tail.

They soon arrived at two tents near the edge of the encampment.

"These are for you friends!" Sam motioned. Squirt mimicked him pointing. "If you need other things, you come see me?" He smiled and bowed and walked away. Squirt bowed and followed like a lost puppy.

Cyril and Oswald took one tent, while Max, PJ and Gwen took the other. Each tent was a dingy color that Oswald assumed used to be white. They had various markings stenciled on the side, and nets covering the entrance to keep the bugs out. They were more than enough for Oswald and Cyril, but Max and PJ had to duck when entering. Each had three cots organized along the sides of the tent, leaving an empty space in the center of the tent for their gear. There was a tall wood post positioned between the two entrances which held a gas lantern at the top, which offered limited light for them.

Cyril and Oswald got comfy and snacked on a few things before getting ready for bed. They could hear the others talking softly in the other tent, broken by the occasional hearty laugh of PJ. After a few minutes chatting about the day Cyril told Oswald to rest for the night and they both got comfy and closed their eyes. Oswald assumed the others must have called it a night as well since he couldn't hear anymore talking. After about five minutes though, he could hear PJ and Max snoring very loudly. A few minutes after that, Gwen snuck into their tent.

"Any chance I can crash in here?" she whispered. "Their snoring is ridiculous."

Oswald chuckled and motioned to the open cot. When she laid down they were nearly head to head laying perpendicular to each other. It was quiet for a few minutes before Gwen broke the silence.

"Oswald?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared?"

Oswald thought about her question for a moment, hoping to find the right answer.

"A little," he lied. He was scared a lot. Truth be told, he had been scared from the moment he walked out of the Burrow. "Are you scared?" he flipped the question on her.

"Yeah. I've never left Castle Hill. This is all new to me. It's a little scary if I'm being honest."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Oswald confided. "I didn't know anything besides the Burrows before the night my dad died. I feel like life has been coming at me faster than I can handle since that night. Everything is foreign to me, and a bit scary."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," she responded. "My mom died from a sickness when I was too young to remember her. It's only been me and my dad my whole life. Well, and Uncle Peej. I don't know what I would do without them."

"I'm sure they feel the same way about you. I can't imagine your dad or PJ being bested by anyone. They seem like a really good team," he responded, trying to reassure her.

She turned over, so she was facing him. "Thank you. That was a really sweet thing to say." She gave him a small kiss on the top of his head and tussled his fur. "Sleep well Oswald."

"Night," he answered trying to hide his blushing cheeks in the darkness. He laid there for a while thinking about things. Her words echoed in his head and images of his family danced around while he tried to find sleep. Despite the snoring in the next tent and the endless sounds of the jungle, Oswald finally managed to drift off into the endless jungle darkness.

The next morning, he was nudged awake by Gwen who was sitting on the side of his cot.

"Wake up lazy," she laughed. "We're leaving soon."

He slowly sat upright getting his bearings. He could see the sun scattered across the ground outside, but he couldn't tell what time it was with all the jungle foliage overhead. He crawled out of bed and dragged his things behind him as he followed her outside and saw the rest of them including Kate eating breakfast, drinking water and another dark black steaming liquid he had never seen before.

"Glad you could join us pint size," Kate said. "Eat something before we leave."

He sat down with them and grabbed some things off the tray on the table.

"Water or coffee?" Kate asked.

"What's coffee?" Oswald responded.

Kate motioned to the coffee pot and Oswald leaned in and sniffed. He immediately recoiled in disgust. "Water please." Kate chortled as she took a long gulp of her coffee.

She poured him a cup that had seen much better days. It was made of metal but was dingy as well as dented and scratched. The adults talked about the trek for the day while Gwen and Oswald ate and made jokes about all the strange things they saw here. They also joked about PJ's snoring as well. He pretended not to hear. After breakfast Kate went down to the boat to get prepared while everyone gathered up their gear. Before departing Sam walked up the Max and Cyril.

"I have a thing to help you," he said with his large grin. He pulled out a flat piece of glass with a blue tint about the size of Max's hand. It was cut into a nearly perfect circle. It was unique. From one side it appeared clear, but from the other it looked frosted. "This is the Eye of Mara."

"...and... what does it do?" Max asked confused.

"It lets you see that which you cannot see." Sam continued smiling.

"Well thank you then, Sam." Max held out his hand to receive it.

Sam stared at him still grinning but didn't release it. Squirt sat next to him wagging his head no. Finally, Max got the hint and dropped a few coins in Sam's hand. He still smiled, not moving. Max dropped in few more. Sam still stared with a grin. Squirt nudged Max with his trunk. Max rolled his eyes. Cyril rummaged through his pack and pulled out the tea he got from the Caterpillar. He dropped that in Sam's hand. Now having enough compensation, Sam dropped the glass in Max's hand. Max stashed it in his bag. Squirt gave a short honk of happiness and almost galloped away in joy back towards Trader Sam's tent. Sam followed him waving goodbye.

"Everyone in. This bucket of bolts is moving out!" Kate yelled.

She was standing on the bow looking back into the camp. Her hair was even more bright and fiery in the early morning light. Everyone put their bags in the boat and got situated. An old heavy-set man with a stubbly beard and round face was also helping Kate with the boat. He had a small kitten perched on his shoulder like a parrot.

"This useless ball of love is Old Bill," she said pointing. "He's coming with us today. He has a weird thing for cats."

PJ raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Better stay away from me," he mumbled under his breath.

As soon as everyone was ready Old Bill whispered something to his kitten and gave it a kiss and placed it on the shore line. It meowed at him as he pushed the boat in the water and then awkwardly tried to climb on the bow. The boat rocked heavily as he struggled. Kate shook her head in disappointment as she rested her arm on the wheel waiting for him. He grunted as he struggled to get his leg over the side. He wobbled back and forth momentarily. Finally, he was able to get up on the bow and crawled into the boat. He jostled Kate as he climbed in.

"Thank you for that graceful entrance Bill," she said sarcastically.

He grinned a silly grin and took a seat next to Max. As they puttered away Oswald could still hear the kitten meowing as Bill waved at it.

"Kittens are always so whiny," PJ said to Oswald as he laughed, patting him heavily on the shoulder. Oswald nearly fell off his bench.

The boat puttered down the river for two hours with almost no incident. The one incident occurred when PJ stood up to stretch and nearly capsized the boat. Kate was not too thrilled with that. The boat drifted towards a new channel and then left the main river and began motoring up a smaller arm. The jungle was dense, and Oswald could hear critters all over the place. At one point he even thought he saw eyes following them. He could not see more than a few feet into the dense vegetation. The jungle was just as creepy during the day as it was at night. After another turn onto a new section of the river the water became very still. The only sound was the echo of the mechanical motor as the boat snaked through the calm water. It was much harder to navigate this portion as roots clawed out of the water like eerie hands trying to grab the hull. Thick vines hung from the canopy of trees and would occasionally get stuck on the supports of the awning. Kate was heard yelling instructions at Bill who was fumbling around trying to keep up. Kate studied her maps while twisting carefully through the swamp. Eventually she turned the boat hard to the port side and snuck behind a shrouded opening in the trees and suddenly the immense temple came into view.

Having never seen it in real life, Cyril, PJ, Max, Gwen and Oswald stared in amazement at the incredible structure. It was taller than Oswald would have imagined, and that the maps indicated. There was a single dirt road stretching up to the entrance. On each side of the road were large stone statues of snakes looking down at anyone who would pass. The top of the temple was just below the tree line, obscuring it from anyone who would try to locate it from the tree tops. It was very wide at the base, and then each layer above that was smaller than the one below it, creating a stepped pyramid design.

"Hello beautiful..." Kate said smiling.

She found a safe spot on the shore and grounded the boat. Bill jumped out and pulled the mooring lines to make sure the boat was secured.

"If you're not back by dusk, I'm leaving," she instructed. "I won't stay in these parts after dark."

Everyone piled out still staring at the giant edifice. Cyril pulled out the Maraglyph book and looked at PJ and Max in anticipation. PJ pulled out his ax. Max seemed to grip his cane tighter and he put a hand on his sword handle as he began to walk.

"One by one," PJ said apprehensively. "There are traps all over this place. Spreading out is suicide. Max give me your cane."

Max obliged and in turn pulled his sword from its sheath. PJ used the cane to test the ground for traps as he walked. The ax was gripped tightly in his right hand. The shield was strapped to his left with the cane.

Cyril grabbed Oswald by the shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "Steady now. One foot at a time."

They slowly walked to the entrance. PJ, then Max, Gwen, Oswald and Cyril bringing up the rear. The giant snake statues seemed to glare down at them and Oswald felt his pulse quicken. As they approached the front Oswald could make out strange markings on the facade over the door. There was a large stone covering the entrance. Next to the entrance on the right was nine small stone tiles, in three rows of three, each one with the same single glyph. Each tile, however, had the glyph oriented differently from all the others.

"Those are the Maraglyphs," Cyril said pointing.

When they found a safe place to stand Cyril started to decode the glyphs above the door.

"Forbidden Eye," Cyril said after a minute. He looked around. No other glyphs were in sight. The glyphs on the tiles were not in the book.

"Now what?" PJ asked. They looked around for a while trying to find other markings. They all looked stumped.

"Hey dad, what about that looking glass Sam gave you?" Gwen asked. "He called it the eye of Mara, right? Forbidden Eye?"

Max pulled it out and held it up. He started looking around but couldn't see anything. The glass simply put everything in a blue tint. He flipped it over and gasped audibly. Through the glass they could see another set of glyphs overlaid on the etched ones.

"I can't believe it!" Max said astonished. "This can see invisible writing."

Cyril grabbed it and started decoding the new set of glyphs. "Center yourself to pass?"

"What does that mean?" Oswald asked. Gwen shrugged. Another minute of contemplation followed.

"Maybe it means the glyph in the middle," PJ said pointing to the center tile with Max's cane.

Everyone stared for a minute, looking around at each other waiting for a better solution. None came.

"Back up," PJ said.

Everyone took a step back. PJ took a deep breath and pushed the center tile as he cringed waiting for catastrophe to befall him. The tile depressed slightly, then popped out again. They heard a loud thud and then a methodical clicking sound. Everyone held their breath. Slowly the large stone covering the door began to shift sideways. It opened almost completely before stopping. A cool rush of air exited the doorway covering everyone in a chill. It was dark inside apart from a few streams of light entering from large holes near the top of the front wall. It cast everything in an eerie light.

"Welcome to Temple Mara," PJ said nervously.

Chapter 7 – Temple Mara

PJ handed Max back his cane, then turned and walked through the doorway with his ax out in front of him and his shield at the level of his eyes. The rest of the gang waited for him outside the door. The cool air felt good against the humidity, but it was also unsettling, knowing where it was coming from. Spiderwebs and small growths of plants or vines were hanging from the ceiling, pushing through the massive stones. There was also moss and water dripping off sections of the walls. They watched apprehensively as he walked into the dark hallway. After about thirty feet they couldn't see him anymore.

"If he's not back in thirty seconds I'm going in," Cyril said to Max, sword and hatchet drawn. Max nodded in agreement still staring into the dark, both hands on his cane.

Gwen had her bow out. It was loaded, and she was holding it in a safety position. It was angled towards the ground, but she could quickly get a shot off into the dark hallway if needed. Everyone waited in silence listening. Both Cyril's and Oswald's ears twitched every few seconds. Then in the darkness they saw PJ walking back towards them.

"There's nothing in there," he said motioning back into the temple. "Lots of those Maraglyph thingies but nothing else. Just a big room. It's pretty dark though. Got any light tricks in that bag of yours?" he said pointing to Cyril's bag.

"Actually, I do," Cyril responded putting down his bag and digging through it. He pulled out a small lantern made of copper. It was beat up, but all the glass panes were intact. It wasn't any bigger than a large potato. On the bottom was a tiny door plate with a slide bolt. He kept rummaging until he pulled out a second power stone. This one looked like the original, except this was slightly smaller. Cyril opened the small door and inserted the stone into the housing, then locked it shut. After a few seconds they heard a hum and a bright light began refracting from the base, through the panes of glass on the edges of the lantern. It wasn't ideal light but would certainly do the trick in their current situation.

"Guess it's a rainy day?" Max asked amused.

Cyril pointed into the dark, damp entryway. "Looks pretty cloudy to me." He smiled back. "This is, however, my last power stone so let's make good use of it."

PJ moved away so Cyril could take the lead with the lantern and they all followed closely behind. The hallway was big enough to walk through but not large by any standards. PJ had to duck in a few parts. There was also a small channel in the floor not much wider than two fingers but ran the entire length of the hallway from the entrance door into the darkness. There were seemingly endless Maraglyphs on the walls, ceiling and floor. As they walked Max looked through the spyglass.

"There are dozens of these things," Max said in awe. "How are we going to know what to decode?"

"I don't know," Cyril answered as he walked deeper into the darkness.

Suddenly the hallway ended and they all entered a large domed room. Oswald guessed it to be about twenty hops across. A large picture of an ancient deity was painted on the ceiling looking down at them with piercing red eyes. Encircling the chamber, up near the start of the dome, were small stone bricks sticking out of the wall every three feet or so. The bricks were easily several feet over their head and each one had a different glyph on it. In the dead center of the room was a small, cylindrical alter approximately as high as Oswald was. He guessed he could almost get his arms all the way around it if he tried. The small channel in the floor ran to the base of the alter. The only light, aside from the lantern was from three large openings on the western wall allowing some sunlight to snake through the overgrown vines. Once everyone was sufficiently sure there was no danger, they put down their weapons and packs. Max and Cyril hit the Maraglyph book in tandem trying to discern any clues. Everyone else looked around. They searched for a long time, decoding anything they could find. It all seemed random. It seemed hopeless.

"Does it have anything to do with the elements?" Gwen asked nobody in particular.

"Why?" Max answered, curious.

"Because that stone has a symbol for fire on it. And that one looks like a rock." Gwen pointed to two stones each a third of the chamber from each other. "...and that one has what looks like wind on it." She pointed to a third stone equidistant from the others. "The rest just seem to have random glyphs."

They all stopped and looked around to notice she was telling the truth. For each third of the chambers circumference was a stone that was different from the rest. Each one seemed to show a different element. After a moment Oswald spoke up.

"Those stones trisect the alter." He pointed to the stone alter. "If you draw lines from those stones to the alter they all meet in exact thirds."

"The stones have hidden glyphs!" Max yelled from the far end of the chamber. He was holding the glass up to one of the stones as best he could. It was still several feet over his head. He started scribbling the glyph in the margin of the book. He ran to the other two and did the same. Then they all reconvened in the center to look.

"This glyph is 'A'," Cyril said as he flipped back and forth. "This glyph is also 'A'." He frowned and scribbled it down anyways. "This glyph is 'Q'. AAQ? QAA? AQA? I don't know what that means."

"There's also an empty vessel in here too," PJ said.

While they were transcribing, PJ had managed to twist the top of the alter off revealing a large empty space in the middle.

"There is a hole in the bottom and there is a small wood scale of some kind below that." Max inspected it while Cyril kept flipping pages. "There is also another glyph at the bottom of the hole I think. It seems to be etched through a stone plate. It's hard to see but it doesn't look like any of the others."

Oswald looked at the altar, then at the floor. He looked at the stones and back at the channel in the floor.

"Water!" he yelled. "We're missing water! There is every element represented except water. We fill the alter with water."

"We can't," PJ retorted. "There's a hole in the bottom. It will just drain out."

"It has to be water," Oswald said pointing to the channel in the floor. He grabbed one of the canteens and started running back down the hall towards the entrance.

"Oswald wait!" Cyril yelled after him. Max motioned for Gwen to go after him. She started running to catch up.

"Trust me Cyril, it has to do with water!" he yelled as he exited the chamber. Cyril kept studying while Max and PJ inspected the hole in the alter.

Oswald ran outside into the glaring light and needed a minute to adjust his eyes. He continued running down to the water's edge. Captain Kate was asleep propped up on the helm.

"You find some monsters?" Old Bill said with a big laugh.

"We need water," Oswald said almost out of breath.

"Life giving aqa huh?" Bill said chuckling again. Gwen and Oswald stopped dead in their tracks.

"What?" They both stared at him.

"Water?" Bill said, the grin leaving his face as he noticed the concern on their faces.

"You said Aqa? How do you spell that?" Oswald asked dead serious.

"Aqa. A-Q-A. It's the Tiki word for water. Aqa." Bill looked confused.

Oswald hurriedly started filling the canteen faster now. Gwen was already running back to the temple. He could hear her yelling down the hall when he entered.

"Aqa, A-Q-A, it means water! Oswald was right!"

He ran into the chamber to see them all standing near the alter waiting for him.

"I'm sorry I doubted you kid," PJ said in a gruff voice as he patted him on the chest. "But where do we put it? There's a hole at the bottom." They all pondered the puzzle. Minutes passed with no solution.

"It's not a hole," Max finally said. "It's a lens."

They looked confused.

"Look at it," Max started. "The hole is the same size as my spy glass. It will fit in the hole."

"...and that holds in the water..." PJ said realizing where this was going. "But wait, if you put the spy glass in the hole, it will tip the scale and you won't be able to get it back out. It will seal into place against the force of the water pushing down on it."

"Not to mention you can't see the glyph underneath it when it's covered. It obscures the symbol, _and_ we don't know which way to lay it. Face up or face down?" Gwen followed up.

"Yes we do," Cyril chimed in. He pointed to a passage in the book. "All eyes to Mara. Face up."

"But then what?" Gwen asked. "It's too dark to see the glyph."

Cyril held the lantern in the receptacle deep but even that wasn't enough light to see the glyph in the hole. It was most certainly very different from all the others. It looked like many miniature glyphs cut through a small stone template. Max put the lantern on the end of his cane and held it down to the bottom, but it didn't help. While they were doing this Gwen was inspecting the bottom of the alter.

"It's burned." Gwen said surprised. "There was fire in here." She pointed to a small hole at the base that traveled through the width of the alter. It was also aligned with the channel in the floor.

"Hold on!" Cyril exclaimed as he flipped through the book. "Wait a minute... wait a minute..." he flipped back and forth studying lines. "The light from within!" he exclaimed pointing at a passage in the book. "We need to make light from within. Fire! The fire illuminates the glyph through the spyglass. Max was right. It's a lens."

They all looked at each other apprehensively. PJ shrugged. Slowly Max leaned in as far as he could towards the hole at the bottom of the receptacle. He took a deep breath and placed the spy glass face up in the hole. It seated perfectly. The wood scale shifted. It was now stuck. They would not get it back without a serious feat of engineering.

"Now the water," Oswald said. "But where do we fill it to?"

"Maybe to the top of the moss line?" Gwen offered, guessing. "I'm thinking' that is why the moss stops halfway up?"

"Sounds smart to me," Oswald said through a grin as he started filling the empty vessel. He stopped at the line Gwen indicated.

"Now fire?" Max asked.

Cyril nodded, and Max used a flint to light some dry floor covering. It started to smoke and eventually caught fire. He added more brush until it was a decent flame. Max used his cane to push it into the center of the alter from the hole beneath it. They all gasped in awe as the light from the fire shone through the glyph and the spy glass and illuminated the ceiling of the dome with dozens of glyphs.

"I can't see them," PJ said pointing. "They're dim and out of focus!"

"Maybe more water?" Oswald offered.

"No... more heat!" PJ said as if he just figured out a puzzle. "Cyril get ready to write as fast as you can. Gwen and Oswald, you help him remember what's up there."

He got down on his hands and knees and began to blow on the flames. They got bigger and hotter.

"Max, can you see the wood scale below the spyglass?"

"Yeah...it's on fire now."

As PJ blew on the flames the growing intensity of the fire made the glyphs come into focus.

"Quick Cyril...we're running out of time!" he said between breaths.

Cyril began writing frantically all the glyphs he could see in order. Gwen and Oswald likewise started scribbling glyphs in the dust on the ground covering as much of the symbols as possible.

"How much wood is left Max?" PJ huffed.

"Not much! Better make it quick Cyril."

Cyril was sweating as he scribbled as fast as possible, using a shorthand he had just created. Suddenly they all heard a crack as the wood scale burned out and the stone with the glyph shifted positions cracking the spyglass. Instantly the symbols were skewed out of focus. Another second later they saw the light fade as the water leaked through the crack in the spyglass and snuffed out the flames. They all watched as the water from the alter drained out of the chamber through the channel in the floor. PJ stood up nearly out of breath.

"Hope it was enough," he panted.

Cyril sat down propped up against the alter as he started to decode. He consulted with Gwen and Oswald as they ordered and reordered symbols. Finally, they had as much as they could figure out.

"Eternal youth, 37, future sight, 29, earthl... something 51. That's all we got." Cyril said.

"Those have to correspond with the stones sticking out of the wall, right?" Max said pointing up.

"OK but where do we start?" Gwen asked. "Where do we count from?"

They all looked around starting to become frustrated by the puzzles.

"The doorway?" PJ offered.

There were no other markings on the dome. There was no logical place to count from other than the doorway that they could see.

"OK...clockwise or counter-clockwise?" Cyril continued. They all looked stumped.

"Counter-clockwise?" Oswald said unsure. "Follow the path of the sun. Elements?"

"Works for me," PJ said. "Which do we count to?"

"Future sight," Oswald said almost without hesitation. "We need to know what's going to happen. It's the only one that makes sense. We don't need youth and we don't need something from the earth."

"Also works for me," PJ repeated as he started counting off stones. No one objected the logic. "27...28...29. Max come here. I need you on my shoulders to reach the stone."

Max stepped on PJ's thigh and then into his cupped hands as PJ lifted him up to the stone. Max was hesitant at first but pulled the stone out of the wall. Nothing happened. He looked at the stone. There was nothing on it but the one visible glyph. From here he could see that the glyph resembled an eye. Future sight.

"Try pushing it in, string bean," PJ said grunting while holding up Max.

He pushed it back into the hole until it locked back into place. He took another long breath and then pushed it in further. They heard a click. Then another click. Max quickly jumped down and everyone grabbed their gear in apprehension as they listened to the clicking coming from inside the walls. Click...click...click. Suddenly with a large jolt the stone under Oswald's feet shifted with a jerk. He fell over on his back, with his pack breaking his fall. The stone continued to shift but it was too late. Oswald rolled due to the motion of the stone and fell in the crevice created between the separating stones. He didn't fall too far and was again braced from hard impact by his gear. He felt the hard floor beneath him and could see the others above him out of his reach. He was in a small room under the floor. He couldn't tell how big it was, but big enough to be a prison, he thought to himself.

"Peej! Grab my feet!" Max yelled as he lunged towards the hole, laying on his belly, reaching down as far as he could.

PJ rushed to grab Max's feet to keep him from also falling in the hole. Gwen grabbed PJ by the shoulders. Cyril bent down and held the lantern in as far as he could go to provide light. Max and PJ stretched as far as they could, but they were still out of reach for Oswald. Oswald began to panic. The large stone was starting to reset. It began closing over the top of him. He heard the same clicking sound that they heard when it first appeared. He jumped as high as he could but still couldn't reach.

"Help me guys!" he yelled in a panic. "Don't leave me in here!"

When he couldn't wait any longer PJ started pulling Max out of the hole to prevent him from getting smashed between the stones. In one quick decision Max turned and kicked PJ in the chest. PJ grunted angrily as he toppled backwards and dropped Max instinctively from the blow. On his way down he snatched the lantern out of Cyril's hand. Max tumbled into the small room with Oswald and they both watched in horror as the stone slipped back into place sealing them inside.

"Why did you do that Max!" Oswald yelled. "You should be up there!"

"I couldn't leave you down here alone. It was just instinct. It's done. Now let's figure out how to get out of here."

"Good move on the lantern," Oswald followed up trying to be positive. He could feel the fear setting in. He didn't want to be trapped, even if he had a friend.

Overhead they heard a loud thud, followed by another, then another. It was PJ using his ax to try and break the stone. Max knew it would be of no use. The stone was over a foot thick. If they were getting out, it wasn't going to be the way they came. The lantern offered poor light, but it helped them survey the walls and floor. They found a small panel on the far wall that was stuck, but clearly had another passage behind it. They tried to pry it off with no luck. Max used Oswald's knife as leverage and with a bit of effort they got the panel to pop open. Behind it was a long dark tunnel.

"Nowhere else to go," Max said sarcastically.

Oswald could fit in the passageway by only ducking, but Max needed to crawl to fit. The floor was wet and cold. They could see bugs crawling around occasionally and it gave Oswald the heebie-jeebies. After quite a distance they came to a fork in the passage. They both became excited when they could see light down one of the shafts. They quickly turned and headed towards it, hoping it led out. They turned another corner and could see an exit leading to the outside. Whatever used to cover the hole had been broken and gone for a long time and they could easily exit unimpeded. They were ecstatic.

When Oswald walked out he let out a yell as he was grabbed by a large adult human who was wearing unique armor he had not seen before. The human was very strong and after a moment Oswald knew struggling was useless. Before Max could duck back in the tunnel to avoid capture, two more men grabbed him by the feet and pulled him out. They lifted him to his feet and held him up. Oswald could see that PJ, Gwen and Cyril were tied up sitting under a tree not far away. One other man was watching over them. The men all wore overlapping armor plates down their chest and backs. Their helmets were round but flared out as they met the shoulder pads and had ornate symbols over the forehead. On their wrists were large gauntlets that looked like scorpions with the pincers as sharp daggers over the wrists. They all had long black hair nearly down to their back. Some were in ponytails, some were not.

"What is going on!" Max demanded as he struggled against the two soldiers. They held him tight facing who Oswald assumed was the leader.

"All in good time Sir," the man said to Max. "We have reason to believe you know the whereabouts of the dragon called Mushu."

"I have no idea where he is!" Max argued back. "We're trying to figure that out too, so we can stop him!" He glared at the soldier.

"Interesting. Please Sir, what is your name?"

"My name is Maximillian Goof, son of Baron Goof of Castle Hill. Who are you?"

The leader's eyes got wide as he seemed to regret the situation.

"Release them immediately!" he ordered his guards, also motioning to the one near PJ, Gwen and Cyril. He bowed a low bow. "My sincerest apologies. I did not know who you were." The guards cut the restraints for Oswald and Max. The guard nearest PJ was apprehensive about his size and quickly leaned in and with one quick swipe, cut the restraints with his scorpion gauntlet.

"I gotta get me one of those things..." PJ mumbled to himself eyeing the weapon as he untied his ropes.

"I appreciate that," Max said, "but you still have not told me who you are."

"My name is Yinxing. I am a Captain in the Imperial Army of Empress Mulan. Your father did much trade with the Empress in years past. Anyone from House Goof is a friend to the Empress." He bowed again.

The rest of the group walked up and Gwen and Max hugged as did Cyril and Oswald. Gwen gave Oswald a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Thought we lost ya there," she said smiling.

"Yeah, after you fell in the chamber I tried to bust the floor with my ax," PJ said. "After that we ran outside to see if we could find another way in. That's when we got caught by these gents." He raised his eyebrow as he looked at Yinxing.

"My apologies again." He bowed yet again. "We heard from some in the base camp that a boat looking for the path to Chernabog came to the temple. We followed the leads and met your allies outside. We did not know what side you were on, so we took preventative action. I hope you can understand."

"Mushu destroyed part of the Burrows," Cyril popped in. "We followed his path through the Main and now here to Mara. We were told there was a way to track him here. We didn't get anything."

"Yes, the evil Spirit possessed Mushu many nights ago and stole him from the palace. We believe there are others involved. We have dozens of soldiers working on this. Since he disappeared he has grown in strength and in destructive power. Many places in the kingdom have felt his wrath already. Our orders are to capture him... or kill him." Yinxing trailed off as he finished the last part.

"Well unfortunately the temple didn't yield anything," Cyril responded. "We don't know where to go next."

"We may be able to help," Yinxing said. "We have an ancient map of this area which may hold another key. It was our next stop. It is not on most modern maps."

They all walked back towards the water where the group now saw that the soldiers had their own boat grounded next to the Kissimmee Kate. Captain Kate and Old Bill were bound up on the shore near the boats. Kate looked angry as a hornet. Two soldiers walked up and cut their restraints and Kate was immediately on her feet, pistol drawn storming towards Yinxing. Two guards stepped between them.

"I have the peace of mind to end you RIGHT NOW!"

Yinxing put up his hand in an apologetic manner and PJ did his best to restrain her. She seemed to be winning the battle. Yinxing told her quickly about why they had to sneak up and restrain them and that Max and Mulan are allies and everything was okay. She was still fuming.

"Our deal is off!" she yelled at Cyril. "Forget your mission. I didn't get paid to be tied up and treated like this." She began to turn and walk away but Yinxing threw her a heavy bag of coins. She caught it without blinking.

"Fifty Elias coins to stay the course."

She stopped and turned back slowly. She brushed the fiery red hair from her face.

"If you get me tied up again I'll leave you stranded in the middle of the Sawyer Sea. Got me?" She pointed her pistol at Cyril. He put his hands up and nodded understanding.

After cooler heads prevailed the soldiers began preparing their boat, while Captain Kate did the same for hers. Old Bill was waddling around humming like nothing had happened. Max, Cyril, PJ, Yinxing and another soldier studied Mulan's chart. It was a very old, ornate chart that had rotating concentric rings which made up the surface. After turning a few in a specific manor the maps aligned creating a section of the Jungle of Mara that was not on Cyril or Max's map.

"What is that?" Cyril said pointing to a very large tree in the middle of the section.

"That is Tonga Roa," Yinxing answered. "There is a vision pool there which may give us insights. There is one hurdle getting there though."

Max and Cyril looked up confused.

"Schweitzer Falls. It's behind the falls," Yinxing said. "We have to go through it."

"The falls are huge! It will destroy any boat before it even gets halfway through," Max said skeptical.

"That is where Tonga Roa is found. Like it or not," Yinxing responded.

PJ, Max and Cyril looked at each other with uncertainty. The groups split, with half of each party in each boat, to ensure they were both honest about their intentions. The Kate motored up river followed by the large Imperial sampan. After about an hour on the river they turned a bend and ahead of them about 1,000 yards off was Schweitzer Falls. It was immense.

"That's the falls!" Yinxing yelled to Kate. "We need to go through that!"

"That man is crazy," Kate said under her breath. "There's no way we make it through there."

As they pulled closer the sampan broke away and began powering hard towards the falls. It struggled against the current but slowly made headway. Right when the boat looked like it might capsize, it crested the falling water and bifurcated the heavy torrents. It was thrown around violently. Everyone on board held on for dear life. After 30 seconds of turbulence and struggle it slipped through. Kate and Old Bill stared in amazement.

Kate looked up and groaned, "I just fixed the top!" She frowned and hit the power and motored towards the falls.

As they approached, the falling onslaught of water hit the bow hard. It began to buckle under the pressure. The boat rocked violently. Soon it was over the canopy, which was not putting up a hard fight to keep the water out. Everyone inside was getting soaked. She kept her head down and the power on high and slowly she broke through. After nearly a minute of fighting current the Kissimmee Kate entered a humongous cavern.

"Welcome to the backside of water!" Yinxing yelled from up ahead as he wrung the water out of his hair. His men were bailing out large amounts of water.

The cavern was beautiful. It could easily hold twenty boats inside it. There was a large pool of water and then land broke through towards the back of the cavern. It made a small island which consumed about half of the space. Directly in the center of the island was a massive tree which stretched nearly to the top of the cave. There was a large hole at the top that allowed in an ample amount of sunlight. It shone down on the tree, illuminating it in a mystical way. There were dozens of birds flying around chirping. Every single member of the group looked around in sheer amazement and awe. This place was heaven. Both boats grounded on the island and everyone except the pilot of the sampan and Old Bill got out. They stayed behind bailing out what remained of the water. The rest walked up to the massive tree which towered over them.

Yinxing pointed up at the tree. "This is Tonga Roa, the father of all jungle Gods and Goddesses. I hope he can help us."

Chapter 8 – Ships & Shadows

"What do we do?" Cyril asked looking at Yinxing.

"According to the legend if you are pure of heart, you may ask Tonga Roa a question and you place your head in the reflecting pool and he will show you the answer."

"Bull!" PJ said behind him.

Yinxing didn't honor the slight with any reaction at all.

"He ain't lying," Kate said. "I've heard the Tikimen talk about Tonga Roa. If you ask the right question, he will answer."

"So how do we know what to ask?" Max added.

"I am unsure," Yinxing responded. "Perhaps we should take turns. Maybe he will show us each an important piece of the puzzle."

Cyril motioned for Yinxing to go first. Yinxing walked up to the tree as he put his hair in a bun on his head. In front of the tree was a small pool of water of a mesmerizing blue color. Yinxing knelt in front of Tonga Roa and bowed respectfully. He was silent for a moment and then bowed his head into the water. After about ten seconds he came back up. He brushed the wet hair out of his eyes. He walked back to the group solemnly.

"He chooses not to show me." He frowned. "I must not be pure of heart." That realization seemed to trouble him more than the fact he did not see anything.

Cyril motioned to Kate who laughed heavily. "What about any of this do you think is pure?" she motioned up and down to her body. "Next!"

Another of Yinxing's guards walked up and did almost exactly as his commander did. Then another. Each one came down with a frown and nothing to report. Then it was PJ's turn. He plopped down. Everyone could hear him talking to Tonga Roa.

"So, they say you got some mystical powers. That you can show me how to stop Chernabog. Well go on. Do it!" He dunked his head in the water. Nothing.

"Stupid tree can't tell me I'm not worthy," he mumbled under his breath as he waddled back to the group.

Then Max went. Nothing. Cyril followed. Still nothing. Oswald was losing hope. Then it was Gwen's turn. She walked up slowly being sure to leave her bow behind her on the shore. She sat next to the pool and took a deep breath. She looked up at the massive tree and began to talk to Tonga Roa in her head.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do but they say if I ask you for help you can help me. I could really use the help right now. We all could. I hope you hear me."

She dunked her head in the water. For the first few seconds there was nothing but suddenly she saw a bright light. It was inside her head and outside her head and everywhere. She saw a brief flash of a large sailing ship named Columbia which seemed to disappear almost as fast as it came. Next was a flash of her group on the boat sailing on a body of water. It was dark. She didn't know where. Then the lights went out. She immediately rushed back into her body and pulled her head out of the water gasping for air. Max ran up to hold her. Oswald followed close behind.

"What happened?! What did you see?" Max asked.

"I... I don't know. I saw a large ship. It was named Columbia. Then I saw us all on the ship sailing on a sea. I don't know where. That was all I saw." She coughed a moment trying to catch her breath. She looked at Oswald who was looking sad, lost and confused. "I'm sorry Oswald. That was all I saw."

The rest of the group stared at her in awe now, knowing the myth of Tonga Roa was true. Max helped Gwen back down to the rest of the group. The only person who hadn't yet tried was Oswald. He was nervous. Tonga Roa had not shown any of them anything except Gwen, and that was a fraction of the information they needed. He was not feeling optimistic. He slowly walked to the center of the tree. He looked up at it admiring its beauty. He saw the birds chirping and hopping from branch to branch. It reminded him of the Burrows. That instantly made him think about his family. He missed his mom and his sister. He really missed his dad. It was crippling. He couldn't help himself and he started crying. Tears rolled down his cheek as he tried to fight the sentiments. He lost that battle. He was tired. He would give up all this excitement to see his dad again. This grand adventure was just a series of dead ends so far. The tears multiplied and dripped off his face into the pool of water. He looked up at Tonga Roa. He felt truly helpless.

"I just...I mean... how do I make this better?" he sobbed. "Just help me make this better."

He put his head down on the soft grass near the edge of the water and closed his eyes sobbing. He breathed deep. He didn't notice at first but the tears that fell into the pool began to swirl and change color. The pool illuminated causing Oswald to open his eyes. He tried to rub the tears away and sniffled. He stared in amazement and paused for a moment catching his breath. Then he slowly put his head in the water.

He didn't even feel the water around his head. It was as though he just transported to a different realm. He heard a loud booming voice. It was deep and penetrated his whole body completely.

"Find her who sees through time."

A flash of images raced through his mind. The first was the face of an old human woman. He could only see her head. She had white hair and white eyes and her entire face and head was bathed in an eerie green light. The second image was of a large ominous mansion covered in stormy clouds. Lightning flashed brightly. The images swapped back and forth faster and faster until an urge forced Oswald to pull his head from the water. He gasped for air. Cyril, Max and Gwen were pulling him from the pool. He laid on the ground gasping and sobbing.

"Oswald...what happened?" Cyril asked. Oswald looked around for a few seconds trying to ground himself.

"He spoke to me," Oswald said. "He told me to find 'her who sees through time'."

They all looked at each other confused.

"Did you see anything?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah... I saw the face of an old human woman who was in an eerie green light. She was very creepy looking. I also saw a large, old house that was under dark storm clouds."

"I know that place," one of the Imperial guards said. "It is on the border of Gracey Bog and Chickapin Hill. That's Gracey's Manor."

"That's quite a way from here," Max followed up. "It is across the Sawyer Sea."

"Maybe that's why I saw the ship called Columbia?" Gwen asked.

"Possibly," Max answered unsure.

The group headed back towards the boats and tried to formalize a plan. It was decided that Yinxing would head back to the Palace and recruit his army who would meet them back on Castle Hill in three or four days. He would try to gather additional troops in Mara during their trek back. That would give Max's group enough time to go to Gracey Manor and gather information and get back to Castle Hill. Then they would decide on the next step. Max offered to attempt to rally some troops in Chickapin Hill and then in Thunder Mountain as they returned east to Castle Hill. This would allow them to avoid Gracey Bog almost entirely.

"I can take you to Twain Docks," Kate said to Max. "That's as far as I go. From there you can charter a ship across Sawyer Sea to Chickapin Hill. I find it's always safest for me to stay in Mara."

Max looked at Cyril but knew they didn't have much choice. Kate could have skipped town on numerous occasions, so they counted themselves lucky she offered as much as she did. Everyone loaded up and they said goodbye to Yinxing and his men. Before they finished loading Yinxing walked up to Gwen and handed her a very ornate bow and a bundle of arrows. The bow was made of a dark wood and had gold filigree inlaid in the grip. It was much nicer than the one she owned. She looked up at him confused.

"This is an Imperial bow, Gwen. It always fires true. The arrows are tipped with Morrow steel. They should pierce anything. Also, the 3 with the red fletching's are poison. Use them only when necessary and never touch the tip. I hope they serve you well," Yinxing said with a smile.

She didn't know what to say. Yinxing bowed to her. In her style, she reached up and gave him a big hug. He seemed uncomfortable at first, but then embraced her affection. Then they boarded their respective boats.

"We'll see you in Castle Hill shortly," Max said to Yinxing, waving as the Kate pulled off the shore.

"Hopefully for a victory," he responded as he bowed. His men followed suit.

The Kate turned and headed for the falls again. Everyone braced as it got battered going back through the torrents of water. Once she was clear everyone immediately started bailing out water. When things were stable again, they were able to sit and discuss plans as the boat puttered down river. They weren't sure what they were looking for.

"I've heard bad stuff about that place," PJ said referring to Gracey Manor. "Lots of oogie-boogies in there or something. If there is some old woman in there with glowing eyes, count me out."

"Let's just take it a step at a time," Cyril responded. "We still don't know what the message means."

They talked for a while and looked at the maps, but they were certain the vision was referencing Gracey Manor. The boat chugged along through the vines. After almost an hour Oswald noticed that the jungle vegetation was changing. They were heading into swamp territory. Finally, the boat couldn't travel any further. Captain Kate grounded the boat on a soft shore.

"This is as far as I go. If you head over that hill you will see Twain Docks on the far side. It's about a mile." She pointed to a large dune ahead of them in the distance.

Everyone disembarked and pulled out all their gear. As they were walking away Max pulled Kate aside, so the others couldn't hear. They talked for only a second and the group saw Max hand her something. She hugged him, and he turned to catch up.

"A going away gift?" PJ teased.

"Insurance," Max said hefting his pack higher up on his shoulder.

Oswald could see Old Bill waving goodbye from the boat. It seemed like nothing phased him. They all walked on through the sand and muck. It wasn't much cooler here but the proximity to the sea made it much more pleasant. Oswald loved the smell of the sea. He could hear the swell of the waves. As they crested the dune Oswald could see for miles. It was incredible. Down the hill off to his right in the distance was a large dock with a large wood building near it. There were two sailing ships in port. Further to his right in the distance he saw a large mountain made of deep red stone. He followed the shore line to his left and saw that almost all the land to the south was swamp. He could see smoke rising out of the trees in the distance. He assumed it was from a city or town. Then far across the water barely visible was the peninsula, but he could not make out many features.

Cyril pulled him aside. "That is Thunder Mountain," he said pointing to the large mountain on his right. "And that is Gracey Bog," he said pointing to the swamp land to the left. "And all the way out there is Chickapin Hill," he pointed out across the water.

The group started trudging down the hill towards the docks. Oswald paused for a moment to take in his surroundings. This was unlike anything he had experienced before. The sea air smelled so unique. Finally, they arrived at Twain Docks. The building next to the pier had a sign above the door reading 'Golden Horseshoe Saloon'.

"LOOK!" Gwen yelled pulling at Max's sleeve and pointing at the docks.

Berthed at the near dock, the ship's rear was facing the group. Above the Captain's window was the named painted in gold letters, 'COLUMBIA'.

"That is the ship I saw in the vision!" She grinned her toothy grin at Oswald.

They all looked at each other in amazement. Cyril took Oswald and Gwen into the saloon to get some food while PJ and Max walked onto the docks to inquire about the ship.

"Who captains this ship?" Max asked a dockhand.

"Captain Silver," said the boy pointing to a very large human male who was talking to another man at the end of the dock.

Max and PJ walked up announcing themselves to not cause alarm. Captain Silver turned to face them. He was a very round man who was about the same height as Max and PJ. He was missing his right hand and his right eye but had very ornate and complex mechanical attachments for both. PJ couldn't help but stare. Captain Silver sized them up and PJ did the same to him.

"Aye, what can I do for ye gents?"

"What is your cost to sail my party to Chickapin Hill?" Max asked.

"Why ye not just go through Gracey Bog and skip the cost of me vessel?" he asked.

"We prefer to stay our course, which takes us across the sea. Can you help? We have coin," Max continued.

"How many ye be? How long ye be staying?"

"Five of us and we will only be there one night."

"It costs a lot to get this tub moving for such a short trip. Maybe 300 coins?"

"We have coin," Max said more pressing.

"Hmmm... I'll do it on one condition mate. On top of the coin cost, you go into the 'Shoe and get Billy Hill to send his shipment on ye old Columbia instead of that hunk," he said pointing to the other ship in port. "That is a fine contract to have. You strike that bargain and we have an accord."

"I will do that, and I will pay you half when we leave, and half when we return," Max said. "And we leave tonight."

"Aye."

PJ and Max walked back to the saloon. Cyril and the kids were sitting at a far table eating snacks and drinking various spirits.

"Well?" Cyril asked.

"I need to find Billy Hill. He makes this deal work." Max said looking around.

He walked up to the bar. The man bar tending was very well groomed. He had a curled mustache and very nice clothes. Max laid down two coins on the bar.

"I need to find Billy Hill."

A man two seats down stood up. "And why do you need to find him?" He pulled out a pistol and cocked it. Max placed his hand on his cane and twisted the head a quarter turn. There was a click.

"I am Maximillian Goof, son of Baron Goof of Castle Hill. I need to discuss some business options with you if possible. I am not here to make trouble."

The man considered the words for a moment, then holstered the pistol and Max turned the head of his cane back and it clicked into place. Billy Hill ordered a bottle of liquor from the bartender and then he and Max retired to a private room. PJ sat with the others but always looked ready to brawl at any moment. He was too restless to even eat. Eventually they came out of the room and Billy Hill left the saloon. Max walked over to the table.

"We leave in one hour," he said grabbing some food from the table. "I need to go oversee this." He walked out the door towards the dock.

PJ grabbed his gear and followed him out while the rest sat at the table and finished the food before gathering their things and walked back towards the docks. The sun was setting, and Oswald guessed they only had about two hours of sunlight left.

"We're sailing tonight?" Oswald asked Cyril concerned.

"Well, it isn't ideal but at full sail it should only take a few hours to get there. Let's hope it all goes smoothly."

When they arrived at the ship there was a string of men moving large kegs from the other ship to the Columbia. Max was on deck talking to Captain Silver while PJ surveyed the work. Gwen, Cyril and Oswald climbed the gangplank onboard.

"What are we transporting?" Cyril asked Captain Silver.

"Flash powder," he responded with a grin. "For photographs!"

After the final keg was placed in the hold Silver's crew assembled on deck and he gave them orders. They all broke apart scurrying away like ants to their job posts. After fifteen minutes of adjusting ropes and rigging the Columbia broke away from the dock and began to drift into the sea. Captain Silver was on deck barking orders while the group just watched all the men do their work trying their best to stay out of the way. The sun was setting, and Oswald felt a bit afraid of sailing across the sea at night but tried his best to ignore his feelings. He leaned on the railing and watched as the land drifted away. An hour into their journey as the sun was ducking behind the horizon he saw a small island in the middle of the sea.

Oswald saw a nearby deckhand. He had a dark complexion but not like Trader Sam. This man had olive colored skin. He had curly black hair under a raggedy hat and wore an interesting necklace. It was two long fangs strung together, one on each side of his neck. He also had a very interesting tattoo on his wrist. It was a black top hat with a large pink feather on the right side. On the top hat was a skull and crossbones.

"What island is that?" Oswald asked him pointing towards a small landmass in the distance.

"Dat dere be Sawyer Island. Dem pirates hide up dere now. Some say da Sparrow hold up dere!" His accent was very confusing for Oswald to understand. "You go to da Chickapin? Dem strange critters dere boy!" He laughed a howling laugh.

Oswald smiled politely, and the man went back to work. The sun set and soon the whole ship was blanketed in darkness. Some of the men lit lanterns around the ship which made things seem even more creepy. As Oswald was sitting watching the blackness he noticed a shadow that seemed to be shifting in the doorway leading down into the hold. He watched it for a minute and noticed it was not moving with the normal sway of the boat. He got up and headed towards the door. The shadow seemed to move deeper into the hold. Oswald looked around, but he didn't see anyone around. He called down into the hold. There was no response. He grabbed a lantern and started walking down the steps. It was very creepy down here. The kegs of powder were stacked high which caused shadows to dance all around.

As Oswald looked around he felt very uneasy. It felt like someone was watching him. He looked around slowly. He thought he heard whispers from the far corner. As he walked forward the shadows danced around mocking him. He turned to his left quickly as he saw a shadow duck behind one of the kegs. He froze. He watched while his ears twitched. He saw another shadow move to his right. He slowly turned, and it ducked away just in the corner of his vision. He turned and backed away slowly towards the hatch, then turned and raced up the stairs and ran until he found Cyril. He was sitting at a table with Max in the galley.

"There is someone in the hold..." Oswald said with fear. "But... it was... like a shadow person."

Cyril and Max both looked concerned but motioned for Oswald to keep his voice down.

"What?" Max asked in a whisper.

"I saw a shadow in the hold, but it wasn't like a regular shadow. It seemed to move on its own. It was watching me. I followed it into the hold and it could move in and out and around in ways I can't explain. Every time I thought I saw it, it ducked out of the way. I know it sounds crazy but I'm being honest."

"It doesn't sound crazy Oswald," Cyril reassured him, "but in this place we need to know what we're dealing with first. Did you see anything else?"

"No... I thought I heard it whisper but anytime I got close it would just disappear." His paws were shaking.

"Okay Oswald. Stay up here until we get to port," Cyril said patting him on the back. Max poured him some tea, then left the galley to look around.

The rest of the voyage was quiet and they all came to deck when they heard the First Mate call out that they would be docking soon. It was late and dark. The moon shone brightly overhead. Oswald could make out the shoreline and Chickapin Hill. He saw a brightly lit building near the dock and then to his left, down south, he saw a lot of clouds hanging over a portion of the peninsula. When they docked, and the gangplank was set they offloaded and headed for the building. It was an inn and pub called 'The Hungry Bear'. The gang walked in and found an empty table near the back. Max and Cyril walked up to the bar to inquire about lodging and food.

The pub was filled with many different types of animals; bears, foxes, porcupines, hares. There were no humans here. There was a slender fox at the bar whom Max and Cyril were talking to. Some of the other animals looked at them sitting at the table, but some didn't even seem to notice or care. Finally, they came back from the bar with a tray of beverages and told them food would be arriving soon and they secured two rooms for the evening. As they were talking a large animal behind PJ began laughing and leaned back bumping into him spilling his drink. PJ's temper got the best of him and he stood up turning around quickly.

"Watch it chump!" he said poking the other creature in the back. "You spilled my drink!"

The other creature stood up without hesitation and turned around looking angry. It was a large buffalo with a big head, short damaged horns and very thick arms who was equal to PJ in every way physically. It was a large, hot headed beast staring at another large, hot headed beast, both ready to come to blows. Max immediately jumped in between them.

"I am so sorry Sir. Please forgive my friend. He's had a long day." He pushed PJ back. PJ grabbed him by the shoulder and tossed him aside with almost no effort.

Oswald was frightened. These were two very large animals about to brawl. Cyril pushed him and Gwen away from the table. The other animals surrounding them moved away quickly waiting for a very physical fight to break out. The pub got silent. Everyone could hear the buffalo breathing hard, grunting.

"Buff?" PJ asked with a grin finally cracking his face.

The buffalo seemed thrown off. It took a moment but then he smiled too. "Peej?... Is that you? It has been too long!" They both laughed very loud and embraced in a big hug.

Oswald could feel a collective sigh of relief in the pub. Everyone moved back to their tables and continued with their night. PJ introduced his old friend Buff whom he had met years ago in basic training for the army. They joked a lot and swapped stories about the past couple years. They really seemed alike. Oswald could see why they got along so well. Eventually PJ explained to them why they were here, and Buff listened intently. Halfway through he called over his friend who was a pudgy porcupine he called Grunt.

"Grunt, come listen to this," he said motioning him over. "Grunt knows about some of this stuff."

The porcupine pulled up a chair and Cyril and Max kept talking. After a few more minutes Grunt excused himself and walked up to the bar. Moments later he came back with a ledger. It was a large leather-bound book and he opened it up. Every page was a wanted poster. Each one had a different person on it. Some were animals, some were humans. He flipped through the pages looking for someone. Finally, he stopped on the page he was looking for. Oswald's eyes grew big.

"I've seen that before!" he said pointing at the picture.

"Dr. Facilier?" Grunt asked. "How? He hasn't been seen since he was banished from Gracey Bog. No one knows where he went."

"No, not him," Oswald said hurriedly. "The hat! And the necklace! One of the deckhands on the Columbia has them. The hat was a tattoo on his wrist, just like this, and he had a necklace just like that one."

Grunt looked up at Buff. "One of his goons?" Buff shrugged.

"Why is he wanted?" PJ asked.

"He was practicing a dark magic," Grunt responded.

"So?" PJ said. "Half of Gracey Bog practices dark magic."

"Yes, but his was deeper," Grunt went on. "He was able to contact and control the Shadow People."

Cyril and Max looked at Oswald with large eyes.

"I saw them on the Columbia," Oswald said. "That has to be what I saw in the hold. They would watch me and when I tried to see them they would disappear."

Cyril slammed his hand on the table as if he just remembered a piece of the puzzle. "Back in Castle Hill! Watcher said Mushu was taken by the Shadowmen! He had to be referencing Facilier!"

"We need to talk to that deckhand, now," Grunt said to Buff concerned.

Oswald told them what he looked like and then Buff, Grunt and three other critters left the pub with PJ and Max walking towards the docks. Cyril, Gwen and Oswald watched from the front of the pub as they walked down to confront the man. When they approached the docks some of the other critters out front began to point to the sky, yelling. Oswald and Cyril looked up. Against the brightness of the moon they saw a silhouette that made their hearts stop. Flying towards them over the sea was the dragon. They heard his piercing roar as he closed in on the docks.

"GET AWAY!" Cyril yelled. "HE'S BACK!"

The search party was already on the docks and Mushu would be on them before they could make it back. Everyone scattered as the dragon swooped down and blasted them with fire. It was chaos. Gwen ran inside and got her new bow and came out ready to open fire. Cyril drew his sword and hatchet and instructed Oswald to do the same. Several other critters came out of the pub with weapons drawn. Some even had guns of various types.

Gwen ran over to a large tree and climbed up, so she could get clear shots off. Oswald unsure what to do followed her. She gave him courage. Cyril kept a short distance in front of them always making sure he was between them and the docks. They watched as several people on the waterfront scrambled around. Parts of the dock were on fire. Mushu disappeared into the night circling around on high. It was hard to keep track of him. He was silent unless he roared. They were relieved to see all the search party make it back up the hill to them. PJ and Buff looked angry and both were outfitted to the teeth with weapons.

"Not here. Not in my woods!" Buff roared. "If that thing even gets close to the ground it will be the last thing he does!" PJ nodded agreement searching the skies for Mushu.

"It has to be that guy," Oswald yelled. "He must have told them we are here." It was at this point Oswald saw the deckhand running across the hill away from the docks. "THERE!" He pointed frantically, "THAT'S HIM!".

Buff grunted angrily and started to run towards him. For a beast his size Buff ran incredibly fast. Oswald watched as he seemed to pick up speed with each stride. He could hear him grunting as he stampeded forward head down. PJ wasn't far behind brandishing his battle ax like it weighed nothing at all. Oswald heard the screech again and turned to his right and saw Mushu coming back in for another pass. Gwen stood up on her branch and aimed. When the dragon was only a few dozen feet out she fired one clear shot that glanced off his head. He turned violently from the blow, although the arrow didn't penetrate his skin. He roared in anger and it was ear splitting. The roar caused Gwen to jump and she lost her footing. She fell out of the tree, but Oswald managed to break her fall. Other critters opened fire on him, but nothing seemed to inflict injury. Mushu turned his attention back to the docks and between him and the Columbia was Buff and PJ and the deckhand. They were holding him to the ground looking ready to beat him to death.

Mushu roared again and spewed a violent stream of flame towards them. PJ jumped on Buff to protect him as the flames barely cleared the top of them. The blast caught the sails and rigging of the Columbia on fire. Buff pushed PJ off him and ran towards Mushu with madness in his eyes. He held a kukri in one hand and a spiked mace in the other. Right before he could strike a blow Mushu reared back and released another torrent of flames. Buff barely rolled out of the way in time. This blast increased the intensity of the fire engulfing the Columbia. Gwen crept up towards the dragon and loaded one of the special steel tipped arrows. Mushu reared up to strike Buff and as he did Gwen got another shot away. This one hit him dead center under his wing and to her surprise broke through his skin. He shrieked in pain and defensively took flight. He screeched again throwing flames into the sky. After another circle over the group he began to fly away back over the sea.

There was confusion for several moments. After everyone made sure it was safe they began coming out of hiding. Buff stood up and began running over to PJ who was still holding the deckhand on the ground. They were only about thirty feet from the dock. Buff was mere feet away from PJ when the night sky was illuminated in blinding light. There was an impossibly loud explosion and the shock wave knocked down every single person on the hill.

Time stopped.

The fire ignited the powder store in the hold of the Columbia and turned the ship into a massive floating bomb. Within seconds the Columbia sank to a watery grave. What didn't sink rained down on the hill like hellish snowflakes for several minutes. Slowly, painfully, the critters began struggling to their feet. Max was one of the first to get up and as he looked over he saw PJ face down on the ground. He wasn't moving.

"PEEJ!" Max yelled as he started running towards him with an injured gait. "PETE! GET UP BUDDY!"

Gwen noticed too and ran at a panicked speed towards him. Several feet away Buff slowly rolled over on his back trying to get his bearings. He grunted in pain. Several critters ran over to help him. Cyril and Oswald finally able to get to their feet, groggily ran down to PJ. Their ears were ringing. They could hardly hear anything. Oswald felt like his head was under water.

PJ didn't move. Max's eyes welled up as he turned him over and tried to rouse him. Nothing. Finally, Max stood up, determined, and grabbed his cane. He turned the head a quarter turn and it clicked open. He pulled out a hidden short rifle from the shaft of the cane. It only carried one shot, but that's all Max would need. He pressed it against the forehead of the deckhand who was bleeding heavily and not trying to escape. He cocked the hammer.

"I SWEAR ON MY FATHER'S GRAVE! IF PJ IS DEAD YOU WILL BE NEXT!" His eyes lit up with rage against the fiery night sky. He pushed the rifle into the man's head harder as he held him down with a boot on his throat.

"DAD! STOP!" Gwen ran up and tried to push him away. He brushed her aside not even registering it was her. "PLEASE DAD! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!... please..." she started crying hard as she fell to her knees and put her head on PJ's belly. "Please wake up Peej... please."

Grunt ran over and started checking on PJ.

"He's breathing!" he yelled to the crowd. "He's hurt but he's alive."

He motioned, and two large bears came over and took PJ by the shoulders and feet. They carried him back to the inn. Grunt motioned for a few critters to follow him in as he gave them instructions. They scattered around as they got their marching orders. Buff slowly walked up, clearly wounded and in a lot of pain. He looked at the deckhand with disgust.

"He's yours Max...and I don't really care what you do to him." He turned slowly and walked towards the inn limping in pain.

Max was still holding the gun to the deckhand's head when Cyril finally broke through.

"Max... this is not worth it. Your father would not approve of this. Think about your father! Don't stain that crest on your coat!" He pointed to the Goof Crest on Max's jacket. Cyril slowly put his paw on Max's shaking hand. Max's jaw was clenched hard and Cyril could see he was struggling internally. Max looked over and saw Gwen who was still crying. He looked at Cyril and then at Oswald. He finally withdrew the gun and disengaged the hammer. Then he slowly put it back in his cane. He was fighting back tears.

"Lock him up! I'll need to talk to him," Max said in a hollow tone.

A fox and a moose came up and grabbed the man and dragged him off towards the inn. Max was finally overcome and collapsed on the grass and hugged Gwen. Cyril joined them and pulled Oswald in as well. They all sat there in an embrace for a minute just feeling each other. The emotions were overflowing. A few tears had to be wiped away. Slowly they got to their feet and helped the critters with others who were injured and picked up some debris near the entrance to the inn. They walked back inside.

"I think he'll be fine," Grunt said as they walked through the door. "We hold many healing powers here in Chickapin. He's going to hurt like he sat on a hornet nest but give him a day or two and he'll be up and about."

Max shook Grunt's paw. "Thank you Grunt. You are a good friend. We can piece this together in the morning, but I think we all need some rest now." He was very distant as he walked through the pub up the stairs to his room. Gwen began to follow but doubled back to Oswald before she got to the door.

"You broke my fall. If you weren't there I might have busted my leg or worse. Thank you." She kissed him on his forehead then turned to follow Max. He smiled the best he could.

Eventually everyone retired to their rooms for the evening and Oswald just laid in his bed for a long time.

"Cyril...how do we continue?"

"A step at a time. Try to sleep if you can. We'll have more answers in the morning."

He reached over and rubbed Oswald's ears in a reassuring way. It reminded Oswald of how his mom would do that when he was young and sad. It felt nice. It was a welcome distraction. He missed his family. His mind raced for a while but finally his exhaustion caught up and he passed out.

Chapter 9 – The Owl & the Old Man

There was a knock at the door. Max groggily rolled over. He tried to open his eyes. It was hard. There was a second knock.

"One moment!" he called from his bed.

Gwen was still asleep. It was light out, but he had no idea what time it was. He rolled out of bed slowly and could feel aches and pains all over. He slowly walked to the door and opened it. A small female pheasant waited patiently.

"I am so sorry to rouse you this morning. There is someone in the lobby who wishes to speak to you regarding the events of last evening. He says he has information you need."

Max rubbed his eyes, then the back of his neck. He let out a painful moan as he found a large knot in his muscles. "Okay. Tell them I'll be down shortly."

Max got ready for the day quickly but left his things in the room. He didn't want to risk waking Gwen. As he walked out of his room he saw Cyril also exiting his room.

"Morning Cyril. You're up early," Max said with a half-smile still rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'd say the same to you Max. An orderly told me someone in the lobby had important information for me."

"I received the same message," Max responded. They looked at each other suspiciously as they continued to the lobby.

When they entered, the pheasant directed them to an old owl sitting at a table near the window. He was sipping tea and looking at the wreckage of the docks. As they walked up he turned his head almost completely around to see them. He was small and very old. He had grey feathers around his eyes and beak. The rest of him was a mottled brown color. He had large yellow eyes.

"Good morning gentlemen. My name is Archimedes." He motioned to the other chairs at the table. "Sit. I have information to pass along to you."

They both sat down, and Archimedes motioned for the pheasant to bring food and drinks.

"Not to frown on any aid that comes our way, but may I ask who sent you?" Max asked as politely as possible considering his fatigue.

"Woohoo! Careful boy!" Archimedes said in a huff ruffling his feathers. "I didn't want to come but my partner insisted I do this for him. Said it was of paramount importance. I would be just as happy back in the woods away from all this mess," he continued, motioning to the docks.

The pheasant brought the food and drinks. Archimedes asked some over the top questions about its freshness and she just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hard to get good help now," Archimedes said in a huff. Max and Cyril still were unsure where this was going. After a moment of imposed food and tea Max tried again.

"So what information do you have Archimedes? Anything you can tell us about last night would be much appreciated."

Archimedes seemed to think for a moment as if remembering something before speaking. "Write down these instructions. Quickly now! I don't have all morning. C'mon boy."

Max grabbed a piece of scrap paper from the front desk before sitting again waiting to transcribe.

"These are directions to see my partner. He will tell you all that you need to know. He can help you with that ridiculous, foolish dragon. He has defeated one before you know! She was an evil, merciless old hag!"

Max and Cyril listened intently as Max scribbled down notes. When he was done he read over everything to be sure he had it.

"And this place is here in Chickapin?" Max asked.

"Yes," the old owl said irritably. "It is in the Hundred Acre Woods. Don't get lost. Come immediately. I think you'll find you have no choice. Your captured informant died last night due to his injuries."

With that the owl hopped down from the chair and began hobbling towards the exit. When he made it outside they watched as he took flight and headed north towards the woods. They sat for a moment discussing options. The pheasant came back to clear the table.

"Sorry for listening in, but that old owl is as crazy as a loon. Don't pay him no mind. We only see him two or three times a year. He is always in a bad mood." She chuckled to herself and continued cleaning.

"Who is his partner?" Cyril asked.

"No one I'm sure. No one has ever seen him."

"That may be," Max continued, "but who does he say his partner is?"

"He tells us his partner is the great sorcerer Merlin."

"Merlin?!" Cyril chuckled, "Merlin is just a myth! An old man from kids' stories. He's not real." Cyril seemed offended to be having this conversation.

"Aye... I'm sure that be true," she said smiling. "Pardon Sirs." They watched as she walked away.

"What is going on Max?" Cyril said. "This old owl shows up out of nowhere and tells us to go see Merlin? How is this not a gag? What if it's a trap?"

Max thought for a moment. "It may be, but if he is not lying, it may be critical in our success. You've heard the stories of Merlin. What if they are true?"

"You can't be serious, Max. Merlin is a myth! C'mon." He sat back exasperated.

"I'm sure there are people who think Yensid was a myth. And Jafar! But we know otherwise. What do we have to lose Cyril? The one person who could have given us information is dead apparently. Unless we decide to leave PJ here, which I will not, we're stuck for at least another day. This destination is only about an hour ride away at best. If he's lying, we just back track and wait for PJ to be ready to travel tomorrow. I need to follow this lead whether you come or not. Our options are limited."

Cyril looked frustrated. He sipped on some water while he pondered Max's words. He knew Max was right but was also not in the mood to be ambushed again. After a few minutes he answered.

"Alright Max. We leave in twenty minutes. Just us. Deal? We're back before lunch." Max nodded in agreement. They adjourned from the table and went back to their rooms to gather some items.

When Cyril entered the room, Oswald was still asleep. He smiled. He scribbled a note telling Oswald that they would return within three hours and to spend the day resting and to keep an eye on Gwen. He grabbed his weapons and a small satchel and went back to the lobby to wait for Max. To his surprise Max was already there at the front desk. He was instructing the pheasant to send word to Empress Mulan and Yinxing about their delay and to stay the course. He had his sword and his cane. Nothing else. When they exited the inn, the air was crisp. It was a welcome change from the days they spent in the humid jungle. They chartered a coach as far as the driver could get them. They climbed in and before they sped away they could both get a good look at the docks. Everything was charred. There was an oil slick on the water where the Columbia used to be. They could see parts of her rigging sticking out of the water like an eerie grave marker. Some critters were already trying to fix the damage.

The coach rocked back and forth as they followed the dirt road towards the woods. In the distance, to the west, they could see Chickapin Hill. The rocks and timbers near the peak gave it the appearance of a large skull with an open mouth. Soon the coach was darting through trees as they penetrated the Hundred Acre Woods. After another twenty-five minutes the carriage pulled to a stop. The horse pulling it stopped and unhitched the harness from his back.

"That's as far as I can get you fellas." He motioned to the road which was obstructed by a large, fallen log. He handed Max back his directions. "I think it's not more than a mile that way." He pointed down the road.

Max handed him several coins. "Wait for two hours. If we're not back, send a search party." The driver nodded understanding.

The two began walking down the road, carefully navigating the fallen tree. The woods were dense, and Cyril was appreciative they were undertaking this quest during daylight hours. They followed the markers until they were deep into a thicket of trees. They could not see the road anymore. They were beginning to think they were lost.

"Can't even follow simple directions," Archimedes said above them on a branch shaking his head. "At least you came. Good, good. He's just up there," he motioned through the trees. "The door is open. Make it quick so I can get back to my peace and quiet." He ruffled his feathers and gave them a huff.

They trudged ahead against the heavy underbrush. Eventually they both saw a small window with light flickering out and a wisp of smoke coming from a stone chimney. There was a very small one room cottage up ahead. Cyril hung back as Max walked up to the door. He knocked and called inside.

"Merlin?" He listened intently.

"Come in please." The voice was gruff but frail. "Tell your friend he need not hide. I mean you no harm. I am but an old man."

Apprehensively they both walked in. The house was sparsely decorated. There was a fire in the fireplace and a large kettle hanging over it. On the far wall was a window, and under that was a bed, and laying in it was a very old man. He was under the covers up to his chest. He had sunken features and a very long white beard. It stretched well past his mid-section. His arms were resting on the blankets. He had a wood staff with a carved head resting next to him on the bed.

"Please come in friends," he said motioning to some chairs near the bed. "I am glad you came. I have been waiting for you. I heard what happened last night and about what has been happening in the realms."

Cyril was staring at Merlin in amazement as if he had seen a ghost.

"I know what you are thinking, Cyril of Marceline. I do not exist." He laughed heavily which turned into a hard cough. He stopped to catch his breath. "Merlin is just a myth. Yes, I have heard all of it. But as I lay here before you, you can see I am not a myth."

Cyril didn't know what to say. He sat quietly as he tried to piece it together in his head. Max shook the old man's hand and took a seat.

"Thank you for seeing us Merlin. I am glad to know someone as powerful as you is on our side," Max said politely.

"Oh, horse manure!" Merlin said harshly with a laugh. "While I do want you to succeed it is for my friends of the woods for whom I speak now, not those blind peacocks in Castle Hill." He noticed the Goof family crest on Max's long coat and seemed to lighten his tone, realizing he just insulted Max's home.

"I locked that ugly thing in the mountain all those years ago and he needs to stay there! It will take more than the critters of Chickapin to bring him down... and you just happened to be in the neighborhood." He coughed again.

"Forgive me Merlin but all the stories of the End War say it was Yensid who locked the demon in the mountain. I don't remember hearing about you being there." Max cringed hoping not to offend the old man. "I lived in Castle Hill at the time. I don't remember any of that."

Merlin laughed and waved his hand at Max in a dismissive gesture.

"Of course you haven't heard of me. It was always designed that way. I am a myth remember? Yensid and I had a bit of a friendly rivalry back in those days. I kept mostly hidden in the north lands near the Fantasy Faire. Wizards like Yensid and I would push each other to be better and to do more powerful magic. We were quite good at what we did but I was better! HA-HA! That old man was always upset with me because I bested Madame Mim and he couldn't." He laughed hard again. "I helped him during the End War. He couldn't have done it without me. Or at least someone as good as me. And there is no one as good as me!" He coughed heavily trying to catch his breath.

"I don't understand," Cyril said. "If he needed your help, why didn't all the stories mention you?"

Merlin was quiet for a moment.

"Do you ever wonder why each wizard has a different relic?" He paused for a moment for them to ponder the question.

"Think about it. Some wizards have wands, some have hats, some have medallions, some have staffs," he pointed to the one resting near his pillow. "Some control elements, some control time, some control minds... it goes on and on. A sorcerer is born with their powers. Some know this early on, and some don't find out until much older. Some try their best to hide from their destiny. These relics allow us to harness and focus our powers. The relics find their way to us through the awesome powers of the universe, whether we want that responsibility or not. However, what all those children's stories don't tell, is that some beings require more than just a magic wand and some flashy fireworks to be beaten. There are two things you need, to capture a demon of that power. One is a wand or staff of power. This allows you to focus energy at objects. Then you can control them, or restrain them, as you see fit. I have that power. But before you can do that, you first need to trick the demon's mind into allowing it to be controlled. Yensid had _that_ power. He could control thoughts and emotions. He could make you see and feel anything he deemed appropriate. Those wizards need something to amplify their mental strength." Merlin pointed to his old raggedy blue hat that was sitting on the bedpost.

"A hat?" Max asked confused. Merlin nodded.

"Think about it boy. I'm sure if you think back to all the depictions of the Mighty Yensid you'll realize a common thing about all of them."

Max and Cyril started thinking back to every picture they had ever seen of Yensid, trying to put the puzzle together.

"His hat, feather-brains!" Archimedes yelled from the window where he was now perched.

Max and Cyril both looked at each other as they grasped the realization. As they thought back to every depiction of Yensid they had ever seen, he was always wearing the same hat. A tall, royal blue pointed hat with a crescent moon and stars on it. In every single picture.

"Indeed. That hat was his relic that allowed him to amplify his thoughts. He was able to blind Chernabog and I was able to bind him. That is how we imprisoned him."

"But...," Max tried to wrap his head around what he was hearing, "but... that still doesn't tell us why no one heard about the Great Merlin at the siege on Castle Hill. That means you had to have been there!"

"Ha! The Great Merlin!" Archimedes doubled over in laughter.

"You shut your beak, or I'll send you to Bermuda!" He scowled at the old bird.

"Yes, I was there that day. The reason you have never heard of those exploits is because Yensid and I knew if anyone discovered the secret that it took two Master Wizards to bind the demon, we would be sabotaged by any men who wished him to escape again. Only master wizards are entrusted with the knowledge that it takes multiple mystics to bind a demon of that power. It is _very_ rare to see two of us in the same place at the same time, if you think about it. All benevolent Masters understand and abide by this unspoken rule. This is to protect the integrity of certain spells. We only come together when absolutely necessary. In fact, during the End War, there was dozens of wizards present to protect the kingdom, but it was only Yensid and I who knew the spell to bind Chernabog. Think of it like why some locks require two keys to open. You are dealing with very powerful stuff. If the wrong people know what combination it takes to control these types of creatures we would all be in a lot of trouble. We have been able to protect this knowledge since the beginning of the realms. You must guard that information with your life." He pointed at Max and Cyril with a crooked index finger. "We knew one of us had to disappear. We couldn't risk being seen together and jeopardizing future efforts. Since he was on the King's inner circle, it seemed only obvious that it was me that went into hiding. I have been here ever since."

"So..." Cyril got very solemn. "Is it true then that Oswald and Mickey died with you that day? Protecting you?"

Merlin's face grew very stoic. "Yes Cyril. All four of us were in the courtyard of the castle that day. Yensid was struggling to keep him dazed while I tried to bind him. Oswald and Mickey guarded us valiantly, along with a few other soldiers..." he trailed off. "They guarded us with their lives. As they were sworn to do by command of King Walter himself. It was a day I will always remember, no matter how hard I try to forget."

"Why didn't you save them Merlin!?" Cyril protested almost too defensively. He was getting emotional, remembering that time. Remembering his friends.

"It was not that simple Cyril! Once we had the demon bound both Yensid and I needed to focus very hard to keep him locked up. If either of us had broken our spell he would have escaped immediately and killed us too. And many, many more. The Kingdom would have been lost. It was the hardest decision of my life. It was for the greater good of the whole of Elias! Truth be told, ever since that day, living out here in isolation has kept me sane. I couldn't imagine being near Castle Hill knowing what happened there...seeing the statues and monuments of those I saw fall that day."

"I don't mean to sound dumb," Max interjected, "but Yensid is deceased and you don't seem in any shape to follow us to Castle Hill to fight Chernabog. What wizards will stop him?"

Archimedes doubled over in laughter again. "Merlin fight? Ha! He can barely use his bedpan!"

Merlin snatched up his staff and swiped it rather quickly towards the window. A metal chalice flew off the table and nearly struck Archimedes in the head. He ruffled his feathers and flew out of the window cursing Merlin as he went.

"Wizards don't die Max. They choose when to pass over to the next realm. Our energy passes to the next form. If Yensid has passed, it was of his own choosing. Maybe he got too tired of the memories. All I know is a wizard would not pass until he knew it was the right time. A time when he knew his powers and secrets had been bestowed on a deserving person. The sad truth, however, is that the magic is dying in the realms. People are forgetting about us. The mystics are becoming increasingly rare. I hope my colleagues and myself are not the last masters of the mystic arts." He put his hands down and sighed deeply. After a moment he continued.

"Let's not get too sour now. The point is, you'll need two wizards to bind that demon. And it helps to have the relics. They amplify your powers. Beyond that, I have a few things I think might help your quest." He picked up his staff again. "It seems you're already good in the fancy stick department," he said looking at Max's cane, then turned and handed his staff to Cyril. Cyril studied it briefly. It was a simple enough piece of wood, with a large burl for a handle on the head. There were markings carved around the burl in a language that Cyril had never seen before. Directly in the center of the top was a blue gem embedded in the staff. It was beautiful.

"Whomever can wield the power, this will help them focus it. If you get back to Castle Hill, the High Texts in the Ancient Library will show you what to do when you find the two wizards. I hid the spell in one of the books there. It is well hidden, but you'll know it when you see it. Next, I understand that your friend is quite injured. Take that with you." He pointed to a small glass jar on the windowsill. "That is the essence of thistle. That strain of thistle can only be found here in the Hundred Acre Woods. Mix that with warm water until it becomes a paste. Use it to cover the injuries. It will help tremendously. Lastly, in this pouch is a very important tool in the fight against the dark world." He pointed to a small cloth pouch hanging from the bedpost by twine. "In that bag is several light stones. If you throw them at the ground and yell the word 'Illustratio' light will burst forth and penetrate everything for nearly twenty strides in every direction, including into the earth. This is important because those in the dark world, such as shadow people, cannot hide if there are no shadows to hide in. If they are caught in the light it will destroy them. If they manage to escape it will force them back deep into the earth where they have an especially hard time getting back." He paused and took a deep breath and exhaled as if he had accomplished a large task.

"Now if you don't mind, please let me rest. This has been a long time coming." Merlin rested his arms on his stomach.

Max and Cyril thanked Merlin profusely and grabbed their items. Cyril put the jar of thistle and the light stones in his satchel, then grabbed Merlin's staff. Before he walked out Max turned one more time to look at Merlin. He waved again and closed the door quietly. Only a few steps off the stoop Max turned around.

"I forgot to ask him something..."

He turned back and opened the door. The bed was empty. He looked around confused. The cottage was empty. The fire was snuffed out, with only embers glowing. All he saw was the blue cap on the bed post. Merlin was gone. Max closed the door slowly with a faint smile.

"What did you forget to ask?" Cyril said as Max caught up.

"Nothing. I forgot." Max answered.

Max looked up through a small opening in the trees. He watched as Archimedes flew off into the distance, never looking back. They walked back to the carriage following the directions in reverse. Finally, they saw the horse sitting in the grass waiting for them. He was nibbling on some fruit. They boarded, and the driver hitched the harness to his back and they began their journey back to the inn. The sun wasn't even at midday yet. It was a quiet ride back to the inn as both contemplated the experience with Merlin.

When the coach arrived, they disembarked and walked inside. Max told Grunt about the essence of thistle and followed him in to see PJ. Cyril quietly sat at a table in the pub and for the first time in many years, he ordered a pint of lager. It had already been a complicated day and it was barely noon. After a short while Cyril saw Oswald walk into the pub. He came to sit next to Cyril. He looked confused and concerned at the pint of lager.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah Oswald," he said in a thoughtful tone. "It was an interesting morning. But we did get some things to help us on our journey. How is PJ?"

"Cranky," Oswald answered with a laugh. "If he could stand up I think he would tear the world apart."

"Then I guess it's a good thing he can't stand up," Cyril responded with a smile.

Gwen came to join them, and they shared some food and drinks while they tried to work out the best plan for the day. After a while Max came into the pub and sat with the group. Buff was with him. He had a visible gash across his cheek. It had purple goo on it. Buff noticed everyone staring at him.

"It's that thistle stuff you brought back," he said trying to deflect attention. He ordered an extra-large mug of ale and puffed out his chest in a posturing manner.

"PJ is doing better but I think he won't be upright until tomorrow," Max said. "So that leaves us two options. We can either go to Gracey Manor and get back before nightfall or wait until tomorrow and potentially lose another day."

"How long would it take to get to the Manor from here?" Cyril asked.

"It's about an hour and a half carriage ride," Buff answered.

"So, if it is noon, and we have three hours in transit, that leaves us, what? Three hours at the manor to find what we need and get out?" Cyril postulated.

"Give or take," Buff affirmed.

Cyril looked at Max and then at Oswald and Gwen. "Votes?"

"Let's just get it over with," Gwen said.

"I second that," Oswald followed. "I don't want to be stuck here any longer than we have to."

"Can't argue that logic," Max said. "We go as soon as we collect all our things?" He looked at Buff who was taking a swill of his ale. "You want in on this? We could use the help with PJ out of commission."

"Not a chance! That place is overflowing with all types of creepy," Buff responded between gulps. The rest of the group looked at him with quizzical expressions.

"You ran head long into a dragon's jaws last night!" Max said in protest. "You're afraid of some creepy old house?"

Gwen gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "Please Buff. Without Uncle Peej to protect me I could be in danger."

Buff rolled his eyes at this sad attempt. Everyone stared at him waiting.

"...fine!" He slammed his empty mug on the table and got up and stormed off grunting.

The group collected what they thought they might need for the trip and Max chartered a carriage. Each carried their weapons, and Cyril managed to procure two much better lanterns than the one he had in the temple. He also had the light stones. Lastly, Grunt gave them a piece of parchment which contained a partial map of the grounds of Gracey Manor. The story he told them was that no one ever stayed long enough to get the other half.

"Dress warm," Buff said to the group as they were loading the carriage. "It gets cold there."

Some of the group went back to their rooms to get whatever warm garments they might have. Buff climbed up on a small seat on the rear exterior of the coach. He was too big to fit inside. He seemed to be accustomed to this procedure. The rest climbed in and two horses hitched themselves to the coach and began trotting down the road. As they made their way towards Gracey Manor everyone studied the map. It showed the grounds around the house but only showed a third of the interior of the home. The names on the map were very confusing and unsettling. Listed on the map were the Cemetery, Pet Cemetery, Portico, The Box, Shifting Room, Hall of Eyes, Grand Staircase, and Endless Hallway. That was all that was written. A large section of the home was not charted.

As they traveled south the skies overhead grew darker. Storm clouds covered the whole area. The temperature dropped considerably. They were on a narrow peninsula of land heading south. There was a lot of open, dense swamp land to the west, before opening to the ocean. To the east was the interior shore of the Sawyer Sea. Behind them was Chickapin Hill, and ahead of them was the border of Gracey Bog and in the distance, they could now see Gracey Manor. Even from this distance it looked very ominous and imposing. Oswald and Gwen tried not to focus on it, but Max studied it intently as they got closer. Eventually the coach slowed to a stop. They were still a bit of a walk from the front of the massive mansion.

"Sorry folks. This is as close as we get," one of the horses said. His partner looked very nervous.

"Thanks fellas," Buff said as he hopped off the back. The carriage raised up considerably when it was freed from his weight.

"Our sun-stone shows the sun at slightly past midday," one of the horses said looking through the stone as he located the sun in the sky through the clouds. He pointed up towards the clouds at shortly after noon. "When the sun dips to one hoof from the horizon we're leaving with or without you."

Max pulled out a small bag of coins and placed it on the bench of the coach. "Just give us the time we need please."

"Save your money friend," the other horse responded. "No amount of coins will keep us here after dark. I'm guessing you have maybe three hours. May luck be your ally."

Everyone situated their weapons and Cyril told them about the light stones and handed each person three. They walked towards the entrance. As they got closer a dense fog seemed to form immediately surrounding the grounds of the house. It was as if the home was alive with its own energy. Cyril lit both lanterns and gave one to Max and attached the other to the top of his walking staff by the handle. In the absence of PJ, Gwen ducked behind Buff as they walked.

"Why did I let you talk me into this!" Buff grunted in anger regretting his decision. He pulled out his long dagger and tried to slow his breathing as they approached. "Here we go..."

Chapter 10 – Master Gracey's Manor

Max and Buff walked in front as they approached the large iron gate on the border of the mansion grounds. It had an ornate G in the center and the name 'GRACEY' adorning the top. There was no lock on the gate. Buff pushed it open. It creaked loudly as it swung open slowly. There was a long path up to the house large enough for a carriage. On either side were expansive lawns that had become overgrown as well as many trees hanging low, covered in Spanish moss. This place looked like it came out of every scary story Oswald had ever heard. He and Gwen stayed close together and always behind Buff.

They began walking towards the main house being sure to keep the lanterns held high. The storm clouds made it feel very late. It was eerily quiet except for the occasional frog croaking. The cold breezes seemed to cut through to the bone. Occasionally they would see a firefly flicker. As they walked up the road they could now get a good look at the mansion. It was a large stone building with stately columns on either side of a grand entrance. There was a tall turret like tower in the center of the structure that reached four stories tall by Oswald's best guess. To the right on the far side of the home was a large conservatory or green house of some kind. Most of that structure was made of green tinted glass. On the second and third story balconies that overhung the entrance, there was ornate iron work railings that stretched across the facade. It was a very strange building with an unsettling design.

Far to the left of the home about two-hundred feet away was a graveyard on a small hill overlooking the property. Oswald didn't know much about human burial practices, but what he did know gave him the creeps. Leaving your loved ones in boxes in the ground seemed very unnatural and cruel to him. The grave markers also confused him. They were large and gaudy. The cemetery had about thirty headstones sticking up through the tall grass at every angle. They had long since been forgotten.

"How long has this place been abandoned?" Oswald asked Buff.

"Hard to say," he responded in a very quiet tone. "Some say Gracey's lover was killed and the sadness eventually made him kill himself. Some say his lover killed him for his fortune. The magistrates never sorted it out. He had no heirs, so the home was left to rot. That was a few generations ago, I think."

The cold breezes were biting and made Oswald squint as he walked. He didn't want to be in the mansion, but he most certainly wanted to be out of the cold. Eventually they came to the front of the house. It was imposing and towered over them. Oswald thought he saw a green light flickering in an upper window but when he rubbed his eyes and refocused it was gone. They walked up the steps under the balcony until they were standing in front of two very tall, wooden doors. They were out of the cold wind, but the chill never left. The lanterns made shadows dance all around the portico and Oswald was having flashbacks to the hold of the Columbia. Cyril took out the map of the house and unfurled it.

"I'm guessing this is the portico," Cyril said. "It's the only entrance on this map. Just inside the door is the 'Box'? I don't know what that means. It just shows a square room."

Max looked at Buff and nodded for him to enter. Buff put his knife away and pulled out his mace and gripped it tight. Gwen backed away from the group, down the steps, and loaded her bow and took aim, in case anything should burst forth from the door. She had her staff strapped to her back against her pack. Max put down his lantern and drew his sword. He was standing to the side of Buff, out of view of anyone standing inside the door. Cyril stood behind Max and held out his staff to give as much light as possible and gripped his hatchet in the other hand. Oswald stood back with Gwen, knife drawn, trying to act brave. Buff tried the handle. Nothing happened. It was locked. He tried again harder. Nothing. He looked at Max unsure what to do.

"Break it," Max said without thinking twice.

Buff took a step back. He sucked in a deep breath and then violently slammed his head into the door in a short charging motion. The wood around the lock splintered and the door popped open. Buff pushed it all the way open and stood back, waiting to be attacked.

It was silent. The entry room was empty except for a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. All the candles were lit and flickered from the breeze.

"I'm done!" Buff put his hands up pointing at the candles and started walking back towards the coach.

"Hey!" Max yelled running after him. "If you don't want to do this for us, at least do it for PJ. We've come a long way to get here. Tonga Roa showed us this place. We need to be here."

Buff stopped and put his head down knowing Max was right. He gripped his mace tightly. They heard him grunt loudly in frustration.

"You Castle Hill folk are a stone in my hoof, you know that? You might as well be humans!"

He pointed his mace at Max in an accusatory way as he walked back to join them. He kept near the back behind Gwen. Max picked up his lantern and slowly stepped into the foyer. Cyril followed keeping his lantern high. The rest crept in after him.

The Box was about the size of a large bedroom. It was completely constructed of fine dark woods. It had ornate paneling on every wall. It had a beautiful parquet floor and decorative accents and cornices. That was it. There was nothing else in the room besides the chandelier which was tarnished brass and had thirteen stems on it. Even with two lanterns the dark wood seemed to steal the light. It was still very dim in the room.

"Now what?" Gwen asked. "Where do we go?"

"I'm not sure," Cyril answered. "Check the walls. Maybe there is a hidden door?"

The group split up and started examining the walls. They could not find any passage or doors anywhere. There was absolutely nothing else in the room. Cyril had his back to the room facing the front door. He was using the outside light to help him read.

"Come here and look at this," he said to no one in particular. "Maybe I'm missing something?"

They all walked up looking over his shoulder as he examined the parchment. All of them were looking for a clue. It had only been a few seconds when Oswald spoke up in a very frightened tone.

"I found the door..." His voice cracked as he pointed at the opposite wall from the entrance.

A wall he had personally checked for any trap doors or passages. A wall he was sure had nothing on it. Now there was a large doorway in the wall, complete with door jamb, ornate molding and a sconce on each side. Everyone's breathing stopped as their pulses quickened. They stared at the doorway. It led to another dimly lit room that appeared to be round. Everyone grabbed their weapons tighter. They slowly walked towards it, pulses racing. After a few seconds Buff spoke in a panicked tone.

"How is that possible?! It's gone!"

He was looking back at the front door. It was gone. It was as if the room inverted itself and the front door was now the new door in front of them, leading to the new room. Where the front door used to be was just the same identical wood paneling. No door, no seams, nothing. Cyril ran back to check the wall, but there was no opening. They were now trapped inside the mansion.

They slowly entered the new room which they could see now was not round, but octagonal. It had a much higher ceiling than the entry room. Oswald wondered if this was the large turret structure he saw outside the house. The wood paneling reached up over their heads but stopped about halfway up the wall. Above that was very disorienting wall decor with long stripes reaching up to the ceiling. On every other wall in the room was a large painting, each one depicting a different person, four total.

Where the wood paneling stopped, was a small ledge and on either side of each portrait were two gargoyle statues looking down from the ledge at the occupants of the room. In each hand the gargoyles held candles which illuminated the portraits in an eerie light. There were ornate nesting panels on the ceiling which completed the disorienting feeling of the space. It was hard to tell if the room was ten feet tall or thirty feet tall. Everyone was staring up taking in the room when Buff spoke out again breaking the silence.

"It's gone! I should have _never_ come here!"

He was pointing at the wall where they just entered from, but now the doorway was gone, replaced by identical wood paneling. No one saw it happen since they were all looking up when they entered. By sheer visuals alone, they were now trapped in a room with no windows and no doors. Cyril and Max immediately ran to the wall where the door used to be and began inspecting it. As guessed, there was nothing to find.

"I'm scared dad," Gwen said in a frightened voice. He pulled her in close, keeping the lantern at the level of their eyes.

"You're not the only one pup," Buff said both out of fact and trying to reassure himself as his breathing quickened even more.

Oswald was next to Cyril now, and they as well as Max and Gwen were inching closer to Buff who was standing in the dead center of the room. Everyone was circled and had weapons at the ready as if they were being closed in on by invisible foes.

"What is happening to the walls!?" Gwen yelled in a panic.

They watched as the walls appeared to stretch vertically, although when Max touched them he felt no movement. Cyril looked at his map quickly trying to orient himself.

"This is called the Shifting Room. I think we now know why."

They watched as the room grew taller. The wood paneling soon towered over them. The portraits which once only showed a portion of the subjects' bodies, now showed the whole thing, also revealing gruesome mishaps to some. It was a disquieting metamorphosis. The ceiling seemed an eternity away. The gargoyles mocked their panic as their candles drifted towards the ceiling.

"Enough of this madness!" Buff grunted angrily.

He put his head down and charged the nearest wall. It had no effect. He tried again harder. Nothing. He grabbed his mace and began bashing the wood paneling. Each assault would leave a large gash in the wood but when he recoiled to swing again, the hole he left would dissolve before their eyes, back into untouched paneling. Gwen was holding back tears as she began hitting another wall with her staff. Oswald felt the panic growing also. Soon every member of the group was fruitlessly attacking walls trying in vain to burrow out of their new prison. Each time they stepped back the wood repaired itself seamlessly. After an endless moment they heard a loud thunderclap that shook the room and then the room turned pitch black. All the candles and both lanterns went out. Gwen and Oswald screamed in fear.

They heard a deep, menacing laugh that echoed all around the room. It came from everywhere. Oswald had his eyes closed tight, hoping the nightmare would stop. The laughter became louder. Oswald thought he felt someone brush past him. He could hear each member yelp as if shoved by unseen hands. Suddenly he had an idea. He shakily fumbled around in his pouch and found one of the light stones. He threw it at the ground hard as he yelled the activation word. He heard the marble shatter on impact.

"Illustratio!"

Instantly, a blinding light filled the room. Everyone was forced to close their eyes. It lasted only three seconds, but it felt a lot longer. Everyone could hear a wailing scream that echoed around the room. It did not sound of this world. Then, just as instantly as it came, the light disappeared. By the time the group could readjust their eyes to the dim light in the room they saw that all the candles and both lanterns were lit again. Also, now, one of the walls had a doorway in it, just like before. It led down a long hallway.

"I don't know what's in there, but it has to be better than in here," Buff said as he quickly exited the Shifting Room.

"We're in the Hall of Eyes," Cyril mentioned as they all left the room trying desperately to calm their nerves.

Stretched before them now was a long hall with portraits hanging from both walls as well as busts sitting in alcoves on both sides of the hallway. The busts were of various men and women. Cyril read the names on the base of the busts as he wrote them on the map. There was Harrison Hightower III, Jason Chandler, Dr. Albert Falls, Lilian Bounds, Leota Toombs, and Barnabas T. Bullion. The portraits depicted various scenes. One showed a sailing ship, one had a portrait of the manor, one was a painting of Thunder Mountain. One especially creepy portrait was of a woman named Mary Oceaneer. As they walked slowly it appeared that the busts and some of the portraits watched them. No matter where they walked the eyes seemed to be staring at them.

"I lied," Buff said. "It's not better in here. This house is pure evil."

At the end of the hall was an unsettling statue of a seemingly undead couple in a loving embrace. It was titled 'Jack & Sally'. The hallway turned ninety degrees to the right. Directly in front of them was a large staircase that rose up to a large landing, then split into two sections branching off to the right and left of the landing, rising to the second floor. There was a large picture window directly behind the landing which bathed the room in an eerie, overcast sunlight. Not much light got through the dark clouds. The floor of this room was a stately black and white checkered pattern of worn marble tiles. There were suits of armor on either side of the banisters. On the far left and right side of the room were dark paneled walls each with two closed doors and a dark hallway. Above them was a balcony overlooking this room which wrapped around its entirety except for the picture window on the far wall.

"Where to now Cyril?" Max asked.

Cyril was studying the map as he held the lantern in close, so he could see.

"The only other place that has been mapped on here is the 'Endless Hallway' which, if I'm reading this right, is above us somewhere?"

Max looked at the map as he turned around trying to get his bearings. He handed the map back to Cyril.

"This is a big house and as much as I hate this thought, maybe we need to split up to find whatever it is we need to find," Max said. Buff instantly shook his head no. "Tell us again what you saw at the reflecting pool Oswald."

Oswald closed his eyes and took a breath. He exhaled slowly. "I saw an old woman. She was a human. Her hair was white, and her eyes were white also. I could only see from her neck up. She was bathed in a green glow. She didn't say anything, but I heard a voice tell me to 'find her who sees through time.' Then I saw this house. That is when I came out of the water."

"Ok let's vote," Max said. "Do we stick together or split up? We only have a little over two hours to figure this out and this house seems endless. Buff?"

"Not a chance."

"Gwen?"

"If I get to stick with you, either way dad."

"Cyril?"

"I don't like it one bit, but you are right. This house is too big for us not to split up."

"Oswald?"

"Whatever you think is best Max. I just want out of here as quick as possible."

"Sorry Buff," Max said, "we're splitting up. It's the only way. Buff, Cyril and Oswald, why don't you start upstairs, Gwen and I will cover the ground floor, then we'll start working up towards you. As soon as you can't see any sunlight through the clouds get out as fast as possible. We can't afford for the coach to leave us here."

Before splitting they made sure each party had a lantern and enough light stones. Then with a lot of apprehension the group split up each going their separate ways. Buff, Cyril and Oswald began climbing the stairs while Gwen and Max walked to one of the doors on the right. They opened it and slowly entered. They left it open as a trail marker. After they had disappeared Oswald watched in silent horror as the door closed itself.

They climbed up the left side of the stairs and when they reached the top they saw two hallways. One near them and one on the opposite side of the room. Cyril led them down the near hallway. It was long and dark and there were a few doors. All were locked. A few steps down the hall another hallway split off from it. The group stopped and stared in amazement and fear. They had found the 'Endless Hallway'. There was no mistaking it. Every ten feet was a door and next to that, a sconce with a lit candle in it, illuminating the doorway. Oswald could count at least thirteen doors as they stretched towards infinity.

"I don't like this," Cyril said quietly. "Let's go back." He motioned for them to backtrack.

They walked back out to the grand staircase room. They proceeded across the balcony towards the other hallway. Every few dozen feet floor boards would squeak loudly. This new hallway was also dark with random doorways in it. These doors were also locked. Halfway down the hallway it branched off at ninety-degrees to the left. They felt their hearts sink. They were looking down the exact same 'Endless Hallway'. Cyril closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, trying to mask his fear. He gripped his staff very tightly. He took a deep breath and continued walking down the original hallway, leaving the endless hallway behind them.

Everything about this place seemed to be watching them. The pictures, the wallpaper, even some of the furniture. They continued through the darkness until they entered the next large room. It was a parlor of some type. It had formal chairs in the corners and a piano near the center of the rear wall. They sat for a moment to gather their nerves and so Cyril could fill in the blank parts of the map.

Downstairs Gwen and Max were trying to navigate a seemingly endless maze of hallways. Everything looked the same. Doors were everywhere. They led everywhere and nowhere. Max was trying to hide his anxiety from Gwen who herself felt on the verge of tears. After what felt like an eternity they opened a door which led them to the conservatory. The additional outdoor light was a welcome sight. It was very cold in the room and both Gwen and Max could see their breath as they walked ahead. The conservatory was a large glass room with dozens of plants scattered around. They were long dead and wilted. The glass walls were very dirty and dingy, but they could make out basic outlines of the mansion grounds and the distant swamp. In the center of the room was a large bronze statue of an old man with a large mustache and monocle. He looked very regal. He had a smiling monkey sitting on his shoulder. The plaque read 'Lord Henry Mystic and Albert'.

On the far end of the room was a second door that led back into the manor, but much further back on the building from where they entered the conservatory. They could hear the dead leaves crunching under their feet as they walked. They could also hear the cold wind blowing outside. It would rattle a few of the broken glass panels. The feeling in the room was very heavy.

Max slowly opened the new door and stuck his lantern inside studying the layout before entering. They walked into the hallway and closed the door behind them. To their left was a similar maze of halls that they just left. To the right was a service staircase that went up to the second floor. Having had enough of the hallways, they opted for the staircase. Some of the stairs creaked loudly as they climbed. At the top of the stairs was a very short hallway, not more than ten feet and then it opened to a small balcony which overlooked another large room. The balcony ran the length of the large room where it ended at another doorway.

Before they reached the landing overlooking the room, Max shushed Gwen and they both crouched down listening intently. They could faintly hear what could only be described as a dinner party. They could hear people laughing and talking. They also heard glasses clinking, silverware being used, and faint organ music. They could also smell cigar or pipe smoke. Max motioned for Gwen to stay put and he turned down the lantern as much as possible without snuffing it, then set it on the ground and slowly and silently started crawling on his hands and knees towards the railing overlooking the large room. From this angle, anyone on the ground floor would not be able to see him.

Max was frozen in fear. He looked down on a large ballroom and saw dozens of patrons enjoying their evening. It was a fancy and festive dinner party. Except there were no people there. They were all ghosts. He could see straight through all of them. They all gave off an eerie blue glow that bathed the room in a very frightening aura. As quietly as possible he crawled back towards Gwen.

"What did you see?" she whispered.

"Nothing," Max whispered as his voice shook. "We need to go back."

Gwen didn't need an explanation but when they turned around to go back down the stairs they found that the short corridor dead ended at a wall. The stairway they had just come up was no longer there. Max felt around on the wall praying it would lead to a secret passageway of some kind. Nothing. They had no choice but to traverse the balcony overlooking the ballroom.

"Listen Gwen," he whispered. "Just follow me and be as quiet as you can and do not look down into the room. Got it? Swear to me."

She nodded with a terrified look on her face, her lips trembling. Max snuffed out the lantern and then as quietly as they could they started inching across the balcony hugging the wall. When they were on their hands and knees they couldn't see down into the room. They would need to get up on their knees to get even a partial view. Max hoped it was enough. Time crawled slower than they did. When they were about halfway across they heard a male's voice giggling. It was above them. Max looked up and saw an old, portly man standing on the large chandelier in the center of the room. He was leaning off the chandelier, only being held on by the handle of his cane. He had a glass in his hand. He looked at them curiously, then giggled and nodded acknowledgement as he took a sip of his libation. Then he simply dissolved in front of their eyes.

Gwen screamed in terror, stood up and started running. Max tried to stop her, but she was well ahead of him. He had no choice but to stand up and run after her. As he streaked down the remainder of the balcony he looked over and watched as several party goers all looked up at him in unison. It was one of the scariest things he had ever seen in his life. He saw her run up another flight of stairs and gave chase. He ran after her through a doorway and when he was through she slammed the door behind him. He stopped abruptly and turned around to see her with her back to the door in a panicked cry. He ran up and hugged her tightly as he looked around frantically trying to figure out their next move. They appeared to be in an attic.

"C'mon. We're getting out of here. I can't take any more of this place," Max said in a hushed tone.

He ran over to the nearest window and looked out. They were on the third floor. Max struggled but finally managed to open the window, then looked out surveying their options. Below them was a large cemetery. This was not the one they saw when they walked up to the front. This appeared to be a second, much larger one on the rear of the house. He saw a few ledges in the brick structures immediately surrounding the window and calculated he could probably make his way down a nearby exterior chimney.

"I'm going down first, then you okay?" he asked Gwen. "Take a look, let me know if you think you can make it."

Gwen stuck her head out and surveyed things.

"I can do it. You go first. Quickly dad!"

Max didn't need any more assurances and quickly attached the lantern to his pack and then ducked out the window. He hung by his hands until he could get his footing on a small ledge. He swung over and then stepped down onto a lower ledge. After a few harrowing steps he was now only one story up from the ground. He was tall. He took a moment to think it through and then jumped away from the building. He landed hard on the ground and it hurt badly. His shins took the brunt of the force and he fell forward on his knees. He yelled in pain but to him it was still better than being in that house.

Gwen watched from the window as Max tried to navigate his way down. When she looked back into the attic she was paralyzed in fear. She watched in the opposite corner as a mannequin form that was donning a wedding dress began to shift. The dress flowed as if hit by a sudden breeze, but the air in the room was deathly still. A young female ghost appeared and fit the wedding dress perfectly. She had no eyes. She was carrying a hatchet.

"Why are you here?!" she screamed like a banshee. The sound made Gwen feel sick. "YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!"

The form drifted towards her. She felt stuck. When the ghost was only feet away it gave her a sinister grin. Her hypnosis was only broken when she heard Max yelling.

"Now Gwen! Come on. One step at a time. Follow my lead."

She suddenly rushed back into the moment and quickly turned around and threw her pack and bow out of the window. Max had to dodge quickly as it crashed to the ground.

"Hey!" he yelled, "you almost hit me, take it easy."

Gwen nearly leapt from the window as she tried to find her footing on the nearby ledge. Her legs weren't as long as Max. She stretched as far as she could and finally felt the ledge. She escaped the window as the bride took a swipe at her with the hatchet. Max could now see the apparition in the window. Her eyes were hollow as it looked down at him.

"LEAVE THIS PLACE!" it screamed in a spine-chilling echo.

It raised its arm again to swing at Gwen but before she could, Gwen closed her eyes and jumped.

Max watched in horror as he saw Gwen leaping from the third story of the mansion and at witnessing the ghost trying to kill her with a hatchet. It was an unreal scene. His mind went numb. He flashed back to the nervousness of watching her climb trees when she was a small child back in Castle Hill. She was not a small child anymore and this was not Castle Hill. She was in very real danger. Against the searing pain in his legs he scrambled as she fell, trying to position himself to catch her or at least break her fall.

Gwen knew she would hit the ground in only a second. She didn't care. It was better than being trapped in there with the ghost. She began crying as she fell. She hoped her dad would catch her like he used to when she was young and would climb the trees in Castle Hill. She also hoped he was not stupid enough to try and catch her. They would both be badly injured.

Max gritted his teeth and held out his arms for his little pup as she fell. He braced for impact...

Cyril was still adding details to the map when they all heard the piano play a single note. Then a second note. Then a third. It was an eerie and dark funeral dirge. It was slightly out of tune adding to the surreal scene. There was no person sitting on the bench, no shadow man hiding that they could see. Buff immediately began backing down a hallway. Then he turned to run. Cyril and Oswald followed close behind. That hallway split into two different hallways. Those split into four hallways. It seemed like a maze. They were losing speed and hope. After another random turn they heard a faint sound. The group stopped immediately and listened. It was the sound of a tambourine. It was coming from one of the doors in the hallway before them. They walked up slowly to each one and listened.

"It's in there," Oswald said quietly, pointing to a door down the hall.

They could all see a faint green glow coming from under the door. They walked up and Buff reached out for the handle. Before he could open it, the door opened on its own. They looked inside. The room was small. In the center of the room was a small table with four ornate chairs around it. In the center of the table was a large crystal ball, and inside of that, was an old woman's head who was looking at them. She had wild white hair and blank white eyes. An untraceable green glow emanated from the sphere.

"Come!" she commanded. Her voice was both powerful and slightly raspy. Her voice echoed throughout the room as she spoke, fading in and out. "You seek the answers. Leota sees through time. She will show you."

They entered the room and the door closed behind them. Cyril and Oswald sat in the chairs. Buff was too big, so he sat on the floor. They were unsure what to do next. After a quiet moment Cyril spoke up.

"Please ma'am. We were told to come find you..."

"Yes. You have seen the Jungle Spirit. Why do you seek Leota?"

Cyril tried to find the right words.

"Chernabog," Oswald interrupted hastily. "He's back."

"Yes. The demon stalks the realms. This I see. His power is great. Greater than you."

"How do we stop him?" Buff added, joining the conversation.

"That cannot be told now. The darkness is here. They will know. They cannot know."

"What... what darkness?" Cyril asked.

"You are surrounded by the dark. They see. They cannot see."

Cyril was becoming frustrated by the riddles. "Please Leota, what dark is here?"

"The answer can only be known in light." Her head faded away into nothing. The ball was empty.

"What does that mean?" Buff asked, also clearly frustrated.

"The answer can only be known in the light... in the light. I have no idea," Cyril answered.

"Leota..." Cyril called. Nothing. "Leota?" Still nothing.

They sat quietly for a minute trying to understand her. As the answer struck him Oswald jumped up, digging around in his pack.

"The dark cannot see! It can only be known in the light! Close your eyes." He threw a light stone at the ground hard. "ILLUSTRATIO!"

The same blinding light filled the room. As Oswald was closing his eyes he felt a shudder of dread as he caught a glimpse of at least four Shadowmen in the room with them. They all heard loud howls of pain as the light grew. It came from right beside their ears and all over the room. Everywhere and nowhere. Instantly everything went dark. The group attempted to adjust their eyes. After a moment the sphere began glowing again and Leota reappeared in the center.

"You carry the light. The truth belongs to you. You need two mystics to chain the demon."

"Yes!" Cyril responded. "We know that, but who are they? Where do we find them?"

She was quiet for a moment as her eyes closed and the ethereal contents of the sphere seemed to swirl around her. Her eyes opened again, and her mouth began to move as if she was reciting a silent incantation. Finally, she spoke.

"One enjoys the adoration of the citizens, but the other is in hiding. They can be known by their calling card, the purple serpent and the Star of Asteroth. You may have a challenge to convince them of their purpose, but when the time is right, they will rise to the task."

"Thank you Leota," Cyril followed. "Can you tell us their names or where they reside?"

She went silent again as she seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness. Suddenly she came to full attention and her eyes began glowing brightly. Cyril, Buff and Oswald all heard her answer, but she did not speak it. They all heard it inside their heads. In their thoughts.

Dreamfinder.

Collectively their eyes grew wide as they all experienced the same phenomenon simultaneously.

"Thank you Leota," Buff said. "Who is the other mystic and where are they?"

Her light began to dim.

"You may only know one more truth. Choose wisely."

They looked at each other concerned.

"What do we do?" Buff whispered to Cyril. "Do we ask who the other wizard is, or do we ask where Dreamfinder is?"

"I don't know," Cyril responded. They all thought for a moment trying to solve the problem.

"We ask where Dreamfinder is," Oswald said confidently. "We know who the other person is… sort of. She told us. One has a purple serpent and the other has the Star of Asteroth. I can't imagine there can be that many combinations that match her words. If we know where Dreamfinder is, then we just need to find a clue about whether he has the serpent or the star. There must be information in the Ancient Library. After that, we simply look for a wizard that matches the other description. Based on the stories Cyril has told me about the Ancient Library, I'm sure they keep that information there too." He sounded both confident and searching for reassurance.

Buff and Cyril looked at each other clearly impressed with Oswald's deductions. It made sense. At least as much sense as could be made in this crazy place.

"Fair enough," Buff said. "Leota, where is Dreamfinder?"

The ball illuminated as her head disappeared and was replaced by a map showing all of Elias, including the Outterlands. The map swirled around several times as if it were floating on the surface of unseen water. Each time it righted itself it zoomed in and focused a little more. Eventually it stopped and facing all of them was the realm of Morrow. Slowly it faded away. Leota's head never came back but they heard a disembodied voice speaking to them. It echoed in every corner of the room.

"You have been given the light. Leave this place. The darkness stalks you."

On the wall opposite the door they entered from, one of the wood panels popped open. They could see flickering light on the other side. Unsure what to do, they awkwardly said thank you to Leota, who was not there, and moved towards the new door. Oswald pulled it open and there was a very steep stone staircase leading up to another room that he could not see. They started ascending and when they got to the top they were in a small stone room. They barely fit inside. They could see the door leading out, but it was jammed shut tightly. Buff grunted loudly as he rammed it hard and caused the door to burst free from the hinges. Beyond the door was something all three of them had wanted to see since they first stepped foot inside the house. They were outside. They rushed out to realize they were in a large graveyard, and they had exited from a crypt. It was not the same cemetery they saw when approaching the mansion. They were on the backside of the estate.

It was getting very dark. They began to panic hoping the coach had not left without them. They were also concerned because they had no idea what happened to Gwen and Max. Only moments later they heard Gwen scream and Max yell in pain and heard a crash around the corner. They sprinted around the house and saw Gwen laying on top of Max. They both looked to be in a lot of pain.

"What happened?!" Buff yelled as they approached.

"We need to get out of here now!" Max struggled to get out. He was hurt bad. Gwen laid on top of him now unconscious.

"What happened?" Buff repeated.

"LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

Buff, Cyril and Oswald looked up to see a ghost in the window staring at them. Her eyes were hollow, and she was moving back and forth quickly in very sporadic, unnatural movements. Buff didn't need to see anymore. He picked up Gwen and Max carrying each one over a shoulder. He began sprinting towards the front of the mansion. Cyril and Oswald did their best to keep up. They ran quickly, dodging headstones. Soon they turned another corner and could see the large lawn on the front of the estate and could see the carriage still waiting. Buff quickened his pace. Both hares found new energy and ran at breakneck speed. The horses looked concerned when they saw the group running towards them. Buff arrived first and placed Max and Gwen in the coach.

"We need to get out of here now!" His tone left no question about his urgency.

Cyril and Oswald jumped in as soon as they arrived, and the horses were already hooking themselves to the coach. Buff jumped on the back, mace and kukri drawn, ready to cut down anything that approached him. The horses galloped off as fast as they could safely go. Cyril tended to Max and Gwen. Oswald looked out of the window as they sped away. He rubbed his eyes and looked hard as he saw three spirits watching them leave. He could barely make them out. One was a tall man who was in skeleton form. Next to him was a fat man with a top hat and a large bag and next to him, the third was a small man with a long beard. He had a chain shackled to his leg. They watched from the edge of the estate, never setting foot past the property line.

After ten minutes of feverish running the horses slowed down to a gentle walk. Buff jumped down and walked beside them. Cyril had his head out of the window, so they could talk.

"I fixed them up as best I could," he said. "They don't appear to have any broken bones, but Max is in a world of pain. Gwen is still unconscious. I'm hoping a good night of rest will help."

"Thank you for waiting for us," Buff said to the horses.

"What are you talking about? You were only inside the house for about ten minutes," the nearest one responded.

Buff looked at Cyril nervously. "How is that possible?" he continued. "We were in there for at least an hour or more. It was dark when we got out."

The two horses looked at each other confused. The further horse responded.

"Not by our account. We watched you walk in and within ten minutes you all came running around from the back. Nothing else happened. What did you see in there anyways?"

"Nothing," Buff answered. "Nothing you ever want to see."

Eventually Max was coherent enough to take part in a conversation.

"Cyril," he said with a strained voice, "please tell me you found something."

"We did Max. We know who at least one of the wizards is and we know where he is. The second person is still a bit of a mystery though. But we have a plan for that. Rest now. I'll fill you in later."

Max put his head back and tried to get comfortable as the wagon traced the road back towards the inn. When they arrived, they brought Gwen in and Grunt began working on her. The pheasant they had seen this morning was helping him. Max hobbled in and sat in a large reading chair near the fireplace. One of the bar maids helped him get his feet up on the ottoman. He ordered a very strong spirit called 'The Laughing Place' to help him with his pain. To his joy he saw that PJ was up and about. Oswald stayed with Gwen, but Buff, Cyril and PJ came to join Max and they spent the afternoon and evening swapping stories about the events of the day and what they had seen in the house. PJ reiterated several times how happy he was that he was not there.

No one slept much that night.

Chapter 11 – Pirates & Outlaws

The next morning was a slow one for most of the group. Oswald and Cyril outwardly seemed fine and had no physical ailments but were both trying to work through what they had seen yesterday. Buff was also a head case, but additionally had cut his leg badly as he was running through the graveyard back towards the carriage. He was ordered to stay off his feet. Max was in a lot of pain due to the fall, and breaking Gwen's fall. He was also ordered to take it easy. Gwen was still asleep, and everyone hoped it was a sign of healing. PJ had his share of cuts and scratches but finally seemed better from the Columbia explosion.

"We have to get back across the sea," Max told Cyril in the pub. "We're losing too many days. We need to get to Thunder Mountain and then back to Castle Hill. It's the only way we can gear up for a trek to Morrow to find Dreamfinder. The longer we wait the more powerful Chernabog is getting and it's only a matter of time before he gets out of that mountain."

"I know," Cyril responded. "It's hard to move on though, when everyone is ordered to bed rest."

"We need to charter a boat back to Twain Docks. From there we can get a carriage to Boot Hill, at the base of Thunder Mountain. Then if the old dwarf escape route is still there, we can sneak back into Castle Hill and save a day by not having to go around the mountain. If we can get the ship and the carriage today, then that keeps everyone off their feet for much of the day. It's our best option. Cyril, I need you to find someone with a boat big enough to ferry us back across the sea. If you can get them to talk to me I can convince them to do it."

"Let me see what I can do," Cyril responded in a contemplative manner.

After a few more minutes chatting, he set off to see if he could find a boat. He asked around the inn which led him on a hunt for various citizens of Chickapin who owned boats. Finally, with a stroke of luck he ran into a Captain Smollet. She was a tall and slender cat with a light orange fur and two well-groomed ears sticking up. She was sharp as a tack and dressed equally as sharp. She had on a deep blue officer's coat with gold trim and shoulder detail as well as long tails, tan knickers and thigh high black leather boots. Cyril noticed a very ornate, gold ring on her hand which had the number '33' embossed in the center. She was offloading her ship on an adjacent dock to the one which burned down during the Columbia explosion. Her ship was only slightly smaller than the Columbia. It was, however, much cleaner and much better run. Her crew was very disciplined. After a bit of haggling, Cyril finally convinced her to come speak with Max.

When she entered the inn, she saw Max still sitting in his chair by the fire, sipping tea with his legs braced up on the ottoman. She smiled a knowing grin. Max was facing away from her when she walked in and he apologized for not rising to greet her. When she walked in front of him and he took his first look at her, his face immediately changed. He closed his eyes painfully and exhaled in defeat. She sat in a chair opposite him, crossing her feet like a proper lady.

"We are hoping to charter a ship back to Twain Docks," Max began. She raised an eyebrow and continued listening.

"We came out here two days ago in what turned into a bit of a catastrophe. Our ship exploded as you might have heard."

"I heard about the fate of the Columbia," she responded. "I would say it's a shame, but Captain Silver was a bit of a pirate. I don't take kindly to pirates. Interestingly, I lost out on a decent contract to him two nights ago, which was headed here. I wouldn't suppose it had anything to do with your trip, did it? You do seem a touch familiar." She gave him a mischievous smirk.

Max looked at Cyril and felt his heart sink.

"I had an entire shipment of flash powder loaded and ready to go, until Mr. Hill voided his contract unexpectedly and used Silver instead." She stared at Max knowingly, waiting for a good lie to cover his tracks.

Max knew he was stuck.

"That was me," he finally said. "We needed to get here as quickly as possible and both Captain Silver and Billy Hill assured me that was the fastest way to get it done. Cyril did not know you were the Captain of the other ship when he asked you to come see me. I do not know Mr. Hills' dealings with anyone in Thunder Mountain, nor did we have any intention of hurting anyone, financially or otherwise."

He paused and considered his words before continuing. "I'm sure you must know that bad things are happening in the realms. Things related to the demon. Some in our party have been given privileged information on how to stop it, and how to keep Chernabog from returning. We are in a race to put a stop to that. We need to get back to Castle Hill as soon as possible."

"Privileged information? Do tell, Mr. Goof."

"Well..." he paused contemplating how to best phrase it. "In our journey we have met three separate mystics who have given us pieces of this puzzle. I can't say much more than that. We need to get back. Name your price."

Captain Smollet now crossed her legs as she sat back and contemplated options. She had a sly grin on her face. Max knew this was going to hurt.

"The cost of provisions, a Captaincy fee, and the cost of the lost contract, gets you back to Twain Docks, else you can take your chances in Gracey Bog. I am the only ship scheduled to sail from here for the next five days, thanks to that little fireworks display on the docks the other night." She smiled at him knowing he had no leverage.

Max tried to mask his shock at her asking price. He was sunk. She seemed to enjoy watching him squirm. If they wanted to get back to Twain Docks anytime soon, this was their only option. He swallowed any pride he had left and relented.

"We have an agreement Captain. Can we sail this afternoon?" Max said, trying to sound confident through his bruised ego.

She smiled and stood up. "Indeed. It's your boat Mr. Goof." She shook his hand and Cyril's. "Please...don't stand up." She winked as she turned and walked out.

Max watched her walk away in almost comical disbelief.

"Do I even want to know what that is going to cost?" Cyril asked in shock at what he just witnessed.

"Let's just say I'll need a few more coins than I have in my bag," Max responded. "And she said she despised pirates." He chuckled to himself.

The news quickly spread to the rest of the group to prepare to sail that afternoon. Everyone got provisions and loaded their things. Buff agreed to stay behind and rally more troops and meet them in Castle Hill within three days. Gwen was finally up and about but was very unsettled and in a lot of pain. Several of the critters helped them with their things down to the docks.

Berthed on the remaining dock was the K.E. Legacy. It was an impressive looking ship that almost appeared white from the light timber it was constructed from. The sails were pure white, and it was a very streamlined vessel. The prow of the ship had a unique figurehead. Instead of the traditional mermaid or angel was a very angry looking male duck dressed in the old uniform of the Elias Navy. His sailors cap was tipped forward on his focused brow. He was thrusting a large trident which became the front point of the prow. On the halyard was a large, dark blue flag, waving in the light wind. Centered on the flag was a planet. In the center of the planet was a single landmass; the Kingdom of Elias. Surrounding the planet running on both horizontal axis were two sets of rings. They made an "X" over the planet. On the deck was Captain Smollet overseeing the last-minute details before they set sail. When PJ first saw her, he had a hard time concealing his outward adoration.

"Good job bunny. That is one fine feline!" he said as he patted Cyril on the head smiling. He never took his eyes off her as they boarded. He stood tall and tried to suck in his gut when he introduced himself.

"Captain Smollet, I am Peter the Second of Castle Hill. Honored to meet you." He bowed and kissed her gloved hand.

"Delighted," she said feigning interest. She pulled her hand away and went back to giving orders, never looking back.

"I think I'm in love," PJ said nudging Max.

Due to their lingering injuries Max and Gwen were made comfortable in the captain's quarters while the others remained on deck to enjoy the sunshine and help if needed. At only a little past noon the Legacy drifted into open water and turned to face Thunder Mountain which was barely visible across the sea. The wind caught the sails and she began to move swiftly through the water.

Oswald hoped this meant they would be there sooner than later. After his last encounter, he was not a fan of ships. When the journey was well under way, Captain Smollet returned to her quarters to talk with Max. When she entered he was sitting comfortably in a large chair and sipping tea, looking out the large bay window at the rear of the room. Gwen was nearby in another chair looking at a unique compass the Captain had. It was only a few inches in diameter and made of mostly brass. The bottom plate housed a compass, then above that was a sundial. It had intricate moving parts and mesmerized Gwen. Captain Smollet poured herself a cup of tea and sat in her Captains chair facing Max.

"Mr. Goof, I believe we may be able to help each other," she said directly.

Max looked surprised at the offer. He put his tea down. "Yes, please, I'm listening. Any help is appreciated."

"I may not have been entirely forthcoming back in Chickapin. I know all about your dragon problem. I know about the attack on the Burrows. I know about the attack on Chickapin Docks. I know about Cyril of Marceline and Facilier and the shadow men. I have intelligence that tells me your party may be vital to this whole operation and I _also_ know that if this problem doesn't clean itself up soon, it will have a negative effect on my operations out here." She motioned out the window to the sea.

Max looked stunned that she knew so much.

"Don't be shocked, Mr. Goof. It is a Captains job to know things and I am very good at what I do."

Max nodded in silent agreement.

"While that demon may be stuck in the mountain for now, I know that should he escape again, he will not hesitate to bring back some rather unpleasant folks who will be happy to see my beautiful ship below the waves, with me still on board. Folks whom I personally had a hand in banishing from these waters. I'd rather not experience that. Because of this, Mr. Goof, I need you, and whatever privileged information you are hiding, to succeed in your quest."

Max looked puzzled.

"Forgive me Captain but who were your foes out here?" Max asked, genuinely curious. "My memories of Elias Naval exploits are a bit rusty."

Captain Smollet smiled and sighed. Her face appeared somewhere between fatigue of telling the same story repeatedly and loving to regale a new audience in her heroic tales.

"During the End War, I was able to use feverish patriotism and quite a bit of confusion to my advantage. At that time there were several unsavory types who used the sea as their playground... stealing, killing and other unpleasant business. Chasing them was really the only exercise the Royal Navy ever got during the long peace." She motioned to her coat as she spoke about the Navy. "After I got word that Admiral Donald had died in the siege, and with no leadership stopping me, I used the unified Navy under my command to help destroy or banish most of these evil characters once and for all. Although ultimately the Royal Navy disbanded, I keep in contact with many of the other Captains. A military fraternity is a strong bond Mr. Goof. Now, though, we are just a loose collective of 'ships for hire'. Not nearly as glamorous."

Max was listening intently and even Gwen had started to get drawn in by the story. Captain Smollet continued her tale.

"The two biggest threats on the water were Ursula the Sea Witch and a twice dead pirate named Captain Hector Barbosa. It was quite the battle to banish them from Sawyer Sea Mr. Goof. We took heavy casualties, but we succeeded. Unfortunately, Chernabog has the power to bring them both back and should they return, they will retake control of the sea, and with that, they will obstruct all the shipping routes connecting Thunder Mountain, Gracey Bog, Buena Vista and Chickapin Hill. That is nearly 70% of the trade inside the kingdom." She leaned in close to Max's ear and whispered. "I currently control most of those routes, and I'd like to keep it that way." She smiled politely.

"I would love to help you Captain, but what information do you have that will aid us on our quest? And how can we possibly help you?" Max asked.

"I have more than information Mr. Goof. I also provide action. When Chernabog escapes, and he very likely will, he will need as much help as he can gather. His aim will be overtaking the Ancient Library at Castle Hill and the Vault in Buena Vista. Those locations hold the ancient destruction spells which are his biggest threat. If he can destroy those, he will rule all the realms with no one to stop him. Luckily, those are still two of the most guarded locations on the map. To make an attempt on those sites, though, he will bring back all the evils that ever tormented Elias, including those that called the sea their home. He will want a battle on many fronts to thin out any defensive forces. I already have reports of more of Facilier's men hiding in Orleans. It has already begun Max. You are not alone in your quest. In just the past three days the Council at Castle Hill has already started positioning most of their troops on the border of Horn Mountain. Lady Sofia and Lady Elena believe it is the smartest move. It is Lord Fitzherbert who began the dispatches with me and the other Captains regarding a defensive along the coast. He believes there will be a multi-front assault. Empress Mulan has her army staged on the border of Mara and Thunder Mountain at the western edge of the Main. She has another faction running a blockade of Gracey Bog, preventing citizens from crossing over into Mara. Currently there is an uneasy truce between her and the Council, but it may not last long. She is not fond of this beast using Mushu for his bidding and I'm willing to wager she will stop at nothing to destroy him, even if it leaves Castle Hill in ruins. She will not sit idly by and let her honor be tarnished by this event."

"Yes!" Max blurted out. "We ran into some of her soldiers a few days ago in Mara. They were on the search for Mushu and those who are controlling him. They are supposed to meet up with us near Castle Hill shortly, which is why we so desperately need to get back."

"Indeed," Smollet responded. "She is using the jungle as cover for her army. Large creatures, like a dragon have quite a time navigating that thick foliage. The jungle is a safe place to hide. The Tiki shamans also have quite a strong control of the elements there. I'd imagine it is hard to sneak in, even for shadow men. I also have received reports that the Primes are preparing for a complete defensive of the Vault. I think anyone of a certain age knows that the Vault cannot be compromised under any conditions. The unknown factor right now are the Groundlings. They are just as likely to go hide in Thunder Mountain as they are to join the fight. I hope they see what is happening here and get on board sooner than later. We could use their resources. We are working with their leader to join us, but it is a slow process. I have also been in contact with the Captains at the other ports. It is in all our best interests to prevent another full-scale war in the kingdom, but if it does come to that, it is in our best interest to win. We have a plan in place to lock down Port Orleans, Twain Docks, and Lafitte's Landing. The Herders will control their dock in Chickapin, and the Primes have already shut down operations at Burbank Docks in the north. Along with this we have patrols for the open waters and a blockade of Schweitzer River. We will do our best to prevent any of these evil folks from using the waterways and from getting inland to Castle Hill. If we hold the sea, then there are few access points to Castle Hill. It allows the available forces to focus their energy on Horn Mountain. I believe it greatly increases your chances of success, wouldn't you agree?" She gracefully took a sip of her tea.

Max nodded yes, not sure what their odds were of doing anything.

"We were told we needed to go to Morrow to find a master wizard named Dreamfinder. Without him I fear this may be a lost cause."

Smollet nodded acknowledgement.

"Yes, a master wizard is important when dealing with a demon. They are in short supply Mr. Goof. Not many left I'd imagine. To my knowledge, we have some apprentice wizards on board, but no Class I masters have come forward and the ones we know about are either not equipped for this task, in hiding, or are dead. My informants tell me that Morrow is also not yet on board with this movement. They have the technology to blockade their realm and let the rest of us wither away, but eventually he will get in there too. Horn Mountain is too close to Morrow for them to ignore these aggressions. If you must journey to Morrow I strongly urge you to convince them to join the fight. We have steep odds without them."

"Yeah, and it gets worse," Max said in a defeated tone. "It turns out we need two master wizards to bind Chernabog, or so we were told. Even if we find Dreamfinder, we may be one card short of a full deck."

Smollet paused seeming to take in this new information.

"That is disappointing news," she said sipping her tea. "Either way, we need to succeed Maximillian Goof. Otherwise I need to investigate a new line of work, and I sorely wish to not undertake that endeavor. I do so enjoy the sea. If you can stop the demon and keep him locked in the mountain, consider this trip gratis." She smiled obligatorily.

"And if we can't succeed?" Max asked, unsure he wanted to hear the answer.

"If you cannot..." she stirred her tea slowly looking into the cup before setting the spoon on the saucer gently. "If you cannot...I very much hope you have that mountain of coins you promised me. It will be a comforting distraction for the little time we will have left." She smiled politely and took her teacup and walked out of her quarters, back on deck. Max could see PJ suck in his gut and smile when she walked out.

Max and Gwen looked at each other, trying to process the new information.

"Well at least we aren't alone," she said trying to sound positive.

Oswald was on deck enjoying the sunshine and fresh air. Cyril and he had found a few barrels to rest on near one of the railings as the ship cut through the water. The sailors were milling about doing their various tasks as she sailed; some on deck, some in the rigging. They watched as Thunder Mountain came closer into view. It was a large, deep, red rock formation that towered high over the surrounding landscape. The rocks near the top seemed to be stacked on each other, reaching ever higher, like giant stone chimneys. Cyril had pointed out a town near the base of the mountain, named Boot Hill. It was barely visible from this distance, but Oswald could make out a few things. Everything around the mountain seemed to be open desert. It stretched in every direction, except south, where it eventually changed into the swamp of Gracey Bog. Much closer in the foreground Oswald could faintly see the Golden Horseshoe Saloon which they had left from a few days earlier. On deck PJ was fruitlessly trying to talk to Captain Smollet.

As the sun was beginning its descent to the horizon, the ship began to make various maneuvers to come into dock. The sailors were running around as the first in command barked orders. Captain Smollet was standing behind him surveying the scene. After a short time, they felt the ropes pull tight as the ship ground to a halt. The gangway was extended, and the group gathered belongings. As they were ready to head down to the dock Captain Smollet pulled Max aside.

"I really do hope you are successful, Mr. Goof. For all our sakes." She smiled and shook his hand.

PJ walked up to shake her hand and she feigned politeness and stuck out her gloved hand. He kissed it and bowed with a large grin. Everyone walked down the gangplank. Oswald felt more confident now that he had Merlin's staff in his protection. He was mesmerized by the intricacy of the carvings in the head of the staff. They made their way to the saloon to wait for a carriage to take them to Boot Hill.

Within a half hour Max returned with the carriage and the group climbed in. The two horses headed towards Boot Hill at a good pace while Max relayed to the group what Captain Smollet had told him. It seemed to be the general feeling that although they felt better knowing many realms had their armies ready to fight, their quest seemed infinitely more important now. Max was very discouraged by Smollet's news that the remaining master wizards were nowhere to be found. Without Dreamfinder they may have nothing. They may have nothing, even with him.

The ride to Boot Hill took them nearly until sunset. The town was not big. There were only about a dozen buildings scattered over a few intersecting roads. The carriage stopped at the only saloon and inn in the town. Everyone disembarked, and Max paid the drivers. Thunder Mountain loomed overhead to the east and dwarfed the surrounding landscape. The pigment was a deep earthen red color in the setting sun. There were shrubs and other small plant life sparsely dotting the landscape. It was still warm from the hot day that preceded their arrival, but Oswald could see storm clouds beginning to form over the peaks of the mountain.

When they entered the saloon there was many people sitting around tables and at the bar. They clearly worked in the mines. Their faces were smudged with dust and grease and all their clothes seemed to have a red tint. Some had weathered hats and others had worn out boots. Everyone Oswald could see had a large knife, and several had pistols. They were all human here including a small handful of dwarfs mixed in the crowd. Not many even looked up when they walked in. Several tables had card or dice games going with the participants hooting and hollering as they took turns.

Oswald caught sight of two dwarfs who were sitting at a table to the far left of the room, near the end of the bar. They were alone, and both were old but looked very different. The one who seemed to be doing all the talking was about Oswald's height and had light wispy hair poking out from under his dingy, brown cap. He had a large pock marked nose and a long white beard that went nearly to his belt. His companion was smiling and nodding as he listened. He appeared bald under his dark purple cap and his clothes seemed just a bit too big for him. He had large ears, or at least large by dwarf standards. He had no facial hair. It wasn't until a few moments later that Oswald watched the bald dwarf begin using hand signs to communicate with his friend. After a moment signing, his partner would laugh and answer him as though he asked a silent question. They went back and forth like this. Oswald was fascinated. He had never seen anyone communicate with hand signs.

Max, using his cane, hobbled towards the two dwarfs to an empty table next to them. The group sat down and as they did the dwarf with a beard gave them a suspicious look. He made a hand gesture to his friend who turned around to see them sitting behind him. He turned back and made a gesture as if it was no big deal. Max went up to the bar and ordered a tray of drinks. When he returned he doled out everything but there were two extra mugs of beer. Max picked them up and walked over to the table with the dwarfs. They stopped talking and looked up. The hairy dwarf had a raised eyebrow. The bald dwarf looked happy as a clam.

"A round on me 'gents."

The hairy dwarf scoffed loudly. "What's the catch? There are no free drinks in Thunder Mountain." He had a surprisingly deep voice for his stature. It was also gravely.

"I just need a moment of your time please," Max answered. "I am hoping you might be able to point me in the right direction."

The hairy dwarf signed something to his friend. The bald dwarf shrugged, then smiled and motioned for Max to sit next to him. Max handed each one their mug. The hairy dwarf took a long sip then motioned for Max to ask whatever his question was.

"I am curious if you know if the old dwarf escape route still exists. The one Doctremanus bored all those years ago."

The hairy dwarf nearly slammed his beer down. "Why do you want to know?"

PJ was listening to this from the next table over and was itching to get involved. Cyril motioned for him to be cool as he watched it play out over PJ's shoulder.

"Well," Max continued, "my group needs to get back to Castle Hill as quickly as possible and that route would save us an entire day. Otherwise we need to go around the mountain."

"It ain't there. And even if it was, it's not for your type." He chuckled and took a swill of his beer. His friend looked at him disappointed. He signed some animated gestures.

"What!?" he continued now speaking to his friend. "They ain't worth the trouble! They don't belong here!"

Finally, PJ had had enough and turned his chair around to face them. He was now between the two tables.

"Look pal, we ain't asking for the moon, we just need you to point us the right way and enjoy your beers. It ain't so hard."

The bald dwarf signed more things to his friend who was outwardly frustrated.

"What's up with your friend?" PJ asked. "He a little dopey or something?"

In an angry blur the hairy dwarf was out of his chair and bounded over the table until he was standing on PJ's lap. He had PJ's coat collar in his hand and he slammed his head back into the wall. He drew his knife and held it against PJ's cheek. Everyone was stunned into silence and didn't want to move or escalate the situation. PJ put his hands up slowly, surrendering.

"IF YOU EVER CALL HIM THAT AGAIN I WILL CUT OUT YOUR TONGUE AND FEED IT TO YOU! YOU GOT ME?! IF ANYONE IS A DOPE, IT'S YOU!" The dwarf was seething, and his cheeks turned red. Several nearby bar patrons were now watching this play out. Some slowly, instinctively, placed their hands on their pistols.

The bald dwarf got up quickly and tugged on his friend's jacket. Finally, he turned to look at him. The bald dwarf signed rapidly and was clearly upset. He was furiously making a point. The hairy dwarf let go of PJ and hopped down. He sheathed his knife and apologized to his friend but not to PJ. They hugged each other, and he gave the bald dwarf a kiss on the forehead before returning to his seat in a huff.

Cyril broke the silence. "PJ, I need your help outside. NOW."

PJ got the hint and dejectedly stood up and followed Cyril outside. Several bar patrons watched them leave, including the bartender with a watchful eye.

"Look," Max said from his seat, "my friend is an idiot. We can all agree on that. He doesn't know any better."

"I thought you Castle Hill folks were supposed to be educated," the hairy dwarf said. His friend silently giggled at his insult.

Max responded as politely as possible. "Bottom line is I need to get back to Castle Hill fast." He leaned in to whisper. "One hundred Elias coins if you'll help me."

The hairy dwarf looked shocked at this offer. His friend had wide eyes.

"Who are you?" the hairy dwarf asked. His companion shook his head yes, also wanting to know.

"I am Maximillian Goof of Castle Hill. My father was Baron Goof."

The silent dwarf signed something to his friend. They signed back and forth for a minute. The hairy dwarf nodded agreement.

"Welcome to Thunder Mountain, Mr. Goof, my name is Brammid." The hairy dwarf shook Max's hand. His friend signed something while he laughed silently.

"I'm sorry," Max asked, "did I miss something funny? My name?"

"No," the dwarf responded flatly. "He wants me to tell you that everyone here calls me Grumpy."

"Ah," Max said forcing a smile. "I wouldn't have guessed it by your composed demeanor with my friend."

The bald dwarf silently laughed hard at Max's insult. His hat flopped down covering his eyes.

"And your friend?" Max asked motioning to the bald dwarf.

"This is my brother Sharin. Pardon his silence, he's a mute."

Max shook his hand and then introduced Oswald and Gwen, as well as Cyril and PJ who were still outside. He spent the next ten minutes explaining where they were coming from and bits and pieces about their quest. Eventually, the conversation circled back to the secret passage. Max asked if they knew about it.

"Of course we know about it," Grumpy said. "We built it."

Gwen and Oswald had come to sit at the table with Max and the dwarfs. All three seemed shocked to hear this.

"You did?" Gwen asked in awe.

"Yeah," Grumpy answered. "Sharin and I and our other brothers, during the war that brought King Walter to the throne."

"So... that means," Max said piecing it together, "that you knew Doctremanus!"

"Well I should hope so. He was our older brother." Both dwarfs made matching signs over their face and both drank simultaneously. Oswald assumed it to hold some sort of spiritual significance for their dead brother.

"That is incredible," Max said. "Are your other brothers also here in Thunder Mountain?"

Sharin looked down sadly when Max asked this. He nervously rubbed his hands together.

"No," Grumpy answered solemnly. "We are the only two left. Our five brothers are all passed now. They are all buried together in the Heritage Shrine back in Anhem." He took a long drink of his beer as he stared blankly at the table.

Not wanting things to get too sour, Max changed subjects.

"There are armies building on the borders. Every realm is joining this fight. Thunder Mountain will be stuck between two fronts. The Groundlings here should really consider joining. It would help everyone."

"Ha!" Grumpy laughed. "This mountain is a fortress. If anything arrived, we would just blockade ourselves. We can last down there for months. Look at these men!" Grumpy motioned to the others in the saloon. "Besides I'm sure you know that Barnabas runs the show here. If he says we fight, we fight. If not, there is a reason everyone calls us Groundlings."

Max acknowledged their might but conferred his hopes that they would consider joining anyways. He sent Gwen outside to find PJ and Cyril. Oswald couldn't help but stare at the dwarfs as they talked. Finally, Grumpy mentioned it.

"What's the matter youngin'? Never seen a dwarf?"

"Oh... I..." Oswald stammered embarrassed. "To be honest, no. I haven't. Well not up close and personal. Before a few days ago my whole life was spent in the Burrows. Everything in Elias is so new to me. I apologize for staring." He put his head down in shame.

Sharin put his finger under Oswald's chin and made him look up until their eyes met. Sharin closed his eyes and began focusing while he held his hand out. Slowly a blue flame began to form over his open palm. The flame danced around as Sharin smiled with his eyes still closed. Then in an instant he closed his hand and there was a puff of blue smoke and it was gone. Oswald smiled at the trick. Sharin smiled at him a very warm smile and patted him on the cheek, then tussled the hair between his ears in a playful way. Oswald smiled even bigger. PJ and Cyril returned and took the seats furthest from the rest of the group. Grumpy gave PJ an unsavory look.

As they continued to talk about possible options the light in the saloon quickly seemed to dim without explanation. Everyone was looking around at the various sconces and lanterns in the room. Several patrons instinctively put their hands on their pistols. The bartender pulled out a large shotgun from under the bar. There was a silhouette standing outside the doors.

It was a very tall, slim man with a large top hat on. He slowly walked into the saloon to utter silence. He had dark skin which was in stark contrast against his very white smile, which seemed to stretch forever. He had a pencil mustache and was dressed in a fine purple suit that looked perfectly tailored. He held a cane with a skull for the handle. His top hat was large and black. It had a long purple feather sticking out of the side and a large skull and crossbones on the front. The group instantly knew who it was.

"Good evening my friends!" He spoke with a confident tone. "I am hoping that you can help me out this fine evening."

"What is your business?" the bartender asked, clearly familiar with these types coming and going. He had a thick accent that Oswald could not place.

"That is the important question, isn't it?" Facilier walked slowly to the bar as the patrons sat silently waiting for any reason to kick him out. "My business, my dear Sir, is to find those who will join me in my quest."

"What be your quest?" the bartender asked again getting frustrated. "I won't have any interruptions in me bar. Make your business known or get out."

"Well, well. That isn't very nice." He frowned. "But since you all seem so eager to get back to your evening, I will make this simple. Join me, Dr. Facilier! And avoid that final judgement when Chernabog makes his return." He held up his cane as if he had just performed a magic trick.

Several of the patrons began laughing out loud.

"Chernabog? You are a loon," one man said standing up to face him. "No wonder they kicked you out of Gracey Bog, Facilier! You don't have any of your 'black magic' power here. This is Groundling country. I suggest you hurry home before you step in some real trouble." He cocked his pistol and aimed it at Facilier.

Facilier looked down at the pistol and then back up at the man. He took a step closer until he was only inches away from the barrel of the gun. It was pointed directly at his chest.

"Well how about this then. I will perform a magic trick. If you aren't impressed, I'll leave. Sound fair?"

The man laughed in Facilier's face. "You don't impress me you crazy witch."

Facilier and the man were standing next to the bar. Facilier was standing between the man and the bartender. He pulled out a large deck of tarot cards. He began to shuffle and cut the deck several times. He was very flashy about it. Eventually he pulled two cards from the top of the deck and placed the remaining deck in his inner coat pocket. He held up the two cards, backs facing the men.

"Oh...well isn't that a shame..." he had a pouty look on his face. "These are both the Death card. That can't be good."

The man with the gun clenched his teeth holding his stance.

"Here," Facilier said, "look for yourself..."

Without any warning he quickly flicked both cards in opposite directions, one hitting the man with the gun and the other hitting the bartender. Both men let out loud, painful grunts as their entire bodies turned to ash instantly. Simultaneously both the pistol and shotgun fell to the floor with a thud. Everyone in the room was stunned but no one moved.

"Sorry folks," Facilier said with a grin. "Didn't mean to make this messy. I was so hoping everyone would just get on board! It makes things much easier."

He paced the room slowly. He noticed Oswald and their group. There was no way he couldn't. They stuck out like a sore thumb. They were the only critters in the entire town, possibly in the entire realm. He slowly walked up. PJ had his hand on his sword and his gauntlet was in a defensive position.

"No need to worry friends..." he wagged his finger at PJ scolding him. "I think deep down, we all want the same thing, right? An easy, clean, transition of power. Elias has been drifting in the wind for too long! Why not make this easy? Just join me. That's it. Do that and I get to walk out of here a happy man! oh... .and no one else must die. How does that sound?" He leaned in very close to PJ's face, daring him to make a move.

PJ answered coldly without ever blinking. "I think you're going to run out of cards, magic man. And when you do I'm going to stuff you in that silly hat of yours and bury you out in the desert." Facilier smiled at the brashness of the answer.

"I like you," he said still in PJ's face.

During this exchange Oswald and Cyril had been silently looking for a way out should things get crazy. Their eyes met when they both saw Merlin's staff under the table. As Facilier got closer to the group the carvings on the top of the staff began to glow a deep blue color. The gem in the top was sparkling. It got brighter as he approached. Thankfully it was out of sight of Facilier.

Dr. Facilier stood up again addressing the room. "Does everyone feel this way? No one wishes to join me?"

No one spoke.

"That's quite unfortunate. I was _so_ hoping to not have to do this."

He began laughing loudly. It was a deep and sinister laugh. It seemed to amplify with each second. The lights dimmed even more. It was very hard to see across the bar. Suddenly men in all corners of the saloon began flying across the room in violent movements. Chaos broke out. Everyone stood up to fight Facilier and whatever forces he was controlling. Before they could get anywhere near him they were all thrown aside or dragged to the floor as if by invisible men. Through the darkness Oswald could barely see the shadow men darting around the room. He was terrified but knew he had to do something. He knew weapons wouldn't work against them, so he tried to grab for his pouch to get light stones but before he could he felt an ice-cold hand on the back of his neck. It threw him down on the floor hard.

He cried out for Cyril but saw that Cyril too was being pinned by a phantom. He felt increasing weight on his back crushing him into the floor. The only thing in his field of vision was Merlin's staff which had a brilliant blue light emanating from it now. Oswald reached for it. It was barely out of his grasp. He struggled feeling the breath being squeezed out of him. As his vision began to blur he made one last lunge for it. He was able to grab the staff and desperately flailed it behind his head. He felt it strike something and there was a loud unnatural howl. The pressure instantly ceased. He gasped for air. He struggled to get to his feet and saw everyone in the bar in utter chaos. In the middle of the hurricane of madness was Facilier laughing as he orchestrated the destruction.

Oswald swung near Cyril and felt the staff hit a spirit. Cyril gasped as if an invisible stone had been lifted. He turned and saw Gwen being held against the wall. She was flailing her arms in desperation trying to free herself. He grabbed the staff with new determination and swung it near her. He felt it hit two unseen bodies, each giving off the same howl. Gwen dropped to the floor coughing and shaking. She struggled to her feet and grabbed her bow. She loaded a poison arrow and aimed at Facilier. Oswald grabbed two light stones and threw them down.

"ILLUSTRATIO!"

The room got blindingly bright. There were dozens of evil, raspy howls as Oswald saw every living person in the room fall out of invisible combat simultaneously. It was as if they were all dropped by unseen hands. Gwen released her arrow and it flew straight towards Facilier's head. The moment before it struck, as if in slow motion, he caught the arrow, only inches from his face. He turned towards her and smiled.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" He flipped the arrow around to face Oswald and Gwen, and blew on it, like you would a feather or a dandelion.

The arrow shot back at blinding speed and there was a sickening thud when it hit. Gwen screamed in pain.

Almost as if he didn't feel anything, Max slowly looked down and saw the arrow sticking out of his stomach. He began to shake. He tried to make words but could only stutter. His eyes welled up with tears. He slowly felt around the wound trying to make sense of things. Then as time stopped, he slowly sank down the wall until he collapsed in a heap on the floor. He stared blankly into nothing and tried to put his hand out to Gwen but before he could, he took a labored, gulping breath and closed his eyes. His head went limp.

Gwen ran to his side and held his head, begging him to wake up. Cyril instinctively ran to help. PJ dropped his sword in shock and looked as though he might faint. His knees buckled, and he had to catch himself on a nearby table. Then the rage took over and he looked up at Facilier with tears in his eyes. He screamed a deep, angry, howling yell as he ran at full speed across the saloon at Facilier, destroying anything in his path as he railroaded ahead.

When PJ lunged to grab Facilier, he simply laughed and vanished in a puff of purple smoke. His laugh could still be heard echoing around the saloon, even after he disappeared. PJ fell to the ground hard and screamed out in frustration and pain. The other patrons were picking themselves up off the floor and some ran outside looking for Facilier. Others ran over to try and help Max. It was still chaos. As he sat near the back of the bar, watching them work on Max, Oswald looked over and noticed Sharin waving for him to come over. He was hidden under a trap door in the floor behind the bar. Oswald crawled over and Sharin motioned for him to bring Max quickly. Oswald went back and told Gwen and PJ to bring him behind the bar. They didn't even hear him and shrugged him off as they feverishly tried to revive Max. Out of fear and anger, Oswald screamed and grabbed PJ by the collar and forced him to look behind the bar. Sharin was frantically motioning for them to come over.

PJ picked up Max and dragged him behind the bar. Sharin threw open the trap door and they could see a ladder leading down into a hidden tunnel. Sharin jumped down and motioned for them to follow. PJ crawled in first, then gingerly brought down Max. He laid him on the hard, red dirt which was the floor of the tunnel. Grumpy was also down there pacing nervously. The rest of the group crawled in as Sharin went to work. He rolled up his sleeves and begin silently reciting words. Gwen was hysterical. PJ looked completely helpless as tears streamed down his face. Grumpy grabbed Gwen and made her look at him. She struggled to see Max, but he held her tight.

"You don't want to see this pup! He can kill the poison." He dragged her away and forced her to keep looking at him only.

Sharin pulled the arrow out of Max and then conjured the blue flame he showed Oswald earlier. He coaxed it until it was a large ball of heatless flame. He placed his head on Max's head. He closed his eyes and silently mouthed words into Max's ear and held the flame high above him. In a swift thrusting motion, he forced it into the wound. Max's eyes shot open and he screamed in the deepest pain. Gwen screamed along with him and Grumpy made her keep her eyes locked on his. Sharin put both hands on Max's wound and Max again yelled in agony. He was breathing hard and yelling for it to stop. He began to spit up blood. Sharin never flinched. He held his hands steadfast despite the cries for him to cease. His body started twitching hard as his eyes rolled back in his head. Cyril, Oswald and PJ had to hold Max down to keep him from convulsing too hard or rolling away. The screams were unbearable to listen to. Max gasped for air between guttural moans.

"He will fix him! Stay with me Gwen!" Grumpy held Gwen's face and pulled her in tight against his shoulder, never letting her get a glimpse of her dad.

PJ could be heard whispering between sobs. "Please don't go... please Max. Stay with me friend."

Max kept gasping for air and screaming. Thankfully, after about a minute of this agony Max calmed down. He laid spread eagle on the dirt, breathing hard. Finally, Grumpy let go of Gwen and she nearly jumped on Max and hugged him. He hugged her back, clearly dazed. They both were crying. Everyone took a deep breath and backed away struggling to control their nerves.

After a moment Gwen got up and ran over and embraced Sharin in a deep hug. She was still crying. She held him for a long time before returning to Max. PJ's face was distraught and tear stained. He was still in shock. He clumsily stumbled over to Sharin and dropped to his knees, looking the dwarf in the eyes.

"You saved my friend... Thank you... you didn't have to, but you did, even after what I called you. You are an amazing person. I will do anything in my power to repay you." There was a long pause and then PJ made an admission and he didn't care who heard him. "You saved him... you saved me." He sobbed in front of Sharin.

Sharin gave him a warm smile and hugged him. PJ hugged back hard. Sharin patted him on the head then looked into PJ's eyes. He held up his index finger to his mouth and jokingly shushed him then motioned that it was a secret, and not to tell anyone. Then Sharin walked over to Grumpy who whispered something in his ear as they hugged and Grumpy gave him another kiss on the head and a pat on the shoulder. Sharin took up residence sitting on the floor and leaned back against PJ's large pack. He pulled his hat over his eyes and appeared to instantly doze off. After a bit of the shock wore off Grumpy addressed the group.

"That takes a lot out of the kid. He'll need some rest. I think Max could probably use some too. May I suggest we spend the night down here? I think we can help you, but no one is doing anything until sunlight. Sound good?"

No one objected.

Chapter 12 – The Wildest Ride in the Wilderness

Grumpy, PJ and Cyril took shifts during the night ensuring they were safe in the tunnel. Occasionally one of the Groundlings would enter the saloon for one thing or another, but eventually it was quiet for the night without any other incidents. During one of the shift changes Cyril and Grumpy had a few minutes to talk. They sat next to each other near the ladder leading up to the saloon.

"Is this the escape tunnel your family built?" Cyril asked quietly.

"Nah..." Grumpy responded. "This is one of many auxiliary tunnels that we built after the war. The main tunnel is up through there a way," he said motioning down the corridor.

"Is it true, the legends? Can the main tunnel get us back to Castle Hill in less than a day?"

Grumpy looked contemplative for a moment. "If you know where you're going yeah. Walking through the mountain can take hours. There are dozens of miles of tunnels now. Since the war the Groundings have laid a vast amount of cart tracks as well for ore extraction. If we use the ore carts, we can get there much, much faster. You'll see it tomorrow. Get some rest now. We'll be on our way sooner than later."

Cyril smiled and quietly situated himself, so he could rest. Grumpy climbed the ladder to check the saloon. It was quiet and dark. He closed the door and climbed down again. Everyone was asleep. He plopped down near Sharin and put his head back. He always felt at home down here. It was written somewhere deep in his soul. He listened to the sounds of the mountain. He could hear water trickling, air moving through shafts, a few bugs scurrying about, and the occasional cracking of rock and ore as the mountain breathed. To him it was alive, at least if you knew what to listen for. He checked his pocket watch. He would give them another two hours before rousing everyone.

A little over an hour later Oswald was the first to wake up. He stretched out and yawned, then after getting his bearings, he went to sit near Grumpy and wait for the others to stir.

"Good morning," he whispered still half asleep.

"Morning youngin'," Grumpy responded. "I brought down some breakfast from the saloon while everyone was asleep. It's over there by my pack. Not much, but enough to get us rolling this morning."

Oswald took a look and saw some dried meat and nuts and a few small loaves of bread. He grabbed some bread and nuts. He went back to sit near Grumpy as he ate.

"Sorry but there ain't no tea or coffee down here. I do got this though. You want some?" He held out a small flask in front of Oswald.

"What is it?" Oswald asked curiously.

"We call it Bullion Brew. Good for just about everything."

Grumpy handed the flask to Oswald who took a small sip. He immediately spat it out and started coughing. He grabbed his chest as it burned inside him. He began to guzzle the water he had in his canteen. Grumpy laughed hard as he tried to stifle the noise and not wake the others.

"That... that is just terrible!" Oswald was barely able to stutter. He flashed back to the candied chilies he ate a few days back.

His disgust made Grumpy laugh even harder. "But you're awake now right?"

Oswald frowned and re-situated himself and ate in silence, coughing occasionally. Grumpy had a large grin on his face. After a few minutes of silence Oswald spoke up.

"I just wanted to say I am really sorry for staring at you and your brother yesterday. It was rude of me. Everything about this place is so new to me, I forget my manners at times. I'm also sorry for what PJ said about your brother. It wasn't right. He's a good guy. I know he means better than what comes out of his mouth sometimes."

Grumpy looked at Oswald with a half-smile, then slowly removed his cap and placed it in his lap. He was mostly bald with a thin hairline that began from the top of his beard, near his ear and traced the back of his head until it met the other ear.

"Yeah about that," he started, "I get a little hot under the collar sometimes. I just... I just hate when people think he's stupid, just because he don't speak. People see someone like him and just assume he's a dummy. He ain't dumb Oswald. He's a smart guy. He works just as hard as the rest of us...harder even. He's always had to overcome other people's perception of him since he was little. People have been picking on him his whole life. It ain't right. I have spent most of my life standing up to people for him, but the reality is..." he trailed off. "The reality is, he don't need me to stand up to nobody for him. He can handle himself. I need _him_ to feel like I got something worth fightin' for. I don't know what I'd do without him." He huffed in embarrassment as he looked straight ahead.

"Can I ask a question?" Oswald asked.

"Yeah?"

"The kiss on the head. Is that like, a dwarf thing?" Oswald asked trying not to insult.

"HA!" Grumpy chuckled. "Nah, when we was young we used to serve Lady Snow. She was an amazing woman Oswald." He smiled as he stared into the darkness of the tunnel. "She was the only woman who could actually make me smile. Can you believe that?" He nudged Oswald with his elbow playfully. "Anyways... that was always how she would thank us. A kiss on the head. I used to hate it but Sharin... he always seemed so happy when he got that kiss. That fool would have done anything for her." His eyes changed, and the smile ran away from his face. He got very stoic. Oswald watched as he swallowed hard. He could see Grumpy's eyes welling up with tears. "We all would have done anything for her. She was our home. Wherever she was. That was home."

Oswald could see him gripping his cap tightly, fidgeting. He got really quiet. Finally, he took a deep breath and coughed as he cleared his throat and regained composure.

"After she passed, Sharin got really sad. We all were, but he went to a different place. None of us knew how to bring him back. Nothing we did made him smile no more. One day, after visiting her grave, I gave him a hug, and just kissed him on the head. Didn't plan it. Didn't think about it. Just happened. It was the first time any of us saw him smile since she left us. Ever since then it has just become a way that I think makes us both feel a little better in hard times. That's how I feel anyways."

"That's a really great story," Oswald said quietly. "Thank you for sharing that." He munched on his snacks as they sat in silence again. After another quiet moment Grumpy asked a question.

"How did you get here Oswald? I mean, I know how you got _here_ , but why are you trying to fight that demon anyways? That's a task for soldiers, not a bunch of critters from the Hill, or wherever you're from."

Oswald was quiet. He thought for a moment. Although the pain of his father was still fresh, the journey through the realms helped him forget, just for a while. Now, though, he had to face it again. He struggled to find the right words.

"He killed my dad. Or maybe I did. I don't know. We were attacked in the Burrows and I was trying to save Cyril even though my dad told me to stay in the shelter...and because of that...," now his eyes were tearing up. "...because of that my dad is dead. He distracted the dragon from attacking Cyril and me. He sacrificed himself for us."

Grumpy stopped him. "It's okay youngin'. I didn't know. I'm sorry. You don't gotta finish."

"No... I think I do. Ever since that night I have been running from it. Ever since I was young I wanted nothing more than to come to Elias. After that night Cyril convinced my mom to let me go. At first, I thought it was just to help him, but now I'm seeing that this is about me finding my path. And up until now it has been a great distraction, but that's what it is...a distraction. I need to understand that no matter what happens here, he's not going to be there when I get home. Getting lost here is not going to change that." He sniffled fighting back tears.

"That may be Oswald," Grumpy responded quietly, "but not doing anything is also running away from your problems. If there is one thing I have learned in my life, it's this; don't look backwards for very long. Keep moving forward because you will always find the right path."

"I hope so," Oswald said. "I don't know what will happen, but I have to see this through now. I think I can help. I know I can. Maybe it's all I can do...is just help, but I have to do it. He always told me to do the right thing. It's in my blood, or so I'm told. My grandfather was Oswald from the Royal Council. He was a Prime. That makes me a Prime. I've always felt like there was something bigger for me out in the world, and now I have the chance to find out what that is. Hopefully."

A few feet away Cyril was laying with his back to them. He had his eyes opened as he listened to Oswald speak. He slowly closed them as a tear ran down his face.

"You should know that you have strong character Oswald," Grumpy said, "and that is important. Between the fight you put up last night in the saloon, and now your words down here...You'll go a long way. You have Prime blood in you, that much I can see. Your grandpop would be proud of you. If it is true what they say about the demon coming back, I'm glad to have someone like you fighting for the good guys. We could use a lot more people like you in Elias." He paused and looked down at his old, weathered hands. He turned them over observing them, then made fists as he rested them on his legs.

"We used to be like you, Oswald. All of us...Elias I mean. We had courage, and conviction and pride. Damn, did we have pride. We all worked to make Elias the best it could be. We were proud of our home and our kingdom. Now...now we're just lost." Grumpy took another swill of his flask.

Oswald smiled. "Thanks. If more people share your sentiments, maybe you're not as lost as you think. Maybe people are just missing that spark of inspiration. We're supposed to find a wizard in Morrow named Dreamfinder. Maybe he has that spark. Maybe we can bring it back. I hope we're on the right path."

"Well," Grumpy said, "I don't know what path that is, but I can at least show you the path back to Castle Hill. Help me wake up these lazy bums and we'll get started." He stood up and stuck his hand out to help Oswald up.

Oswald and Grumpy went around waking everyone. Oswald let Gwen wake Max. He was very groggy when he came to. Gwen and PJ worked with him slowly to get him sitting up. He moaned in pain grabbing his stomach. They propped him up against the wall and brought him some water which he drank greedily. He refused food. PJ wanted to inspect his wound but when he lifted his shirt, and removed the bandage, all he found was a small scar which caused Max a lot of pain when he touched it. Sharin walked over and began signing quickly to PJ. PJ held his arms up confused.

"He said it's gonna hurt for a few days, but he'll get better," Grumpy said interpreting. "The poison is what's causing the pain but if he drinks a lot of water, it'll work through his system in a day or two."

PJ put his hands together in a thankful gesture and bowed his head towards Sharin. Max was understandably confused about what happened and their current location, so PJ and Cyril helped fill him in on everything that happened after he took the arrow. Gwen made it a point to sit and talk to Oswald, so she didn't have to relive it again. Everyone except Max ate a small breakfast and then collected their things. They followed Grumpy and Sharin down the tunnel. PJ was carrying both his and Max's pack. Max was limping slowly and leaning heavily on his cane trying to keep up with the rest of the group.

They walked down the shaft for quite a distance but eventually it opened into a very large cavern. It was unlike anything the group had ever seen. All the exposed rock was a deep red color, being illuminated by various lamps and lanterns scattered around in no particular order. Glittering through the rock was shiny veins of a metallic ore which shimmered in the lights. Then, sprinkled throughout all of this was dozens of power stones and precious gems which glittered like stars in a deep red sky. There were several other shafts which branched off this large cavern, snaking into the mountain in a dozen different directions.

There were several mining platforms set up along the walls at various heights. Oswald could see a few men on one of them using shovels and pickaxes to work the rock. Suddenly he heard one of the men yell something in a booming voice and he saw the men duck behind a wood shielded scaffold wall. There was a large echoing explosion and they all watched a large chunk of rock break free from the cave wall and go crashing down towards the bottom of the cavern. After the dust settled Oswald looked down and saw a handful of other men enter the cave from unseen shafts and begin shoveling the fallen rocks into ore cars. There was a very tall tower climbing to great heights anchored from the center of the cave floor. It had dozens of metal wheels and pulleys attached together in a maze of engineering.

They walked down some steps that were carved into the rock that hung against the wall of the cavern. It was a long way down to the bottom and Oswald shivered at the thought of having a misstep and falling. Soon they gathered on a large wood platform that had a set of cart tracks next to it. Grumpy called out to a man that was several platforms over and made some hand gestures. The man nodded understanding and whistled to another man who was standing next to several ore cars near the floor of the cavern. He made the same gestures and pointed at the platform Grumpy was on. The second man fiddled with the coupling of three cars and then flipped a few switches. Everyone heard a mechanical clicking sound echoing through the space. Oswald watched in amazement as the large tower in the center of the space began whizzing to life and several components turned like giant clockworks.

"THREE AWAY!" the man with the levers called out. "TOWER SEVEN!" He pointed at Grumpy, who gave him the thumbs up.

After about a minute of the mechanical symphony three ore cars rolled down the tracks to their platform. Sharin placed a brake mechanism on the track forcing the cars to stop.

"Well," Grumpy said pointing to the cars, "this is the fastest way to Castle Hill."

"You want us to ride in the cars?" Cyril asked a bit surprised.

"Well, it's a lot faster than walking..." Grumpy responded. "We'll put all our stuff in the first car, then we can split up into the two remaining cars. Sharin and I know how to drive these things, don't worry."

The group looked at each other skeptically, except for Gwen who quickly dumped her pack and bow in the front car then jumped into the rear car with a huge grin on her face.

"C'mon guys! We don't got all day! Let's get this rollin'!" Gwen said still grinning. She was holding onto the front of the car and bouncing up and down excitedly.

The rest of the group slowly put their packs in the front car. PJ helped Max into the rear car with Gwen and Oswald. PJ and Cyril sat in the second car with Cyril at the front. Grumpy picked up a small metal lever that was resting on the platform and climbed into the rear car with Max, Oswald and Gwen. He slid the lever into a hole near the wheel and turned it until he heard it lock into place. He pumped the lever and Oswald could see a brake close onto the wheel. Sharin climbed into the front car and stood at the front, pushing all the packs behind him. He pulled out a long, metal pole that was attached by a rope to the side of his car. It was approximately three feet long.

"What is that?" Oswald asked Grumpy.

"The 'switch stick'," he answered. "It lets us change tracks without getting out of the cars. Shar, you ready?"

Sharin looked back and gave the thumbs up as he removed the brake block from in front of the cars.

Grumpy smiled mischievously. "Hang on to your hats and spectacles folks. This here's the wildest ride in the wilderness!"

The cars began rolling forward slowly, then a bit faster. Everyone could hear the click-clack of the wheels as they rolled. It was a gentle ride for a few hundred feet. Then Sharin reached out with his stick and hit the lever of a switch near the tracks. They heard the switch activate as the tracks redirected. Suddenly the cars jolted left onto a new track. Up ahead they could all see that the tracks sharply dropped elevation and entered an auxiliary shaft out of view.

"I don't like where this is headed," PJ said to Cyril nervously.

"That makes two of us, big guy," he responded as his voice cracked. He gripped the edge of the car tightly.

When the cars reached the crest of the fall, Sharin ducked down keeping his eyes just over the edge of the car so he could see, and he held on tight. Everyone instinctively followed suit. Suddenly they felt the free fall as the cars careened towards the ground. Several people moaned in discomfort. Gwen screamed in excitement. The tracks leveled out and the car rushed through the opening of the shaft into the darkness. They were moving at high speeds now. Occasionally Grumpy would pump the brakes but not nearly enough for Oswald's liking. There was an occasional lantern on the wall which would cause a surreal strobe effect as they raced on.

They raced out of the shaft and into another large cavern. It was equally as beautiful as the first. Oswald saw several men on platforms working on the rock. He heard another explosion behind him in the distance. The car slowed, and Oswald could see they had quite a distance to travel before clearing this cavern. After a short while he felt a jolt as a mechanical arm under the tracks grabbed the car and pulled it along at a walking pace. The tracks meandered through the space and Oswald soaked in the beauty of everything and very much appreciated not careening recklessly through the mountain. After traversing the cavern, the car banked hard to the right and Sharin took a swing at another switch. He connected, and the tracks adjusted again. Without warning the tracks dropped sharply to everyone's dismay, except Gwen, who was loving every moment of it. The cars banked hard to the right around a platform. The men on it gave them a polite tip of the cap as they sped by. Grumpy nodded back. They rushed into another dark tunnel and Oswald became very disoriented as he could not tell speed or distance. After a few seconds they rushed out into yet a third large cavern. This one was equally as big as the previous two. They rolled along the tracks taking it all in. Unexpectedly the tracks turned uphill for a short distance. He felt the same mechanical arm grab the train and pull it uphill. It clicked methodically as it moved but seemed to be losing speed. It slowed tremendously as it approached the apex of the hill.

"Uh oh," Grumpy said concerned. "C'mon baby...just a bit more. Clear that hill...please."

The clicking sound was very loud, as if misfiring. The front car crested the top of the hill, but it felt as though they might stall. Sharin was frantically signing at Grumpy.

"PJ lean forward! NOW!" Grumpy yelled in a commanding tone.

Wanting this ride from Hell to be over as soon as possible PJ obediently shifted as far forward as he could. He was squashing Cyril against the front of their car. Cyril didn't complain. He wanted out of the car also. With the shift of weight forward the second car tortuously inched over the top of the hill.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Grumpy repeated under his breath as sweat formed on his brow.

Then as the second car began to roll on the downhill side of the hill everyone felt the train pick up speed again. Sharin swatted at another switch. The cars jostled as the train broke away onto new tracks. This time, it rushed downhill for a long distance. Everyone closed their eyes in terror as they rushed through the cavern. Gwen howled excitedly. The train sped into yet another dark tunnel but instead of coming out into a new cavern the cars burst forth into the bright sunlight of day.

The change in light forced everyone to open their eyes and look. They were on a portion of tracks outside the mountain. They were skirting around the base of the mountain but were still well above the desert floor. Tall rock formations loomed overhead and looked as though they might collapse on the tracks at any moment. Grumpy pumped the brakes so everyone could get a good look at the landscape. It was picturesque. They saw Boot Hill behind them down the mountain. Ahead of them was Horn Mountain far in the distance. Equidistant from Thunder Mountain and Horn Mountain was Castle Hill. Oswald could see the hill but couldn't make out the castle from this distance. Almost everything between them and Castle Hill was desert. They rolled along for a few minutes. Then the car turned sharply, and they were rushed back into darkness. Gwen gave a happy yell as they descended back into the heart of the mountain. PJ gave a miserable yell.

Sharin tagged another switch and the car jolted changing direction. After a small hill to pick up more speed they rushed outside again at a good pace. As they rounded another turn outside the mountain they saw an old goat who was resting on a large rock. He gave them a wave as they rushed by. The tracks dropped out again and they careened through more darkness. They entered a fourth large cavern and raced around two more platforms with men on them. Grumpy pumped the brakes as they rolled through the space.

"Load coming! All clear!" a man yelled from above them.

"Uh oh," Grumpy said. Sharin began signing to him quickly and pointing. "Yeah I know... time to go!"

He released the brake and the car picked up speed as the group watched concerned as a lit fuse was racing up the wall to their right. The men above on the scaffolding were ducked behind the wood shield. The fuse streaked up the wall. Grumpy looked up following the fuse.

"C'mon baby...move your butt!" he said to the cars as they glided along. Sharin was signing and pointing.

"We'll make it brother..." He watched anxiously as they were close to another dip in the tracks.

If they could make it to the dip, they would have the speed to clear the cavern before the explosion. Everyone held on and closed their eyes as they saw the fuse jump onto the platform and race towards the explosives. There was a loud echoing boom above them. The explosion rocked the cavern. Simultaneously they felt the tracks give way beneath them. The train of cars fell downward at a sharp angle and rushed into a dark shaft as the rocks rained down behind them. The car made one last bank through a larger tunnel and then Grumpy pumped the brakes until they came to a stop at a large platform. There was a group of Groundlings standing on the platform, ready to head into the mine for their work day. Down the tunnel they could see daylight. Gwen jumped out excitedly and let out a triumphant yell. Everyone else slowly crawled out, thankful to be on solid ground.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Gwen yelled as she hugged Grumpy and Sharin. "We _have_ to do that again sometime!"

They collected their things and slowly started walking towards the light. Gwen was humming a happy tune as she danced around. The Groundlings loaded into the cars behind them and the group heard a clicking sound as the mechanical device below the tracks grabbed the cars and whisked them away into the dark tunnels. When they exited the tunnel, it was still a very bright morning.

"Thirty-seven minutes!" Grumpy announced proudly as he looked at his pocket watch. "From the saloon to East End in thirty-seven minutes! If we walked it would have taken hours. You're welcome."

Sharin rolled his eyes and waved him off in a dismissive gesture. Max needed to sit down due to his pain and the group took the opportunity to take in the view and discuss options for the day. They were on the east side of Thunder Mountain only about a hundred feet above the desert floor. There were a few buildings on the ground in the distance. Grumpy told them that outpost was called Rancho del Zocalo. From there they could charter a carriage to Castle Hill.

After Max had time to rest the group continued walking towards Rancho del Zocalo. As they walked Sharin dropped back to walk with Oswald, who was at the rear of the group. He smiled and grabbed Oswald's hand. He slipped him two objects then put his finger to his lips, signaling for Oswald to keep it a secret. He then hurriedly caught up to his brother who was leading the pack. Oswald looked down and saw two stones. One was a power stone, but it was much larger than the one Cyril used on the Transport. It was quite large. Also, he had a smaller, but equally impressive ruby. It was a rough stone, straight from the rock. It was not cut or polished but Oswald much appreciated it in this form. He knew what a power stone could do but had no idea what to do with the ruby. He stashed them both in his pack for safe keeping.

After about thirty minutes of walking, with short breaks so Max could catch his breath, the group entered Rancho del Zocalo. There were only a few buildings here. Oswald could see a barn, a restaurant, a jail, and a very sparse general store. They took up residence in the restaurant while Cyril and Grumpy chartered a carriage. Sharin instructed Max to keep drinking water. After a short while a carriage approached, and the group said their goodbyes to Grumpy and Sharin.

"I really hope you guys think about joining this fight," Max said to Grumpy. "We could really use the strength of Thunder Mountain when things get gritty."

"You never know," Grumpy said, "maybe we'll see each other again. Good luck Max." They shook hands.

As everyone else was saying goodbyes, Sharin walked up to Oswald. The blue flame reappeared in Sharin's hand. He pointed to the flame, and then to Oswald, back and forth. Then he gave Oswald a thumbs up. Oswald gave Sharin a big hug. Finally, Grumpy came to say goodbye.

"Keep being you, Oswald. I think you'll be surprised how far you get. You're a Prime. Go make them proud. Make us all proud. I hope this isn't the last time our paths cross youngin', but I'm guessing this won't be the last time I hear about you." He hugged Oswald and gave him a kiss on the head.

Everyone loaded in the carriage and it began to roll away. Oswald looked at Sharin who was standing behind Grumpy. He had the blue flame in his hand again. He pointed at Oswald and winked. Soon they were out of view. The carriage was headed towards Castle Hill but not directly. It was traveling Northeast, instead of East. Cyril put his head out of the window, so he could speak with the driver.

"Where are we going? Castle Hill is due East."

"I was instructed to take you to Doc's Passage. It leads into Castle Hill, don't worry."

Cyril raised his eyebrow in confusion but if there was a plan he would let it play out. After almost an hour traversing the desert the coach began a small ascent onto a hillside covered in large boulders. They climbed a short distance above the desert floor and the coach came to a stop.

"Everyone out. We're here," the horse said.

The group hopped out and gathered their things. The horse directed them to a large boulder that was about a hundred feet away.

"Follow the symbols on that boulder. It will lead the way. Good luck folks!" He turned around and started heading back the way they came.

The group walked over to the boulder and on the far side was five symbols etched in the rock. There was the sun, a star, wind, a raindrop, and a snowflake. They all had exaggerated points on them, and all were pointing in different directions.

"Which symbol are we supposed to follow? They forgot to tell us that part," PJ said.

Oswald smiled. "We follow the snowflake."

"How do you know that?" Gwen asked.

"I just do," Oswald said confidently. "The snowflakes will lead us home."

No one wanted to argue the point, so they followed the symbol. It led to another boulder, which had another set of symbols on it. They followed the snowflake. Then a third and finally a fourth. When they reached the final spot, they were standing at a large rock on the ground.

"There's nothing here," PJ said frustrated.

Everyone looked around. They didn't see anything. They were lost. Max sat on the rock while the group backtracked making sure they followed the path. Max took a sip of water but began coughing hard and spat it out. It splattered on the rocks beneath his feet. Then they heard it. The water he spat out was draining somewhere. They could hear the trickles. Everyone looked down at the rock Max was on. Gwen helped him up and PJ knelt and gave the large rock a big push. It slid slightly, but enough for them to see a passage underneath.

"Those guys are pretty good," PJ said smiling as he pushed the rock further.

He moved it enough so that the group could crawl down the ladder into the shaft. Cyril lit up his lantern again and they could see that the shaft stretched endlessly in both directions, one way headed for Thunder Mountain, and the other to Castle Hill. Before they began their trek towards the castle, PJ noticed a snowflake shaped rock set onto the wall. He turned it and realized it was the closing mechanism. For each turn, the rock reset a few more inches. He kept turning it until the rock covered the opening again. They were in darkness except for Cyril's lantern. It was not ideal, but it was enough.

The group walked for a long time. It was very disorienting being in the darkness like this. Oswald had no reference of how far they had traveled or how long it had been. After what seemed like an eternity they came to the end of the shaft. There was a ladder leading up to a covered exit. There were no mechanisms on the wall that anyone could see. PJ climbed up and braced himself against the back wall, so he could move whatever was covering the opening. Slowly he was able to slide what appeared to be another boulder out of the way. A tsunami of daylight cascaded into the shaft nearly blinding everyone. It took a few moments to adjust to the light.

"You're not gonna believe 'dis," PJ said in awe.

Slowly everyone climbed out of the shaft. They were in a large, beautiful garden. There were flowers everywhere. Trees were scattered around the grounds and gave everything a very serene feeling. Oswald could hear lots of birds chirping all around them. He even saw butterflies and dragonflies. Across the lawn was a small, quaint home, although it looked aged. To the right was a beautiful wishing well which was erected on a large concrete plaza and had several gems inlaid into it. There were four stone benches several feet behind the well and completely encircling the base of the well, laying on the ground, were seven pickaxes. In front of the well was a large, white, marble slab slightly raised from the concrete. It had beautiful gold script written on it.

"Where are we?" Gwen asked.

Oswald smiled and felt his breath catch when he read the script.

 _Here lies Fair Lady Snow, A beacon of light for all, May her beauty continue to shine, For all of time and eternity._

"We're home," Oswald said.

Chapter 13 – The Castle on the Hill

The group took in their surroundings and then sat on the benches near the well.

"We're at Lady Snow's estate," Max said. "We are on the north side of the castle. It shouldn't be too far of a walk in that direction." He motioned south.

"Don't we need to go to Morrow?" PJ asked.

"Well, yeah," Max said exhaling a deep breath. "But we need to search through the Ancient Library also. Merlin said we would find information about defeating the demon there. Plus, we still need to track down the second wizard, whoever they are. There has to be a book of the Master Wizards in that castle somewhere."

"Morrow is a pretty lengthy trip," Cyril added. "If I remember correctly."

Max looked around in a contemplative manner, thinking.

"Do you think we should split up again?" Cyril followed. "At least there won't be any ghosts this time." He grinned.

Everyone but Gwen chuckled. She gave Cyril a contemptuous look.

"I think that's how it's got to be," Max said still thinking. "Who does what?"

"Well, I think I have to go to Morrow," PJ responded. "The relationship they have with Castle Hill is rocky at best. I don't want anyone getting held up against their will. I promise to do my best to keep my mouth shut, but if we need to flex a little muscle, I should be there."

"I hate to admit it Peej, but you are right about that. We do need diplomacy, but we also can't risk getting run through without a chance to say our piece." Max grinned at him.

"Okay so who's going with me?" PJ asked.

Cyril spoke up. "Morrow is civilized but it can also be dangerous if not prepared. I recommend Max and PJ going to Morrow and I will bring Gwen and Oswald with me to the library. Max, perhaps your family name could have some sway if you get in a pinch. We can establish a rendezvous point."

"Yeah I like that plan," Max said. "Keep the kids safe here and find what we need in the library. PJ and I will go to Morrow and hopefully bring back Dreamfinder. Rendezvous here at Lady Snow's estate. We can hide out in the tunnel if things get unpleasant."

"That sounds great Max but how are we gonna get to Morrow?" PJ asked. "It's more than a day's ride, _if_ we can find someone to take us. We need to get there faster than that."

"True," Max said looking forlorn. "I guess we just need to make good time bud."

"It's a shame the airship doesn't work anymore," Cyril added.

"Yeah," Max said. "Even if it did, we would need quite a big power stone to work it. Those things needed a lot of juice."

"Wish we had the time to dig around in the mountain," PJ joked.

Oswald quickly began digging through his pack. He located the large clear stone and pulled it out. It glinted in the sunlight. The milky white swirls danced around inside it.

"A big one like this?" Oswald asked holding it up.

Everyone stared in awe at the stone.

"Where did you get that?" Gwen asked amazed.

"Sharin gave it to me before we left Rancho del Zocalo. Guess he knew it might come in handy?"

"That's great Oswald," Max responded, "but even if that is enough juice for the airship, we don't know if it even still works. It could have rusted into dust by now, and none of us know how to fly it."

"It works," PJ retorted. "The Transport still worked. You know how the Tinkers are. They make good stuff Max. It might be powerless, but I'm willing to bet it's still usable. It's at least worth a look. If we could get that thing flying, we could get to Morrow in a handful of hours. We can't pass up the opportunity to look. That mountain ain't getting any sunnier," he said pointing at Horn Mountain.

"Okay, well we have a game plan. Cyril, you head to the library and we'll head to Morrow and be back as soon as possible," Max said. "When you get the information, just camp out here until we get back."

Gwen hugged Max and PJ, and everyone said their goodbyes and the two groups went off in their separate ways. Max and PJ headed northwest towards the airship field and Cyril, Oswald and Gwen headed south towards the castle. They were on the backside of Castle Elias, although it was equally beautiful from both sides. Lady Snow's estate was on a small hill. From here they could see the castle and the surrounding area. It would take them the better part of an hour to walk to the castle. Despite their current situation all three of them enjoyed the pleasant weather and sunshine of the day as they walked. In the distance Horn Mountain loomed over the landscape with snow glistening near its peak and dark clouds scattered around.

Oswald could see a surprising amount of the kingdom from here. Sprawled out in front of him was Castle Hill as well as the Main beyond that in the far distance. To his right was Thunder Mountain, also in the distance. He could not see any of Gracey Bog, but he knew where it should be based on his limited knowledge of the map. To his left, beyond Horn Mountain was a seemingly endless expanse dotted with a small mountain range. He knew beyond that was Morrow. He could not see anything behind him. The northlands were obscured by a large forest. He did know, however, that beyond that was the realm of Buena Vista. The only realm that was considered removed from the kingdom was Chickapin since it sat on the peninsula so far away, across Sawyer Sea.

They continued walking towards the castle unsure how things would go when they arrived. As they began the final approach to the rear entrance of the castle they had to pass through 'The Walk of Giants' as Cyril called it. Oswald was unsure if that was an official name, but it was beautiful. Stretched out on the approach leading to the rear entry of the castle was a large open road, completed with beautiful brick work, although much had fallen into disrepair. Along this road, on either side were large stone statues of deceased citizens of the kingdom. As Cyril told them, 'The Walk of Giants' paid respect to several important citizens in the history of the Kingdom of Elias. Each one had earned this honor either through military service, diplomacy, financial or social contributions to the realms. Oswald had heard of many of these individuals although some he did not know. He realized then that although he had heard many stories of these characters, he had rarely seen any of them depicted in books and he was delighted to see their likeness, even if it was in stone. It gave them a reality that stories could not.

For each statue they passed, Cyril had a few words or a fun anecdote about the person. Each statue was well over Oswald's head, so he guessed them to be about ten feet high. Each one had a small bronze plaque at the base of their feet, summarizing their accomplishments. They passed Lady Aurora, Lady Snow, Lord McDuck, Lady Tiana, General Gaston, Master Sergeant Esmerelda, Ambassador McBadger, Special Council Bailywick, Specialists Chip & Dale, Lady Clarabelle, Specialist Hackwrench, Lord Geppetto, Ambassador Iridessa, Sergeant Calhoun, Ladies Flora, Fauna & Merriweather, Ambassador E.O. and finally Vice Admiral Aquata. Oswald noticed that several of the statues erected for military personnel were done so shortly after the End War.

"Why are none of the Royal Council shown here?" Oswald asked.

"They have a special place, in front of the castle, Oswald. It's called the Grand Plaza, and it is amazing. I'll show you," Cyril answered.

When they were about a quarter mile from the rear entry, they were met by two Royal Guards. One was a burly man with graying red hair, while the other was a much younger man who was clean shaven and very fit. Both wore limited, light armor, but neither was wearing their helmet. Oswald guessed their group didn't look particularly tough. It was also a very warm afternoon.

"What is your business at Castle Elias?" the burly guard asked.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," Cyril began. "We are hoping to gain access to the Ancient Library. We have information regarding the return of Chernabog and we think we can be of assistance to the Council, however, we would need permission to search the library."

"That will require approval from the Council. Please identify yourselves," the guard followed up.

"Forgive me," Cyril said politely. "My name is Cyril of Marceline. I used to be a citizen of Castle Hill but fled with family during the End War. I fought alongside Oswald of the Royal Council. This is his grandson, also named Oswald," he motioned to Oswald. "And this lovely lady is Gwen Goof, the granddaughter of Baron Goof."

"I must inform you Cyril that due to ongoing threats in the realm stemming from Horn Mountain we must keep you detained until the Council can hear your request. We should be able to accommodate you this afternoon, but it could take as long as tomorrow morning. Are you agreeable to this condition?"

"Is this our only course of action if we would like to request access to the library?" Cyril asked concerned.

"Unfortunately, it is," the guard replied. "There have been attacks in the realms and we cannot allow unknown persons into the castle grounds and into the Council chambers without proper precaution."

"I understand," Cyril answered. "I kindly request you allow the lady proper accommodations."

"Noted, Sir" the guard responded. "Please follow us."

One guard led the way back to the castle while the other followed from behind. As they approached Oswald could finally see the full scale of the castle. It was much bigger up close than it appeared. Two large wood doors opened allowing them to enter. Oswald could see other guards near the top of the wall on watch. The temperature dropped noticeably when they left the sunlight into the dark corridor inside the entrance. They were in a dark hallway which opened to another outside area. Oswald could see trees and plants through the far opening. He was most shocked to see that instead of fire inside their lanterns, the light fixtures inside the castle were powered by light stones, or so he assumed since he saw no flames. They looked like Cyril's lantern, but much bigger and much brighter. There were several other humans inside the castle milling about doing various tasks. They walked through the castle until the group approached another door with two additional guards standing by at attention.

"I need accommodations for these three while they wait to see the Council," the hairy guard said to one of them. "Please find our most suitable lodging as this group has some strong ties to the Kingdom. Treat them well. They are aware they will be held until a hearing can be arranged."

The leader turned to Cyril. "These men will help you get settled. I will report your request to the Council and get you in as soon as is available." He turned and walked away.

The new guard signaled to his mate to open the door and then he led them up a tall flight of stairs until they came to a large landing. There were three doors leading off the landing. All three doors were closed. The guard walked up to one and unlocked the door.

"Kindly wait here until requested by the Council. You will need to leave your belongings outside the door."

The three of them left their packs and weapons by the door and the guard frisked them before they entered. It was a large room with two beds and several chairs, as well as a dining table. It was sparse but much better than the alternative, so Cyril told them. They heard the guard lock the door and walk down the steps.

"Hopefully we're not here very long," Cyril said as he looked out of the barred window into the central plaza of the castle.

"Why would they lock us up?" Gwen asked frustrated. "We're the good guys!"

"Don't take it personal," Cyril said with a grin. "When you are battling a demon, and those who use dark magic, it is not uncommon to find yourself against someone who may be possessed, or a shape shifter. This is just protocol to protect the Council. Once they verify our identities we'll be on our way soon enough."

They sat around and talked trying to kill time. After a while a guard brought them some food and drinks. They hoped it wasn't an indicator of how long they would be stuck in the room. After about an hour, a guard appeared at the door and unlocked it.

"The Council will see you now. Please follow me."

The three gathered their belongings and followed the guard down the stairs and out into an open courtyard. They traversed it and entered another long hallway. After a series of turns they arrived at two large, ornate doors.

"Please leave your belongings outside Council chambers," the guard said motioning to a bench near the entrance. They again removed their packs, but Oswald grabbed Merlin's staff.

"Sir," he said looking at the guard, "I need to bring this in. You can hold it if you need to, but this is critical to what we need to tell them. They need to see this."

The guard took the staff and led them to the door where they waited. After a moment the doors opened, and someone announced their arrival.

"Seeking council is Cyril of Marceline! Enter and bow!"

Cyril walked in slowly with Oswald and Gwen behind him. There were two guards behind them, including the one holding the staff.

The room was big and very ornate. There was stained glass windows on either side, as well as beautiful brick work in the floor and on the support columns. There was a small handful of people inside, all near the rear of the room. Behind them, raised on a stone platform was three large, ornate chairs which resembled thrones. In each chair was a member of the Council. They walked up as far as indicated and then bowed. A guard announced their title.

"The Council will now hear your request. Please acknowledge Lady Sofia of House Enchancia, Lady Elena of House Avalor, and Lord Fitzherbert of House Corona."

Cyril bowed again and signaled for Oswald and Gwen to follow suit. They awkwardly bowed.

"Thank you, Council, for taking the time to see us today. I come to you with a great urgency to review some knowledge of the Ancient Library. When our humble quest began it was due to an attack on the Outterlands by the dragon called Mushu. I'm sure you are aware of what is happening in the realms. His attack led to the untimely death of a dear friend, and my colleague's father." He motioned to Oswald who cringed at hearing it repeated.

"Having been here during the End War, I felt compelled to warn the rest of the kingdom as well as search for a way to stop the threat. I hoped my knowledge of the Before Time could aid us in this endeavor. Clues to these attacks have already taken us to Mara, Gracey Bog, Chickapin and Thunder Mountain but it has all led back here. We have knowledge from a master wizard that what we seek to destroy the threat is housed here in the library. I ask the Council's permission to spend some time there to uncover what we can."

Lady Elena spoke first.

"We have a large portion of our armed forces already blockading Horn Mountain. We believe we can hold back an assault coming from the mountain. Cyril, what can you tell us of your quest, and what you know of this particular threat? You must understand that this Council and the citizens of Castle Hill are weary of outsiders coming here and making such bold claims. How do we know it is not sabotage?" Some of the bystanders nodded in agreement.

"Ma'am I am Cyril of Marceline. I used to _be_ a citizen of Castle Hill. I have _fought_ for the people of Castle Hill. I fought alongside members of King Walter's Royal Council. I hope our history has not been washed away that quickly. My colleagues here also have strong ties to the Kingdom. The lady here is the granddaughter of Baron Goof, and my friend here is the grandson of Oswald of the Royal Council. He has been under my protection since the time of the End War when his family was forced to flee. I cannot insist enough that our purpose is to help the Kingdom, not to hurt it. Castle Hill was my home for so many years, I couldn't bear the thought of betraying her."

"What wizard did you council, and what did they tell you?" Lady Elena continued.

Cyril looked around for a moment. He knew the answer would get them laughed out of the room. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"We found Merlin. He is in Chickapin Hill. He told us where to find the spell and how to cast away the demon."

As expected several members of the room laughed audibly while trying to keep regal composure.

"Merlin?" Lady Sofia asked comically. "Merlin is not real. Merlin is from children's stories! Why are you wasting our time Cyril? Citizen or not, this will not be tolerated."

"It isn't a lie," Oswald said before thinking about his actions. "He gave me his staff!" He pointed to the guard holding the staff.

Sofia motioned for the guard to bring the staff forward. She inspected it before handing it to Lady Elena who did the same.

"I'm sorry," Lady Sofia said, "but there is no way to authenticate this. How can we believe such an outlandish tale?"

"In the Ancient Library there should be a ledger of the known Great Wizards in the history of the Kingdom of Elias," Cyril said. "In this ledger it will have an entry about Merlin, and with any luck it will also have a depiction of him, and notes about his relic, this staff."

Lady Sofia looked confused. "Do we keep a ledger of all the known mystics of the realms? Why have I never heard of this book?" she asked her aid. He looked to another bystander who nodded yes.

"Do you know of this ledger?" Sofia asked looking at Lady Elena and Lord Fitzherbert. They both nodded no.

"If I am right about this, would you grant us access to the Library?" Cyril asked, doubling down.

"What if you are wrong?" Lady Sofia asked.

"If I am wrong we will leave the realm. You can escort us back to the Great Nothing." Cyril looked nervously at Oswald and Gwen. Gwen looked shocked at this proposal. It was a big gamble, but Cyril had seen the Ancient Library on several occasions. If that book was not in there, it didn't exist anywhere. He took his chance.

"I am sorry Cyril of Marceline, but in such dangerous times, we cannot risk the wrong people gaining access to the knowledge held in the Ancient Library. I vote in decline of your request," Lady Sofia said.

Everyone looked at Lady Elena. "While I do agree with Lady Sofia, I am intrigued by the prospect of this being a solid lead. Our time is running short against this threat and any information we gain could be critical to our success. I will vote to honor your request under Council supervision."

The attention shifted to Lord Fitzherbert. He was older than his two counterparts and had grey beginning to show in his hair. He had an air of confidence about him. He had not spoken during this meeting, nor shown much emotion one way or another. He was quiet for a moment as he inspected the staff.

"Cyril, I very much want to protect this realm, and the entire Kingdom from the return of the demon. If what you say is true, we would be foolish to not allow you time in the library. However, if you did, in fact, meet the Great Merlin, I am hoping perhaps you can provide one more fact, anything, that may be checked against any recorded knowledge? We need to know you're not just reciting fairy tales. Anything else we may find in this ledger to verify your claim?"

Cyril felt stuck. The staff was more than enough, but now they wanted more. He knew there had to be a master ledger in the library which recorded all these things, but he was grasping at straws. He racked his brain trying to think of something that may be written in a book he had never seen about a person he had only met for twenty minutes. He put his head back as he thought. Somewhere high in the rafters he heard birds chirping, and it hit him.

"He has had a lifelong companion. He is a brown common owl named Archimedes!" Cyril said triumphantly.

Lord Fitzherbert pondered this fact. He smiled at Oswald and Gwen.

"I vote to allow the checking of these claims. Should they be shown to be accurate, I vote to allow Cyril and his companions time in the Ancient Library, under the watch of our guard and our confidants. Please locate this ledger of Master Wizards of the Kingdom."

Two of the Council's aids left the room, presumably to find the ledger. Cyril prayed it was real. It had to be. The Ancient Library was only bested by the Vault in Buena Vista. If it existed, it was in there. Now he just hoped the librarian knew her stuff. During their wait the Council asked the group more about their travels and what they had experienced. The Council seemed awed by the tale of Temple Mara as well as their discovery of Tonga Roa and their experience at Gracey Manor. Some of the aids were writing notes as they spoke. While Cyril was happy to share personal information about their quest, he stopped short of revealing the troop movements of Mulan and Captain Smollet initiated by Lord Fitzherbert for fear of sparking infighting and losing any leverage they had gained up to this point. After a while the aids returned carrying a large leather-bound ledger. Cyril, Oswald and Gwen breathed a huge sigh of relief. It had ornate gold script on the front that Oswald had never seen before. He could not read it. The aids placed the book on a pedestal in front of the Council. All three council members looked shocked that Cyril was right about the book.

The aids flipped through the ledger which was assembled alphabetically. They got to the M's but there was no entry for Merlin. Cyril's heart crashed through the floor. Lady Sofia looked skeptically at the group.

"I'm sorry Cyril but there is no entry for Merlin in the ledger."

"That can't be!" Cyril said panicking. "He told us to come here to find the spell. That is too fanciful of a story to make up!"

The two guards were moving in to restrain the group when an aid spoke up.

"Council members, it does appear that a page is missing. One of them has been torn out."

Both Lord Fitzherbert and Lady Sofia jumped up to inspect the book. As stated by the aid there was a page missing. As the Council began to discuss options a guard ran into the room almost out of breath.

"The Airship! It's flying! It's leaving!" Everyone in attendance looked shocked and began to murmur to each other.

Cyril felt his stomach drop to match his heart. They didn't seem too fond of this news. Things were unraveling quickly. Lady Sofia looked at Cyril suspiciously. He put his hands up signaling he had no influence on the events unfolding.

She looked at her aid as she was leaving the chambers. "Keep an eye on them."

Lord Fitzherbert whispered something to his aid and then addressed the group.

"My aid will take you to the library to sort this out. The Master Librarian will know what happened. You will be under the watch of the Council." He took a step down off the platform and walked towards them until he was very close. He took a deep breath and addressed them in a much more personal way.

"Please protect what you may find in the Ancient Library. It is our heritage and our way of life here and as I'm sure you know Cyril, it is what makes us who we are. I trust you understand my request?"

Cyril nodded understanding. Lord Fitzherbert bowed politely and left with his entourage while almost everyone else rushed out of the Council chambers, except for two aids and two guards who stayed behind and were now waiting on Cyril and his group. They gathered their things and were escorted to the Ancient Library. As they walked they could hear others in the halls whispering about the Airship. Several of them were running to an open space to see it.

"I'm guessing the Airship hasn't flown in quite a bit?" Cyril asked one of the aids.

He looked suspiciously at Cyril. "The last time the Airship flew was almost fifteen years ago when the realms dissolved the Kingdom. There is one here and one in Morrow. It was a last-ditch peace offering as the Grand Council was trying to save the Kingdom. The only power stones, inside Castle Hill, that are large enough to power it are held in the Royal Vault. That either means someone else found one of comparable size, which is unlikely, or we have been robbed. Both scenarios will be of particular interest to the Council."

All three of their eyes met nervously as the aid was telling them this. The group snaked down a long staircase until they exited the building into a large courtyard. It was bright and sunny. After crossing the plaza, they went through a short tunnel and exited at a large building made of white marble. It was immense and beautiful. It had large columns along the front facade and two impossibly large doors. There were four guards at the doors. The aids motioned for them to open, which they did dutifully. The doors slowly creaked open and Oswald felt his jaw drop when he saw inside. He was looking at the largest, most ornate library he had ever heard about. His school back in the Burrows had a small book depository that he would visit occasionally but most of what he knew of modern libraries were from stories and picture books. This place was gorgeous. Gwen was also staring in disbelief, which amused Oswald. He assumed since she grew up in Castle Hill she must be much more sophisticated than he was. They were greeted by a tall, older, well dressed woman, and a shorter, more robust man, who appeared to be her assistant. Both had streaks of grey in their brown hair and some wrinkles around their eyes. She curtsied to the aids and then greeted Cyril, Oswald and Gwen.

"My name is Belle, and this is my assistant Le Fou. I am the keeper of the library. How may I assist you today?" The aids turned and looked at Cyril.

"Well...umm," he stammered. "The Master Wizard ledger is missing a page. We need to know why, and which entry went missing." He pointed at the book. It was being held by one of the assistants.

Belle looked a bit confused, but then motioned them into the library and escorted them to a large, round wooden table. From here Oswald could see more stained-glass windows and large ornate chandeliers strung across the space. He could not see the end of the racks of books. It was as if they stretched on infinitely.

"Please bring me the book," Belle said.

One of the assistants laid it out on the table and she began flipping through the pages. She came to the torn-out entry and looked curiously at it.

"Cyril, who are you looking for?" She asked.

Cyril sighed in embarrassment. He was going to get laughed at again. Before he could respond Gwen jumped in and answered.

"We're looking for Merlin. He told us to come here." She looked at Cyril hoping he didn't mind her interruption. He had a thankful smirk on his face.

The guards started chuckling again.

"He is still alive?" she asked curiously.

Both guards stopped laughing and both them and the aids looked at Belle like she was crazy.

"He was as of a few days ago," Cyril answered. "Archimedes led us to him and he told us how to bind the demon and where to find the spells, well...sort of. He said they would be here but that was all he said."

Belle ordered Le Fou to gather some materials and he toddled off humming. After a few minutes he returned with a large stack of spell books and placed them on the table. He had a large toothy grin on his face.

"Cyril, perhaps your colleagues can look through these books for clues and you can assist me in a different section of the library?" She had an urgent look on his face.

"Yes ma'am. Gwen why don't you start looking at the spells and Oswald, I suggest you start in the wizard registry. We still need to find the second wizard. You know what to look for. I will return shortly."

As they began to walk away, one of the aids followed. Belle turned sharply and scolded him.

"I am perfectly capable of handling myself inside my own library. I don't need a babysitter. If you don't mind, perhaps you can assist the others in their search?"

She looked fiercely at the aid who began to protest. She raised her eyebrows and glared at him. Finally, he relented and went back to sit at the table. He looked defeated. Gwen and Oswald were already elbow deep in books. Cyril followed her up the stairs to the second floor and deep into a stack of books near the rear of the library. All the books here looked very old. Belle was looking for a book in the stacks.

"I really appreciate you not laughing at us back there... about the Merlin thing," Cyril said. "Thanks for playing it off." She looked at him confused.

"Why would I laugh?"

"Wait..." he said, "you believe me that Merlin is real? And that he sent us here? Everyone else just laughed at me. To be honest, until I met him even _I_ thought he was just a myth."

"Of course he is real. How do you think Chernabog was bound during the End War? Yensid and him had to work together to accomplish it." She looked at him puzzled. "Don't you know that? Isn't that why you are here?"

Now Cyril looked puzzled. "Well...yeah. How do you know that?"

"I know this library backwards and forwards," she grinned. "I have read nearly everything in here, many more than once. I spent some time studying the End War and heard about the binding spell, although I was never able to find it. As I learned about it, it became very apparent that one wizard could not do it alone. You would need two. Each one with a specific skill set. Then it was a matter of narrowing down viable options for that period. Merlin was the only one who fit. He had to have been here, which means he has to be real."

Cyril stared in shock at as she revealed her logic.

"I'm joking. Archimedes came to see me a few days ago to tell me what was happening and to expect you," she giggled. "I didn't think he was real until then either. I tore the page out of the book to protect the information. Who knows what those slimy aids would do with it." She pulled a folded-up page out of her corset. It was the missing page and on it was the entry for Merlin.

"Well that's a relief," Cyril said finally breaking a smile. "But we still need to find the mystery book that tells us about the binding spell. It would appear you may have more than one spell book," he said motioning to the endless stacks.

"Indeed," she said smiling. "Let's get the dogs off our scent first."

Cyril followed her back to the table and she had the page out ready to show.

"It looks like the page got caught in the stacks and tore out when I retrieved it earlier. My apologies. Here is the missing page, and it is Merlin. Cyril was being honest."

She showed the aids, who then inspected it to fact check Cyril. On the sketch of Merlin was his staff, complete with carvings, and in the text, there was a short reference to his trusted companion Archimedes. Cyril was vindicated. The aids granted permission for further study in the library and one left to update the Council of the news. They were now free to peruse the library unimpeded.

Belle asked to inspect the staff of Merlin, which Oswald happily gave to her. She left with Cyril again as the others kept researching. Cyril followed Belle upstairs again to a new section of the library.

"This is the section holding the oldest spells in the kingdom," Belle said to Cyril. "Hopefully we can recognize what Merlin was referring to."

They both began to search through the books. They slowly inched their way down one aisle. They flipped to the backside and began heading back to the starting point.

"Well that is interesting," Belle said staring at the staff. The carvings were faintly glowing.

She began moving backwards and forwards up and down the aisle. The glow got stronger or fainter as she moved. It was indicating she was near something important. Finally, they narrowed it down to one section of books.

"It has to be in here!" Cyril said excitedly. They both began tearing through titles, looking for something that seemed appropriate. Nothing stood out. There were fifty books about spells, but nothing seemed special until Cyril came across one book near the bottom. His finger stopped immediately when he read the title. He began laughing out loud.

"I think I found it," he said as he pulled out the book. "Apparently, Merlin has a sense of humor." Belle looked down and started laughing as well. It most certainly did not match the rest of its companions in the rack.

 _A Complete History of the Elias Common Owl_

They opened the book and began reading through the pages. With each page turn they slowly began to become concerned. It was a book about the common Elias owl. They didn't see any notes about magic or spells or anything related to their quest. Cyril frantically flipped through pages but didn't see anything.

"It has to be this book, right?" he asked frantically. "Did you see anything else related to Merlin?"

Belle shook her head no. She began reviewing the titles in the section again.

"Let's just take it downstairs and read through it more thoroughly. Maybe there is a small hint written somewhere?"

Cyril huffed in frustration and slammed the book closed. He hopped to his feet and started walking back to the table. Belle looked for one last moment before following him back downstairs.

"Did you find anything?" Oswald asked as he flipped through pages.

"Maybe..." Cyril answered unsure.

Oswald and one of the aids were looking through the wizard ledger. Everyone else was looking through spell books. Cyril and Belle began looking through the owl book. Each one reading one side of the pages, to speed things up. They continued like this for a long time. Oswald would write down notes of wizards he believed may fit the description. Eventually Lord Fitzherbert came to join them.

"Perhaps I may be of some assistance?" he offered. "Anything you know could vastly help us in our defense of the realm."

Cyril looked up and smiled, then pointed to the large stack of books.

"We need to find something referencing capturing a demon, which requires more than one wizard."

The stacks got smaller and smaller. Nothing seemed correct. The group was becoming frustrated. Finally, Cyril left the owl book to Belle and went to sit with Oswald. He needed to change his perspective.

"What do you have so far?" he asked Oswald.

Oswald pulled out his note pad and showed Cyril options.

"There are a lot of people in here, but most are deceased, or missing. And most of them don't fit the description of what we need. On an interesting note I did find an entry for Dreamfinder," Oswald said smiling. He flipped open the book to that page.

Cyril was surprised at what he saw. On the left page was a large drawing of Dreamfinder. Cyril expected to see an old man with a white beard and glasses, similar to Merlin, but the face staring back was young. He could not have even been middle aged in the picture. He was dressed very sharply in a dark blue jacket with black lapels, complete with white gloves and a white bow tie. He had auburn hair and a matching mustache and goatee. On his head was a black top hat which was accented with a pair of copper goggles. On the adjacent page Cyril saw more information about him.

 _Status: Presumed Alive_

 _Current Location: Unknown_

 _Last Known Location: Morrow_

Oswald kept flipping pages showing him the progress he had made. All the entries Oswald thought might be a promising lead had at least one snag, many had more.

 _Name: Balthazar Blake Status: Presumed Alive Current Location: Unknown_

 _Name: Cordelia the Conqueror Status: Presumed Alive Current Location: Unknown_

 _Name: Dallben Status: Unknown Current Location: Unknown_

 _Name: Genie Status: Alive - Lost Magical Powers Current Location: Mara (Assumed)_

 _Name: Kashekim Nedahk Status: Presumed Dead Current Location: Unknown_

All of them were fine, but just didn't quite fit the puzzle Madame Leota had given them. They sat stumped. Oswald began mindlessly flipping through the pages to try and clear his head. He noticed two of the pages were stuck together. He flipped again, and the same pages stuck. He did it a third time slowly. Two pages were definitely stuck together. He hadn't noticed that before. He opened it and inspected the pages, then carefully separated them. The pages fell open and Oswald was looking at the entry for an old woman he had never heard of before. She had short curly hair and a quaint smile. She was wearing a modest sweater over a plain shirt and matching knit cap. He began to read her information on the right page. He didn't need to get very far.

 _Mistress of mystic arts: object control_

 _Has abilities of telekinesis as well as substitutiary locomotion._

 _Last Known Rank: Master Wizard 1st Class: Physical Realm_

 _Control Object: Wand, also Broom_

Oswald felt the hope rising inside him. He looked on the opposite page, above her picture.

 _Name: Eglantine Brown Status: Presumed Alive Current Location: Buena Vista (Assumed)_

There was a handwritten note scribbled under the heading.

 _*E. Brown is the only known wizard to have traveled to Naboombu, where she acquired the Star of Asteroth. She was last known to be in Buena Vista or Tulgey Woods._

"I GOT HER!" Oswald said triumphantly. "Eglantine Brown! The Star of Asteroth. She is in Buena Vista."

Cyril and Gwen rushed over. Lord Fitzherbert looked over their shoulder.

"Great because I have something also," Belle responded. "You're right, Cyril. Merlin does have a sense of humor."

She held up the owl book for Cyril to see. On the very last page, handwritten at the bottom was a note:

 _For additional information refer to, Captis Magicae vol. 1_

Belle and Le Fou quickly returned upstairs to where they found the owl book. While they were gone Cyril, Oswald, Gwen and Lord Fitzherbert discussed options of heading to Buena Vista to try and find Miss Brown.

"I can charter you my coach to take you. You can be there by midday tomorrow," Lord Fitzherbert said. "With any luck, my contacts in Buena Vista can help you locate her quickly. Perhaps you can even return by nightfall."

"Lord Fitzherbert, that is generous, but I could not ask that of you," Cyril said politely.

"Of course you can," Lord Fitzherbert chuckled, "I'm rich. And please, call me Flynn."

After another few minutes Belle and Le Fou returned with a large book. Le Fou could barely carry it and nearly dropped it on the table in the middle of all the other books. The gold lettering on the cover was very ornate. It matched the inscription in the owl book: _'Captis Magicae vol.1'_

Belle opened the book and they looked at the table of contents. Then everyone looked around as if they had been the subject of a cruel joke. The text was written in a language none of them had ever seen.

"What is that?" Gwen asked confused.

"I have no idea..." Flynn said baffled. "I have never seen that language before."

"It's Maldaquesh," Belle said folding her arms and letting out a frustrated huff. "It is a language only understood by high ranking wizards. I have tried for years to learn it with no luck. It eludes me."

"Well," said Flynn smiling, "I guess we need an interpreter. I hope Miss Price is accepting visitors."

Chapter 14 – The Skyway to Morrow

Max and PJ began walking towards the airfield. They could see it in the distance but only the giant hangar that housed the Airship. It was a sunny day, and both enjoyed the pleasant weather. In the last few days they had experienced quite a few swings in temperature across the realms. As they walked they had a chance to talk about a plan, should they get the Airship to Morrow.

"Where do we even start?" PJ asked.

"Not sure," Max answered. "I guess that depends on where we make our point of entry. If we must catch a ride, we will enter from the west side of Morrow. _If_ we can somehow fly there, the Morrow airfield is on the east side of the realm. Either way I would think our best bet would be to head towards the Aquasphere in Vension. That is the hub of most activity. Maybe someone will know something. Do you have any contacts in Morrow?"

PJ thought for a moment as they walked. "I don't think so. I can't remember anyone from my service days who was from Morrow. All those folks usually started with more stripes than me. You?"

Max looked contemplative. "I used to, but I haven't heard from him in a _long_ time. There was a bit of a catastrophe some years back and he disappeared. I haven't seen or heard from him since. That was the only one I had."

"So, assume we do find him," PJ continued, "how do we convince him to come fight? Morrow can blockade themselves almost indefinitely. They don't need to fight."

"True. I'm not sure. Hopefully we'll figure out a more rousing story by the time we get there." He grinned at PJ.

The rest of the walk was quiet. They took in the sights. From up on the hill they could see a lot of the kingdom. Castle Elias was far away now but still looked picturesque against its surroundings. To their right was the tree line of Tulgey Woods. It covered the expanse from Castle Hill north to Buena Vista. Before they got to the airfield they stopped and surveyed the area for a bit. Max wanted to be sure it was not guarded or being watched before they tried what would amount to Grand Royal Theft, flying without paperwork, illegally operating in Royal airspace, and about a dozen other crimes. This had to work, or their mission would be over, and they would be locked up for a very long time. It was worth the few extra minutes. They sat on a small hill under a tree and surveyed.

After they were abundantly sure that no one was guarding the airfield they headed towards the hangar. It was an immense stone building. It could house one Airship while the second, if present, would sit on the large tarmac surrounding the compound. Max and PJ remembered the Airships fondly as they used to love watching them hovering into Castle Hill and gleaming in the sun as they sailed back towards Morrow. It had been a long time since the last Airship flew.

As they crossed the tarmac they kept an eye out for anything watching or approaching. It was eerily quiet. When they reached the building, they followed the perimeter until they found a door they could pry open. PJ was useful for those kinds of things.

When they walked in they both stopped and looked around in awe at the sheer immensity of the building. It was dark, but enough light was streaming through windows for them to see. In the center of the space was the Airship. Even in its aged state it looked regal and commanding. It was a dark golden bronze color. Several gears and pipes covered its surfaces, along with beams and rivets.

The carriage was seated on the floor and looked big enough to hold more than twenty citizens. There was a small separate compartment for the pilots. Above that it was tethered to the envelope. The elongated envelope was enormous, and the nose cone battens were painted to match the rest of the ships color. The edges of the envelope were being supported by large metal beams stretching across the walls, to keep it from collapsing on the pilothouse when deflated.

It was moored by four lines stretching out in a long reach, holding it to the ground. Finally, at the rear was two large propellers. They were easily as tall as Max and PJ. They were connected to the pilothouse by a maze of gear-works, like the ones they saw inside Thunder Mountain.

"It's amazing they can build something this big," PJ said looking around at the hangar.

"Yeah well it helps when you have the materials and technology of Morrow. They were the ones who built the hangars. They needed them equipped with whatever stuff you need to run an Airship. They like to flaunt their knowledge," Max said.

"Now what?" PJ asked looking at Max.

"Well, let's see if we can get it working. Then if that's successful we can open the hangar and see if we can get off the ground before the cavalry arrives. Sound good?"

PJ nodded and started walking towards the Airship. His heavy footsteps echoed in the large space. He walked up to the carriage and turned the handle. To his surprise the latch released, and the door popped open. He stepped in. The air was heavy, and he could smell the age and deterioration inside. There were a few rows of seats with windows encircling the cabin. Everything he touched was covered in dust. Max followed him in and they started inspecting the space. There wasn't much to see. It looked as though the Tinkers had cleaned it out before it went out of commission. Max wandered into the pilothouse.

"We have a problem bud," he said groaning in frustration. "All the controls are written in Morrish. I can't read Morrish!"

PJ walked up to the pilothouse and sat in one of the captain's chairs. It groaned under his weight. He put his large boots up on the dashboard and leaned back. He smiled at Max.

"Don't worry pal, I can."

"What?!" Max said shocked. "Since when do you know how to read Morrish?"

"I have known for a long time," PJ said chuckling. "When I was in the army it was a requirement to learn a second language. I wasn't interested in learning Primese or Tikit, so I chose Morrish."

Max just sat and looked at him in disbelief. "You think you know a guy."

Max was in the second captain's chair and pulled out the large power stone. They located the power box and Max took a deep breath as he inserted it. He clasped the lid shut and they waited. Five seconds passed. Nothing. Ten seconds. Nothing. Max was about to check the stone when they both heard a very faint humming sound. It slowly crescendoed. They watched excitedly as the instrument panel began to illuminate, faintly at first and then stronger as the power stone charged the ship. After thirty seconds the instrumentation sprang to life. They could hear all the gears beneath the dashboard rotating and interlocking as gauges and levers popped into their default positions. PJ stood up, so he could see over the entire instrument panel. He surveyed things for a few moments.

"Everything okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I just need a minute. I haven't had to use this skill since the army. It's coming back to me. Just give me a sec."

"Take all the time you need, Peej," Max said happily. "If it wasn't for your secret skill, we wouldn't be going anywhere."

PJ looked around a bit more. Max found a small folded pamphlet on the side of his seat. PJ looked at it. It was a small emergency manual for flight. With that PJ could decipher what most of the controls and gauges did.

"Okay, so our biggest problem, obviously, is that we need to fill the envelope to give us lift. This gauge shows our envelope capacity." He pointed at a gauge that was buried deep in the red zone. "If I am reading this thing correctly, the Tinkers used a gas called helogen for lift? If we can find helogen in here and fill it up, I think we have a chance."

Max looked contemplative. "Hopefully they still have some stored somewhere."

They walked out of the Airship and began looking around the hangar. There was an intricate series of pipes that snaked around the building. Near the rear they found a copper pipe sticking out of the ground. On the near wall was a long intricate hose held in place by metal clamps. It appeared to be constructed of a metal mesh that neither of them had seen before. It looked very advanced. The hose couplings were the same size as the pipe. They looked around trying to figure out what it might be. PJ finally stumbled upon a schematic of the hangar which showed the various grids and pipes in the space. It took them a minute but to the best of their knowledge the copper piping indicated an underground storage tank of helogen. They didn't have much more to go on, so they figured it was worth a try.

They walked back to the pipe and pulled the heavy hose off the wall. They coupled one end to the pipe and dragged the other end to the rear of the carriage. There were four pipes sticking out, but the hose only fit two. PJ knelt and read the text next to each one then racked his brain for the word that might indicate helogen or lift or envelope or anything related to flight. With his best guess he picked one and they coupled the hose on.

"Okay Peej, I am going to go in the pilothouse and when I give you the signal you turn the valve and we'll see what happens."

He nodded and went back by the pipe. Max walked into the cockpit and looked out the window at him. He gave PJ a thumbs up and PJ turned the release valve on the pipe. He heard the pressure changing and the hose rolled a bit as the gas pumped in. He clenched his jaw and shielded himself in case he was wrong, and it was about to blow up. To both of their surprise the plan seemed to be working.

"THE GAUGE IS GOING UP!" Max yelled from the cockpit.

He gave PJ a thumbs up. As it refilled with gas the Airship could be heard groaning and adjusting as the envelope stretched inside filling out. After a few minutes they saw and felt the ship shifting slowly as the buoyancy changed. The support beams squeaked as the giant machine slowly came to life. The mooring lines began to grab as the Airship jostled around. After several minutes Max gave PJ the sign to cut the supply. He slowly turned the valve and heard the pressure die. He carefully uncoupled the hose and kicked it aside. The Airship was not off the ground, but they could tell it was primed as the mooring lines were taught.

"The gauge you showed me is now in the green," Max said to PJ. "I'm guessing that means we're good to go?"

"Well, it means we have enough helogen to be lifted off the ground," PJ chuckled.

They began to look around trying to figure out how to open the roof of the hangar when they heard the far door open and someone walked in. They both ducked down behind some dusty gear hoping not to be spotted.

"I know you're in here!" the voice yelled across the space. "Come out now and maybe you can go home without incident."

Max could see a thin silhouette against the sunlight streaming in from the door. The person was a lot shorter than Max. He also had something on his head.

"C'mon!" the voice yelled again, this time trembling a bit. "I... I don't want to have to drag you out of here." Max and PJ could tell whomever was talking was nervous but trying to cover it up. They looked at each other suspiciously.

The door closed behind the person and he was now obscured in the darkness of the hangar. He walked slowly around with a small pistol of some sort trembling in his hands. When he got within striking distance of them PJ leapt out and grabbed him. PJ dwarfed the individual who yelled in fear and dropped his pistol.

"Please don't hurt me! I am just doing my job. If you let me go I swear I won't tell anyone you were here. Please!" his voice cracked as he pleaded for mercy.

PJ held him against the wall, in a small patch of sunlight so they could get a good look at him. He was a human male but only up to Max's chest and he was very pale. He wore a pair of unique flight goggles. His eyes seemed impossibly large due to the magnification of the lenses. He was also wearing a helmet that was too big for him. It wobbled back and forth as he shivered in his captive state. It had a blue symbol on the sides. It was a triangular logo with several bands curving from the bottom corners up to the top point. Max recognized it as the Morrow Air Defenses logo. He could not believe their luck. He immediately knew who it was.

"Pilot RX-24! You disappeared on me! After the StarSpeeder incident everyone said you vanished!"

"M... Max?" he said still trembling looking back and forth between Max and PJ trying to shield his eyes from the sun. "Max Goof? Thank the maker! I was really worried I would have to fight someone!" PJ dropped him in apparent disappointment. He landed in a heap on the floor. He stood up wobbly and still shaking.

"You know 'dis guy?" PJ asked Max.

"PJ this is Rex. He was a pilot in Morrow. He was the one I told you about who I knew but disappeared." Max turned his attention back to Rex. "What happened to you?"

Rex looked embarrassed. He looked at Max and then at PJ, then back at Max. His helmet wobbled back and forth as his head moved. He heaved a big sigh of embarrassment before speaking.

"After the StarSpeeder incident I thought I would be arrested so I fled Morrow. Luckily, I was able to get protection from Lord Fitzherbert. He gave me a job guarding the Airship and Airfield as well as keeping things in operable condition. If I ever go back to Morrow I don't know what will happen to me. I can never go back. Nothing would ever make me go back." He was getting very worked up. "Why are you here Max?"

Max smiled. "We're going to Morrow."

"What was the StarSpeeder incident?" PJ asked confused. Max giggled. He grinned at Rex and motioned to PJ allowing Rex to tell his version of the story.

Rex sighed again in more embarrassment. He adjusted his helmet attempting to look dignified.

"I was a student pilot of a new class of Airships called StarSpeeders. There were only two. They are smaller and faster than these big clunky things. Anyways, I was supposed to take a group of investors on a quick trip to the Endor forest. That is on the far side of the Nautilus Strait. We got a little, um...sidetracked." He put his head down. His helmet bobbed sadly.

"He crashed," Max chuckled.

"Controlled hard landing!" Rex protested. "No one was hurt and there was minimal damage to the ship.

"He crashed," Max repeated grinning. "This is great luck Rex. You can help us get this thing to Morrow."

"Ummm... did you not hear anything I just said?!" Rex blurted out. "I can't go back to Morrow! I'll be arrested!" He shook his head 'no' vigorously and his helmet wobbled about as he did.

"That's okay Rex," Max said still grinning. "I think we're all about to be arrested anyways. Might as well have company." PJ grinned mischievously at him. "How do you open the top of this thing?" He pointed up at the retractable roof.

"No!" Rex protested. "Max, I'm not gonna help." He crossed his arms in a huff and his helmet slid down over his eyes like a child. "Don't make me report you Max."

Max and PJ looked at each other for a moment then almost simultaneously grabbed Rex. Each one grabbed an arm and began dragging him towards the ship.

"No! Let me go!" Rex yelled. They didn't stop. "I don't want to go!" He flailed his legs helplessly.

They dragged him into the carriage and tied him to a chair.

"Listen Rex," Max said sitting next to him while PJ went into the cockpit. "We need to get to Morrow and find someone. It is _really_ important. So, you can either help us, and _maybe_ become a big hero and save the day, or you can sit here and watch us probably crash the Airship, destroy the hangar and then you will get blamed for letting us steal it. Your call." He knocked on Rex's helmet playfully and smiled. "I'll give you a minute to think it over." He walked into the cockpit with PJ.

Rex squirmed against his restraints, but it was no use. He felt the Airship shimmy as PJ was pushing buttons and throwing switches with wild abandon. Rex got very nervous.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I'll help! But you gotta protect me Max! I'm not joking. They'll want me dead in Morrow. Your status can keep me safe." He sat in a defeated heap.

Max poked his head out of the cockpit. "What's that buddy? I think we're all good in here. PJ is really good at pushing buttons."

"STOP! Yes, I'll do it, just please tell him to stop hitting buttons. He's gonna blow us up!"

Max grinned his toothy grin and untied Rex. Rex dejectedly walked into the cockpit as his helmet wobbled. He sat at one of the controls. He spent a minute throwing levers and pushing buttons getting the ship primed to launch. Each time he did they could hear the gear works throughout the ship, shifting and adjusting.

"You have to retract the roof," Rex said to both. "There is a release valve on the far wall. You have to turn it clockwise." He pointed at a large metal wheel attached to the wall. Rising from it was a long chain attached to more cogs near the roof.

PJ left the cockpit and they watched as he walked over and began turning the wheel. Even with his strength it took him a lot of muscle to get it moving at first. With each crank the roof slid open a few inches at a time. The inches turned into feet and soon most of the roof was open above them. PJ walked back and took his seat huffing. Max was standing behind Rex watching him work. Rex looked up nervously.

"We need to release the mooring lines," he said.

Max ducked outside and released the lines. The ship rocked back and forth as he did so. He quickly jumped back on board as the ship buoyed up and down. He rejoined them in the cockpit. Rex was carefully watching the gauges as the ship slowly lifted out of the hangar. They felt the cockpit rock as it climbed slowly. Soon the ship crested the building and they were able to see out over the hangar. They could see a great distance in every direction. Max had been in the Airship a few times, but PJ had never experienced it. He was mesmerized as he took flight for the first time. It was a beautiful sight. When they were clear of the hangar and well off the ground, Rex turned the Airship to face Morrow. He activated the propellers and both Max and PJ had to brace themselves as the ship began charging ahead. PJ was surprised at how fast the Airship could move.

"I think we called attention to ourselves," Max said chuckling as he pointed down at the ground.

They all spotted a small group of soldiers assembled, chasing them down from the castle. It wouldn't matter as they were moving much quicker than the group. They would never get caught. The ship hummed along as Rex kept it moving towards Morrow. Max and PJ enjoyed the scenery.

Directly ahead of them was Horn Mountain. From this height they could appreciate how big it really was. They would have to fly right by it. On the ground Max could see lots of people standing outside staring and pointing at the Airship. The sun was setting which Max thought would be beneficial. He hoped to sneak into Morrow at night.

As they flew PJ was looking at the special pistol Rex was carrying. It was a burnished bronze metal and had a unique crystal inside the chamber. PJ did not see any place to insert bullets. It was small and streamlined.

"That is a unique pistol, Rex," he said pointing. "I don't remember those from my days in Morrow. What is it?"

Rex looked down at the pistol and then up at PJ.

"It's called the 'stun gun'. They are using a light and sound burst now to stun assailants. The older models would try to use a focused heat blast, but the power stones were not very effective at that. Once they learned how to magnify the light from the stones, they reworked it. Now this will give you a blinding, stunning blast of light when they fire, along with a high-pitched frequency. It is very disorienting. Quite effective."

PJ looked impressed. The Tinkers always made innovative weapons and PJ loved learning about them. The ship sailed on the air currents for a long time before they began their approach to Horn Mountain. Even at their current height it loomed over them. It was majestic but also ominous. The sharp rock formations were very prominent now. There were some dark clouds over head and it became increasingly colder as they approached. The sun was nearly below the horizon which painted it in added gloom. The snow patches bore an eerie orange hue in the twilight. As they soared past, all three of them stared at the mountain. They knew Chernabog was in there, trying to escape. Mushu may be as well. It was very quiet in the cabin. They listened. Listening for the howls and screams of all their childhood stories. They looked for glowing eyes looking back at them. They drifted by in silence. No one spoke for a long time.

"You can land this thing in the dark, right?" Max finally asked Rex.

"Well…," he said uncertain.

"What?" Max chirped back. "You're a pilot Rex. Don't you know how to land?"

"Yeah I do," he responded. "It's the 'in the dark' part I don't have a lot of practice with. And especially not in these behemoths. I was trained on the StarSpeeder class. "

"But you can do it right?" Max asked again hoping for a different answer.

"I believe I wasn't given much choice in the matter," Rex said sarcastically. "It's only a big problem if I need to hail the beacon."

"What's the beacon," both PJ and Max asked in unison.

"The beacon is a light tower that pilots use to orient themselves on the horizon."

"Why is that a problem?" Max asked

"Because there is a special tower for these Verne class Airships. If I activate that beacon, the entire realm of Morrow will know we're coming. Including the Defense Force."

"Oh," Max said glibly.

They continued in the dark hoping that Rex was being humbler than his actual skill set. Max knew he probably wasn't. In the distance he could see several illuminated buildings. He knew it was Morrow. Rex was flying them in over the north end of the realm. Max also knew the airfield was on the northeast end. With any luck they would be touching down within thirty minutes. It was then that Max noticed the cabin was rocking hard.

"What's happening?" Max asked a bit nervous.

"We're hitting the updrafts from the mountains. When the wind rolls off Horn Mountain it runs into the barrier peaks to the west of Morrow and forces the drafts upward. There is a whole unit in pilot school about navigating it," Rex said trying to sound smart.

"So, this turbulence is normal?" Max asked still nervous.

"I hope so," Rex said nervously. "I've never flown one of these big guys. I have no idea."

That didn't make Max or PJ feel better. PJ grabbed onto the arms of his chair tightly. As the ship drifted on the rocking became increasingly violent. They heard the cabin and the supports creaking against the strain. PJ had his eyes closed and was breathing hard. Max had to grip the handle near his head tightly to keep from falling over. He used his cane to brace his other side. Suddenly during a strong updraft, the ship listed to the left violently. There was a loud banging sound.

"What is happening Rex?!" PJ said panicked.

"I don't know," he responded while trying to keep the navigation stick steady. "Maybe we popped a rivet or something?"

The ship rocked back hard. They heard another bang.

"Rex, what are we doing?" Max said trying to be calm. He was not calm.

"These guys aren't used to these winds Max. They usually bring them in from the south. No barriers down there. I think we'll be fine."

There was another pop and a loud creaking sound. One of the window panes shattered in the cabin. Then a second one followed.

"The cabin is getting pinched by the vertical support brackets." Rex said nervously. "We need to set down soon or..."

He had to bank hard left to avoid hitting a large tower. They were entering the populated areas of Morrow.

"OR WHAT?!" PJ yelled.

"Or this cabin gets torn in half..." Rex was gripping the stick with both hands trying to stabilize the ship.

Gears and pulleys could be heard all around them shifting and aligning as the gear works moved the rudders and propellers. Another window cracked.

"I can't find it!" Rex yelled. "I need to use the beacon! PJ crank that red wheel to your left!"

PJ looked around and found the wheel he was looking for. He began spinning it before Max could protest. Nothing happened.

"It didn't do anything!" PJ yelled. "Where is the beacon?"

"Don't stop! Give it a second," Rex said as sweat dripped from his brow. His helmet bobbed up and down. "When you crank that dial it activates a mechanism that emits a very low tone. It is amplified under the ship. When that tone vibrates the crystals in the receiver in the tower that will activate the beacon. We have to be close enough."

PJ kept spinning the dial as Rex struggled with the controls. They veered hard left again narrowly avoiding another tower. Max knew even if they did land without incident there is no way the authorities of Morrow didn't know what was happening. His best hope now was that they didn't die in the crash. Max didn't know anything about piloting ships, but he felt they were much too low for their projected landing site. As he was about to brace for impact a bright light began flashing ahead of them. It was the beacon. Rex immediately jammed the flight stick and flipped a few levers as the ship leveled out. He was able to bring it up slightly, but they still seemed a bit short of their destination.

Rex made one more jarring maneuver as he avoided another building and all three of them saw the landing field. They were short. Everyone braced for impact as the Airship grazed the ground. There was a hard scraping sound as the metal belly of the beast dragged in the dirt. The ship bobbed up temporarily but then came down hard on the ground again. The envelope listed violently against the friction and support beams began to snap like twigs. Within seconds the Airship was toppled over on its side with its passengers thrown around the cockpit. Everyone laid motionless for a minute checking themselves to make sure they were still alive.

"Nice landing Rex," PJ coughed sarcastically.

"Two for two pal," Max added in a pained voice.

"Hey!" he responded defensively, "it _was_ my first flight and I was still getting used to the programming!"

They all heard the pounding footsteps of Morrow forces circling the Airship.

"Well that didn't take long," Max laughed through his pain. "At least we won't have to walk back into town." He laid his head back.

Without any warning the troops broke the door to the cockpit and stormed in. They grabbed all three of them and dragged them out. They were held up, in a line, after extraction, so they could be addressed by the captain of the squad. He was a tall, muscular man with piercing eyes and a strong, square jaw. He removed his purple helmet and they saw he was shaven bald underneath. He tucked it under his arm against his white and green uniform. Max always thought the purple and green of Morrow's official colors were an interesting pair, but they seemed to work. He had a large plate of chest armor, as well as thick leg armor under his uniform. The large man walked up in front of all three of them. Max could see the name badge on his uniform, _Lear._ He sized them up for a moment before finally addressing them _._ He had a strong, commanding voice and spoke with confidence.

"My name is Captain Buzz Lear of the Morrow Defense Force. You are under arrest for illegally operating in Morrow airspace, as well as destruction of a Morrow Airship." He looked at the other officers restraining them. "Take them to the Citadel for processing."

All three were put on a large cart which looked equally as complicated as the airship. The driver was pulling and pushing levers and switches as the gear works operated the wheels and pushed them forward at slightly faster than walking pace. Steam poured from a vent spout rising from the side. They sat in silence as they were taken to the Citadel. Rex looked like he might start crying at any moment.

The capitol city in the realm of Morrow was Vension. It was a sprawling city with nearly 50,000 residents. Now that it was dark Max could see that several sections of the city were equipped to use power stones to illuminate lanterns dotted across the roads. It was a unique perspective considering the rest of the realms still operated primarily on gas lanterns. The architecture in Morrow was also more advanced than other realms. Morrow was built primarily on the backs of complex steam powered machines but once the Tinkers figured out how to transfer the energy of the power stones they were able to create special tools and advanced optics and material forges and many other useful and advanced technologies. When the kingdom dissolved they monopolized their technology again and disassembled most of it outside their realm.

Vension was an amazing place. Max had been several times before because of business. PJ had been a few times during his army days but neither had been back nearly a decade. It had advanced by leaps and bounds. Without needing to extend their technology and resources to the rest of the realms, they were able to grow exponentially. The one seeming contradiction of Morrow was that it was both the most militarized and the most peaceful realm in Elias. PJ had once told Max that he believed since the citizens of Morrow were all required to give two years of military service it helped them thrive as the most cohesive realm. To PJ it was the most ideal form of governance. They had all the weapons, and yet, never had to use them. Because of this, though, Tinkers tended to be a cocky bunch.

The Citadel was an immense stone building in the center of town. It was on a large hill and could see all the surrounding area. It was used both as a military installation as well as a temporary holding center. It had a large observation station on the roof. The Tinkers were renowned for their study of the heavens. Many of the kingdom's biggest discoveries regarding the sun and stars were due to Morrow astrologers. The transport cart entered through a large door near the base of the tower. There were dozens of Defense Force guards rushing around inside. They had their items registered for processing. Rex was only carrying his stun gun and helmet, and Max only had his short sword and cane, as well as his pack. PJ took a little longer to enter. They tagged his gauntlet, his ax, a short sword, two knives and a small amount of flash powder in a vile. That was before they got to his pack. Rex looked concerned. Max looked impressed. They were locked in a cell while they awaited a hearing. Eventually Captain Lear came to their cell.

"Who wants to do the talking?" He looked at them unimpressed.

"I will," Max said quickly before PJ could make any remarks.

Captain Lear unlocked the cell and let Max out. He re-locked the cell and led Max away. Rex looked very nervous. He was breathing quickly, and any loud sounds would make him jump.

"This is bad PJ," Rex said. "I can't be here. They'll lock me away forever." He started to panic.

"Relax pint size!" PJ said gruffly. "Max is good at talking. He'll sort it out." It didn't make Rex feel any better.

They waited. And waited. And waited. A few minutes became several hours. Even PJ was starting to become nervous. Max was the best at negotiations but even this was long by his standards. To pass the time PJ dozed on and off. After what seemed like an eternity Captain Lear came back with Max.

"We have one day," Max said in a tired tone. "Tomorrow at sunset we're being flown out of here with or without Dreamfinder."

"Please follow me," Captain Lear said. They started walking down a long hall. As they walked Captain Lear filled them in.

"Max told me about the troop movements of the other realms. This shows a serious escalation of the situation. Our surveillance had not detected Empress Mulan's forces on the edge of the Main. We have also received word that Thunder Mountain has agreed to send troops to the eastern border to help strengthen the defenses of Castle Hill. Max has provided us with very important intelligence that can help us defend Morrow if necessary. Because of this, the Tribunal has granted him a one day stay in Morrow under diplomatic immunity. At sunset tomorrow, you will be sent back to Castle Hill." He turned and gave an evil grin to Rex. "He even managed to secure your safety Rex. You should be grateful. I was so hoping to have a private chat with you." Rex quickly looked straight ahead not making eye contact.

He led them into another room where their stuff was waiting as well as another tall man in a long black coat. He had dark hair with grey streaks in it, showing his age. He shook their hands as he was introduced.

"This is Specialist Frank Walker of the Mystical Arts Division. He can help you locate Dreamfinder. They track and monitor all wizards in the realm and abroad." They all shook hands and sat down.

The group talked about the situation and reviewed the entry for Dreamfinder in the wizard ledger. The Mystical Arts Division had their own version. It was determined that Dreamfinder was a performer at a local theater. He was operating under the pseudonym Figment. It was learned that he was having a show at just past noon the next day. They would meet him there and see what information they could learn. Max, PJ and Rex were very tired by this point and thankfully Captain Lear escorted them to some officer housing they had inside the Citadel, so they could get some sleep for a few hours before setting out to find Dreamfinder. It was much needed by all three captives. Not much was spoken before they were all passed out. The next morning came quickly and the group was quite groggy when Captain Lear woke them up.

"Time to go," he said in a monotone voice.

Max wasn't sure if Captain Lear didn't need sleep or just operated well on very little sleep as he seemed to have full batteries despite their long night. The three of them followed him out of the Citadel into the bright light of day. It took a few minutes to acclimate. They squinted as they walked down the hill. Rex pulled his visor down to block the sun and looked like a small child in an adult sized helmet.

In the center of the town plaza was a large, perfectly smooth marble sphere perched on a pedestal. It was about eight feet tall. There was water shooting up from the base. This caused the sphere to rotate slowly under its own power. It was both a beautiful art display as well as a show of the engineering power of Morrow. This was known as the Aquasphere. Surrounding the Aquasphere was a large plaza which contained several eateries and pubs as well as the Terrace Theater. There was a large banner hanging from the front of the theater. On it was a large picture of Dreamfinder. He was dressed in his fancy dark coat and top hat, but above his head in large, fancy calligraphy was printed his performer name, _The Fantastical Figment_. It was decided that they would wait through his performance first and then attempt to contact him after the show, so as not to cause a scene.

Dreamfinder's performance was quite grand. He did many optical illusions and at one point he had a small purple dragon appear which pleased the audience greatly. He was very good at what he did. He garnered a standing ovation from the audience. He bowed theatrically and in a puff of smoke he disappeared from the stage. After the performance he had retired to his quarters. It was then that Captain Lear and his guards coerced him to open up, so they could talk. Captain Lear entered the dressing room first followed by Max, Rex and PJ, then the remaining guards. Dreamfinder looked shocked but not worried.

"How may I help you gentlemen today?" Dreamfinder asked as he drank some wine from a fancy crystal glass. He offered some to the group but nearly everyone declined. Rex began walking up to pour a glass, but PJ grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back into line. Rex put his head down sadly like a disciplined child.

"I have been told by the Division of Mystical Arts that your name is Dreamfinder and that you are a Master Wizard," Captain Lear began. "You are wanted for questioning regarding the defense of the Realm of Morrow. These gentlemen have traveled quite a ways to find you, and I would _love_ to send them home as soon as possible. I have more pressing matters than babysitting some wayward 'diplomats'." He looked at Max crossly. "I am hoping they may borrow some of your time."

Dreamfinder raised his eyebrow suspiciously when Captain Lear revealed his true identity. He put the wine glass down.

"Well, I am guessing by your heavily armored entourage, I don't have much say in the matter." Dreamfinder motioned towards the other guards in the room.

Max began first. "Dreamfinder, we have traveled quiet a distance to find you. Our journey began with tragedy, but I am hoping it will end with victory. My friends and I have been instructed by a powerful mystic to come find you specifically. We are told you have special skills that can help stop the escape of the demon Chernabog. I'm sure you are aware of the attacks befalling the other realms. We need to stop this assault before it gets worse."

Dreamfinder sat in a large high back chair and crossed his legs. He reached over to the table next to him and picked up his top hat. He placed it on his head and he adjusted it just right. On the hat was the brass pair of goggles.

"And please tell me Mr. Goof," Dreamfinder said confidently, "why should I leave the protection of my beautiful theater, or the realm? If I am not mistaken Morrow's defenses are quite robust and we could simply wait it out. Not a very compelling argument 'gents." He smiled cockily and poured more wine. "Are we done here?"

Max was shocked. He had prepared for many scenarios in his head, but straight rejection was not one of them. He searched for the right words. Before he could respond PJ spoke up.

"'That's your answer?! I'm safe in my little bedroom? Max tells you that we have been nearly across the entire map looking for you and you blow us off? My friend's family died not even a week ago because of what is happening out there. I nearly died trying to find you! Max was brought back from the dead to find you!"

Max could see PJ's temper flaring. He tried to restrain him, but PJ pushed back. He moved in closer to Dreamfinder's face. The guards moved in closer to restrain him if needed but Captain Lear motioned for them to let him keep talking.

"Where were you during the End War Dreamfinder? Did you lose anyone? Or did you just hide here, in Morrow, pretending everything was fine? Working on your dumb parlor tricks? Thinking that makes a difference in the real world? Did you stick your head in the sand and let these brave men do your fighting for you?" He motioned to Captain Lear. "I bet you're not even a real wizard." Dreamfinder pondered PJ's words as he sipped on his wine. He showed no emotion which riled PJ even more. He continued. "Whether you decide to help or not that demon will eventually get here. All the guns and technology in the world isn't enough to stop him. These brave guys won't be able to save you then." He pointed at the guards.

Dreamfinder put down his wine and placed his hands on his knee.

"How do I know you were not sent to sabotage me? It is just as likely that you could be working for the shadow realm and were sent to kill me."

PJ became incensed and lunged at Dreamfinder. The guards immediately grabbed him and held him back. Max put his head in his hand knowing the situation was dissolving beyond his control. PJ began yelling at Dreamfinder.

"How dare you question our honor! You have no idea what we've been through to get here! You were the answer to the puzzle! We were given your name and now you can't be bothered to help us! To help the Kingdom! A lot of people are going to die because you're too afraid to fight back."

PJ shook off the guards easily and began storming for the door. Dreamfinder closed his eyes and focused momentarily. He subtly closed his hand into a fist. PJ stopped suddenly. Sitting in front of the door was the same small purple dragon PJ had seen on stage. It looked at him and cocked its head. PJ was frozen with confusion.

"What is that?" PJ said pointing. "Is that how you do your tricks on stage? Trained lizards?"

"What are you talking about Peej?" Max asked confused.

"Are you kidding? The giant purple lizard thing sitting by the door!" He pointed again.

"There isn't anything there buddy." Max looked concerned at his friend, thinking maybe he had finally blown a gasket.

"No one else is seeing this?" PJ asked the crowd. "Seriously?"

Everyone shook their head no. PJ turned around and looked at Dreamfinder. The same purple dragon was now perched on his shoulder staring at PJ. PJ jumped in surprise and instinctively drew his sword. Captain Lear drew his stun gun at lightning speed.

"Careful there big guy," Captain Lear said with his finger on the trigger. "I think you need some fresh air."

"There is a purple dragon in here and apparently I am the only one who can see it!" PJ was beginning to freak out a little.

Dreamfinder snapped his fingers and the dragon disappeared. PJ was nearly spinning around in confusion. Dreamfinder snapped his fingers again and the dragon appeared to Max.

"Whoa!" Max yelled. "I see it Peej. It's sitting at the foot of the chair!" Max pointed to Dreamfinder's feet.

Dreamfinder snapped again and Captain Lear was in on the game. He pointed his stun gun quickly under Dreamfinder's vanity.

"What is that thing Dreamfinder!" Captain Lear ordered.

Dreamfinder opened his closed fist and snapped again and the dragon disappeared for everyone. All the members of the group were looking at Dreamfinder and each other utterly confused. Captain Lear repeated his order in a booming voice.

"What was that thing Dreamfinder?"

" _That_ is Figment," he said smiling. "He's a good friend. And for the record, I do not only do parlor tricks." He looked at PJ with a smirk. "I am _slightly_ more skilled than that. And, if you must know, my story is not as glamorous as you might want to believe." He crossed his legs in the opposite direction and leaned on one arm of his chair. "I was not raised in Morrow nor in the spotlight of the theater." He motioned to the building around them. "During the End War I was young. Barely a teen. I was sent away by my Master Wizard to hide in Morrow. I would have fought. I wanted to fight. I lost people too PJ. My parents and sister died in the End War. That is a pain that will never leave me. I wanted nothing more than to vanquish those that brought that pain upon me. The demon's forces began an assault on mystics and many young learners like myself were forced to be tucked away or risk dying. The whole of magic nearly died during the End War...Can you imagine a world without it?" He paused for effect.

"The part of the War not many hear, is that many of _my_ kind perished and yet myself and others were told to keep quiet and stuffed into hiding, instead of being allowed to fight. _That_ choice was made for us. We may have made a difference in that war. It is something that haunts me and is very hard to live with. We have been hidden for so long. Do you know why? Because the elder mystics knew they had to prepare us for a future war they knew would come. I have been forced to live in silence waiting for the right time. It has been agony. I know he will come back, and when he does we will be ready. I have been ready for a long time."

The purple dragon returned, sitting in his lap. This time everyone in the room saw it. He picked up the wine glass and took a sip. He smiled.

"Of course I want to fight the demon. Count me in gentlemen. I have been following the winds of change since before your contact with Leota. I just needed to know that your heart was sincere, and clearly PJ, your passion shows that you are quite sincere. I must assume you travel with like company." He pointed to Max and Rex. "A misguided heart leads to catastrophe, and that is something we can ill afford right now."

PJ and Max looked confused.

"What? Why did you just give us the run around then?!" Max asked exasperated. PJ nodded in agreement.

"Because I wanted to show you a neat parlor trick!" He laughed hard as he stood up. He adjusted his top hat.

"Allow me to collect my things gentlemen."

Chapter 15 – Down the Rabbit Hole

The following morning Cyril was roused early by one of Flynn's aides. Flynn wanted a meeting with him before they set off for Buena Vista. Cyril saw that Oswald and Gwen were still sleeping so he quietly left the room and he followed the aide down to a large room with a cavernous fireplace in the center. The fire was lit, and Flynn and Belle were sitting, chatting, and waiting for Cyril. When he arrived, Flynn invited him to sit and offered some breakfast pastries and fruit. He also had tea and coffee brewing. Cyril took a seat and saw a fourth unoccupied chair.

"Are we expecting someone else?" Cyril asked Flynn.

"Yeah, my Sergeant at Arms, Vlad will be joining us momentarily," Flynn said with a tired grin.

He yawned as the early morning light trickled through the stained-glass window of the room. He sipped on his coffee. His aide sat behind him and had a stack of paper and a few writing instruments to take notes. Belle smiled at Cyril while she held her teacup in hand trying to stay warm in the cool morning air. He noticed that her cup had a small chip on the rim. She was wearing a beautiful maroon wrap across her shoulders, which seemed to beautifully accent the few grey streaks in her hair near her temples. Le Fou entered from a door behind Cyril and was carrying several large books. He wobbled and waddled under the weight of the stack. He attempted to carefully place them on the table without much success. Flynn chuckled to himself and shook his head in disappointment as he sipped more coffee.

After enjoying another moment of morning silence, the main door opened, and a very large man walked in. He was bigger than PJ which Cyril didn't think was possible. He seemed to be one giant muscle from head to toe. He was wearing an official banner across his chest emblazoned with the Corona seal. He removed his helmet upon entering. His helmet was small for a man of this size and only covered the top of his head. It had small ear guards and a leather strap, but the defining feature was the two large horns sticking out on either side. They appeared to be rams horns and curled mightily. Cyril was unsure of his past, but he looked the part of weathered soldier.

He placed his helmet gently on the table near the food and walked up and saluted Flynn. Flynn stood up and saluted back. Once released Vlad turned and bowed courteously to Belle. He stayed in the prone position until she patted him on the shoulder playfully. He stood up with a large smile and turned to shake Cyril's paw. It was a comical gesture since Vlad's hand was nearly as big as Cyril's arm. Cyril felt like a baby. Flynn made the introductions. It appeared Vlad already knew Belle quite well. He blushed anytime she addressed him directly. Flynn's aide and Le Fou were taking notes as the group discussed the plan.

"Cyril," Flynn began, "I am sending Vlad with you today. Tulgey Woods can be very treacherous and I would feel better about this knowing I had some of my guards with you."

Cyril motioned at Vlad's extreme size. "No complaints. Glad to have him along."

"Not to complicate this trip but I heard last night from one of our scouting parties that there was a sighting of Facilier on the eastern edge of the woods. It is also reported that there has been a sighting of who we believe to be Mal. We don't know what they were up to, but my reports show his team was burrowing deep into the ground. We have charted a course that should help you avoid that perimeter, but we need to be prepared just in case."

"Pardon me," Cyril interrupted. "Who is Mal?"

Flynn looked at Belle apprehensively and then at Vlad before answering.

"Mal is the daughter of Maleficent. During the End War, I'm sure you heard that Maleficent was killed during the siege, but it was unknown at the time that she had any offspring. When Mal was a young adult, it appeared her mother's death, or murder as she frames it, was too much for her, and she began small raids on various villages around her family's land. We realize now that she was strengthening her magic powers. They were just practice runs. She was eventually captured but served her time and was released. She went underground, and no one heard from her after that. It is said that even the Primes lost track of her, and that's saying something."

Cyril looked shocked and a bit overwhelmed.

"No worries, Flynn," Vlad said in a surprisingly calm voice for his size. "I have selected five others to ride with me and we can handle any surprises in Tulgey. I will get them to Buena Vista safely, Sir."

"I know you will Vlad," Flynn said with a smile, "but we also have to get them back. Quietly. I'm sure Facilier also has spies all over the woods as well."

Belle spoke up. "There is also the issue of deciphering the Maldaquesh. We need a contingency in place should we not be able to locate Ms. Price, or she is unwilling to help. Cyril, you will need to gain access to the Vault, should you be unsuccessful locating the Wizard. They will have something in there to help translate it."

"How can you be sure they have a text to decode Maldaquesh?" Cyril asked.

"As you can see," Belle began, motioning to the stacks, "our Ancient Library holds an incalculable amount of knowledge. The Vault makes this place look like a lady's powder room."

Cyril pondered this amazing claim for a moment before responding. "I am not a Prime, without Prime bloodline or royal command, they can deny access to the Vault. Seeing as how there is no King, I may be out of luck."

"You will use Oswald," Belle answered. "He is of Prime bloodline and that should get you in. Even if they only allow him in, he can find the answers we need. You will need to prepare him during the journey so if needed, he can find the information on his own. Le Fou and I have compiled some important information you will need to review on your trip."

"All help is appreciated," Cyril said.

"There is another piece of the puzzle," Flynn said looking stoically at Cyril. "The Primes cannot know you are representing me, or Castle Hill."

Cyril looked concerned. Belle cocked her head as if this was also new information to her. Cyril's brow furled. "Why?"

Flynn looked at each member in the room. He asked his aide and Le Fou to not write down what he was about to say.

"Because... about a year ago there was a secret meeting between the Council, the Tinkers, and the Primes. It was strictly off the books. We were trying to rebuild a consensus for reunification. There was a dispute and it ultimately dissolved. Things were left sour. The point is, you need to do this solo. They cannot know we are involved or they may possibly think sabotage and it would create a diplomatic nightmare. I have sent a message to my contact there and this would strictly be a back-channel operation."

Cyril nodded understanding while Belle gave Flynn a suspicious look. Flynn looked at Vlad for understanding.

"I understand boss. We won't leave the tree line. Package delivery only."

"I will give the contact information to Vlad and he will set up the meeting with my contact in Buena Vista. I hope you are successful Cyril. The Kingdom depends on it." He stood up and bowed politely and began walking out a door opposite the one Cyril entered from. Vlad followed him.

"I didn't know we were in the espionage business," Belle said skeptical of Flynn's instructions.

Cyril followed her out into the courtyard adjacent to Flynn's quarters. She filled him in on the information they would need to get from the Ms. Price, or from the Vault. Le Fou had a stack of papers and a medium sized book for him. He placed them in one carriage for further review later. Cyril saw that Gwen and Oswald were now up and eating breakfast on the far end of the courtyard while the men were packing their things and prepping the carriages for the ride. On the other end of the courtyard Cyril could see four horses talking with each other while sitting in the grass waiting to get started. It was a strange sight for Cyril to watch them joking and laughing with each other despite being very heavily armored and preparing for possible battle.

Oswald wasn't sure what was happening, but he couldn't help but look at all the soldiers milling about while he and Gwen ate breakfast. These were large men with equally large weapons. He saw four horses across the plaza eating and laughing with each other as they also put on armor in preparation for the trip. One horse looked to be repairing one of his shoes. He banged away on it with a mallet.

"What is going on?" Oswald asked Gwen quietly.

"I don't know," she answered. "It seems like they are getting ready for battle. I thought we were just taking a carriage to Buena Vista?"

They continued eating in silence watching. The last soldier to enter the courtyard was a large man wearing a helmet with large ram's horns sticking out from the top. He was briefing another large soldier with a hook for a hand. After a moment the solider with the ram's horns went to talk to the horses, who all jumped to attention when he walked up. Finally, the soldier, whom Oswald assumed was the leader, walked up to him and Gwen. He towered over them both. He removed his helmet and bowed to Gwen.

"My name is Vlad. My men and I will be escorting you today to Buena Vista. We will be leaving shortly. Please prepare." He bowed again and began walking away.

"Excuse me," Gwen said trying to be as polite as possible. "Why do we have an armored guard taking us?"

Vlad smiled the way a politician smiles when he is about to recite a practiced line.

"Tulgey Woods can be a scary place sometimes. I assure you, it is simply for your own safety." He bowed again and returned to the carriages.

Oswald and Gwen looked at each other suspicious of their upcoming trek. They gathered their packs and weapons and loaded them in the rear carriage. When Oswald climbed in Cyril was looking through some papers. He looked up and smiled.

"Gwen, Oswald, come in. I need to update you on some things during our ride." He motioned for them to sit next to him on the bench seat.

Two other large guards also boarded the carriage with them. One sat in the cabin opposite them, the other sat on the rear facing external seat at the back of the coach. The remaining soldiers boarded the front carriage, two inside and two on the exterior seats. The horses hooked themselves in and on Vlad's orders they began heading out, north, towards Tulgey Woods.

The first thirty minutes of the trip were uneventful. Cyril and Oswald poured through the information about the Vault and about Maldaquesh. There was ciphers and symbols and other complex looking documents they would have to make sense of. They needed to find the original binding spell and learn how to use it if this trip would be successful. Cyril also quietly informed them about their secret status and that they needed to get what information they could and leave quietly, without calling attention to themselves. Knowing her role was purely as tag along, Gwen eventually struck up a conversation with the other guard in the cabin. He had the large tarnished hook for his hand. It had an artistic guard but was otherwise well worn. He had many scars on his arms and one on his face. It was clear to Gwen he had seen his share of battles. He was completely bald and had a small, thin mustache.

"How long have you been a soldier?" Gwen asked curiously, eyeing his scars.

The soldier smiled and answered in a soft tone. "I have been in the active combat unit for at least ten years. I started young. It was a good way to move up in society. My family was poor, so any advantage helps."

"Do you have any plans for after you retire from combat?" Gwen continued.

"Concert pianist!" He said laughing as he wiggled his hook. Gwen giggled.

The carriages swayed back and forth as they rolled down the road towards Tulgey Woods. Oswald remembered stories of Tulgey Woods from Cyril and others in the Burrows. It was told to be a confusing place full of puzzles and mystery. He remembered tales of plant people and environments that seemed to grow and shrink depending on which direction you were going. He remembered one scary story Cyril told him long ago about a crazy Queen known by her subjects as the Heartless One. She was vain and cruel and tortured her subjects. It was a story of her and her accomplice, a white hare, known in Tulgey Woods as the Time Keeper. They summoned a large monster known as the Jabberwock that terrorized the woods. It would hide in the darkness and steal unsuspecting souls during a time called the Endless Night. It wasn't until a warrior known only as Wonder arrived through a magic portal from a distant land and rescued the citizens of Tulgey Woods, restoring the light.

Up until now they had just been silly stories but being here made Oswald very uneasy. He felt as though the woods were watching him. When the carriages passed the tree line into the woods, the sunlight immediately vanished. The thick overgrowth was dense and ominous. It felt colder here. The soldier sitting across from him seemed to tense up as they began the trek into the forest, although Oswald thought perhaps he was reading too much into it.

The trees in Tulgey Wood were a rare breed found only in this part of Elias. They were very large, thick trees called Staring Oaks. They got their name from the strange growths along the trunk. They often grew into formations that resembled faces and it made the tree appear to stare at passersby. Seeing these in person made Oswald very uncomfortable. Scattered about through the trees were various plants, shrubs and undergrowth. One of the more prominent species was a carnivorous plant called Reaching Vines. When an unsuspecting critter got too close, the vine would wrap itself around whatever it could grasp, pulling it in for a slow painful demise.

The woods were quiet. Oswald could hear the horses clopping along at a good pace and could hear the carriages rocking back and forth with the momentum. But that was all he could hear. No birds, no wind, nothing. It was a big deal when a creature with ears as big as Oswald couldn't hear anything. It all seemed unreal. He could feel his chest tightening. He tried to breathe through it. The wagon train carried on for another few miles in the eerie silence. Oswald needed to occupy his brain, so he began rummaging through his pack. As he reached for it he noticed Merlin's staff, under the bench, next to his foot. The carvings were glowing a faint blue color. His eyes grew wide. He didn't know much about the staff but what he did know meant that when the carvings glowed, something was about to happen.

"Cyril!" Oswald yelled as he pulled the staff from the floor. "Look! It's glowing!"

The hook handed guard reached for his weapon out of sheer instinct.

"That can't be good," Cyril said looking at the staff. He looked at the guard with a worried expression. "We either need to stop...or go much faster."

The guard nodded understanding and opened the door to the cabin. He leaned out and held on with his hook. The group could hear him yelling to the other guard and the horses simultaneously.

"DOUBLE TIME BOYS! WE GOT COMPANY!"

Gwen and Oswald kneeled on the bench and looked out the small window on the wall of the carriage facing forward. Cyril had his head sticking out the window in the door opposite the guard. The horses looked back to confirm what they heard, and the hook handed soldier relayed the information with hand signs. The guard up top could be heard yelling to the other coach. Like a well-oiled machine both carriages picked up considerable speed in unison. All visible soldiers now had their weapons drawn, bracing themselves in a ready position. The horses were breathing heavy as they galloped down the dirt road. All eyes scanned the trees looking for anything that might be a problem. They could only see darkness. Oswald watched nervously as the carvings began to glow more intensely.

"It's close!" Oswald yelled at Cyril over the rumble of the carriages. He was motioning to the staff.

Cyril stuck his head out the window to yell at the guard now crouching on the roof.

"I THINK WE NEED TO ST..."

Before he could finish the sentence, they watched as the horses driving the front carriage jerked violently to the left as if they were hit by an unseen battering ram. The kingpin locked, causing the coach to jackknife. The horses fell hard and the reigns became tangled around them. They were wearing their armor, but the impact was still devastating. The coach flipped on its side in a forceful, destructive motion ejecting the guard who was sitting on top. He was tossed like a rag-doll into the nearby trees. The two soldiers inside could be heard yelling in pain as the whole accident played out in slow motion. The carriage finally slid to a stop creating a horrifying skid mark in the dirt behind it.

The horses driving the rear carriage tried their best to stop but they were traveling too fast. Their feet trampled each other causing one, then the other to trip. Both went down hard, like their counterparts. In a last action before being pummeled into the ground, one of the horses pulled a zip cord releasing his reigns from the rest of the rig. He tumbled with great force but managed to slide away from the carriage. His counterpart was not as lucky and became dangerously entangled in the rigging. This one action potentially saved Oswald and those in the second carriage as it prevented the king pin from locking. The second coach stayed upright, although it tilted dangerously close to toppling, before re-settling again on the edge of the road. The two soldiers in the rear cart jumped down, weapons drawn and immediately ran to help their brethren in the front cart.

"DRAW YOUR WEAPONS!" the hook handed soldier yelled to the group as he ran towards the front.

Immediately Cyril pulled his sword. Gwen grabbed her bow and quiver and Oswald unsheathed his knife while also holding Merlin's staff. He made sure to grab his small pouch with the light stones in it. They all jumped out and Cyril instructed Oswald to cut the horses free while Gwen and himself stood guard. Gwen had her bow loaded at lightning speed and was crouched, scanning the perimeter while Cyril hovered over Oswald, so he could work.

Up until recently, these situations had made Oswald slow and clumsy as his fear overtook him, but knowing he had the staff with him, and having a specific task to work on, seemed to cut through that. He was able to work quickly and efficiently this time. When the horses were free they slowly got to their feet and drew their weapons. One stayed behind to guard the group while the other went to help the injured in the front carriage. Oswald could hear the moans as they were pulled from the wreckage, some badly injured. The Captain emerged and was bleeding badly from above his eye but otherwise seemed okay considering what he had just been through. The horse from the rear cart was freeing his friends, one of whom seemed to have severely injured his hoof. He neighed in pain as he laid breathing heavy.

Gwen, Cyril, Oswald and the remaining horse were all standing together, backs facing each other creating a security circle. All had weapons drawn. The carvings on the staff were becoming blindingly bright now. Oswald thought he would get the jump on them this time. He pulled a light stone and threw it hard.

"ILLUSTRATIO!" The stone burst into light causing the group to squint.

Nothing happened.

Oswald had not even considered this contingency. There were no growls of pain. No shrieks of defeat. Oswald could not make out any mysterious shapes. There were no sounds at all. There were no shadow men here. Oswald felt his stomach drop in dread. The staff was indicating something else. Cyril realized it too.

"GET READY!" he yelled.

From up ahead they heard something rustling in the bushes. Everyone turned ready to engage. They saw their fallen comrade slowly limp out of the trees. He had a large gash on his leg which was dripping blood in a trail behind him. He was nearly clear of the bushes when he yelled in deep pain and fell forward on his face. He was slowly being pulled back into the underbrush. He pulled a knife from his side and feebly tried to reach his ankle but was unsuccessful through his thick armor.

"It's a vine!" he yelled in pain. "I'm trapped!"

Without thinking a second soldier ran towards him, sword drawn ready to strike. When he approached the prone soldier, he grabbed his hand and pulled hard. He was able to wrestle him clear of the brush, but the vine still had a tight grasp. He yelled in pain as it sunk its dagger like tendrils deeper into his ankle. In one quick motion the second soldier cut the vine just below his foot. The severed tendril curled up as if in pain and recoiled back into the bushes. The rescuing soldier knelt by his friend and tried to undo the portion wrapped around his leg. Only a moment into this operation the injured solider began yelling in panic.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! THREAT DEAD AHEAD!" He pointed excitedly into the darkness of the woods as he tried to stumble backwards as quickly as he could in his pain.

The second solider looked up and his eyes grew wide when he saw the threat. He grabbed his partner under the arms and dragged him back towards the destroyed carriage. The rest of the men had gathered enough of their wits and were now standing ready to engage. The entire entourage watched in surprise as they saw several large beasts creeping out from the darkness of the trees. There were wolves and bears and foxes, but not like any Oswald had ever seen. They were foaming at the mouth and had red bloodshot eyes. Their eyes, however, seemed blank and distant. As if there was no one inside. They seemed possessed. After the events Oswald had witnessed since arriving here, he assumed that is exactly what they were. They bared their teeth and growled in anger. They were spread out, coming from all around, trying to encircle their prey.

"Don't let them get around us!" Vlad yelled as he stood out in front of the others, trying to force them to split into two factions. He loaded a crossbow and took aim.

Cyril pushed Oswald and Gwen behind him.

"Use the carriage as a blockade," one soldier said motioning for Cyril, Gwen and Oswald to follow him. They did.

The solider lifted Gwen up onto the driver perch of the carriage.

"I got your back, pup! Use your bow to hit them when you get clean shots!" Gwen bared her teeth and growled deeply. She began aiming at the closest creatures. The soldier twirled a battle ax in his hand like a toy before gripping it tightly, ready to strike.

"I don't know if that thing has any power in it," Vlad said pointing to Oswald's staff, "but now would be a good time to use it!"

The creatures closed in slowly forcing the group from Castle Hill to play a life and death game of chess to maintain an advantageous position. Oswald didn't know what to do. These creatures towered over him. He wouldn't stand a chance against them. Cyril leaned in.

"Put the knife away Oswald. It won't do any good on these guys anyways. Use the staff. If it's glowing I hope that means it will injure them like it did the others in the saloon. It's our best shot."

Oswald was already having the same thought and quickly sheathed his knife. He grabbed the staff and held it tightly ready to swing at anything that got near.

Then it happened.

The moment Oswald had play pretended since a child was coming to life right in front of him. His sunny days in the Burrow playing soldiers with his friends were about to become valuable life skills. As if released by an invisible command, all the creatures began to rush the group. Oswald had nowhere to hide. It was time to test his mettle. The battle had arrived.

Maybe by instinct, maybe by sheer panic, Gwen howled a deep battle cry from atop the carriage as she bared her teeth like the canine she was. Vlad echoed the yell. His soldiers followed suit. Oswald and Cyril joined in. The emotion immediately made his blood pump hard. The adrenaline was coursing through his veins. The two forces met in a rush of motion. Vlad and his men strategically engaged the biggest creatures leaving anyone else to fend off the smaller ones. Before the initial engagements Vlad and Gwen hit two large bears with arrows, injuring them but not slowing them down. They tried to reload quickly.

Oswald heard the growling heavy in his ears as a fox and wolf descended on him. He waited as long as he could and then swung the hardest he had ever hit anything in his life. He felt the staff hit the fox in the head, which caused it to recoil in pain. Oswald could see a large gash where he struck. Before he had a chance to relish in his achievement the wolf was nearly on top of him. It knocked him to the ground violently. In his periphery Oswald could see the other soldiers engaged with their own foes. They were fighting intensely. Cyril had cut another wolf at the knee and it collapsed and howled in pain. He ducked and ran under the carriage moments before a bear swatted at him.

The wolf snarled and snapped his jaws down on Oswald. His hot breath was cascading down on him. Oswald was barely able to push the staff into the creature's mouth as he feverishly tried to bite Oswald. The weight of the wolf was more than Oswald could handle. It was crushing him. He gave one last desperate push to try and free himself. The wolf snarled in pain and fell limp off Oswald's body. Standing behind it was the hook handed soldier who had just run him through with his dagger. He grabbed Oswald's hand and pulled him up effortlessly.

Gwen was still on top of the carriage, but it was now surrounded by creatures. She was getting away shots in sporadic fashion, but her arrows were dwindling. Some hit, some missed. Cyril was under the carriage trying in vain to slash at any creature that attempted to get underneath. The rest of the soldiers were in fierce combat with other large creatures. Some were winning, some were losing. These creatures were too powerful and too plentiful. Oswald knew they would lose, it was only a matter of time. More crept out of the woods, in an endless wave.

Then, as if things couldn't get worse, Oswald watched as dozens of bugs crawled out of the underbrush onto the road. Scorpions, cockroaches, centipedes with large mandibles, spiders of a dozen varieties and more. These insects were much larger than normal and immediately attacked the group. Oswald heard soldiers yelling in pain as they were overcome by the insects. Out of desperation Oswald threw another light stone. It did not work. It did, unfortunately, cause the insects to focus on Oswald. He panicked as they turned to attack him. The hook handed guard stood in front of him, weapon ready to strike, ready to fight to the bitter end. He growled nearly as loud as the bear he had just cut down. Oswald stumbled back. Time slowed as he watched his friends struggling to fight back. In only moments it would be over.

Suddenly, in the middle of the madness, a powerful explosion erupted. A large lightning bolt struck the ground in the middle of the group. The force of the strike knocked down several people. The creatures and the insects recoiled in pain. Another strike hit. Then a third. All in the exact same spot. The sound was deafening. In the exact same spot where the lightning had struck, a vortex began forming. During the commotion the soldiers were able to strike down a few creatures who seemed fearful of what was happening. The vortex grew engulfing anything in its perimeter. Critters and insects were thrown as the invisible tornado enlarged. The wind that was swirling began changing into what appeared to be a giant water droplet bigger than all the men and carriages. Oswald stared in shock at what he could only describe as a giant water droplet the size of a boulder.

Inside, however, was not the reflection of the woods around them. The reflection was of somewhere completely different. It looked like a mountainous, snowy landscape. As if the scene was not strange enough, several creatures burst forth from the watery skin. Had their situation not been so dire, Oswald might not have believed his eyes. He was looking at a portal. The newly arrived critters looked like Oswald and Cyril. Most were black hares, but there was also two horses and two large bulls. They all wore heavy armor, although each soldier's outfit didn't match each other. Each carried a different weapon. It looked like a rag-tag army of misfits. They immediately engaged the enemy. Despite their appearance, they were clearly trained fighters. The hares were lightning fast, and the horses and bulls railroaded anyone in their path. They began cutting down the zombie-like opponents with little trouble. The soldiers from Castle Hill immediately accepted the aid and began fighting alongside them.

The last person to exit the portal was an older human woman. She was not wearing armor but did have on a small chest plate and a large blue cloak. She had short hair which was tucked under a minimal helmet. The helmet looked ancient and like nothing Oswald had ever seen before. After she exited, she waved her hand and the portal simply dissolved into nothing. She pulled a wand from under her cloak and began firing light bursts at the enemy. With each hit, the creature would collapse wounded. Many only twitched for a moment or two before they were dead. The insects however were now in a frenzy and continued the assault. The newly arrived soldiers were struggling to keep up. The woman looked around at the scene and something on one of the carriages caught her attention.

"GRAB THE SACK!" she ordered to her closest solider as she pointed to the storage area of the coach.

The hare ran over and pulled out a large burlap sack that was tucked among other bags. Two others grabbed hold and stretched it out as far as they could. The old woman lifted her wand and stared into the sky.

"BINDUS INSECTUS PERMANIN!" she yelled into the sky.

She pointed her wand at the burlap sack and a strong wind howled immediately. It nearly knocked Oswald over. He watched in amazement as all the insects were swept up by the wind and forced into the burlap sack. When they had all been trapped, one of the hares worked feverishly to stitch it closed. After it was done they dropped the sack, breathing hard. The rest of the crew cut down any last stragglers and then as quietly as it began, the group was left in silence. The sack twitched and squirmed with the insects inside it.

The entire group from Castle Hill looked shocked at what just happened. Vlad immediately sheathed his sword and bowed towards the old woman.

"Your aid is much appreciated. Please reveal your identity," he said.

She tucked her wand back in her cloak and removed her helmet.

"You may call me Ms. Price. These fine fellows are my entourage. We came from Buena Vista. We saw that you could have used some help." She motioned to the newly arrived soldiers. "I have been following enemy movements in Tulgey Woods. The demon has been building a force on the eastern edge of the forest. Unfortunately, these little tussles are becoming all too common here." She shook his hand politely.

"Now," she said pulling her wand back out, "let's see what this poor sack will tell us." She waved her wand in front of her.

"ANIMATA CONCIOTA VERBIM!"

She flashed her wand at the sack and they watched as it began to change shape. Within a moment it loosely resembled a person. It had a head and arms and legs. The two bulls immediately grabbed it and held it against a tree. It shook its head slowly then looked up. It now had eyes and a mouth.

"Which vile excuse for a wizard sent you out here?" she said in a disgusted tone.

The sack laughed heavily in a deep voice.

"Ain't no one you gotta concern yourself wit'. I was just passin' through!" The burlap pulsed and squirmed with the bugs inside.

"Tell me!" she said losing her patience.

"Don't worry! He will come soon! That's why he sent the oogie boogies! I was just coming to welcome everyone!"

"Last chance..." she said in a frustrated huff.

The sack creature just laughed at her.

"Your choice," she said dismissively.

She reached into the sky and began reciting a spell as she moved the wand around in a circle in front of her. Lighting again started to strike the landscape in front of them. The portal reappeared but this time, Oswald couldn't see much in it. It was very dark. All he could make out were some lit candles and a few rotting pumpkins scattered across the ground.

"Throw him in!" she said to the bulls. They tossed in the sack creature and then the vortex dissolved.

She looked at the soldiers and then at Oswald's group.

"Quite the group here. Perhaps you can explain why Castle Hill guards are escorting critters through the woods?" She looked at Vlad. He thought feverishly for an excuse but knew he had no choice at this point.

"We were ordered to get them to Buena Vista, actually in search of you ma'am. We understand you hold a critical piece to this puzzle involving Chernabog." Vlad motioned to Oswald and Cyril and Gwen. "They can tell you more."

"Am I?" she said skeptically.

Cyril spoke up. "We were given a clue that you were the master wizard we needed to find. We have been nearly over this entire kingdom trying to solve this puzzle to stop Chernabog. We would like to complete this mission so no one else will be hurt and we may finally go home. Our orders were to commission you to join us or access the Vault to obtain the necessary information to destroy him. We have materials that can help. We would be grateful if you could assist us."

She seemed to process this information for a moment. She looked at Merlin's staff in Oswald's hand.

"Where did you obtain that?" she said pointing at it.

"Merlin gave it to us," Oswald responded shyly taking a step back, gripping the staff tighter.

"A Wizard would never give away his relic. Be truthful, bunny," she said more forcefully holding up her wand.

"I'm being honest ma'am" Oswald said shakily. "My friend Cyril met him and was given the staff."

She raised an eyebrow at one of the hares in her guard. He closed his eyes and looked towards the sky. They could see his eyes moving around rapidly under his eyelids. He seemed to be chanting a silent incantation. He shuddered and then opened his eyes, which began to water.

"I think they are telling the truth," he said solemnly. "I cannot feel Merlin anywhere."

She looked even more concerned at the group.

"We have some details to sort out," she said as she conjured a third vortex.

Oswald could see the snowy ground through the vortex like the first time it appeared. A few of her guard walked through the vortex wall and became fuzzy, blurred images on the other side.

"We need to get out of the woods. It is not safe here. I have a secure location in Buena Vista. Everyone in." She motioned to the vortex. Vlad looked worried.

"We were specifically told not to be seen in Buena Vista ma'am," he said to Ms. Price.

"And you can tell me all about that once we get out of here," she answered back. "Where we're going you won't be noticed. We clearly have bigger problems to solve. Unless you'd rather limp back home?"

Vlad looked at his guards who seemed to be waiting for his orders. He put his hands up in confusion.

"You heard her...everyone in the... hole?" He proceeded to walk through. His soldiers followed.

Soon Cyril, then Gwen walked through. When Oswald approached he was uncertain what would happen. He had never seen a portal let alone traveled through one. He put his paw out in front of him. He tried to feel the edge of the opening but couldn't. It was as if there was no membrane separating the two. He saw the others waiting on the other side. He took a deep breath and stepped in. He didn't feel anything. There was no sensation as when you step into a bath. No sensation of passing through anything. The only thing he felt was cold.

He opened his eyes and saw everyone standing in front of him. He felt cold because he was now standing in the snow. He was in the mountains somewhere. Thankfully it was sunny, and there wasn't much breeze, or he might have been much worse off. He turned around to see the reverse image in the portal. He now saw a blurry image of Tulgey Woods. He could see the overturned wagon in the background. The last person through was Ms. Price. She motioned again, and the vortex dissolved.

The group walked through the snow for a while, as they headed down the mountain towards a small settlement. The soldiers and horses were limping in pain but keeping pace. They arrived in a small town. There were not many people or buildings here, but Oswald did notice a few people milling about. Some were critters, some were humans. No one seemed to take notice of them. He could hear two hyenas laughing loudly at a table as they talked to each other. Oswald was fascinated by one critter he had never seen before. At first, he thought it might be a badger, but it clearly was not. It was about his height. It had its back to them and it was eating fruit voraciously. It had dark blue-purple fur and was noisy but not making words. It also had large ears like a hare, but it was not one. Oswald was astonished to see that it had 4 arms instead of two, all of which hard large claws on them. Before he could assess more, Ms. Price led them into a large house near the back of the settlement.

"Please make yourself comfortable gentlemen," Ms. Price said as she put her things down and removed her cloak.

Some of the more injured in the party found comfy chairs to sit in. A black cat was milling around in the kitchen.

"Cosmic?" Ms. Price yelled. "Please bring some tea and essence of thistle."

The cat nodded and began rummaging around. She sat at a large table, on which was a map of Elias. She called Vlad over to discuss some things, who in turned called over Cyril. Within a few minutes both Gwen and Oswald were also at the table. The cat walked over to the table and put a tray down.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is my cat, Cosmic Creepers. If you need anything he shall assist." Everyone nodded hellos and the cat served those interested and then went to help the injured soldiers.

"I'm sure you must be confused," she began. "We are in Buena Vista. My portals allow for instant travel to most anywhere. We are aware of the situation in the realms, but I was hoping to not have to be involved this time around. That looks as though it may be a fool's errand."

"Pardon me, ma'am," Vlad asked, "but where in Buena Vista are we?"

She pointed her wand to a spot on the map directly over the word "Vault".

"The Vault is hidden high in the mountains?" He seemed confused. "I thought it was underground?"

"The Vault is _IN_ the mountain Sir. We are on top of it."

His eyes grew wide at the realization.

"Don't worry sir," she said with a smile. "No one knows we are here. I created this place for very specific residents of Elias. Those who have nowhere else to go. Castoffs, the marginalized, the ignored. We look after ourselves here. This city is hidden from the Primes. I used an ancient spell to keep it hidden from sight. We are Nowhere. We can conduct our business without watchful eyes, well except mine of course." She chuckled at her own joke and sipped some tea.

"Now," she motioned at Oswald and Cyril, "please tell me how I am a vital piece of this puzzle."

Oswald placed Merlin's staff on the table. It began to glow. Ms. Price put on reading glasses.

"What do you have to tell me you crazy old man?" she murmured to herself as she studied the staff.

Cyril followed by placing the spell book on the table. After reading the title Ms. Price looked at Cyril with wide eyes.

"I hope you know Maldaquesh," Cyril said.

Chapter 16 – It's A Large World After All

Ms. Price looked intently at the staff. She studied the markings. Then she shifted her attention to the book. She traced her hand over the cover, mouthing the words as she did.

"Where did you get this?"

"From the Ancient Library in Castle Hill. Merlin led us to it," Cyril answered.

"Yes, can you please tell me how you came across Merlin and why he is no longer with us?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cyril took up residence in a chair near the table.

"We were in Chickapin when we were approached by his companion Archimedes. He found us. He told us that Merlin needed to see us and gave us directions to his location. Our colleague Max and I went to see him that morning. He told us about the End War and about how it was him _and_ Yensid who trapped Chernabog and that it takes two wizards to use the binding spell. One who controls the mind, and one who controls the energy to bind. Without those two pieces you cannot bind something as strong as Chernabog. It was then that he gave us his staff, and to be completely honest, until your companion mentioned it, I did not know Merlin was not with us anymore. He was very much there when we spoke with him and left his home. After that, our journey took us to Gracey's Manor and it was there that we encountered the mystic Leota. She told us to seek Dreamfinder and gave us hints about the second wizard, who we strongly believe is you."

Everyone around the table was listening intently.

"And why is that Cyril? Why am I the one for this job?"

Cyril began to answer but caught himself. He pondered the question, not sure the best answer. From over his shoulder Oswald spoke up.

"Because it has to be you," he said shakily. He timidly approached the table. Cyril turned to look at him. Vlad and others waited for his answer. Ms. Price motioned for him to step forward. Oswald hesitated a moment, then clenched his fists, drew in a deep breath and stepped to the table.

"You fit the description given to us by Leota. You have the Star of Asteroth." He paused as if searching for the right words. He looked up at Ms. Price and let the words flow out. "A week ago, I lived in the Burrows. Life was dull and boring...but at least it made some sense. The Kingdom of Elias was a fairy tale. All of this was just told as fanciful bedtime stories to us in the Outterlands. But something called to me. It was pulling at me, inside. Day after day, waiting for something. Waiting for a spark. Waiting for a sign. I knew there had to be more out there. Then Mushu came." His voice wavered. "My life collapsed in seconds. I feel like I've been floating adrift ever since then, but I see now that the events of that evening were the sign I was waiting for. This seemingly confusing path has brought me here to you. Each step led to the next. First was the Watcher, then Caterpillar, the Hatter, Captain Kate, Tonga Roa, the Columbia, Merlin, Leota, the Dwarves, the Ancient Library, it all brought us to this point! It brought me here to you. It means something... and because I can't accept that my father died for nothing. It must have purpose. It has to." He looked around the table, as tears welled in his eyes. He swallowed hard. He could feel his pulse pounding. "We didn't come all this way for nothing."

Ms. Price could sense his overflowing emotions. She gave him a warm smile.

"Oswald, I have no doubt that your path was destined to intersect with mine. Your energy is strong. While I am unsure if your claim is valid, I do believe it is in all our best interests to assist you in your quest. I will do whatever I can to help you. The two questions we must answer are these. First, do the markings on Merlin's staff have significance and does it affect how the spell is cast. The markings are written in Maldaquesh. Second, we need to translate the binding spell. Unfortunately, my studies in Maldaquesh were cut short. I am not nearly proficient in it."

Cyril looked confused and spoke up. "Belle told us that all Master Wizards should know Maldaquesh."

Ms. Price smiled politely as she took a sip of tea. "While that _should_ be true, during the End War, many apprentice wizards were forced to flee for protection and our studies were disrupted. Some permanently, as you can imagine. With the fall of many Master Wizards during combat, many apprentices were forced to become self-taught. That caused some holes in our understanding. Unfortunately for us right now, one of my shortcomings was Maldaquesh, the Wizard language."

For the first time Vlad spoke up. "What about the Vault? The little guy is a Prime. Couldn't he find what he needs in the Vault?"

Ms. Price looked at Vlad pondering the question. "That may be our only play, however gaining access may be problematic. Based on the current situation my scouts tell me that the Vault is sealed and will not be opened. With the growing threat in the kingdom, the Primes cannot risk anyone getting in who shouldn't be there. I highly doubt they will open it for Oswald, even if he is a Prime, until the threat has passed. It will be too late by then."

Gwen spoke up hesitantly. "I'm guessing there is no other way into the mountain?"

"Actually, there is," Ms. Price said to the shock of everyone. "But, I don't know where it is." Everyone frowned. "But he does..." Ms. Price smiled pointing to a creature Oswald had never seen before. He was not with the original group in the woods. He was sitting in a chair against the far wall quietly listening to everyone. He looked like a beaver but was smaller. He had light grey fur, webbed feet and a duckbill. "This is Perry and he is quite proficient at getting in and out of restricted areas without being detected. When he originally told me that he found a lost passageway from the rear of the mountain I made him keep it a secret, to not compromise the safety of others in our village. He is the only one who knows where it is. He can take you there Oswald."

Perry smiled a mischievous grin as he stood and walked towards the group. "I will get you in, little one, but I dare not enter the main chamber. That is an offense punishable by life imprisonment. I rather like my freedom."

Cyril nodded understanding and gave Oswald a pat on the back. "He can do it. You just need to get him in."

Perry winked at Oswald. "Say when."

Ms. Price stood up to address the room.

"It is getting late and many in our group are injured. I recommend a night's sleep and some healing compounds, and we can start fresh in the morning. I have space for all of you to stay in the village tonight. We will leave an hour after first light."

While time was of the essence, both Cyril and Vlad knew she was right. The group was far too banged up to press on without some rest. They gladly accepted her offer and Vlad and his men were escorted to neighboring homes with accommodating beds. Ms. Price offered for Cyril, Gwen and Oswald to stay in her house. The group disbanded with everyone confirmed to meet up again at first light. After everyone finally ate and excused themselves for bed Oswald laid down on a soft mat in an adjoining room with Gwen and Cyril. They seemed to fall asleep quickly, but he tossed and turned. After a long time of shifting he finally got up and walked back out into the main room. The fire was still lit although it was dying down. It felt nice on his face and he sat in a large chair near the fire. The house was quiet, and he looked out the far window onto the snowy landscape beyond. He sat and thought for a while. Suddenly his ears twitched as he heard someone behind him. He swung around to see Ms. Price walking up in a long night gown with a shawl across her shoulders.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

He shook his head no. She sat next to him in a matching chair. She flipped her wand at the kitchen and two tea cups floated across the room. She grabbed one, and the other floated in front of Oswald until he grabbed the handle.

"That's a pretty neat trick," he said smiling as he took a sip.

"Thank you. It was one of the first things I learned, although it was on an old pair of shoes. Tell me what's bothering you Oswald."

He investigated his teacup for a moment searching for an answer. "I don't know to be honest. This adventure has been unbelievable, but I know that sooner than later we will have to face Chernabog and I don't know if I'm ready for that. How is someone like me gonna make any difference against the demon? I don't have any special powers. Even you fled Castle Hill."

Ms. Price gave a polite smile and sipped her tea. "Oswald, I did not run away out of fear."

He looked up at her embarrassed. "I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to imply..." She put her hands up to shush him.

"Don't worry little bunny. I know what you meant. I was forced to leave Castle Hill. My master made me. I wanted to stay and fight."

"Why would they do that? Who was your master?" Oswald asked curiously.

"Merlin," she said with a sigh. The smile dissolved from her face. "He couldn't risk losing the lives of several wizards at once, so he made me, and several others flee into Tulgey Woods. He told me he would find me after the war and to stay hidden. He never came. When I finally returned to Castle Hill he was gone, and no one knew where he went. I never saw him again after that. My companion Cree can see others with celestial power. He was the one who told us that Merlin was no longer with us, back in the woods. When I first met him, I asked him to locate Merlin. He did. I tried to go to him once, but when we went into the Hundred Acre Woods, Cree could no longer see him. It was as if we were being blocked. I finally gave in to the fact that he did not want to be found. I gave up and returned here. That's why I was a bit surprised to see you in possession of his staff."

Oswald didn't know what to say. Before he could fumble out any words Ms. Price kept speaking.

"I was not scared of Chernabog, Oswald, and you shouldn't be either. It is only when we show our strength, and our resolve that we can defeat an evil like him. He feeds on fear. He will find your darkest torments and use those against you. You must not let him. Don't give in to his tricks. You have a strong spirit, I can feel it. You are a Prime. You have the power to defeat him. We will win, or we will not. But our chances are better if we pull up our britches and give it a spirited try, don't you think?"

Oswald nodded yes trying to process what she had said. "I guess I never thought about it like that," he responded. "My whole life I was just a small rabbit from a small burrow. I was never raised to think of myself as a fighter or a hero."

"Of course you are!" Ms. Price chuckled at his comment. "You are the perfect kind of hero Oswald. You were attacked by Chernabog and lived to tell the tale."

"Yeah...but my father didn't. That was because of me." Oswald turned away to look out the window.

"Your father did not die because of you, Oswald," Ms. Price continued. "Your father did what any father would do. He gave himself completely for those he loved. He made the ultimate sacrifice. He is a hero too. It does not matter who was stranded out there that night. He would have gone after them all the same. The important thing to remember is that you could have just laid there through that long night and never gotten back up. It could have consumed you." She put her finger under his chin and made him look into her eyes. "Instead, you did something wholly unimaginable and scary for most people. You got back up. You kissed your family goodbye and left everything you knew to come to this place and fight for what you believe in. That makes you a hero Oswald. It is time for all of us to give ourselves completely for those we love. That is how we make change and defeat the evil in the world. You must keep going. Don't stop now."

"But what if no one else comes to help?" he asked. "What if we are it?"

She gave him her trademark smirk. "Then we will do our best. Get some sleep little one. We have some big things to accomplish tomorrow, and I have a feeling I'll need a hero by my side." She tussled his fur and stood up before walking back to her room.

Oswald sat by the fire for a while longer until it flickered out. He slowly climbed off the chair and walked back into his room. Cyril and Gwen were asleep. He laid down and looked out the window. The stars were very vibrant up here on the mountain. He could see hundreds. There were two that were much more prominent than the others. They looked beautiful. As he was falling asleep he noticed the one on the right twinkled and he hoped it was a sign of good things to come.

When Oswald woke he could hear many people bustling about in the main room. Cyril was gone but Gwen was adjusting her things and looked ready for the day.

"Hey sleepy," she said with a grin. "C'mon, get up. We're leaving soon." She put her bow over her shoulder and grabbed her walking stick before exiting the room.

Oswald groggily put himself together and refreshed in the restroom before entering the main room of the house. He was shocked at what he saw. The room was nearly wall to wall with people and critters. Many more than their group from last night. Ms. Price was at the large table looking over the map with others. When Oswald walked in, they all stopped to look at him. Many smiled before going back to their work. Ms. Price motioned for him to come over. Oswald walked up to Cyril near the table and whispered to him.

"Who are all these people, Cyril?"

"They're all here for us," he said with a proud grin. "Ms. Price put out the call for those who want to help us in our fight against Chernabog. This is only some of them. There is more waiting outside."

Oswald looked around the room again in awe. He smiled to himself, then turned to listen to Ms. Price. She was outlining where soldiers should be stationed along Tulgey Woods and her, Vlad and others talked tactics. Oswald looked around still in awe at the number of people and critters waiting for their orders. It was an awesome sight. When they finally adjourned Oswald got his first look at those waiting outside. Some looked like trained fighters, but others seemed like they grabbed anything they could to fight and joined up. The entire group walked outside and huddled around Ms. Price and Vlad. She gave them their final marching orders and dismissed the group. Most of them headed south towards Tulgey Woods.

Oswald's group was now himself, Cyril, Gwen, Ms. Price, Vlad, his soldiers, a few of Ms. Prices' soldiers and Perry. Ms. Price bent down and whispered something to Perry who scanned the horizon and then pointed down into a canyon quite a distance away. Ms. Price summoned the portal and one by one everyone entered. When they exited the opposite end, they were quite a distance away near the canyon Perry had indicated. Ms. Price instructed the soldiers to create a perimeter and motioned for Oswald and Perry to head down the canyon. Oswald wasn't sure what to say. He was nervous.

"It'll be okay Oswald," Cyril reassured him. "You know what you're looking for. Just take your time and gather the information we need. We got your back. You can do this."

Oswald smiled awkwardly and left his pack before starting to follow Perry down a steep trail leading into the canyon. He only had Merlin's staff with him. They walked for a while. The trail was mostly navigable, but there were times when they had to step carefully to avoid slipping or falling. Occasionally rocks would slip below them and fall away from the side of the trail. Eventually they reached the canyon floor. The grey, cold rocks towered over them on both sides. They seemed to drown out the sunlight. It was much colder inside the canyon. Oswald felt claustrophobic. The walls seemed to be closing in on him. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing. He heard Ms. Price's words echo in his mind from the night before. He felt Perry put his paw on his shoulder.

"You'll be alright little one. Just a little bit further. Then you'll have all the room you can imagine." Oswald smiled and exhaled as he kept following Perry.

After a short walk they came to an immense rock wall. They were at a dead end.

"I don't understand," Oswald commented. Perry put his paw up motioning Oswald to wait.

Perry climbed up a short rock face and then scaled a second boulder resting on a ledge above them. Then Oswald lost sight of him. He looked around for a few minutes curious when Perry might return. He heard a heavy stone being pushed across another stone. He looked up and noticed on the opposite wall, a large stone was being pushed out towards the ledge. Right before it was set to topple off the ledge it stopped. Perry poked his head out from behind it and gave Oswald a thumbs up.

"You're gonna have to climb up," he commented, pointing to a short rock face to Oswald's left.

Oswald studied the wall for a moment before he tossed the staff up to Perry and carefully started to climb up. The rock was cold and sharp. He had to be careful not to slip or cut his paws. When he was nearly at the top Perry reached down and helped pull him up onto the ledge. Oswald could now see a tight passageway behind the large stone Perry had pushed out of the way. He handed the staff back to Oswald and ducked into the dark passageway. Oswald took one last look around before ducking inside as well. The passage was dark and disorienting. He had to really squeeze through some sections. Then the passage abruptly stopped and opened onto an immense chamber deep in the heart of the mountain. It seemed to stretch forever. There was an endless number of columns supporting the room with enormous shelves full of books that went on as far as Oswald could see. Each bookcase had a large lantern hanging from the end cap which gave the whole space an eerie glow. It was also deathly silent here. It gave Oswald the creeps.

"This is the main chamber," Perry whispered. "You will have to find the right section containing the spells or whatever else will be helpful. I'm told the books are separated by topic. There are probably a few guards inside the chamber also so be on the lookout for them. Find what you need and get back here pronto. Got it?" Perry handed him a small burlap sack. "Fill it with whatever you can."

Oswald nodded still unsure of his mission but knew he would grab what he needed and slip out and they could figure it out later. He stepped into the immense cavern. The floor was cold beneath his feet. He walked over to the closest bookshelf and looked at the description on the end cap. _'Castle Hill Council Notes - Prev. 10 years'._ He moved on to the next one; _'Castle Hill Council Notes - 10-20 prev. years'._ He kept walking down the line. Nothing seemed remotely helpful. He passed dozens of stacks; _Tikimen Medicine, Morrow Engineering Schematics, Dwarf Lineage, Kingdom of Elias Ship Registries_ , and on and on it went.

Oswald stopped and looked around. He was in a maze and he knew it. He could not understand the layout of the Vault. It seemed random. At this rate it would take him all year to find anything helpful. Then he had an idea. He clutched the staff under his arm and he began climbing the nearest bookshelf. Slowly and carefully he inched his way up towards the top. After five or six rows of books he neared the top of the case. He could begin to see over the tops of the racks. With one last step up, he cleared the top and could see across the entire space unencumbered. It instantly made sense. The shelves were aligned in concentric circles. Almost like a spider web. They became closer together as you neared the center. He instantly knew where to look. The oldest information must be near the center. He mentally plotted a course towards the center and climbed down again.

He began his trek towards the center of the stacks. The beginning of knowledge Oswald thought to himself. He knew he must be getting close to the center because the stacks became much closer together. Almost too close to walk down comfortably. Before he got to the inner circles he stopped dead in his tracks. He heard voices. He instinctively stooped down low and listened. His ears twitched as the voices wafted through the air. He peered over the row of books and saw two hares quite some distance away near the center of the stacks. They had armor on and were resting against the bookcases chatting. Oswald turned so he could creep away. As he did Merlin's staff knocked against some books and one fell on the floor with a loud thud. It echoed through the chamber. Oswald cringed against his mistake. He looked and saw both hares jump to attention. Their ears twitched as they began walking towards his position. He panicked. He was unsure what to do. He tried to creep away as quietly as possible. The circles of book cases were disorienting.

He could hear them coming up on him from behind. He tried to duck through stacks in a last-ditch effort to evade his pursuers. His heart was pounding as he leaned against a book case and listened hoping they would walk past. They were coming around the corner. He would be found out in only a moment. He looked for a way out. He thought about running for it. As he was about to make his dash he heard a loud crash in the distance. The guards immediately turned and ran towards it. Oswald breathed a sigh of relief but knew he wouldn't have long to get out. He turned to head towards Perry but was shocked to see Perry standing at the end of the stacks looking at him. He smiled.

"I'll keep them distracted. You get the information Oswald. Make it quick!" He climbed up the stacks almost effortlessly and jumped from tier to tier across the cavernous space towards the guards.

Oswald turned and ran towards the center of the room. He rushed past another half dozen tiers of books before he burst forth into the center of the space. There were five bookcases which made a pentagon around the center of the room. In the center of the space was a chest high column of marble. Sitting on it was a single paint brush. Oswald was very curious about it but knew he didn't have the time to figure it out. He feverishly began studying the stacks here. They all had interesting names but two immediately caught his attention; _Ancient Spells_ and _Ancient Languages._

Oswald quickly began scanning the titles on the Ancient Spells stack, as he heard another crash in the distance. He could hear the guards yelling and running in a different direction. He tried to calm his breathing as he read as fast as he could. _Creation, Life & Death, Spectrum of Sight, The Book of Mara, The Looking Glass, From the Land, Epcotium, Harmony and Light, Binding and Entrapment_. He nearly jumped at the last title. He grabbed it and shoved it in his burlap sack. He quickly ran to the other shelf, titled _'Ancient Languages'_. He quickly began skimming the spines of the books. He saw every language he had ever heard of, and a dozen more he hadn't. _Tikit, Primese, Morrish, Anhemese, Disnich_ and _Poppinanian_ were all listed. He looked at the next row. Dozens of things he had never heard before, but no Maldaquesh.

He heard another guard enter from somewhere behind him and yell towards the other two who he could still hear muffled in the distance. He crouched down and hid himself as he listened to the new guard run past him a few stacks over, in an attempt to find his comrades. He kept scanning. Finally, he found two volumes of Maldaquesh. He put them in his bag. Just these three books alone were quite heavy, and Oswald knew it would be interesting trying to get them through the tight crevices to get out. He turned to leave. He started running back towards the secret passage when Merlin's staff caught his eye. It began glowing. He stopped and looked around. He walked from shelf to shelf as the glowing grew in intensity. He looked up at the nameplate: _Celestials - Light and Dark._

He started reading the titles. Most of them made no sense to him. They were topics and creatures he had never heard of before. He walked down the aisle hoping the staff would guide him. It grew in intensity until he came to one small obscure book. It was titled _The Black & White Deities - Chernobog and Belobog. _Oswald grabbed it. He shoved it in the sack and then quickly made his way out of the center of the chamber towards the passageway. When he was nearly to the outer ring of stacks he felt a webbed paw grab him and pull him down one of the aisles. Perry smiled at him and held up his finger to shush him.

"I am going to distract them to the far wall. When I do, you high tail it to the passage and get out of here. Don't worry about me. You get those books back to Ms. Price."

Oswald nodded understanding and Perry effortlessly climbed the stacks again and bounded away. Oswald waited until he heard a loud crash on the far wall. Many voices could be heard yelling and footsteps as they raced towards the opposite end of the room. Oswald watched the three hares race away and when he was sure they were out of eye sight, he ran as fast as he could towards the secret passage. He made it without incident and began inching his way back. As he suspected there were a few points where the books became lodged due to the cramped space. He worked quietly and quickly to get them through. Within moments he burst out of the passage into the bright sunlight. It was temporarily blinding as his eyes adjusted. When he stepped out on the ledge he was shocked to hear the large stone sliding back into place, sealing the passage. Standing on the outside, pushing the stone back into place was Perry. He smiled a cool smile and gave Oswald a thumbs up.

"Good job bunny. Let's get out of here."

Oswald stood for a moment trying to wrap his mind around how Perry got out of the Vault. He didn't have time, but it would make for a good story later. They quickly scaled down the ledge and then began their trek back up the canyon. When Oswald looked up he could see a few soldiers standing guard near the top of the canyon. He felt relieved. When they finally crested the canyon, everyone looked apprehensive.

"How did we do?" Ms. Price asked directly.

"I think I got what we need," Oswald said out of breath. "The guards in there... they nearly got me. Thankfully Perry was there to help."

Ms. Price gave a smirk to Perry.

"Just getting my daily workout." He smiled back.

"Good, then let's make haste," she responded. "Cree tells me that Mushu is out again and is attacking on the east side of Tulgey Woods. Someone there is in distress. Be prepared for battle."

Everyone strapped up their armor and pulled out whatever weapons they had.

"Find them Cree. Let's go." Ms. Price put her hand on Cree, who then closed his eyes and looked skyward. Oswald could see his eyes moving rapidly under his eyelids. He put one paw out as if trying to reach someone. Suddenly he clenched his fist as if he grabbed hold of something.

"Now boss!" he said quickly.

Ms. Price closed her eyes and began conjuring the portal. The group watched as it formed in front of them as it had done several times before. When the portal opened they saw a human man face down on the ground. In the distance was the tree line of a forest.

"Everyone in, now!" Ms. Price instructed.

Quickly several critters ran through. Then Ms. Price entered and motioned the rest to follow her. Vlad and his soldiers as well as Oswald's group pulled up the rear. When Oswald emerged on the other side he saw the human man lying face down in the grass, trying to get to his feet. He had a fancy dark blue coat on and a top hat which was knocked off his head. Oswald looked up and nearly collapsed when he saw Max and PJ along with others standing only a few feet away in the tree line. Near them was a destroyed ship of some kind. It looked like it had crashed hard. Max and PJ's party looked as though they had been through a war. They looked tired and very injured.

Ms. Price addressed the man on the ground. "Mr. Dreamfinder, I presume? It seems you and I are destined for great things." She offered him a hand up.

Chapter 17 – Maelstrom

Dreamfinder packed a few things in a large carpetbag, including some vials of different colored liquids then placed his hat on his head. He smiled and motioned to the Captain, who turned and walked out, exiting the theater from the back door into an alley. Captain Lear led the group across the plaza. Even though he had seen it several times, Max still marveled at the Aquasphere. It was majestic as it made slow rotations on a smooth layer of water. The moisture glittered in the sun.

Captain Lear led, followed by Max and PJ. Behind them was Dreamfinder and Rex, being tailed by the remaining guards. There were many people out in the mid-afternoon sun enjoying the weather. On the far east end of the plaza was a large decorative wall with vines growing across it and artistic depictions painted in a large display of color and emotion. It stretched across one entire side of the plaza. If you didn't look at the wall it blended in perfectly to its surroundings. It was well placed and was designed to keep your attention in the plaza, but now that Max was looking at it closely he noticed it was immensely large. He wasn't sure if it was the wall to a building or just a barrier, but in either sense it was imposing.

Captain Lear followed it until he was nearly at a corner that led nowhere. The group was confused as it seemed he led them to a dead end. He removed a complex looking key from his key ring and brushed aside some ivy. Underneath was a hidden keyhole. He inserted the key and turned it until they heard two large clicks as the tumbler aligned. There was a small hiss of air as a door began to push open. Everyone except the guards seemed shocked that this wall housed a hidden doorway. It could not be seen standing next to the wall.

What shocked them more than the doorway, was what it hid behind it. The door swung open to reveal a very large hangar. Inside were two more airships. They were smaller than the one Rex had crashed but still the largest craft in the room by a good margin. There were also at least ten smaller craft that looked to hold about ten people. They looked like the large airships, but the carriage had many more pipes protruding from the sides and the envelope that held them aloft were much smaller by comparison. They were only slightly bigger than the actual carriages they were strapped to. Instead of propellers on the back, these craft had 4 pipes that flared out at the rear of the cabin as if to emit whatever substance came from them. After everyone entered Lear quickly closed and locked the door again.

"Gentlemen," Captain Lear began, "you are currently in a restricted area of the Morrow Defense Force. I strongly encourage you to keep what you see to yourself. Follow me."

Max and PJ were stunned by the small ships and stared in awe. There was nothing in any of the realms that rivaled them for sheer engineering success.

Rex leaned in and whispered, "those are the StarSpeeder Class airships."

He made a motion with his hand of a ship crashing along with the appropriate crash sound. Captain Lear looked at Rex clearly not amused.

They walked across the cavernous space until they arrived at a small guard post on the far side. There were two soldiers stationed inside. Captain Lear asked the group to wait while he went in to talk with them. They immediately jumped up to attention when he entered. After a brief discussion he returned.

"We will be leaving shortly. Please wait here until I return." He motioned to a few chairs near the office. "...and don't touch anything," he looked at Rex again. He then turned and exited through another door, down a dark hallway into the interior of the stone building.

Max and PJ walked up to the nearest StarSpeeder to get a better look. It was the same bronze color as the large ships but much more aerodynamic. They didn't touch anything but a few of the guards in the party walked over if nothing more than an intimidation tactic.

"Stand down fellas," Max chuckled, "I'm just looking at your amazing ship here."

They seemed to relax slightly but didn't retreat any. The StarSpeeders seemed to have a much more simplified cockpit than the one they had given a 'hard landing'.

"You crashed one of these things?" PJ asked Rex with a large grin.

"No," he said quickly with an air of stubbornness. "If you must know, I crashed an older model. These are a newer class. I have not yet had the pleasure of crashing one of these." He stuck his tongue out and turned around like a stubborn child. PJ chuckled. One of the guards raised an eyebrow as he watched Rex.

After a few minutes Captain Lear returned with two guards who were dressed differently than the others. These had stark black uniforms and much sleeker helmets. They seemed built for battle. They had similar looking energy pistols like Rex, but they also had longer rifles on their backs. Max later discovered that the rifles were the same weapon as their pistol counterparts but could focus the energy blast over a longer distance and with a bit more accuracy to avoid collateral damage. The downside, he discovered for both weapons, was that after a few quick bursts the power stone needed to cool down or risk rupturing and damaging the weapon beyond use. Captain Lear turned to address Max, PJ and Rex.

"Gentlemen, we will be flying you back to the airfield in Castle Hill. Due to the information provided during captivity you have been granted diplomatic immunity but because of the destruction of an airship, once you leave Morrow territory you will be considered a potential threat to the realm and as such I cannot recommend you return to our beautiful countryside anytime soon, Dreamfinder excepted. Do you understand these conditions?"

PJ and Max nodded confirmation. Rex looked sullen and nodded as well. His helmet bobbed along. Lear continued,

"One final condition. Due to your status you must be transported in separate vehicles. We will take two StarSpeeders to Castle Hill. Max and PJ, you must ride in separate ships. This is not negotiable."

PJ nodded understanding and Max shrugged knowing he didn't have any other options. Lear motioned to two ships. One was designated the M.A.C. Raptor, and the other was named M.A.C. Vengeance. The group was divided and loaded into each ship. Max and Dreamfinder climbed into Raptor with Captain Lear while PJ and Rex were loaded into Vengeance with two guards. The pilots approached their vessels. It was only then that they removed their large face shields. Both were women. PJ was shocked.

"Female pilots? Is dat for those itty-bitty seats?"

The pilot closest to him walked up and got in his face. She was a head smaller than him but didn't seem intimidated in the slightest.

"If you must know, hairball, women pilots are shown to have thirteen percent faster response times and eleven percent greater multi-tasking ability. We're better at this then men, straight up. Can't handle that? I'll be happy to drop you off on Horn Mountain, landing optional." She walked back towards the cockpit as the other pilot smiled slyly. One of the guards could be heard chuckling.

PJ bobbed his head and mouthed her words in a mocking tone and got strapped in. Everyone else strapped in and Lear gave the hand signal to take off. The group felt a shudder as the ships rattled off the ground. The envelopes had surprising lift considering their size. Lear gave another hand sign and two guards on the ground began pulling a large chain which retracted a portion of the roof overhead. Within just a minute both ships were airborne over Aquasphere Plaza. Lear was secured to the ship via a chain but was standing on a running board so both ships could see his commands. He made a few more signs and then the group felt an unsettling sensation. The thrusters activated, and they began moving forward at an incredible speed by comparison to the large airships. Both Max and PJ had only felt this kind of forward movement on machines such as the Transport. Both ships steamed over the city following the sun west towards Castle Hill.

PJ attempted to strike up conversation with the other guards in his ship, but they didn't offer much banter, so he finally gave up. In the Raptor, Dreamfinder was content to just look at the scenery as they floated by. Max was having a bit more luck with conversation. Lear had engaged him in light discussions about their predicament.

"I know Morrow has robust defenses, Captain, but even those can't withstand a black magic onslaught for more than a few days. Based on what we saw in our encounter with Facilier I would have to believe Chernabog has more help this time, and more powerful help. Does Morrow have a plan?"

Lear looked suspiciously at Max, unsure how much he should divulge. He decided to play the ambiguous card. "I don't know all of it Max. I do know the MDF has moved a strong contingent of men west to the foothills should an attack come from Horn Mountain. After that I have not been made privy to the plan."

"Well," Max answered, "I do hope Dreamfinder can help us with this quest and hopefully spare any of your men from having to defend the realm." Dreamfinder snapped out of his daydream at the mention of his name.

"We will do what is necessary for our realm and our people. It is where our strength comes from." Lear gave an obligatory smile to Max.

They sailed on towards the horizon. Everyone in the ships could feel the temperature change drastically as they began the approach to Horn Mountain. The ships danced in and out of the shadows as they sailed passed to the north. Captain Lear had specifically mapped out a northerly route around Horn Mountain as to arrive in Castle Hill from the north over Tulgey Wood to the airfield and avoid a lot of eyes on the ships. He hoped they could make a quick drop and be back in the air within minutes, avoiding any kind of diplomatic situation. 'A quick flyover' as he termed it. As the ships were coming back into the sun on the west side of the mountain Captain Lear, and the others could see the edge of Tulgey Wood stretching far to the north. Beyond that was a large mountain range which bordered Buena Vista. Something caught Lear's attention. He shifted towards the door to get a better look. It was steam rising from the trees in the distance to the north. He watched it for several minutes. He leaned in and said something into the ear of the pilot and motioned to the steam. He then used a lantern on the side of the ship to signal the Vengeance. Max saw the other pilot nod understanding. In unison both ships banked to the right, towards the anomaly.

Captain Lear sat between Max and Dreamfinder. He motioned to the steam.

"We need to make a detour. Hopefully it won't put us out long."

"What is your concern?" Max asked confused. "That could be anything. Just some critters in the woods?"

"I don't think so. Watch..." Lear pointed. "Now!"

Max and Dreamfinder watched as several of the tree tops shook, as though they had been struck very hard.

Lear kept pointing. "Wait for it." Another minute passed. "Now!" Lear repeated.

The trees jostled again.

"They're felling trees," Lear commented. "Only one thing in the kingdom can fell a tree that fast. A Morrow lumber rig."

Max looked at Lear concerned but still confused. He shrugged. "Care to elaborate?"

"One went missing a week ago. Our forces have been searching for it."

"What, per say, does a lumber rig do?" Max asked.

"It is a machine with a mechanical saw. It can cut down a full-grown tree in just a few minutes. We built them to begin terra-forming the north edge of Morrow, along the Nautilus Strait. The MDF had a run in with a pack of vagrants about a week ago and the next morning we realized it was gone. We have had scouts out looking for it ever since."

"I'm still confused, what would someone need with that, unless they just need to clear space in a wooded area? Do they just want the land? What am I missing?"

Lear shrugged. "I am not sure, but if that is it, I need to get it back."

After a silent moment Dreamfinder finally spoke up. His voice was very unsettled.

"They don't want the land... they want what's under the land."

"What's under the land Dreamfinder?!" Lear asked switching his attention to the wizard.

"I'm not one hundred percent confident," Dreamfinder said as he looked out the window at the scene, "but if I remember my studies correctly, Maleficent is buried in Tulgey Woods. She was buried there after the End War in hopes that no one could find her remains."

"Maleficent? What do they need her remains for?" Lear asked becoming ever more interested in what Dreamfinder was saying.

"Chernabog. He is an elemental. He can control energy. We are only told about the stories where he takes life, but he can also give life." Dreamfinder said calmly, still staring at the woods.

"They can do that?" Lear said almost in a panic. "They can resurrect people? Why didn't I know about this? Max did you know that?"

Max shook his head no, also listening to Dreamfinder intently now. "I remember that he can summon spirits but didn't know about resurrection."

"The magic in Elias is born from the ancient energy of the heavens. It moves through us all and can be very powerful. This energy cannot be destroyed but it can be changed, dispersed and transferred, or reallocated. It can grow or shrink, become infinitely bright, or as dull as the darkest night. If you understand how to harness that energy you can kill or resurrect anyone. In theory. I have never seen it done but I did hear stories about it. I am told there exists a resurrection spell but no one that I know of has ever seen it. Elementals have a completely different control of energy than we do."

Lear looked at Dreamfinder unsure what to say.

Dreamfinder continued, "if they _could_ find Maleficent, in theory, Chernabog, or one of his wizards could bring her back to life. If that's the case, then we'll have an even bigger dragon to worry about."

Lear looked concerned and even the pilot looked over her shoulder when she heard his explanation. Both ships dropped considerably in altitude as they closed in on the smoke. They were only a few dozen feet over the tree tops. Despite his safety chain, Lear held a hand grip tightly as he leaned out of the ship, braced on the running board to get a good look through the trees. Both ships puttered along with everyone craning their necks to see anything through the thick tree tops. After a moment both ships drifted over a clearing in the forest and everyone could see through to the ground.

Many trees had been cut down and their trunks could be seen dotting the clearing like shells on a beach. In the center of the clearing was a large hole, dug deep into the earth. Standing around the hole was several men and critters. The hole was deep and haphazard. Piles of dirt were scattered around. A few dozen feet away from the hole was the lumber rig, still chattering with life. Lear hoped they were high enough that the sound of the engines wouldn't call attention to them, until he realized a simple tactical mistake. The Vengeance was further west of the Raptor and the sinking sun began to cast a long shadow across the trees. When they drifted past the clearing the shadow jumped around on the ground forcing all the people working on the hole to simultaneously look up at the unwelcomed guests. Immediately they began yelling and pointing and a few of them darted off under the cover of the trees. Lear knew the group needed to disappear quickly. He signaled the Vengeance and both ships banked sharply to the left heading back southwest towards Castle Hill.

Lear yelled at the pilot and signaled to the Vengeance and both crafts sped up as fast as they could go. Lear was hanging out of the side of the ship watching behind them as they sped along. Off in the distance Max could see the edge of Tulgey Woods which bordered the northern edge of Castle Hill. If they could make it another ten minutes, they would be out over the open expanse of Castle Hill. Everyone was tense as their eyes scanned the ground for any trouble. Lear quickly learned, they were looking the wrong direction. An ear shattering roar pierced the air making everyone recoil by instinct. Both pilots immediately tried scanning the horizon for the source of the sound. Lear looked up, shielding his eyes from the intense afternoon sun. He lost his breath when his eyes met the large silhouette hovering over them.

"Evasive maneuver!" he yelled as loud as he could.

He started making hand signals but had to jump back into the cabin when an intense blast of fire consumed the Raptor. Immediately the ship bounced around due to the sheer force of the blast and the change in air pressure around it. Max and Dreamfinder both grabbed the handrails and held on as the ship rolled violently. Lear crashed hard onto the floor and slid dangerously close to the opposite door which was also open. His safety chain pulled taught. The pilot grunted loudly as she wrestled to right the ship.

"It's the dragon!" Lear yelled amid the chaos. "He's over us!"

As Lear was trying to regain his footing the ship jostled again as the dragon bashed the side with his head. Lear stumbled again. This time, instead of trying to stand, he rolled across the small space and slammed his fist into a compartment on the wall. The door burst open and there were four rifles behind it. He grabbed one and tried to regain composure, so he could fire. He tossed one to Max.

"I don't know how to use one of these things!" Max yelled.

"It's simple. Point and click!" Lear said motioning to the trigger, as he turned off the safety. "If you feel the handle getting hot, stop firing!"

The dragon swooped under the Raptor and Max watched horrified as it slammed directly into the Vengeance. A large portion of tubing crushed and fell from the ship. Max could hear PJ and Rex yelling inside. Lear swung around to the other door to try and get a shot. The dragon turned almost effortlessly and climbed into the sky faster than Lear could get off a shot.

Max could see the other soldiers in the Vengeance also arming themselves with the same light rifle Lear had. Max was doing his best to hang on and not fall out, let alone try to shoot their tormentor. He looked over and saw Dreamfinder rifling through his large bag. After a moment he pulled out a vile with blue liquid in it.

"Captain, I hope you're a good shot!" he yelled at Lear. He motioned to the vile. Lear nodded understanding.

Dreamfinder scooted as close to the door as he could without risking falling out. They heard the dragon screech again from somewhere overhead. Max heard random shots as the soldiers in the Vengeance attempted to hit the dragon with their rifles. Dreamfinder looked up and watched as the dragon circled to make another pass. Lear was on one knee, bracing himself near the door waiting for Dreamfinder. Max could see a large shadow cover the ship and his pulse notched even higher than it already was as he braced for another impact. He could hear the flapping of wings and knew the dragon was close. At the last possible moment, Dreamfinder tossed the vile out into the air. Lear closed his eye, sighted the target and exhaled as he took the shot. An intense light bolt exploded from the rifle and Max watched hopeful as it streaked towards the vile.

The vile shattered the moment it was hit by the light bolt. There was a large explosion which rocked the ship. Max felt the temperature drop considerably. The entire surrounding environment got ice cold. The pilot grunted again as she tried to correct the flight path due to the explosion and change of atmosphere. The dragon recoiled from the burst but only momentarily. Quickly a dense fog began to form over the surrounding area.

"Duck under it!" Dreamfinder yelled to the pilot.

She looked out the window noticing the cover it provided. She gave a swift hand signal to the second pilot and the ships banked hard trying to get under the fog. The Vengeance was badly damaged, and steam was pouring out of one of the vents. Max could see PJ and Rex trying to hold on as best they could. The fog grew exponentially as the ships tried to out maneuver the dragon. It provided great cover, but now both pilots were flying blind.

"Put her down anywhere you can!" Lear yelled as he tried in vain to look through the fog for the dragon.

The Raptor was flying over top of the Vengeance as they both limped along trying to find a place to land. It was impossible to see between the thick treetops and the intense fog. They heard the dragon screech somewhere above them. Lear and the pilots were desperately looking for a clearing or the edge of the tree line.

"Captain, I'm flying blind!" The pilot yelled at Lear. Lear thought frantically for a moment. Although the fog afforded them cover, it also made flying very dangerous. They needed to peek above the fog to get their bearings.

"Get above this, but just to get a bearing!" Lear motioned up.

Both ships slowly raised above the fog head until they were bathed again in warm sunlight. The pilots and Lear quickly mentally mapped what landscape they could see. Lear was also hanging out of the ship trying to get a location on the dragon. He was worried about being out in the open. He scanned back and forth but could not see it. That worried him more.

Lear felt the running board of the Raptor jerk violently upwards forcing his knees to buckle. The surprise movement caused him to lose his grip. He gasped as he felt his body slipping away from the ship. As his mind tried to piece the puzzle together he saw the ship lurching at an unnatural angle. He made one last feeble attempt to grab the ship as the sensation of free fall set in. The only thing below him was cold, dense fog, and unforgiving trees. He closed his eyes waiting for impact but instead felt a sharp pain on his spine as he realized his safety chain pulled taught. He was hanging by the waist only a few feet under the ship. To his dismay, he could now see what caused the sudden movement. Mushu was coasting underneath them, seeming to toy with the ship. The dragon twisted his head to look up at him. He was flying under the Raptor and alongside the Vengeance.

Then, almost as if for fun, Mushu twisted his body to the left effortlessly and slammed the Vengeance again. More parts and debris flew off. Lear could hear everyone inside yell in pain and fear, or both. The two soldiers were firing at Mushu, but the light bolts only seemed to enrage the beast. Lear watched in horror as the Vengeance began listing sideways and careening towards the ground. He barely caught a glimpse of the pilot who looked to be unconscious.

Inside the ship PJ was desperately trying to keep himself locked in. The violent motions of the ship made his frame strain against the restraints. He didn't trust them. Rex was also trying to keep himself from being flung out. Rex was in the seat facing the rear of the ship. Both soldiers were attempting to fire on the dragon, but his crippling strikes kept them busy trying not to fall out. PJ saw Mushu seem to look him in the eye as he flew alongside their ship.

"He's going to ram us again!" Rex yelled as the dragon turned swiftly and broadsided their ship. PJ yelled out of instinct as the ship rolled hard trying to absorb the hit.

After impact PJ felt the ship began to tip dangerously to the side. He could see the pilot in the cockpit. She was unconscious, laying forward on the steering implement.

"The pilot is unconscious!" PJ yelled at Rex as he pointed towards the cockpit.

Rex craned his neck as far as he could to see into the cockpit. The ship was only moments from being upside down. Rex knew that would be catastrophic. He looked at the soldiers who were caught in their own battle. Then he looked up at PJ. PJ had his eyes nearly closed and his teeth clenched as he held on as hard as he could, feeling the ship drift towards an irreversible fate. Rex re-situated his helmet and cinched the chin strap as tight as it would go and then struggled against the shifting gravity of the ship to force his way into the cockpit. He jumped into the second captain's chair and pulled a long metal lever until he heard a loud mechanical pop. The steering column in front of him popped out and became rigid. The one under the pilot went limp and collapsed into the dashboard. He planted his feet as best he could and pulled the stick to his right as hard as he could muster.

He could hear the metal supports surrounding the ship crack and strain. He let out a guttural yell as he kept pulling. Slowly, painfully, the ship began to right itself. He was able to correct the ship enough just in time to see Mushu sailing up over their head towards the Raptor. He heard an unsettling crunch followed by metal debris raining down on them. The ship was fighting Rex. He could feel the stick pulling in different directions as he attempted to keep it level. It felt like he was steering a sailing ship through mud. To his shock he saw a large tree branch rush towards them through the murky fog. Rex tried in vain to avoid it. They struck it dead on. One of the soldiers yelled as he began falling out of the ship. PJ instinctively reached out and grabbed him by the arm. They struggled for a moment, but he was able to pull him back in.

"PJ keep an eye on the dragon! Let me know when he's coming!" Rex yelled at PJ.

PJ held on tight to the hand grips and tried to peer through the fog. The Vengeance was ascending to try and get over the tree line. The ship crested through the fog and PJ had to shield his face from the bright sunlight now assaulting his eyes. He saw a large shadow flash over the ship and looked up to see the Raptor above them, but intensely damaged. Rex also saw it and tried to gain altitude to fly alongside them. As they were getting close both Rex and PJ watched as the Raptor turned sharply nearly hitting them. Rex had to veer hard to avoid a direct broadside. He could see that the steering flaps were gone, and the pilot was struggling to steer, just as he was.

Rex tried again to get close. The ships were nearly touching each other, flying along at a snail's pace. The dragon had seemed to disappear at least momentarily.

Lear yelled to PJ. "They're going to jump into your ship! Catch them!"

PJ was too stunned to object. He wrapped one of the restraints around his ankle and tried to position himself to be helpful. Both the other soldiers were hanging out of the opposite door trying to find the dragon. Rex could be heard grunting while he attempted to keep the ship straight. In a moment that seemed to play out in slow motion Dreamfinder ran as fast as he could muster across the short distance of the cabin and leapt towards the Vengeance. He had his bag in one hand and his hat in the other. PJ reached out, hoping Dreamfinder had enough momentum to clear the gap. He seemed to float in mid-air forever as he drifted towards PJ. He reached into nothing as he waited for the impact.

Dreamfinder crashed into PJ hard and PJ instinctively gave him a bear hug when their bodies met. Both fell backwards into the cabin of the ship. Both had their eyes closed. When PJ realized he had caught him, and they weren't going to fall out of the ship, he slowly opened his eyes. Dreamfinder had a large grin on his face.

"Thanks, big guy," he said while breathing heavy. "Let's not do that again."

PJ grinned as he pushed Dreamfinder off. He crawled to his feet and tried to set again for Max's jump. As he was trying to get a good position he heard the soldiers begin firing over the top of the ship. He looked out and felt his heart sink. Mushu dropped out of the sky directly on top of Lear's ship. Rex dropped the Vengeance away for fear of also being a casualty of the impact. They all heard a sickening crunch as Mushu slammed the Raptor. The impact destroyed the envelope keeping them aloft and the ship began a nose dive. PJ saw something that made his heart stop. The impact of the ship knocked Max out of the door. He was preparing for his jump and had nothing restraining him inside. He was in free fall.

"MAX!" PJ yelled in torture as he saw his friend slip away from the ship. He reached out, knowing he could never reach his friend. "HE'S FALLING!" He yelled at Rex, not knowing if anything could be done.

Rex looked up and saw everything unfolding. He screamed in frustration, fatigue and pain as he gritted his teeth and pulled hard on the steering column. The delicate instrument began to bend under his sustained force. He held fast. Sweat was pouring from his brow.

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" Rex yelled from the cockpit.

The ship rolled hard. Both soldiers yelled in surprise and dropped their guns out of the ship as they had to use both hands to keep from falling out. Dreamfinder was strapped into one seat and holding another restraint for good measure.

"GRAB HIM!" Rex yelled.

The ship was completely on its side, straining against gravity and engineering to right itself. The Vengeance drifted under the Raptor. PJ wrapped his arm around a large pipe running from floor to ceiling in the ship. It was hot and burned him but in his state of panic it didn't even register. He winced against the burn. He leaned out as far as he could. Max came hurtling towards him from above at an unreal speed. He was screaming in terror as he plunged towards certain death. PJ opened his arms and made himself bigger than he ever had in his life. He took a deep breath and waited as time slowed to a crawl.

PJ felt intense pain on his chest and stomach. His arm pulled taught against the pipe. He felt Max's head crash into his, making him instantly see stars. They both let out painful yells as their bodies smashed into each other. He gripped Max's body as hard as he could against the gravity pulling them both towards the opposite door, out into nothing. Both soldiers were desperately straining to hold on. Once Rex saw Max plummet into the cabin, he violently jerked the stick in the opposite direction. The pipes whined loudly as the ship righted itself. Max and PJ were laying on the floor of the cabin trying to regain their breath. Rex watched sadly as the Raptor with the pilot and Captain Lear crash landed through the fog, presumably into the thick trees of Tulgey Woods. He hoped, somehow, they would survive.

Rex was still struggling as the Vengeance was quickly losing altitude also. The envelope was damaged and losing lift. He prayed Mushu had left because they could not sustain another hit. He looked down and saw the edge of the tree line rush past beneath them. They had made it to Castle Hill. Rex dropped as fast as he safely could, hoping for the best hard landing he could make. The ground rushed up quickly.

"Brace!" he yelled to everyone in the back.

Their motion came to an abrupt halt when he contacted the ground. The ship rolled over throwing Max and PJ into the ceiling hard. They both yelled in pain again. Dreamfinder nearly slipped his restraints and screamed in pain. The roll was violent and hard. After only a few endless seconds, the ship laid prone, like a dead bird. Rex opened his eyes and was thankful to be alive, but also worried because he saw that they were in daylight. They were out in the open. He undid his restraint and nearly fell out of his seat towards the ceiling. He climbed out of a window and proceeded to grab Max, who was unconscious, and begin pulling him towards the edge of the woods, which were still covered in fog. He yelled at the soldiers to grab PJ, who was also out cold. They groggily followed orders while Dreamfinder grabbed the pilot and limped towards the fog. Mushu screamed overhead but when they looked up, they could not see him.

When Rex hit the tree line he nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Max laid motionless. The soldiers strained against PJ's size but once clear, they and Dreamfinder also collapsed. Everyone laid in the tall grass breathing deeply. Adrenaline coursed through their veins. They were just inside the tree line of Tulgey Woods. After a moment to collect their wits, the two soldiers struggled to their feet and began running through the woods in the direction of the downed ship. Rex was too tired and groggy to stop them. He just laid in the grass and let exhaustion consume him like the blackest night. It felt welcoming.

PJ laid prone and was hurting everywhere. It felt like the Columbia explosion all over again. He reached out and felt around. He felt someone lying next to him and after a moment he realized it was Max.

"Is everyone here?" PJ said with a course whisper.

"I'm here, barely," Dreamfinder responded. "Rex is here too but I think he passed out."

"Where are the pilot and soldiers?" he followed.

"The pilot is still unconscious next to me and the other two soldiers went to find the downed ship," Dreamfinder said coughing through pain.

PJ closed his eyes for a moment trying to find any energy left in his body. He was drowsy but knew he couldn't stay down, else he would probably pass out. He tried to roll to one side. The pain was searing in his ribs. He grunted painfully and rolled flat on his back again. He tried again. This time he rolled to his other side and was more successful. He managed to roll onto his stomach. He tried to take stock of the situation despite his pounding headache and blurry vision. He saw endless forest in front of him. He saw Dreamfinder sitting slouched over to his right. He could see Max laying in the grass to his left but could not see the pilot or Rex. He struggled slowly and was finally able to get on his feet. He was wobbly and leaned against a large tree for a moment trying to straighten out. He felt as damaged as the ships. With great effort he hobbled out of the tree line and began looking around. Everything was still blanketed in fog although it seemed to be clearing slightly. He heard Mushu shriek overhead and instinctively ducked and raised his gauntlet as he looked up, trying to spot him. He could only see fog swirling around.

Mushu's cry was answered by a sound wholly unnerving. It was a sound that PJ and Max hadn't heard since they were young. It was a sound their memories forced them to forget. There was a second, low, deep roar that wafted over their heads and filled the empty space around them. PJ froze and watched as his breath condensed in the cold, late, evening air. He waited in silence. He heard it again. A low rumbling howl that penetrated his whole body. He closed his eyes trying to wake up from this nightmare. His breathing quickened as he turned to head back. Dreamfinder ran up behind him.

"We need to go now! I think they found what they were looking for." He looked terrified. They both jogged back to the group to try and help them start moving. "Where do we go?" Dreamfinder asked. "We won't make it very far once we leave the woods."

PJ looked around nervously as he tried to rouse Rex and Max.

"Not sure, but we need to try," PJ responded.

Max woke up but was groggy. PJ tended to him while Dreamfinder roused Rex and the pilot. Everyone eventually was able to stand up, but it was clear to Dreamfinder that most of the group suffered head trauma due to the hard collisions. No one seemed mentally sharp and ready for the fight that was to befall them. He gathered everyone together and told them to stand back to back, in two groups of two. Max and PJ stood back to back, and Rex and the pilot stood back to back. Dreamfinder put on his top hat and stood between the two groups. He put his hands out, each one touching two heads. He closed his eyes and began reciting a spell. Each member experienced a bright flash in their mind and nearly instantly, all the pain in their head was gone. They each took a deep breath as if they had been held underwater and pulled away out of shock. They looked at Dreamfinder amazed. He closed his eyes momentarily and winced as though he had absorbed their pain.

"That's an even better parlor trick," PJ said still panting, eyes wide.

"We need to go," Dreamfinder said pointing in the general direction of Castle Hill.

The group crept up to the edge of the trees and looked around trying to discern where to run to. The closest place was the airfield in the far distance. The pilot pulled out a light pistol she had on her hip. They heard Mushu roar again somewhere overhead. Dreamfinder pulled his brass goggles down covering his eyes and turned to the group.

"I am going to try and blind the dragon. If I can, it will give us a few minutes to run south and find someplace to hide. We can inch along that way until we get closer to the airfield."

"That'll take too long," the pilot responded. "It makes more sense if I let it chase me away. I need to move north to find my fallen comrades. That'll give you a chance to make a break for it."

The group looked at each other trying to find the best solution.

"Okay," Dreamfinder said, "if I cannot blind him long enough, you can let him give chase."

Everyone nodded agreement. Dreamfinder took a deep breath and stepped out of the trees walking towards the end of the fog bank.

"On my mark, you run towards the airfield."

He closed his eyes and put his hands out in front of him as if feeling for an invisible wall. He began chanting as his hands searched through the fog. He grimaced as he kept feeling. Sweat beaded on his brow.

"He's moving so fast," Dreamfinder said. "I can barely see his energy long enough to grab hold."

He got on one knee and placed one hand on the earth. He kept the other in the sky as he searched for Mushu. He was sweating heavily now. He opened his eyes in terror and immediately began sprinting back towards the group.

"WATCH OUT!" he yelled, waving his hands frantically, as a bolt of lightning struck almost exactly where he was standing. The force of the blast knocked Dreamfinder forward into the grass.

A second bolt struck again and then a third. A howling wind swept across the open space and the group looked on in shock as a large vortex formed where Dreamfinder had been standing only a moment ago. A portal opened, and several critters came through. They were followed by an older woman. She was holding a wand. Everyone was well armed and had weapons ready to go.

"Mr. Dreamfinder, I presume," she said looking at the ground. Dreamfinder looked up in shock. "It seems you and I are destined for great things. We need to talk, but not here." She offered him a hand up.

Several other critters and large human soldiers walked through the portal including Cyril, Gwen and Oswald. Both groups seemed shocked to see each other. They tried to find words. Before they could, Ms. Price cut them off.

"We are not safe here. Please save the pleasantries for later."

She turned to the portal and recited a few words while swirling her wand. Originally, they were looking back at a snowy landscape. The 'doorway' seemed to melt away like water dripping down a window and behind the snowy environment appeared a sunny, stone plaza. There looked to be a few humans wandering around, but they had stopped to look through the portal back at them. The images were blurry as if looking through water.

"Everyone in now!" she ordered, as another low rumbling howl could be heard in the distance. Ms. Prices face became stone as she stared into the distance. It appeared she knew the sound and it did not conjure pleasant memories.

No one needed more urging. One by one, each member of the groups walked through the portal. On the other side they were standing in a large plaza, inside a castle.

"Great creator!" Vlad said when he walked through, "we're home!"

Ms. Price was the last through the portal. "Welcome to Castle Elias," she said directly upon stepping through. She looked at Vlad. "I believe we have some things to discuss with the Council."

Vlad, still in shock with the new experience of teleportation, just nodded yes before turning to run down a nearby hallway. The few other citizens in the area stared in utter shock at what they had just witnessed.

The portal dissolved behind Ms. Price and she tucked her wand into her cloak. She fluffed her hair and straightened her outfit trying to look as pristine as possible.

"A lady should always look proper, even when transporting," she said to everyone, and no one in particular.

Chapter 18 – The Grand Council

Oswald, Gwen and the rest of their group immediately embraced in hugs and smiles as they were finally reunited. PJ even seemed open to a few good hugs, which Oswald knew must mean they had been through some trying times. Cyril introduced Ms. Price and their entourage to Max's group, while Max introduced Dreamfinder and Rex to Oswald's group. The pleasantries were short lived. The hook handed soldier spoke up only a moment into the introductions.

"Ma'am, we need to go see the Council. The war is imminent. They'll want to see both of you," he said motioning to her and Dreamfinder. They both nodded agreement.

The soldier led them down a pathway through the castle towards council chambers. Halfway there a servant ran up to the group and whispered something into the soldier's ear. He stopped suddenly and looked at her with shock.

"Is this true?" he asked.

She nodded and pointed down a different path. The soldier immediately changed direction and motioned everyone to follow him.

"Apologies, but the Council will not be meeting you in their chambers."

"Why?" Max asked. "I have never known the council to hold court anywhere else within Castle Elias."

"Anywhere except one place," the soldier responded looking at Max with concern on his face.

Max seemed to be searching his mind for the answer. He looked perplexed until PJ answered the question for him.

"We're going to see the Grand Council, aren't we?" PJ asked, looking at their host for confirmation.

Max flipped around in shock to look at his friend. The hook handed soldier looked over his shoulder at PJ and nodded still absorbing the news himself. Max and Cyril looked at each other in disbelief. A hint of a smile crept onto Cyril's face.

"What is the Grand Council?" Gwen asked. Oswald nodded along, also curious.

"The Grand Council was created by King Walter. When there was a critically important decision to be made in the Kingdom, Castle Hill would assemble the Grand Council. Each realm would send their leader or representative and the matter was discussed and voted on. There were seven realms, and seven votes. Nothing could break a vote of the Grand Council, not even King Walter himself. The Grand Council has only been assembled twice in history."

"When was that?" Oswald followed curiously.

"Once to unite the Kingdom, and once to dissolve it," Cyril said flatly. "I never thought I would ever hear of the Grand Council assembling again in my lifetime."

They turned down a few more hallways until the group exited onto a large plaza. In front of them was a large domed building, rivaling the size of the Ancient Library. It was beautiful. The facade was supported by intricate stone and wood works. There were large double doors, covered in studs and iron work, which created an artistic, ancient feel to the building. Large stained-glass windows flanked each side of the doors. There were four Elias guards standing at attention near the entrance. These guards were in full dress uniform and looked impeccable. When the group approached they saluted the hook handed soldier who saluted back quickly.

"I believe they are waiting for us," he said nearly out of breath.

Two soldiers slowly opened the large doors revealing the inner domed room. As they walked over the threshold Oswald was amazed by the beauty and formality of the room before him. The domed ceiling reached high above them, flanked all around by arched windows which allowed ample sunshine to streak across the space and splash on the tiled floor. In the center of the room was a very large wooden, semi-circular table at which there was seven chairs spaced equidistant around it. The table and chairs were carved from the same dark wood and had ornate carvings artistically scrawled across them. Oswald thought they looked very regal. Well suited for the grandeur and purpose of this room.

After drinking in the sacredness of the space, it was then that Oswald noticed the room was quite full of people, humans and critters alike. Several different groups of people were huddled around each other, filling in the empty spaces of the hall, in their own camps, or so it seemed. There were dozens of citizens dressed from places Oswald had never seen before. Once the guards notified the group that Ms. Price and Dreamfinder had arrived a large man in a royal tunic came to the center of the room. He put his hands up and began to speak to the crowd.

"Attention please! Ladies, gentlemen, critters and citizens from all the realms, the Grand Council will now be called to session. Please rise in respect of our leaders."

Most people were already standing, but those who were not rose to their feet and everyone turned and became silent, waiting for the formalities to commence. The room was dead silent. There was a charged energy all around. The silence felt eerie, considering the number of people assembled there. The Court Crier continued.

"The Grand Council recognizes that the delegation from the realm of Gracey Bog is not in attendance. In accordance with Council rules, they will be considered in abstention for any votes that take place."

There was a hushed murmur before he continued.

"From the realm of Mara, the Grand Council recognizes her royal highness, Empress Mulan."

Some in the crowd applauded politely as an elderly woman emerged from the far side of the room. Empress Mulan, although advanced in years, still carried herself with an air of dignity and strength. Her black hair was marbled with grey and was set up upon her head held in place by a very ornate bonnet which had ancient symbols scrawled on it. She was wearing crimson and gold robes that went to her feet. Oswald thought she looked beautiful. She walked to the table and bowed to the crowd. She then turned towards the large table and bowed her head until it nearly rested on it. She could be heard whispering something before righting herself and taking a seat. Directly behind her seat was Yinxing and two other soldiers. Beyond them was about ten additional soldiers, hovering in the background. They were now dressed in formal uniforms which complimented Mulan's robes. Yinxing pulled out her chair and assisted her in sitting down. When she had situated herself, the Crier continued.

"From the realm of Chickapin Hill, the Grand Council recognizes Governor Henry."

A medium sized brown bear walked forward. Governor Henry had a grey top hat on his head and a pair of spectacles in his hand. He wore a blue sash across his chest with a crest Oswald did not recognize. He was slowed by his age but would not use help. He was flanked by an entourage of other critters, mostly smaller than himself. Oswald could see Buff standing near the rear of the group. He was a head taller than most of the people in the room. There were many different animals in the group including a unique looking orange tiger with black stripes. He was much bigger than most of the animals in the group, and appeared to be high ranking, based on his sash that he wore. He never left Henry's side. Henry bowed to the group gingerly and bowed to Mulan before taking a seat. Mulan smiled at him and raised her hands in a welcoming gesture.

"From the realm of Thunder Mountain, the Grand Council recognizes Governor Barnabas T. Bullion III," the Crier continued.

A tall, stately human man walked forward. He was dressed in a very nice brown suit and had a long handlebar mustache. He held a wood cane that was adorned with a beautiful amber stone that Oswald assumed was mined from within the mountain. Oswald was excited to see Grumpy and Sharin in their group, along with a few other miners. When they noticed Oswald, Sharin waved excitedly while Grumpy just gave a simple tip of his cap and a wink. Governor Barnabas walked up to the table and politely waved to the crowd. He walked up to Mulan, bowed and kissed her hand then shook the paw of Governor Henry before taking his seat. The Crier continued.

"From the realm of Morrow, the Grand Council recognizes Madame President Newton."

A slim human woman turned to face the crowd. She was younger than Oswald would have imagined a leader of one of the realms. She had long dirty blonde hair and a very focused appearance. She was wearing a green and purple tunic which had embroidered on it a silhouette of a domed building with spires reaching up to the sky. She turned and bowed to the table with her hands together in respect, before taking a seat. Her entourage consisted of several guards of the Morrow Defense Force. They were dressed identical to Captain Lear, but in formal dress uniforms.

"From the realm of Buena Vista, the Grand Council recognizes Governor Horatio Horsecollar."

"That is the son of Horace from the Royal Council," Cyril whispered to Oswald. Oswald nodded as he watched.

A large black horse walked forward. He was dressed in unique white robes but still looked very regal. He had a large collar type item around his neck which was plated in gold and had an inscription on it. Oswald was not sure, but it resembled Maldaquesh. He bowed to the crowd and then bowed to the table, before taking a seat next to Mulan. She smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. His group consisted of several critters, all of whom seemed older than Horatio. On the left side of the table sat President Newton, Empress Mulan, and Governor Horsecollar, while on the right side was Governor Bullion and Governor Henry. The seat furthest right was empty, reserved for the representative from Gracey Bog. The center seat was also empty.

"From the realm of Castle Hill, the Grand Council recognizes Lady Elena," the Crier continued.

Elena walked up from within her congregation and made it a point to personally address each representative before taking her seat in the center of the table. Lady Sofia and Lord Fitzherbert were seated directly behind her. She motioned to the Crier.

"The Grand Council of Elias is now in session. Lady Elena presiding." He bowed to the table and then retreated to a chair off to the side. Elena stood up to address the room.

"As many of you already know, there is again, a great threat to our lands. Chernabog is trying to escape the mountain and there are many already on his side who are poisoning the realms by sowing chaos. He grows stronger each day. With such a great threat over Elias, we thought it only right to assemble the Grand Council. I believe most of you agree with us, that we must come together to defeat this threat. As we are no longer a united kingdom, clearly some logistics will have to be sorted out for the protection of everyone. Castle Hill already has troops at the ready on the western border with Horn Mountain. I ask the representatives here today to honor our ancient treaties and help us defend against the return of Chernabog. We fight together, or all perish alone. No one realm is strong enough to defeat him. We must work together."

Governor Henry stood up. "While I agree we must work together, we are at a great disadvantage due to the repeated attacks by Empress Mulan's great spirit guardian. He wreaked havoc on our shores not but a few nights ago. He must be stopped if we are to have a chance. Do you have a plan?" He was looking at Mulan.

She stood to address the room. Her voice was strong despite her advanced years. "I am heartbroken that my Mushu was taken by the Shadow People. This has been weighing heavy on my heart. Ever since we learned of his fate, my mystics and the tiki shamans have been trying to break through to bring him back to us. I have great confidence that if we can capture him long enough, we can break the spell. I ask any mystics here today, who believe they can reach him, to aid us in this. I'd rather him be vanished from this world than destroy more of the realms and hurt people. I promise this Council that if we cannot bring him back, I will banish his spirit from this world personally." She pounded her fist on the table as she spoke.

President Newton spoke next. "Morrow is willing to send heavy artillery and troops along the borders of Horn Mountain but we must have assurances that the other realms will step up their contributions as well. Morrow has long been the workhorse of the kingdom, but now, as a sovereign realm, we need to know we will be supported, and not taken advantage of." Her delegation applauded her comment.

Lady Elena nodded understanding. "I feel your concern Madame President and that is why we took the extraordinary measure of assembling the Grand Council. Not since the End War has our coordination been of such paramount importance. As I stated before, we fight together, or perish alone. I call on the other realms to commit resources and troops to banish our land of this evil once and for all." Flynn stood up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to acknowledge him as he began to speak.

"The news gets worse I'm afraid. Our scouts have confirmation that Dr. Facilier and Mal have somehow managed to resurrect Maleficent. I learned about this only moments before the meeting began. We need the realms united now more than ever before." There were loud gasps heard around the room and growing chatter among the various groups. Flynn put his hand up to quiet the room. "It is my understanding that it may take several days for her to be at full power, but that is not much time to assemble our armies, but there is some positive news I can share. We have some here in attendance who I believe have the key to defeating Chernabog." He motioned towards Oswald's group. The crowd turned to look.

"Please come forward," Flynn said. Oswald's group looked around at each other uncertain who, or how many of them should address the group. Finally, Cyril put his arm around Oswald's shoulder and walked forward with him. He motioned for Ms. Price and Dreamfinder to follow.

"Cyril, please tell us what you know. This council could use your information." Flynn said. Cyril looked around hesitant at first before speaking.

"Members of the Grand Council, my name is Cyril of Marceline. I was a former citizen of Castle Hill when it was still part of the Kingdom of Elias. I was charged by my best friend, Oswald of the Royal Council, to flee the kingdom during the End War, and watch over his family including his grandson, Oswald." He patted Oswald on the shoulder and gave him a hug. There were some murmurs from the crowd. Horatio Horsecollar turned and whispered something to his aid.

"I never thought I would be back here, nor that I would ever see the Grand Council assembled again, and I am sad that it is under such terrible circumstances. However, I do believe it is for the right cause. I know now why I was sent to watch over his family. My companion and I have been on a trek that has covered nearly the entire map of Elias, searching for the key to defeating Chernabog. What I now realize, is that Oswald here is that key. It is him alone who found the path that led us to this place in time. He was able to find that which seemed hidden and bring together the forces we believe will stop him once and for all."

"How do you know he is the key?" Governor Henry asked.

"Agreed," Lady Elena added. "How do you know?"

Cyril gave a knowing smirk before rebutting them. "Our travels would have dead ended several times if not for Oswald. When we were at Temple Mara it was Mulan's forces who told us about Tonga Roa. It was there that Oswald had a vision in the pool beneath the mighty tree. "Without that vision we would not have found the next step. Out of our large group, he was granted that sight by the forest God."

"Tonga Roa is a myth," President Newton responded. Barnabas Bullion nodded agreement.

"We can't rely on whimsy. Tonga Roa is a child's tale," he said.

"It is not a myth," Yinxing said from behind Mulan in a defensive manner. "And I was there to witness what Cyril claims. Oswald did have a vision and he was the only one. I swear my oath on it."

Cyril continued, "and from that vision we were led to Chickapin, which led us directly to Merlin and then to Leota in Gracey's Manor." He motioned for Oswald to hold up Merlin's staff. "This is the staff of Merlin. It was given to me by Merlin himself in Chickapin. Also, while there, Leota confirmed that Mr. Dreamfinder was one of the two wizards needed to capture Chernabog. And you, Lord Fitzherbert were here to witness us find the last piece of the puzzle, Ms. Price, whom I recently discovered was the apprentice wizard of Merlin himself. There have been far too many puzzle pieces that have fallen together for this to be coincidence."

Buff walked up behind Governor Henry and whispered in his ear. Henry stood up. "My colleague here tells me that he personally witnessed the events at Gracey Manor that Cyril speaks of."

Flynn spoke up. "I can also attest to the truth of this story, regarding the Council and finding the information here." More people in the room began to whisper among themselves.

Finally, Horatio Horsecollar stood up and shushed the crowd. "The Primes have been around since before recorded history. Our lineages run deep and our knowledge is seemingly endless, rivaled only by the dwarfs of Anhem. One thing I do know is our bloodlines do not run away from their calling. My father was on the Royal Council, with your grandfather son, and it was clear he was destined for his greatness. I believe that trait was passed on. There is no reason to make up a story such as this. I personally believe Cyril, and I believe young Oswald has been sent here for a reason, and I for one am glad to see them. I believe it is in our best interest to prepare for this battle, before it is too late. Buena Vista will provide what it can for the defense of Elias." Horatio nodded and smiled at both of them.

The energy in the crowd was growing as the story unfolded. Oswald felt nervous being the center of attention but was also hopeful that their long adventure may finally help bring the kingdom back together. Suddenly the doors burst open and everyone turned abruptly to witness who would crash such an important meeting. A tall, sleek feline in full Navy uniform and a long coat strode into the room. The crowds parted as she walked up. PJ instantly blushed and sucked in his gut.

"Apologies friends, my transport was held up on the way in. I am Captain Smollet of the K.E. Legacy. I am here as the representative of Gracey Bog." As she walked up she winked at Max. She bowed to the table, then walked towards the final empty seat.

Lady Elena and an aid quickly flipped through some pages on the table.

"Excuse me Captain but our records show that the representative from Gracey Bog to be Madame Odie," Lady Elena inquired.

"It is with a heavy heart that I must report the passing of Mama Odie," Smollet responded. "It is my personal belief she was poisoned to disrupt this meeting. I was given a private dispatch from her personal aid that she wished me to come in her place to ensure the success of the Grand Council." Smollet removed her gloves and sat in the final remaining seat, crossing her legs.

There were more whispers throughout the group at the news presented by Smollet. Governor Bullion stood and spoke.

"Not to be the naysayer again, but how do we know this to be true?"

Smollet smiled politely before standing to address him. "Governor Bullion I am sure you can see the uniform I wear proudly. I was and continue to consider myself a Captain in the Royal Navy of Elias. I served proudly under Admiral Donald himself. I am personally running a blockade of several ports on Sawyer Sea as we speak, to prevent that beastie from bringing back some wholly unpleasant types which would cause our forces to be useless before this party even gets started. It is my understanding he has already begun, with the ugly Maleficent. I do _all_ this out of loyalty to my cause and I promise you, Sir, I would die for this Kingdom long before you would." She glared at him contemptuously.

She reached over and slapped the note from Mama Odie on the table in front of him. Barnabas put on his spectacles, opened the paper and read it to himself. He slowly put it back down and nodded confirmation at Captain Smollet. He sat down and gestured for the meeting to continue. Smollet triumphantly returned to her seat.

Lady Elena kept the meeting moving. "Before your entrance, we were discussing possible options brought forth by these two citizens, Cyril and Oswald." She pointed at them.

"I know these fine fellows well," she smiled. "I assisted them in returning to Thunder Mountain after the Columbia explosion. I was led to believe they had vital information to rid us of this pestilence once and for all and I am more than happy to hear it."

"Indeed," Lady Elena followed. "Please continue gentlemen."

Cyril looked around at the crowd. "The important part of this story centers on the information given to us by Merlin and Leota. That led us to Dreamfinder, and Ms. Eglantine Price. Their powers, combined with specific spells we have found lead us to believe they can bind him indefinitely, back into the mountain. We hope this is the answer to the returning plague."

Lady Elena motioned for Ms. Price and Dreamfinder to come forward. "What say you to these claims?"

Ms. Price spoke first. "While I do question the prophecy building around young Oswald, it is true that I was taught directly by Merlin himself. I am a Class I Wizard. Also, having witnessed personally the return of Maleficent, it is most certainly in all our best interest to work together against this evil. I will do what I can for the realms."

Dreamfinder nodded before speaking. "I agree with Ms. Price, except I do believe in the prophecy put forth by Oswald." He paused for a moment and looked at Oswald. "I say this, because I am also a Class I Wizard who was taught by Yensid." The crowd erupted in commotion. Most at the table looked shocked by his claim. Dreamfinder continued. "It is not coincidence that brings the apprentice of Merlin and Yensid together, in this place, at this time. I believe now, this is our destiny." He looked at Ms. Price and smiled.

Lady Elena motioned to quiet the crowd. "It would appear that young Oswald is more powerful than we first thought. Perhaps it is fate that brings us all here today. Either way, there is still the formality of a vote. I bring to the Council a motion to temporarily unify the realms under the control of a united armed forces for the protection of all realms. If this motion passes, a second vote will be held soon to establish the leadership of these armed forces. Do I have any objections to this vote?" Lady Elena looked around the table, then around the room. It was very quiet, and no one objected. She motioned for her scribe to come forward. "With no objections noted, we will vote on the mentioned objective. Will you join the fight?"

"My Mushu has done enough damage. The realm of Mara commits to service," Mulan said from the far end of the table. Her soldiers bowed in honor. Lady Elena motioned to Horatio.

"Buena Vista will fight. The protection of the Vault is paramount. Help us hold that line, and we will fight wherever we are called."

"It goes without saying. It is of paramount importance. Nothing can breach the Vault." Lady Elena smiled at him. She motioned to President Newton.

"I do agree with the Council that we must fight together, or we will perish alone, however there are logistical concerns as my realm is so close to Horn Mountain. Allow us to keep our resources on the perimeters of Horn Mountain, and I believe we can be most effective. If we get stretched much beyond that, it me be counterproductive. Can the Council help me with that request?" No one objected. "I pledge the support of the Morrow Defense Force in the name of the Kingdom of Elias," she said confidently.

Lady Elena motioned to Barnabas. He removed his spectacles and placed them on the table. He rubbed his eyes. "We are simple people in Thunder Mountain. We live with the earth. We have pride in ourselves and pride in our homeland. Nothing means more to us than that red rock palace. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let anyone take that away from us on my watch. The Groundlings are at your service ma'am." Oswald saw Grumpy pump his fist and smile when he heard those words.

"Governor Henry?" Lady Elena asked.

"If it means keeping our paradise on Chickapin Point, we will defend at all costs. It would be an honor to again fight alongside these other great realms." He turned and smiled at Captain Smollet.

"Well thanks for the help friends," she joked. "Us seafaring folk have already started the resistance a while ago. We have blockaded several ports. I can't guarantee much in the way of man power, but ship power I do have. We will hold Sawyer Sea as long as I have a breath in my lungs. If we can do that, it should give the troops leverage to focus on the ground assault of the mountain and the defense of the Ancient Library and the Vault."

The scribe finished writing and looked out at the crowd. "With a vote of seven to zero, the motion passes." Several people in the crowd applauded.

Lady Elena stood. Flynn and Lady Sofia stood behind her. "It appears we are united again," she said smiling, "at least for now. I ask each delegation to send their dispatches out and bring the troops together as quickly as possible. We will call another vote for ranks within the hour."

The groups began to disband as messengers and couriers ran in seeming chaos in and out of the room. Oswald felt slightly relieved to be done with those formalities but also felt his pulse quicken as he knew the fight was even closer now than ever before. He turned and walked outside with Cyril while the others mulled around speaking to various people in the hall. Cyril could tell Oswald was feeling nervous about everything unfolding.

"Come with me," he said motioning to Oswald. "I have something I want to show you."

Chapter 19 – Sorcerer's Apprentice

Cyril led Oswald down a maze of hallways through the castle. As they walked further from the Grand Council meeting, the hum of noise slowly subsided. Eventually they walked out a doorway and into the setting sunlight. They were at the front of the castle, outside, on a lush carpet of grass that stretched for quite a way in all directions.

"This way," Cyril said motioning to Oswald.

As they walked it became apparent that Cyril was taking him to a large plaza a few hundred yards south of the main entrance to Castle Elias. Oswald found himself oddly nervous. He could see large stone statues around the plaza but could not make them out yet. The statues were carved from white marble and towered over the plaza. It was imposing and grandiose at the same time. It imparted a sense of importance, at least to Oswald anyways. When they stepped on the stone plaza Oswald could feel the warmth rising. He got the chills and wasn't sure if it was due to the change in ground temperature, or the magnitude of this moment.

"Welcome to Grand Plaza," Cyril said with a smile. He motioned to all the statues. He then walked over to one of several stone benches encompassing the plaza and sat down. He rested his walking stick next to him.

Directly in the center of the plaza was the statue of King Walter. Oswald gazed at it for a long while. King Walter fit his name. He looked both determined and yet accepting, stern and warm. To his surprise King Walter was not wearing a crown, but rather holding it out in front of him towards the Kingdom. At his feet was a plaque. Oswald read the inscription.

 _In honor of he who first united the realms, King Walter of Elias. 'This Kingdom is not my own, but for all of us; to protect, and defend, and share. For he who shares their home, shares their heart. My kingdom is yours, for now and all time.'_

Oswald smiled at the sentiment of his quote. It seemed to match all the stories Cyril would tell him about the mighty and compassionate king. Behind the statue of King Walter in a semi-circle around the back half of the plaza was the Royal Council. He turned to his left and walked to the edge of the space. He looked up at the statue of Horace Horsecollar. Horace looked very imposing and yet, seemed at peace. He was a large creature and it was immediately apparent to Oswald why he made a good soldier. He noticed Horace was wearing the same collar that he saw on Horatio in the Grand Council. It also had the same mysterious text carved onto it.

 _In honor of Elite Guard Col., Horatio Horsecollar of the Royal Council. "Why win a fight, when you can avoid it."_

He moved to his right until he came to the statue of Doctremanus. Like Grumpy and Sharin, Doc was stocky and strong, and Oswald even thought he could notice a familial resemblance. He noticed the eye patch from the tale of Thunder Mountain.

 _In honor of Doctremanus of Anhem, member of the Royal Council. "It's rather fun to do the impossible."_

Oswald looked over at Cyril who was resting, watching the sunset. He smiled at Oswald and motioned for him to take his time. He moved on to the center statue in the arc. It was Mickey. No matter how many times Oswald had seen pictures of Mickey, his face always made him smile. It was as if he knew you personally. He was dressed in his royal uniform and looked very regal. Oswald noticed in his hand was a paintbrush.

 _In honor of Mickey of Mortimer, member of the Royal Council. "The people are those who make the magic, and without them, we are lost."_

Oswald lingered for a moment looking at Mickey. He felt drawn towards him. Slowly he moved on until he was in front of the statue for Donald. Donald was dressed his full Elias Navy uniform and looked regal. He had a determined look on his face and his brow was furled, ready for action. Oswald now realized that the figurehead on the prow of the K.E. Legacy was that of Admiral Donald. That made him smile. He remembered how fierce it looked and could see that temper reflected in his stone likeness.

 _In honor of Admiral Donald, member of the Royal Council. "Always follow the water, for it will lead you home."_

Oswald started to move on but felt himself stop. It was as if his body did not want what was to come next. He looked at the ground, and then up at the sunset. The last few rays danced around on the horizon. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, then turned and walked to the final statue. There, standing in front of him, looking down, was his grandfather. He reached up and placed his paw on the foot of the statue. He looked up into the lifeless eyes. He felt the moment soaking in. He wanted to run away. He felt a paw on his shoulder from behind. It was Cyril. He held Oswald in place.

"I think we should go back," Oswald began to protest.

"We need to be right here, right now," Cyril responded quietly. "We both need this. Read his plaque, Oswald."

Oswald looked down at the plaque for the first time. It was oxidized bronze with a bit of green verdigris setting in, just like the others.

 _In honor of Cpt. Oswald of Buena Vista, a member of the Royal Council. "We must fight, even when the odds are not in our favor, for those are the times we discover our true selves."_

"I was told he said that the night Chernabog attacked," Cyril said almost in a whisper.

"But I am not a fighter," Oswald responded. "I've never been prepared for this. I don't know what I'm doing Cyril. I'm not trained like PJ, or spent years practicing like Gwen. I don't have magical powers or special potions. I'm just a small rabbit from the Burrows!" He pushed Cyril's paw away and looked away from the statue.

"Look at the statue Oswald," Cyril said in a very firm but calm voice.

It caught Oswald off guard. Oswald turned again to look at his grandfather.

"What do you see on the statue?" Cyril asked.

Oswald studied the statue slowly, trying to understand the question. He was confused.

"Nothing, Cyril. I don't see anything."

"Exactly," Cyril said. "Look at your grandfather. Look to the other statues. They are all well-armed and trained to fight. Each one has a sword or weapon. Your grandfather's statue has no weapons on it. There is no special potions or magic wands here."

"But he was in the army, so he knew what he was doing," Oswald retorted.

"Oswald," Cyril said sighing, "you're not understanding. Yes, your grandfather knew how to fight with a sword. Yes, Primes have a strong sense of the mystical arts, but he chose not to use these in many cases. He had a matching knife to the one he gave me. That was his weapon of choice. Because he believed that every citizen of Elias must fight for what they believe, or risk the whole Kingdom collapsing from fear. Chernabog sows fear. It ripples across the land like fog. He rallied hundreds, if not thousands of citizens to fight, most of whom had never held a weapon a day in their life. I'm sure they were scared too, but he did all this, Oswald, because he believed the hope of the Kingdom rested in the common man. Whether we have all the weapons, or none of them, it is our duty to fight for this cause, because if we don't, then what's left of Elias will be washed away. My homeland will be washed away, and the legacy of your grandfather, and your father will be washed away. I, now, firmly believe it was your destiny as a Prime to find the mystics and to get Merlin's staff. You may not believe in yourself, but I believe in you. Many people in that castle believe in you, Oswald. It is up to us to do what we can to fight for what we believe in. Can you do that with me? Can you help us save this kingdom?"

Oswald looked into Cyril's eyes. He looked up at his grandfather. He looked back at Cyril and sighed again. Cyril pulled him in for a hug.

"I will try my best Cyril."

"That's all I ask," Cyril whispered. They hugged for a long moment. It felt good to Oswald. "Now let's get back inside and see what the wizards discovered."

They left the plaza and began walking back towards the castle. They saw two StarSpeeder class airships in the air to the far East of the castle headed back towards Morrow. Oswald looked behind him and saw distant fires burning near the Main and the edges of the Jungle of Mara. He guessed that was where Mulan's forces were waiting for orders. They walked back in through a security hallway that had several guards milling about. Oswald followed Cyril through another maze of tunnels until they met up with Max, PJ and Gwen.

"How did things unfold after the meeting?" Cyril asked.

"I think we have a real chance at this," Max responded.

"President Newton, Governor Bullion, and Horatio have headed back to their realms to gather forces. They have been given specific tasks. Captain Smollet is headed back towards Sawyer Sea to continue the blockade already in progress. Governor Henry and Mulan sent their dispatches and went to Mystic Manor to convene with other wizards and work a plan of attack for Mushu, and eventually Chernabog. They took the books from the Vault and Merlin's staff with them."

While they were chatting, Gwen pulled Oswald away.

"Are you okay Oswald?" she asked concerned.

He tried to look confident but knew it was silly. "I don't know," he responded. "I'm new to this whole 'war' thing."

"Oh, I agree," she chuckled nervously, "but they won't make us fight. I'm sure we'll be given some other tasks to keep us safe."

"But what if we have to?" Oswald responded. "What if the evil makes it here? Then what?"

Gwen looked him in the eyes. She searched around. She was unsure what to say. Oswald knew she had not thought about this either. Why should she? They were both kids. They shouldn't be in a war.

"I would fight," she said breaking his train of thought. "If the evil came here, I would fight. It's all we have left. We must fight for what we believe in. You'd have my back, right? Because I would have yours. You're a good friend Oswald. If it comes down to just us, we fight to the end, okay?"

He smiled at her. Her confidence always made him feel better about their situation. He wished he could be more like her. "Deal. If it's just us, we fight to the end," he answered.

She tussled the hair between his ears and it made him smile more. The rest of the group talked some more about logistics when one of Flynn's aides approached Cyril.

"Your presence is requested in Mystic Manor, you and Oswald," the aide said. "If you'll follow me."

"May I ask why?" Cyril responded..

"They believe you may have information that can help them in their defense of the kingdom."

"Well then I suggest you bring all of us," Cyril continued. "We've all been on this journey and I'd hate to forget a piece of this puzzle."

"As you wish," the aide responded as he turned and headed for the rear of the castle.

The group followed him. He was moving swiftly, clearly on an urgent mission. When they exited the rear of the castle Oswald looked east to see several large estates down the hillside. Most were lit in the early evening darkness. One stood out more than the others. It was a four story, brightly painted wood home with ornate carvings adorning the trim, and whimsical topiaries dotting the grounds. There were several lanterns lit around the home as well as inside. When the aide approached two guards stopped him for information before letting him and the group pass. When he pushed the front doors open Oswald's eyes grew with amazement.

Mystic Manor was originally owned by Lord Henry Mystic. He was an explorer and lover of all things mystical and ethereal. He spent his life searching for artifacts throughout the kingdom and far beyond it. He stored all these items in his house as a self-made museum for his travels. When he passed he left his estate to the kingdom under the direction that it would be used by mystics and wizards to further their research. The Royal Council honored this request and his home had been used by various practitioners of the mystic arts ever since. It was now home base for the magical defense of the realm.

Oswald looked around the large entry room. There were ancient maps, small statuettes, ornate boxes, model sailing ships, and strange paintings filling nearly all the space. It was warm in the house, both from the multitude of lanterns being used but also the amount of people milling about in various meetings. The floor was dark wood, and it creaked as they walked. Each room was filled with wizards, soldiers or tacticians each talking louder than the next, pointing at maps and in books. It was a symphony of chaos, or so it appeared. The aide directed them into a sitting room off the main entry where Ms. Price, Dreamfinder and several other people were talking. There was a map and several books out on a large table. Also on the table was Merlin's staff.

"Thanks for coming," Ms. Price said as they entered. "We need your help. We're having a bit of difficulty."

"What's going on?" Max asked. "No one can read Maldaquesh?"

"We're good on that front, thanks to Mr. Zummi," she responded pointing at a unique colored small bear who was wearing a purple top hat. His fur had a shimmer to it that almost made him appear a light pink color. He tipped his cap at the group and went back to studying the book in front of him. "What we are having trouble with is the fact that despite now being able to read the spell, there is a portion we do not understand. Beyond this, we cannot seem to activate the staff. We were hoping you may have some insights, since you were given the staff directly."

Cyril looked at Oswald confused, and they walked towards the table. They climbed onto chairs, so they could see everything laid out. Oswald could see the books he had taken from the Vault, along with the spell book from the Ancient Library. They were open to various pages of text and diagrams. One of the sketches was of Merlin's staff with various text scrawled around it.

"We can definitely try," Cyril said as they looked at the collection of wizards. "What do you need?"

Ms. Price pointed to a section of text. "Here. It describes how to activate the staff. According to this, if we recite the spell correctly, it should allow us to wield the power of the staff." She pointed to Zummi.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. "Hyrathren stilmata urgu dragre." Everyone looked at the staff. Nothing happened. Zummi opened his eyes looking both confused and embarrassed that he was unsuccessful. "I am fluent in Maldaquesh," he responded. "That is exactly what the text says. No other instructions." He picked up the staff and looked at it again perplexed.

"May I see it?" Cyril asked. Zummi handed it to him. Oswald was standing on the same chair next to Cyril. He brought it close to his face to study the staff more closely. As he did something wholly unexpected began to happen. As he brought the staff in closer it began to glow. All the mystics in the room stopped immediately and looked at it.

"How are you doing that Cyril?" Dreamfinder asked.

"I don't know," Cyril responded as he hopped down from the chair. The glowing faded away. Everyone looked disappointed.

"Maybe it is a time spell?" Ms. Price ventured trying to solve the problem.

Cyril held the staff in the air triumphantly. "No," he said staring at Oswald. "It is not being used by the correct person."

He walked back to the chair and held it out towards Oswald. Oswald looked shocked and stared for a moment before reaching out for it. As his hand got closer the glowing came back. It got brighter and brighter until he grabbed the staff. The intense blue light emanating from it was almost blinding. Out of sheer panic Oswald dropped the staff on the floor and the glowing stopped. Everyone in the room was now staring at him in awe.

"The staff is intended for you Oswald," Zummi said still staring at him. "A relic will always find its master."

"But...this is Merlin's staff," he said still in shock.

Zummi walked over and picked up the staff. As it neared Oswald it began to glow again. "Merlin is no longer with us," Zummi said putting the staff on the table. "That means, his relic must find a new owner. It appears that owner is you."

Oswald didn't know what to say. He looked at Gwen, then Cyril then at the wizards.

"Be that as it may," Ms. Price interjected, noticing his nerves, "we still need help deciphering a part of this spell that eludes us." She pointed to a different book which had more text written in poem format. Zummi started reading.

 _There are two realities that can be viewed, destruction comes when you see blue. If you wish creation fed, the purest light erupts from red._

"Does that mean anything to anyone?" Dreamfinder asked.

"Well the light from the staff is blue," Gwen suggested. "Does that mean you can change the light?"

"We believe that to be the case but unfortunately the spell does not clarify how to do that," Ms. Price answered. "Has it ever been a different color, Oswald?"

He shook his head no. "The few times it has ever activated around me, it has been blue."

"And what happens when it does," Zummi asked.

"It usually indicates that there is someone or something bad around," he responded. "One time was when we met Dr. Facilier with his shadow people and one time was in the woods before we were attacked by rabid animals."

"It also glowed in the Ancient Library when I found the spell book, though," Cyril interjected. "Why would it work for me then, but not now?"

"A wizard can tie the energy from important objects to their relics. When you are near those objects or places, it will glow, indicating it is in proximity to that thing. It is like a celestial bookmark, in a sense. I'm guessing Merlin tied the spell book to his staff at some point in his past." Zummi explained. "Oswald, when the staff was blue were you able to do anything with it?"

"When we met Facilier it allowed me to beat off some shadow people who were hurting us, and then in the woods it seemed to really hurt the animals I hit with it. More than normal. I don't remember anything else."

"Destruction comes when you see blue," Zummi said with a smile. "When it is blue you can use it to destroy things. Good! Oswald please follow me."

He left the room briskly and walked outside the manor. Oswald and the rest of the group followed, curious what was about to happen. Zummi walked to the side yard of the manor. He grabbed some jars that were sitting on the porch steps and walked out and placed them on a nearby stone wall. He walked back and handed the staff to Oswald. It began glowing intently when he grabbed it.

"Oswald, what I'm about to say to you will sound crazy but I need you to trust me, okay? Based on what I have been told about you and your family, it would appear to me that you are gifted with the mystical arts. Your grandfather was also and whether he ever showed you or not, I'm willing to bet your father was too. Merlin left this relic in your charge and now it seems obvious why. This staff will only activate when held by the right person. I think we can all agree that means you. We're going to give you a crash course in wizardry. Hopefully this can help us with the next step. I need you to point the staff at those jars and try to knock them off the wall."

"From here?" Oswald said confused. "How do I do that?"

Zummi walked up behind Oswald and grabbed the staff and helped him aim it towards the target. "I'm not sure how to explain this properly but, you just have to feel it. You need to feel yourself knocking the jars down."

Ms. Price nodded understanding. "I remember this exercise from my young days."

"How long did it take you?" PJ asked.

"I still miss," Ms. Price chuckled.

"Still better than purple dragons," PJ responded with a laugh.

Dreamfinder rolled his eyes. "I've never been heckled by a cat. That's a new one."

"Boys? Please?" Zummi said shushing them. Zummi held the staff with Oswald and was whispering in his ear. He motioned towards the jars. "Feel your energy flowing through this staff. Hit those jars Oswald. I know you can do it."

Oswald focused on the jars. The staff was glowing brightly as he pointed it towards them. The blue gem in the head was refracting bright light rays in every direction. He wobbled a bit. Finally, he put the staff down defeated. "I can't do it."

"Come on Oswald!" Gwen chirped from behind. "I know you can do this. Show me a cool trick!"

He picked the staff up again and pointed it. He focused intently as everyone fell silent around him. He gripped the staff tightly and lunged towards the jars. Nothing. He dropped the staff in the grass. The light faded.

"I can't do it," he said with a sigh. "I think this staff picked the wrong master."

Zummi sighed knowingly. He picked up the staff and held it up to Oswald. "We can do this Oswald. We'll take it slow."

Zummi motioned behind Oswald's back for everyone to leave. Slowly and apprehensively they obeyed his wishes. Gwen stooped on the porch to watch as the others went inside to keep working on the plan. Cyril stayed behind. Zummi handed him the staff again. He pointed to the jars. Oswald tried one final time. The staff glowed like a star as he held it aloft trying in vain to knock over the jars. Nothing. Zummi sighed again and rubbed his head before putting his top hat back on. Cyril whispered something in Zummi's ear and Zummi nodded before walking away to leave them alone.

"We have to do this Oswald," Cyril began. "The staff is intended for you to use, and you have to use it."

"I don't know how!" Oswald shouted. "I don't know how to be a wizard Cyril!"

"That may be Oswald, but you can't give up. That is not an option." He stared at Oswald intently. "Pick up the stick and do it again."

Oswald had rarely heard Cyril use this tone. The last time was in the alley at the Caterpillar's shop. He wanted to argue but he knew Cyril meant business. He picked up the staff. He took a deep breath and pointed it at the jars. After a minute of nothing he threw the staff in frustration. Cyril picked it up.

"Again!" he said shoving the staff back in Oswald's hands.

"This is stupid Cyril," Oswald argued.

"Is that what your father taught you? To give up? Is that what your grandfather wanted? To give up? Is that all you have left? To give up?" Cyril laid into Oswald.

"No. I just... I just don't know how to do it," Oswald said in a huff shoving the staff back in Cyril's hands.

Cyril could see tears forming. He continued his barrage. "I finally got you here, and dragged your butt all the way across Elias so you could throw a tantrum? Not on my watch! Do it AGAIN!" He was nearly in Oswald's face yelling at him. He shoved the staff into Oswald's chest hard.

Oswald was facing Cyril. They were practically nose to nose. Oswald threw out his arms in anger and frustration. "I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

There was a loud cracking sound, then it went silent. Gwen could be heard gasping from the porch. She tried to stifle her sound. Oswald took a sharp breath. He was trembling. His arms were shaking. Cyril was nearly eye to eye with him. He put his paw up and slowly turned Oswald to look at the stone wall. There was a large portion of the wall missing, along with two jars. Beyond the wall Oswald could see a scorch mark across the grass.

"He's all yours Zummi," Cyril smirked as he walked away from Oswald towards the house.

He grabbed Gwen by the paw and led her back into the house. Zummi smiled as he walked up to Oswald. He took the staff. Oswald was still shaking lightly and was trying to catch his breath. He was staring at the wall.

"Well, now we know you can use it," Zummi said. "Let's try something else."

Inside Max and PJ were listening to the conversation between Mulan, Gov. Henry and other various soldiers. They were working up a plan to trick Mushu into coming into the clearing, so they could attempt to bind him long enough to have the mystics work on releasing his spirit from the shadow realm. Dreamfinder was speaking to them and directing them on how to hold a captured mind. He was heard snapping his fingers occasionally and Cyril smiled, wondering if Figment was making an appearance in the room.

Planning and scheming went well into the night. Eventually Zummi and Oswald came back inside. Oswald looked beat. The head of security at the Manor offered Cyril and Oswald a room upstairs to rest. The mystics did not want him far away, in case they needed more information. Both walked up to the third floor and were led to a sparsely decorated room. It had two small beds inside. They were too tired to protest and gladly plopped down from a long day. For the first time in a long time, Oswald fell asleep quickly.

Chapter 20 – A Nightmare Fantasmic

The next morning Oswald awoke early. The sun streamed through the window. He could hear many people talking downstairs. He stretched out, collected himself, and headed down to see what was happening. Cyril was still sleeping. The same number of mystics and soldiers were still planning and practicing. It was as if they didn't need sleep. Oswald stepped outside on the porch in the cool morning air. It felt refreshing and reminded him of the Burrows. Ms. Price was sitting on a chair also enjoying the calm morning. She was sipping tea.

"Morning Oswald," she said with a polite smile.

"Morning," he yawned. "You don't sleep?"

She laughed under her breath. "Well, youngin', at my age, you don't need much sleep. Plus, we have much planning still to do. Hopefully we have at least one more day to assemble the masses. The longer we have, the better."

She smiled politely and stood up before heading back in the manor. Oswald sat on her chair. He looked out over the large expanse of land. A light fog was settled through the open valleys. It was quite a distance to the nearest estates. The castle was in the far distance. It was calm and cool. He couldn't help but think that in a few hours, the whole landscape would change. He wasn't sure how he felt. He breathed deeply trying to remember the things Zummi taught him the previous night. What once seemed like a grinding marathon through the kingdom now seemed to be a sprint to the end. Various people would come and go from the manor in haste. Eventually Cyril wandered out. He smiled at Oswald and yawned.

"Not many views like this in the Burrows eh?" he said motioning to the large open spaces.

The countryside was quiet. Too quiet. It was something Oswald was not accustomed to. In the Burrows there was always noise. Other critters, birds, creeks, leaves rustling, all gave constant background noise. This place was different. Now on this cool morning Oswald looked out at the kingdom in near silence, except for the muffled noise from inside the house.

"How are you doing Oswald?" Cyril asked. He looked at Oswald concerned.

"How do I answer that?" Oswald finally said. "I'm apparently the next young wizard, and possibly the key to defeating Chernabog. Neither of which I wanted or asked for." He looked back out at the rolling fields.

"I know Oswald," Cyril said leaning on Oswald's chair. "I know it's not easy to understand or accept, and truth be told, I don't know that you will figure it out before this is all done. What I do know, is that you hold a lot of power inside you, and when the time comes, I just need you to fight. If we fight, we have a chance. If we run, we lose. It's that simple Oswald."

"Yeah," Oswald responded at nearly a whisper. "That's what they tell me."

"I'll be by your side. Nothing will change that." Cyril patted him on the leg warmly and walked back in the house.

After another few minutes Oswald hopped down and headed back in the house. He stood in the entryway and looked around. There was still a lot of commotion. It was like a whirlwind around him. In one room he saw Dreamfinder and three other mystics pouring over information. One was a tall dark-skinned man with a bald head. He watched as the man touched a glass of water and it instantly froze. A woman next to him with a long ponytail of white hair nodded approval. Dreamfinder's top hat was resting on a marble bust of someone Oswald did not recognize. In another room he saw Ms. Price, Vlad and others talking over several maps. Zummi was walking down the stairs and waved to Oswald. He hardly seemed to notice. He walked towards the rear of the house until he came to a sitting room. To his happy surprise there wasn't anyone in this room. It was formal and had a few fabric chairs and tables, with ornate lamps on them. He sat on one of the chairs and looked out the window towards Horn Mountain. There were dark clouds hovering near the top of the mountain. Otherwise, Oswald thought, it looked picturesque. He watched the clouds drift for a while.

He could hear the chatter of the others all around the house planning and preparing. His mind began to wander to the battle. He wasn't sure what to do. He hoped he could be brave like he was in Tulgey Woods but knew these new enemies would be bigger and stronger. He hoped the staff could help him, as it had in the past. He hoped the very limited training he had with Zummi would help somehow. His mind wandered to many places until his eyes forced him to focus on the horizon. He saw something small. It was almost invisible at first. There was a black silhouette slithering across the sky. It seemed like the tiniest worm inching across the vast expanse of clear skies. It was moving towards him. He watched intently for a few minutes. His breath caught in his throat when he realized what he was looking at. Mushu was coming. The dragon was racing across the sky towards the castle. He was still far away but wouldn't be for long. Oswald jumped off the chair and began running towards the front of the house.

"He's back! Mushu is coming! He's back!" Oswald screamed as he ran towards the others.

Immediately Dreamfinder, Vlad and Zummi popped out of their rooms to listen.

"What?" Zummi asked, knowing he had heard correctly.

"Mushu is flying here right now!" Oswald said breathing heavy. "He's coming from Horn Mountain." Oswald pointed in the direction of the threat.

Immediately the manor burst into chaos as everyone began preparing for battle. Soldiers suited up armor while wizards grabbed relics and trinkets and spell books. Oswald was nearly lost in the commotion, being bumped and pushed out of the way as everyone ran around in focused panic. Cyril finally caught up to Oswald and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"My job is to get you to the castle and keep you safe." He began to pull Oswald towards the door.

Oswald's feet were crossed. He stumbled as he moved. He knew what was happening and yet was completely lost. Before he got to the door Zummi yelled at him from across the hall.

"Don't forget this!" Zummi tossed Merlin's staff at Oswald. Oswald caught the staff mid-air and it began to glow. "You know what to do, and if he gets to you...make us proud." A few soldiers in ear shot yelled out a gruff battle cry while they pounded their chest and saluted Oswald. He instantly felt the emotion hit him.

He looked at the staff as though he was seeing it for the first time. The blue gem at the top sparkled like a star. He knew that very likely, the next time he used the staff, it would be to protect himself from very bad people. Cyril continued to usher him out of the manor. There was a horse waiting outside.

"Get on! I'll get you back to the castle," he said urgently.

Cyril helped Oswald up on his back, and then the horse helped Cyril up behind him.

"Hold on!" he yelled as he began galloping towards the castle.

Oswald held on tightly to the reigns and Cyril hugged him to keep his balance. Oswald had never ridden on a horse before. It was a blur. They were moving so fast. The horse galloped heavy as he breathed hard. He never slowed down. Oswald looked behind them to see the manor. He noticed there was a mystic out front who was now shooting large light bolts into the sky. They shot out at great speed and after reaching a good height, would explode in a loud light display.

"They're signaling the castle!" Cyril yelled from behind.

The horse kept galloping. They were getting closer to the castle now and would be there in mere minutes. As they approached the north side Oswald could see a large, red, ornate carriage leave one of the carriage houses racing towards Mystic Manor. He could barely make out the face of Mulan hanging on inside. She was going to reclaim Mushu for herself. The horse slowed up only slightly as he approached an entrance at the rear of the castle. Two guards standing at attention opened the doors quickly and ushered them in. He raced into a holding area and had them disembark.

"Thank you for the lift," Cyril said as he jumped down. The horse bowed and turned to head back out.

The guards in the holding area ushered them back to Grand Council Hall. Inside were dozens of citizens from various realms working on attack plans and coordinating with their respective delegations. They clearly had been notified of Mushus approach as they were running around, yelling, pointing and gathering up their things quickly. Max, Gwen and PJ were also inside. They ran up to greet Cyril and Oswald.

"They want Oswald to stay in the castle. He will have protection here," Max said.

"Who will protect him?" Cyril asked.

"We will," PJ responded as he finished strapping up his chest plate. He had also acquired a scorpion gauntlet from Mulan's guard. He looked very imposing. "Nifty huh?" he said motioning to his new weapon.

"So will we," they heard a gruff voice say from behind them. "You don't get all the fun."

Oswald turned and saw Grumpy and Sharin standing and smiling. Sharin waved a happy wave, as though nothing was about to happen. It made Oswald grin. Grumpy was leaning on a very sharp pickax.

"The more the merrier," PJ said with a smile. "Glad to have you by my side."

Grumpy chortled at the comment. "I bet."

Max pointed towards the ceiling. "We can head up to the lookout for now and watch how things unfold. That will give us a better idea of what is coming, and where we need to be."

Everyone nodded and followed Max as he led the group out of the hall and towards a large turret structure. They began the long ascent towards the top. The stairs were steep and cold against Oswald's feet. He felt dizzy as the winding stairs reached towards the sky. When they reached the top there was a large landing big enough for the whole group to look out over the castle, and in most directions. There were already three soldiers posted here, all equipped with bows, who were watching the countryside for any changes. They quarantined the group to one side, so they always had a clear shot.

"Nice bow," one of the soldiers said to Gwen noticing her Imperial hardware. "Don't see too many of those around here." She smiled proudly as she held it close. Oswald noticed she had restocked her quiver. The fletching of two arrows had a shiny iridescent color.

"What are those for?" Oswald asked pointing at them.

"For when we need a little something extra," she said grinning at him. "One of the wizards gave them to me."

Everyone on the turret watched off to the east where Mushu was approaching. He had already made it to Mystic Manor. He was circling the estate, screeching. He would occasionally hurl a blast of fire onto the building. The wizards inside must had already begun their defense. With each blast of fire, Oswald could also see a large burst of pink just over the rooftop of the home, which deflected the blast away. It appeared the home was under a protection spell of some kind. The manor remained unharmed. Occasionally they would see a large blast of what appeared to be ice, shooting towards Mushu. He would defend with flames which quickly melted the assault. After a few moments of Mushu circling, three lightning bolts struck a field near the castle. The vortex appeared, and Oswald could see several people step through. The only people he recognized were Ms. Price and Dreamfinder. Then from the manor, Mulan's carriage sped away towards the new group. It took a few moments but Mushu saw their escape and gave chase. He caught up quickly to the coach and tried to incinerate it with fire. Each time he attacked, someone inside the carriage would blast him with an explosion of ice, negating the flames. Both were closing in rapidly on the group in the middle of the field. Before he was about to strike again, large light bolts shot out of several wizard's relics and struck Mushu. He howled loudly as he recoiled. He tried to change direction, but his momentum forced him to crash heavily on the turf.

He squirmed violently as he tried to get up, but it became apparent to Oswald that he was being pinned to the ground by unseen forces. The others in the group quickly ran around Mushu and flanked him from all sides. Several more light bolt shot out and each time, it seemed to restrict Mushus movement even more. He howled and blasted fire every few seconds. Several wizards had to jump out of the way. The woman with the white hair would counteract his blasts with an assault of sharp icicles. Eventually he was motionless, only able to howl in frustration. The group around him was closing in, always keeping their relics pointed towards him. Oswald could see Mulan on the outside of the group. She could be spotted by her crimson robes and dark, long hair. Dreamfinder was next to her. When the group of wizards was close to Mushu, Mulan walked up towards his head from behind. She knelt near him and Dreamfinder placed one hand on her head and one on Mushu.

Instantly Mushu growled in anger. He tried to shake his head with no luck. Mulan placed her head on his. He continued growling. The circle of wizards held him in place. In the distance, a larger, deeper howl answered his. Oswald's group looked off towards the north, to the source of the sound. The soldiers immediately loaded their bows and held fast. Waiting. Watching. He could see the wizards scrambling, trying to hold Mushu. Mulan kept herself on him. Dreamfinder held his grip on both. Back and forth it went. Mushu howled in anger, answered by Maleficent. They knew time was growing short. Mushu began to shake violently. He tried desperately to get free. He lurched hard, knocking Mulan to the ground. She almost immediately jumped to her feet and went straight back to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the wizard reapplied his grip to both of them. Mushu jumped again screaming in pain. Mulan held on tight.

After a grueling battle Mushu finally gave up. He laid motionless on the ground. He now cried in a different kind of pain. His howls were low and filled with sadness. Then almost imperceptible to the eye, Mushu began to shrink. His form slowly withered and changed until he was no bigger than a large dog. Mulan was still holding him. Several of the wizards cheered while some sat or laid on the ground, trying to regain strength. The victory was short lived.

Within a few moments of Mushu being defeated, there was an impossibly loud thunderclap coming from the distance. It echoed across the land from Horn Mountain. Oswald watched as a large avalanche cascaded down the western slope. There was another thunderclap, and everyone looked on in horror as a large fissure began growing on the side of the mountain. It zigzagged across the face of the rock as it raced towards the ground. In the distance, Maleficent could be heard howling. It was an unreal and unnerving sound.

The group watched as Mulan and her guards dragged Mushu to the carriage and loaded him in. She climbed in and the carriage immediately began racing back towards the castle. Ms. Price called a new portal and the rest of the group disappeared into it.

"It really isn't safe up here," one of the soldiers said. "You should be waiting in the Great Hall, or in one the secured estates on the west side of the castle."

PJ nodded understanding. "He's right. This isn't a great place to be trapped. Let's move to the interior." He escorted them back down the stairs and to a large room near the armory.

There were dozens of soldiers preparing for battle and strapping up armor and choosing weapons. It was both fascinating and terrifying to watch. Oswald noticed their belongings were stashed in a corner of the room with PJ and Max's stuff as well. He walked over and began rummaging through his pack, looking for anything that could give him more assistance or insight. He saw that one of the books from the Vault was stuffed in his pack. It was the book about Belobog and Chernabog.

"Why is this in my pack?" Oswald asked the group confused. "I thought the wizards could use it for help."

"Yeah, about that," Grumpy said. "One of the aides started to look through it earlier but she gave me some bad feelings. Sharin felt it too, and when he senses something, he's usually right. We grabbed the book when she wasn't looking and stashed it. Maybe you can use it?"

Oswald flipped through it although he sensed he would not understand any of it. There was a lot of text. Some of it in languages he did not know. He flipped until he came to a drawing of Belobog and Chernabog. It depicted Belobog descending from the sky and overpowering Chernabog. He did not understand the words, but the picture was obvious. He flipped some more until he came to another picture. This one depicted Belobog and Chernabog in a fierce battle. Behind Chernabog was the moon, and behind Belobog was the sun. He kept flipping but did not find anything else of use.

"We need to find Zummi," Oswald said to no one in particular. "He can read this. I think it can help us." PJ nodded understanding and went to talk to one of the Captains.

"What does it say Oswald?" Gwen asked looking over his shoulder at the book.

"I'm not sure, but I think this Belobog thing can stop Chernabog. I don't know what a Belobog is, do you?"

"No," she said focusing on the pictures. "Dad, do you know what a Belobog is?"

Max furled his brow as he thought about it. "Not really. I remember when I was young, your grandpa once told me the tale of Belobog, but I don't remember much. It was a deity of light or something. The light could combat the dark. That's all I remember."

Oswald and Gwen were still looking through the book when they felt the ground begin to shake beneath their feet. They grabbed a hold of each other to keep from falling over. Max and PJ also faltered under the shaking and tried their best not to lose balance. The soldiers in the area quickly began yelling and running around. The Captains shouted orders. Within a few seconds the shaking stopped.

"Dad what was that?" Gwen asked sounding scared.

"I don't know, but we need to get up to someplace we can see," he responded.

Everyone grabbed their gear and followed Max and PJ as they moved through the castle complex, only half knowing where to go. Soldiers from several realms were running around trying to get organized. Many pushed past, as they ran towards battle stations. Gwen kept close, followed by Oswald and Cyril brought up the rear. He already had his weapon drawn. Eventually they burst forth into a sun lit plaza near what looked like Flynn's residence, if Oswald remembered correctly.

"There!" Max shouted as he pointed towards a stone staircase that led up to a large ledge overlooking the far wall of the castle. "We need to get up there."

The group was nearly at a run now as they tried to gain a higher vantage point. Every so often their heavy breathing was broken by a distant rumbling roar from Maleficent. Oswald tried not to focus on it. He felt Cyril's paw on his shoulder. It seemed that Cyril knew what Oswald was feeling also. They began climbing the stairs towards the top of the wall. Oswald clutched the staff tightly and he saw Gwen clutch her walking stick tighter as well. When they reached the top of the stairs Oswald and Cyril had to climb on one additional stone block to see over the wall. Oswald did not expect to see what lay before him. Down on the ground, in several ranks, were hundreds of soldiers. There was a patchwork of colors as he saw soldiers from Castle Hill, Thunder Mountain, and the Imperial Army. The soldiers from Thunder Mountain led the ranks as most of them had rifles, or pistols. Oswald even saw a large group of dwarfs near the right side which looked like they were carrying very heavy packs, and strange equipment he did not recognize.

"Who are they?" he asked Grumpy.

"Those are the sappers!" he said with pride. "Demolition and explosive experts." Sharin made a gesture of a large explosion.

Near them he saw a squad of all critters, most of whom had specialized armor on.

Cyril pointed to them. "That is a group from Buena Vista, Oswald. They specialize in defense through wizardry. They will lead the charge by creating a magical barrier in front of the soldiers. They will try to hold that line as long as possible before taking attack formations." Oswald could hear Cyril getting choked up and felt the gravity of the situation pouring over them.

They watched the soldiers fill out the ranks, waiting for action. The energy was palpable. They could hear one of the leaders barking out orders and then the dwarf sappers split up into three teams. Two soldiers from Buena Vista joined each team. More orders were barked out and the three squads began running in different directions, but all towards Tulgey Woods.

"Give 'em hell boys," Grumpy whispered as he patted a fist on his chest. Sharin pulled off his oversized cap and held it over his heart as he watched them run across the open field. He looked sad.

There was another strong earthquake and the whole group had to hold on to keep from falling off the wall. A large crevice split the ground in front of the sappers. It raced across the landscape, stopping them in their tracks. Immediately the soldiers from Buena Vista summoned a protection spell around their respective groups. Oswald could see glints of pink light sparkling all around, as if they were under an invisible dome. Oswald gasped and grabbed Gwen's arm when he noticed that large critters were climbing out of the crack. They looked exactly like the critters in Tulgey Woods which attacked them in the carriages. Bears, wolves, tigers and others began pouring out like a living wave. Except they weren't alive. They all had the same matted grey fur. Oswald could even see birds fly out of the ground, streaking towards the sky, surrounded in an unnatural ethereal blue fire.

"They're going to be attacked," Gwen gasped as she saw them too. Everyone stared in silence.

The three groups kept moving slowly, bunched together as the soldiers held their spells. They watched as several critters ran full speed into the invisible protection. They would bounce off violently and howls of pain could be heard. The groups kept moving towards their objective.

"Archers ready!"

Oswald turned to his right never noticing a large regiment of archers standing on the same wall, down near the eastern edge. Some were from Castle Hill, and some were Imperial bowmen. They had matching bows to Gwen. Their commander was a middle-aged woman in an emerald green uniform with a plaid sash across her chest. She had curly, fiery red hair which was blowing freely in the light breeze. She spoke with a heavy accent.

"Fire!"

Simultaneously all the archers loosed their arrows which flew like a dark cloud of doom. After a few moments of flight, the arrows begin hitting their targets. Quickly many of the rabid critters fell to the ground in agony. Several of the undead birds were also struck. They exploded in large plumes of smoke and fire. A few arrows bounced off the protective barriers surrounding the dwarfs. When the first wave died down, the three groups picked up the pace, continuing towards the woods. A large bear strayed from the group and began to charge the platoon of soldiers at the base of the wall. The archer's commander loaded her bow and took only a moment to aim before releasing her shot. It streaked towards the ground and struck the bear long before he even got close to any other soldiers. It fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

"Reload!" she ordered never looking away from the battlefield.

"I like her," Gwen whispered to Oswald.

The groups of dwarfs quickly circumvented the large chasm and continued towards the woods. The ground began shaking again and the group could see another heavy avalanche down the western slope of Horn Mountain. Maleficent roared somewhere in the distance, but this time, it was much closer than ever before. Oswald stared off towards Tulgey Woods, trying to see anything. The platoon of soldiers could be heard shouting and buzzing as their commanders tried to calm them. Oswald noticed the staff glowing brightly and knew it was time. The battle was here whether he was ready or not. Gwen noticed it also and gripped her bow tightly.

Over the dull roar of the army below them Oswald's ears twitched as he heard another sound. It was rhythmic drumming. The cadence was very sharp and continually repeated itself. It appeared to be growing closer. He looked around but could not see the source of the sound.

"What is that drumming?" he asked. He could tell Cyril heard it also.

"We have some more help," PJ responded with a big grin.

He pointed to the far western edge of the castle. Oswald could now see a large group of critters coming around the corner. Near the front of the group was a line of drummers and leading all of them was Buff. He was still wearing his sash, as were all the others. In full battle armor he looked ferocious. The group was immense and had animals of every shape and size. They carried every manner of handheld weapon imaginable, as well as some complex weapons being moved by multiple soldiers. Buff marched them towards the rest of the waiting army. He ordered them to stop, then went to join the other commanders at the front.

"It appears the delegation from Chickapin has arrived," PJ said still grinning.

Cyril looked to the front of the combined armed forces and couldn't help but admire the choice of commanders.

"Your grandfather would be proud Oswald," he said pointing towards the front.

Standing at command was four officers. One from Castle Hill, one from Mara, one from Thunder Mountain, and now with Buff, one from Chickapin. Oswald guessed there to be several hundred, if not thousands of soldiers in formation, across the base of the wall, waiting for action. He had heard there were even more on the far eastern portion of the realm, already barricading Horn Mountain, not to mention any battles that may be already waging on Sawyer Sea.

"It's time," Oswald said holding out the staff for all to see. The light was shining brightly.

There was another short, strong earthquake and everyone at the castle watched in horror as a massive black dragon shot up into the sky, bursting forth from Tulgey Woods. Maleficent had been freed and she dwarfed anything they had seen before. She streaked into the sky howling as she did. The sound echoed everywhere. When she reached a nearly impossible height, she turned and began a nose dive back towards the ground. One of the group of sappers ran out into a clearing and stood out in the open waving and firing weapons at her. To Oswald it seemed senseless. They were no match for her.

"What are they doing!" Oswald yelled in fear.

"Quiet." PJ motioned at him to calm down as he watched closely. "They have a plan."

Maleficent streaked towards the group with seething vengeance. The critters in the group reestablished their barrier and everyone watched as she dive bombed them. At the last minute there was a huge explosion near the group. The blast was fierce and consumed Maleficent almost completely. The fire raced around the invisible dome of protection surrounding the dwarfs. The dragon howled in pain and recoiled. The blast caused her to graze the ground, which in turn caused her to stumble and crash into the trees. Once she crash landed a second explosion occurred. This one caused an intense fire line to race across the landscape creating an immense wall of flames separating the castle from Tulgey Woods. Maleficent howled again and lumbered to her feet before sticking her head through the flames. She let out a fierce scream.

"That didn't stop her!" Gwen said worried.

"It's not for her," Max answered. She looked up at him, unsure of his meaning. "It's for what comes next."

Gwen and Oswald looked at each other nervously. Another large tear in the landscape opened near the tree line behind the fire wall. Wave after wave of zombie-like critters began pouring out. Dozens, then hundreds. The wall of fire forced the new attackers to split into two sections to get around it. The commanders began yelling orders to the soldiers near the castle. They began splitting up into two units, like clockwork, matching their enemy. The front line was any soldier with a gun. Behind them was everyone else. Each group flanked out ready to attack the enemies soon to be before them. Before the horde could get beyond the wall of fire, a third explosion erupted on both sides of the fire barrier, taking down dozens of the beasts simultaneously. The rest kept coming. Charging like mindless killing machines. Maleficent roared and then spewed a large torrent of fire across the ground. It flooded the landscape like a hellish tidal wave. Oswald could see two wizards unleash an enormous ice blast that created a frozen barrier just as the flames reached the soldiers. There was a loud explosion as the flames and ice erupted into a ball of steam, cancelling each other out. Then, as if a spring released from tension, the two halves of the army screamed out a cacophony of battle cries and charged headlong into their destiny.

The archers raised their bows. "Aim to the center. Make them fan out!" their commander yelled at them, pointing in the direction she wanted their fire.

They released their arrows again almost in unison. The barrage rained down, taking out many beasts with each volley. After a second round of directing fire the commander instructed them to take out any flying creature. She loaded her bow at lightning speed and began sharp shooting any phantom bird within range. When she released an arrow, it hit its target. Only a few seconds later, the two armies met on the middle of the battlefield. Oswald could hear the soldiers yell and grunt when they collided at full force. Hundreds of humans and critters came together in complete chaos.

"Oswald?! Where are you? Cyril?"

Oswald looked down into the plaza and saw Zummi running around yelling for him.

"Up here Zummi!" Oswald yelled back. Zummi looked up and raced towards them. He ran up the stairs relieved to find them.

"I heard you might have information to help us?" he asked.

Oswald rummaged through his pack and pulled out the book. He handed it to Zummi. Zummi flipped it open and started reading through it rapidly. He was skimming each page searching. Oswald tried not to focus on the carnage just a few hundred yards from them.

"Where did you get this?" Zummi asked as he kept reading.

"From the Vault," Oswald responded.

Zummi looked up momentarily with a raised eyebrow. He then continued flipping through the book.

"It says that the Belobog can be conjured and his light can snuff out the darkness of Chernobog." He kept reading rapidly as he mumbled to himself. "It also says he may only overpower Chernobog if he is called during the daylight. After dark, Chernobog is more powerful."

"Is that helpful?" Cyril asked.

"Well," Zummi said hastily, "we already know that. The problem is the procedure to conjure Belobog has been lost. No one, in our ranks anyways, knows how to do it. We are still working on the entrapment spell. We think it should be successful if we can get close enough."

"What does it say Zummi," PJ pressed. "Does it mention anything about conjuring?"

"Nothing more than we already know." He recited the passage. "There are two realities that can be viewed, destruction comes when you see blue. If you wish creation fed, the purest light erupts from red. We don't know how to conjure the red light, or where from. Merlin's staff only ever glows blue. I suspect that if we ever solve that riddle then we can conjure the Belobog."

There was a loud explosion near them on the wall. Everyone ducked out of shock. A large fireball slammed into the side of the castle. The archers had to duck to avoid a direct hit. Maleficent was now flying over the battlefield. She was unleashing stream after stream of fire. Some were direct hits, others missed. The critters from Buena Vista were giving everything they had to deflect her blasts. Each one had three or four soldiers protecting them.

Gwen grabbed her bow and a dragon arrow from her quiver. She ran down the wall towards the archers. When she had a good position, she drew back and fired onto Maleficent. She grazed the dragon's neck but drew blood. The dragon roared and twisted in pain. She reloaded. Some of the other archers ran down to her position and joined in the assault. Max ran after her.

"We need to get to a safer place," Zummi said as he watched the chaos growing across the landscape.

As they were about to depart the wall they heard a familiar sound. It was the growl of Mushu. The red dragon streaked across the sky at an impossible speed, racing from the castle. The group stopped to watch. He was large again, but this time, instead of attacking the soldiers, he headed straight towards Maleficent. The two dragons crashed in midair and both howled in anger as they went at each other like rabid dogs. Mushu was much smaller by size, but also moved around much faster than Maleficent. This distraction afforded the troops much needed time to move away from her path of destruction. They were taking heavy losses.

Maleficent threw Mushu into the ground hard, nearly hitting several soldiers. He quickly got to his feet and attacked again. Oswald noticed near the base of the wall, several wizards had now joined the fight and were focusing their energy on the large black dragon. Anytime it seemed they could trap her with their energy, she would shake violently and break free, often tossing several of the wizards aside, as if with unseen chains.

Mushu kept attacking despite the size disadvantage. It became clear he was trying to push Maleficent towards the eastern edge of the battlefield. With each lunge, Mushu and the wizards kept her off balance, pushing further and further east. Oswald looked off towards Horn Mountain and could now see why. Chugging towards the battle, not too far off, the group could see multiple Morrow airships closing in. Oswald could count at least ten StarSpeeders and three large airships. The Iron Fist of Elias had arrived.

Chapter 21 – The Chernabog

The group watched as the Morrow ships swung into battle. As soon as they were close enough several StarSpeeders began a barrage of fire onto Maleficent. Dozens of light bolts shot out of the sides of the ships in rapid fire. Although the bolts did not hurt the dragon, the intense light and heat of each blast disoriented her. Four ships surrounded her and kept up the assault doing their best not to hit Mushu. The two dragons were still locked in a fierce fight. The closest large air ship positioned itself above Maleficent and in an incredible show of new technology, launched a massive ball of light at the dragon. The force alone knocked her over.

"Whoa," PJ said watching it unfold. "That's new."

"That's unbelievable," Cyril added also shocked.

Maleficent was only prone momentarily as she jumped to her feet and took to the skies. She swung around violently and took aim at the airship. Within seconds she obliterated it with fire and sheer force. It listed awkwardly and then began a nose dive towards the ground. Steam poured out of it as it crashed landed. Oswald couldn't watch. The two other airships were close enough now and began focusing all their attention on her. The strength of their weapons was overpowering her. The rest of the StarSpeeders assisted the foot soldiers by focusing their fire onto the battlefield either aiming directly at enemies or forcing them to move where it would help the soldiers.

"We really need to go," Zummi said motioning them to follow. He pulled a small vile of pink liquid out of his hat and quickly drank it.

"What is that?" Oswald asked.

"Gummibeary juice," he answered. He shivered as it began to take effect. "Let's go! You'll be safer in the armory."

Instead of taking the stairs Zummi jumped down from the top of the wall and seemed to bounce off the ground unharmed. He stood up and then began running through the plaza towards the armory. He was bounding in giant leaps unlike anything Oswald had ever seen. He was moving at incredible speed as he bounced off the ground and walls effortlessly. The rest of the group raced down the stairs. Cyril was able to convince Gwen and Max to rejoin them. They ran through the plaza and Max guided them back towards the armory. As they turned a corner the group nearly tripped over each other coming to an abrupt halt. Standing at the end of the hall was three large wolves staring at them with black, dead eyes.

"You get them to the armory, Max. I'll take care of this," PJ said as he quickly pulled his ax out and flipped it around in his hand. He flashed his new scorpion gauntlet and grinned at his soon to be combatants.

"You'll need some help big guy," Grumpy chuckled as he joined PJ, blocking the hallway and lifting his pickax onto his shoulder. "Sharin, help Max and get them to the armory." He winked at Oswald then turned to the wolves who were frothing at the mouth. "Let's dance ladies."

Sharin grabbed Oswald by his shoulder and turned down a different hallway. The group followed. The last thing Oswald heard was PJ and Grumpy yelling and running towards the wolves. Loud angry snarls were heard in response. They turned down another corridor and Oswald could see the armory across a small clearing. Zummi was already there gathering supplies.

"I'm glad you made it back. Some of his horde are starting to sneak into the castle. You'll be safe in here," Zummi said barely looking up. "Ms. Price and Dreamfinder are at the top of the turret above us. They are going to cast the entrapment spell when the time is right. Stay here. Hopefully they won't need your help. I found what I need so I must head out and help the other wizards. Good luck." He grabbed a vile of potion and a book and exited the armory and then in only two bounds, gained enough clearance to jump over the wall.

Oswald ran over to one of the small windows in the room which was on the far side of the armory. It faced out onto the battlefield. He used some books and nearby furniture to build a pedestal high enough to see out. Things had not improved. There were still hundreds of soldiers running around in chaos. There were several soldiers on the ground, hurt or worse. Most of the Morrow ships were still aloft. The one upside, it appeared, was that Mushu and the wizards had managed to subdue Maleficent, at least for the moment. She was struggling against Mushu, but the Elias forces seemed to have the upper hand. Her howls echoed across the realm. Behind him Oswald heard growling and quickly spun around. There was a large bear and an ox across the courtyard from them. Their eyes were lifeless, and their fur was matted and dirty. They fixed their empty gaze on the group.

"Get behind me," Max yelled at Gwen pushing her behind him as he pulled his sword. Cyril ran up beside him also pulling his weapons. Sharin conjured his flame. They all stood tense, ready to engage.

Behind them Gwen knelt and quietly loaded her bow. She used one of the arrows with the iridescent fletching. The two beasts began to charge. She quickly aimed at one of the support columns near the attackers. She let the arrow fly and watched as it streaked towards the stone pillar. Upon impact the arrowhead erupted in a violent blast of energy. The pillar exploded into a hail storm of rock and dust. The collapsing structure fell on the two beasts instantly killing them. Gwen's eyes went wide with shock as a grin grew across her face.

"Warn me next time you do that!" Max said cowering, clearly startled by the blast. He clumsily sheathed his sword with shaking hands.

Moments later there was a deafening thunderclap followed by a violent earthquake. Oswald almost fell off his lookout and had to hold on to the window sill to keep from tumbling down. He looked out towards Horn Mountain and became frozen when he saw what was occurring. Dark clouds were forming over a large area around the mountain. It was blocking out the sun. The large crack that had been growing on the mountain was now gaping wide open and Oswald watched, slipping into a well of the deepest dread as Chernabog clawed his way out.

At first it was just two massive hands gripping the edge of the crevice. The claws on each hand were fit for a dragon. They were darker than the blackest night Oswald had ever seen. As they clawed the surface he could see large gashes ripped across the rock. His claws gored the stone effortlessly. His arms followed. Rippled and thick with dense muscle. They dwarfed anything around them. They continued to claw and pull until Chernabog lifted his head out of the mountain for the first time in ages. He had two massive horns that grew from his head like a hellish crown. His mouth was immense and adorned with fangs. His scowl was a vision from nightmares. When he saw the sunlight, he recoiled, and his eyes changed from black to a deep blood red. They were hollow and endless. He was looking everywhere and nowhere. He howled as he birthed himself onto the landscape. An unnatural blue-green fire erupted around him. The flames shot into the sky around the mountain. With each movement, more fire erupted around him. The sound that came from him reverberated through the kingdom. Oswald could hear it, but he could also feel it. It was inside him. Everyone felt it. The look of dread on Max and Cyril's face was all Oswald needed to see. Sharin's mouth dropped open, lip trembling when he realized what he heard. The real battle for Elias had just begun.

"He's here," Oswald said barely louder than a whimper. The staff was pulsing now. The blue light seemed to sense his return and gain energy as well.

Chernabog continued to claw and scrape as he pulled himself from the rock. The scene looked unreal in the red light cast by the dipping sun and the growing cloud cover. Nightfall was coming soon, and then Chernabog would have the strength and cover of darkness to aid him. The soldiers on the battlefield were also watching the demon and many had turned to run for cover. Maleficent was almost completely trapped by wizards now but had renewed strength with the return of her master. She howled as she struggled to break free again. Mushu was unrelenting in his attack on her now that she was pinned to the ground.

When Chernabog was nearly halfway out, the nightmare got worse. Endless, giant wings stretched out on either side of him. They instantly made Chernabog appear twice as big. They stretched and recoiled, testing their strength. With one strong lift, Chernabog pulled himself from the rock. His form was bigger than anything Oswald had ever heard about in any story. With each motion, hellfire spewed out of the ground. He reached to the heavens, held his claws out, and screamed like a banshee. The sound shook the ground and the fire engulfed him completely. When it subsided, Oswald saw possibly the only thing scarier than Chernabog. He saw nothing. Chernabog was gone. Within a second an enormous blast of fire erupted from the landscape near Maleficent. Dark clouds formed from nowhere and blanketed the southern edge of Tulgey Woods in darkness. Chernabog reappeared near Maleficent. With hardly any effort he grabbed Mushu and threw him a great distance. Mushu crashed into the turf hard. He didn't move. Chernabog grabbed Maleficent and helped her up.

He screamed into the sky again and she answered with her own howl. He pointed at the castle and flames shot from his hands. She took flight and immediately charged the castle. Every wizard and defense ship who could see what was happening focused their energy on both. Light bolts, power spells, and every manner of magic shot across the battlefield towards them. All were met with endless hellfire. Chernabog swatted at one ship that got too close and obliterated it instantly. The only thing left was dust and smoke.

"We need to get upstairs!" PJ shouted from behind them.

Grumpy and PJ had finally returned. Both had a few scrapes but otherwise seemed okay. Sharin ran up and hugged his brother. He made some very fast hand gestures.

"I know, I know," Grumpy replied. "We need to get to a safer location. Being under all this stone isn't going to sit well when this place starts coming down."

The group grabbed their things and ran to the nearest stairwell. They ran up to a large staging area with a view over the wall. Not far above them at the top of a turret was Ms. Price and Dreamfinder.

"What are you doing!?" Dreamfinder yelled at them.

"Get away from here!" Ms. Price chimed in, with a disapproving scowl on her face.

"There is nowhere else to go," Cyril said defiantly. "It's time to fight. All of us. We're not going anywhere." Cyril looked at Max. Max nodded and turned to PJ. PJ grinned as he looked at Grumpy who then turned to Sharin. All of them pulled out their weapons. Sharin conjured the blue flame in his hand and gritted his teeth angrily. They all looked out over the wall at Chernabog. "This is our home and Chernabog is not going to take it from us. I'm not running this time," Cyril finished.

Oswald put down his pack and turned to Gwen. She smiled at him.

"We're in it until the end, right?" she asked, her voice was still warm despite her fear.

He gripped the staff in both hands tightly. "Until the end."

Dreamfinder nodded approval of their actions and tipped his cap towards the group, then slowly pulled his goggles down over his eyes.

"Are you ready Ms. Price?" Dreamfinder asked.

"No better time than the present," she responded lightly. "I'd prefer to be done with this whole mess before my tea gets cold. Think you can keep up?" She grinned at Dreamfinder.

He closed his eyes and reached his hands out into the air. The group watched as he focused hard. He was reaching out, trying to find his target. Oswald nervously watched as Maleficent was charging the castle. She would be on them in only a moment. Sharin, Gwen and Oswald stood tense, ready to fire when the time was right. Dreamfinder was moving erratically as he searched for it. Maleficent closed in, only a few hundred feet away, screeching as she streaked towards them like a missile. As she was about to ram the stone wall, Dreamfinder closed his hands into tight fists and twisted them defensively. At the same moment Maleficent turned abruptly, avoiding the wall and turned to the east screeching in panic as she looked to defend herself. She was being attacked by an invisible tormentor.

"Now!" Dreamfinder yelled as he kept his grip closed tightly.

At that moment, Ms. Price, Sharin, Gwen and Oswald unloaded their weapons at her. A barrage of magic and arrows rained down on the dragon. Dreamfinder struggled to hold her. She was caught in two struggles now. One against Dreamfinder's mind control, and one against the real onslaught coming from the castle. She was overwhelmed. Several of the soldiers noticed her struggle and joined in the assault. Arrows, bullets and magic surrounded her. Oswald could feel the staff vibrating in his paws as he kept up the attack. He would shoot out a large blast of energy and then need to stop and refocus before trying again. Sharin had no problems throwing out fireball after fireball towards her in mid-flight. The sweat was dripping down his brow as he grit his teeth and kept going. Gwen did her best to hit Maleficent with the dragon arrows. Some were direct hits. Some glanced off, but she never quit. Ms. Price, like Sharin, was focusing intently as she spewed energy blasts from her wand. Dreamfinder put one hand in the air and then slammed it into the ground. As he did so, Maleficent looked above her and screeched in panic as she was thrown to the ground by the unseen attacker. The group stepped up their assault. Maleficent was on the ground now struggling to free herself.

Dozens of troops and wizards ran towards her to finally subdue Maleficent. Dreamfinder held her down. He was breathing heavy and having trouble keeping his balance. As soon as the troops surrounded her, he finally released his mental grip. He nearly fell over, out of breath. Ms. Price ran to his side to help him.

"Good job, kid," she said to him quietly. "You got any of that left for the big guy?"

"Yeah," he said gasping for air. "Give me a minute."

"Take all the time you need," she joked. "I'm sure he'll wait."

Oswald and the rest of the group finally relented and took a minute to catch their breath. Sharin was breathing hard. Grumpy was helping him stay on his feet. They were signing to each other. Max rushed to Gwen and held her close. Cyril and PJ were next to Oswald. Oswald sat against the wall for a moment as he tried to bring his nerves in check.

"That was incredible," PJ said to him. "You keep fighting like that, and nothing can stop us."

Oswald liked hearing the compliment. He didn't know what he was doing, but so far it seemed to work. He could feel his energy flowing through the staff. It was becoming easier to focus the blasts each time. Cyril sat next to him and offered him water as he tried to collect his thoughts and prepare for the next attack. Everyone looked up as they noticed the dark clouds spreading over the entire realm now.

"It's time," Ms. Price said as she stood up, looking out into the distance.

Everyone got to their feet and looked out across the battlefield. Maleficent howled in pain and it was answered by Chernabog. He growled in anger. The storm clouds grew out in all directions as the flames engulfed him. Most of the Elias forces were falling back now, building a perimeter around the castle. Even the airships had fallen back, awaiting further commands. Oswald could see the remaining wizards joining forces. They immediately put up a wall of energy between the army and Chernabog. The remaining enemy attackers were stuck on the outside of the wall. The undead creatures ran headlong into the wall to no success. They would bounce off violently, some only temporarily stunned, others injured beyond repair. The soldiers had their weapons drawn. They were anxiously waiting the full-frontal assault from Chernabog.

The Chernabog raised his hands into the air and seemed to nearly touch the heavens. He bellowed a long unnatural shriek and then slammed his fists into the ground. The land shook violently, and a large crack began to form around his hands. The earth split open at his will, exposing jagged rock and endless darkness. There was a puff of purple smoke near the fissure and Dr. Facilier appeared. He was seen moving his hands around and then threw something into the air which burst over his head releasing a purple haze. He then touched the dirt at his feet and quickly threw some in the air. Chernabog repeated his motions. Immediately spirits and banshees began rising out of the ground. Hundreds of skeletal apparitions and deformed demons sprang from the crack and turned their attention to the castle. They moved in sporadic and unnatural movements. Chernabog grunted loudly pointing at the castle. The spirits began their assault.

"Dear God," Ms. Price said nearly choking on the words. "The soldiers will be helpless. We need to do this now Dreamfinder."

He adjusted his goggles and closed his eyes. He put his hand out in front of him, reaching out into the emptiness. He twitched and searched. He opened his eyes in panic.

"I can't see him!" he said looking at her in total confusion. "He's not there."

"What?!" PJ yelled. "What do you mean? He's right there!" He pointed towards the demon.

"I know," Dreamfinder said exasperated. "He's using the spirits to mask himself. I see hundreds of energies, but I can't see past them. I can't see him. He needs to be closer, or we need to destroy the spirits around him."

They looked down onto the battlefield trying to formulate a plan. They watched as the ghosts assaulted the soldiers. Luckily, for the moment, the energy wall was holding, but it wouldn't for long. Chernabog was just toying with them. The dark clouds swirled overhead. Small glints of sunlight would burst through momentarily just to be swallowed up again by darkness. They could see that Dr. Facilier was orchestrating the assault of the spirits. He would throw his hands around the battlefield directing spirits to attack various portions of the wall to check for weaknesses.

"It's Facilier," Oswald said. "He's directing the spirits."

Sharin watched for a moment and then gave a grin to Oswald. He conjured the blue flame in his hand and focused on it. It grew quite large. The flames danced around majestically. He looked at Facilier and then threw the energy blast with all his might. It streaked towards him at great speed. He moved out of the way as the blast exploded on the ground to his right. He looked up at the castle to spot his attacker. Sharin stared him down and then pushed Grumpy and PJ out of the way as he ran down the wall towards another turret to their left.

"Hey!" Grumpy yelled. "What are you doing?! Get back here."

Sharin ran into the turret and climbed the stairs until he emerged at the top. He was one story above the group. He conjured another ball of flame. He flung it towards Facilier. It missed but was closer this time. Facilier motioned for the spirits to attack but they were unsuccessful breaching the energy wall. Sharin volleyed another blast. Then another. Then another.

"Sharin!" PJ yelled. "What are you doing?! Stop! We need a plan. This isn't helping."

Sharin kept up the barrage. He wasn't hitting Facilier, but dozens of blasts came close. They exploded around him. Some hit spirits who were instantly vaporized as they screamed a terrible sound.

"Stop!" Grumpy yelled again.

Sharin kept firing. Eventually Dr. Facilier had enough and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. He reappeared on the turret standing next to Sharin. He laughed a deep sinister laugh as he looked at the dwarf. He towered over him. He turned his gaze towards the rest of the group and finally he gazed over to Dreamfinder and Ms. Price.

"Well hello again friends," he said drawing out his words like a snake. "Why not just end this nonsense. You know you are no match for the Chernabog. Why, your little friend here can't even hit me. And, I'm not even moving."

Gwen quickly loaded her bow and aimed at Facilier. Facilier jumped behind Sharin and grabbed him around the throat. Sharin did not fight back.

"Careful pup," he said calmly. "Don't you remember what happened last time you tried this?" He looked at Max and laughed.

Gwen growled at him as she pulled the arrow back further. Max put up his hand, motioning her to stop.

"This doesn't have to happen Facilier," Ms. Price said trying to defuse the situation.

"Oh, but it does," he responded coldly. "This will happen, and unfortunately none of you will be around to enjoy it." His voice turned vindictive.

Oswald held up his staff ready to blast Facilier. The blue gem was nearly blinding.

"Just one squeeze and this poor little guy is done, don't get any ideas," Facilier said looking at Oswald.

Sharin was looking at the group. He took a moment to look each one in the eye. He winked when he saw Oswald. Lastly, he looked at Grumpy. He slowly removed his oversized cap from his head and held it in his hands. He smiled at his brother as a tear ran down his cheek. He made a single hand gesture towards Grumpy.

"What are you doing?!" Grumpy said in a panic. "Wait...You don't need to do this. There are other ways!"

"What are you talking about dwarf?!" Facilier yelled confused. He tightened his grip on Sharin.

"Please don't. Not like this. Please brother!" Tears began to roll down Grumpy's face.

Sharin blew his brother a kiss and then slowly closed his eyes. Oswald could see blue sparks of energy form at his fingertips. The blue flame formed around his hands but instead of a ball of energy, the flames began to engulf him. Within seconds his hands were encased in the blue fire. It began to crawl up his arms. They could see Sharin gritting his teeth as his body changed. His skin slowly turned a light blue color to match the flame.

"I love you too," Grumpy sobbed as he fell to his knees, helplessly.

"What is he doing Grumpy?!" PJ asked also sensing the panic in Grumpy's voice. His own voice cracked with emotion.

Everyone was confused and shocked. By the time Facilier realized what was happening Sharin was nearly engulfed in flame to his shoulders. He immediately let go and turned to run. Sharin reached out and grabbed him by the waist of his jacket.

"No! Stop!" Facilier yelled as he tried to pull away.

He started hitting Sharin to free himself but had no luck. He tried to teleport but was unsuccessful. Sharin was blocking it somehow. Sharin gripped as tight as he could. He opened his eyes but all that could be seen was pure blue light bursting forth. His mouth opened slightly revealing matching light. His body began shaking. Grumpy fell over, face to the ground, sobbing loudly. Nobody moved. Facilier tried one last time to free himself but before he could there was an enormous explosion. A brilliant, blinding flash of blue light engulfed everyone on the wall. The shock wave knocked them over. Even Dreamfinder and Ms. Price tumbled. Facilier could be heard screaming for his life before it was snuffed out mid cry.

First there was immense silence, but then Oswald could hear hundreds of wails rising from the battlefield. When he opened his eyes, Sharin was gone. Facilier was gone. There was nothing left on the turret but singe marks from the blast. Everyone was in shock. Grumpy just laid prone on the ground sobbing.

"It worked..." Dreamfinder said still in shock as he pulled himself up.

Everyone slowly got to their feet and looked over the wall. The spirits and demons were wailing. Many were exploding into dust and ethereal particles. The soldiers let out a loud cheer. For a moment the clouds parted, and sunlight poured through. It bathed the battlefield. The spirits who were caught in its path were instantly destroyed. Chernabog roared. He slammed his fists into the ground again in anger.

In this momentary lapse of power, the airships immediately began an assault on the spirits and Chernabog. The light bolts and large balls of energy were lobbed as fast as they could muster them. Hundreds of munitions rained down onto the battlefield. Demons were being gunned down rapidly. The two remaining large airships focused their fire on Chernabog directly. The first two rounds were direct hits. With each one he howled as he flailed to keep control of the situation. He managed to deflect the third shot. At this point, the wizards changed their focus to Chernabog and let the soldiers do their best with what may get through the lines. All their power was focused on him.

"Now Dreamfinder!" Ms. Price yelled.

He immediately closed his eyes and began his search. Within seconds he closed his fists, holding the energy. Simultaneously Chernabog howled and squirmed as if being trapped. He flailed his arms wildly.

"He's so strong! I don't know if I can hold him!" Dreamfinder said nearly panting.

Ms. Price focused intently on Chernabog as she pointed her wand at him and a large stream of energy erupted from it. It bounced off Chernabog with no affect.

"He's too far!" she cried. "We need to get him closer."

Dreamfinder kept his focus. He let go with one hand and began moving the other in erratic movements. As he did Chernabog twitched and squirmed as if being tormented by an unseen attacker. A third light blast hit him directly. He howled again trying to break free. He slammed his fist into the ground, causing a short, intense earthquake. The shaking was just enough to knock Dreamfinder off balance and force him to break concentration. Chernabog was free. He took to the skies as his wings stretched across the entire landscape. He nearly touched the clouds before dive bombing the battlefield. Fire erupted across the field as his outstretched hands torched anything in front of him as he flew. Many soldiers were caught in his path. He streaked directly towards the line of wizards. They all focused on him as he flew at impossibly fast speeds. They conjured an energy wall, but it was no match. Chernabog exploded through, nearly unharmed. Several wizards were thrown to the ground as he flew over them. Moments before he struck the castle wall he disappeared in a large black cloud of acrid smoke.

Before anyone had time to ask where he went, he reappeared in another large ball of black smoke and green flames. He was in the courtyard outside the armory. He was behind them, inside the castle. His energy was intense. He stood as tall as Maleficent, and as broad as a boulder. He immediately lunged his fist in anger and smashed into the castle wall. The group had to jump in opposite directions to avoid a direct hit. Ms. Price and Dreamfinder immediately went to work trying to capture him. Zummi leaped over the wall in one fluid motion and growled at Chernabog as he bounced up to the turret where Sharin had been only moments before. He focused his energy on their tormentor. The demon began wailing destructively. He smashed his fists into anything he could reach, causing widespread damage inside the courtyard. Flames spewed from the ground around him. He tried to swipe at Dreamfinder as they were in a fierce battle for his mind. They were both struggling to overpower each other.

"Hit him with anything you have! Now!" Zummi yelled as he kept up his assault.

Oswald grabbed his staff and began hurling blasts at him. Gwen fired at him also. The arrows only seemed to disappear into his darkness. They hardly registered at all. With nothing left to lose Grumpy grabbed his pickax and yelled in painful anger as he charged towards Chernabog. PJ grabbed his ax and ran after him. They both began a fruitless assault. They swung their weapons at him with full force. Even though each blow hit Chernabog, it might as well have been straw on stone. Their weapons did not faze him at all. It did, however, cause Chernabog to lose concentration as he had to deal with them. He unleashed one powerful blow and knocked Grumpy and PJ across the courtyard. They both lay in the rubble, unconscious. Gwen fired her final explosive arrow which was a direct hit, but instead of damaging him, Chernabog seemed to absorb the energy.

That split second allowed the wizards to intensify their assault. Chernabog was confused. He wailed around violently as he struggled to keep up. He lashed out in pain and anger. His fist smashed into the wall where Oswald and Cyril were standing. The ground gave way and they both tumbled down the rubble and hit the ground hard. Cyril was knocked unconscious as debris rained down on him. Oswald hurt his leg but remained awake. He was surrounded by bricks and debris.

Oswald lay on the cold stone floor looking up at a dark, cloudy sky. When he looked at his injured leg he saw a large cut. The Chernabog was still fighting with the wizards. Oswald saw that Cyril was unconscious and hurt. He tried to crawl over to him to help. He picked up the staff. The blue gem in the top was smashed. Most of it had fallen out of the staff. He looked around and saw shards of blue gemstone scattered around the ground near him. The staff was not glowing anymore. He held it out in front of him and tried to focus his energy. It fizzled weakly. Nothing happened.

"Oh no..no, no, no!" he cried. The staff was useless. His one weapon against the beast, was now broken.

He continued crawling over towards Cyril. Next to him, scattered all around the ground was the items from their packs. At that moment a stream of sunlight broke through the clouds and hit the ground near Oswald. The light hit a small red stone that was laying among all the rubble. It was the ruby Sharin had given him back at Thunder Mountain. He had completely forgotten about it. As the sun hit the stone, brilliant red light flickered all over the ground.

 _If you wish creation fed, the purest light erupts from red._

Oswald scrambled over to the stone. Chernabog was howling as he destroyed large sections of the castle wall. Rocks were raining down on Oswald. He picked up the ruby and held it up to the staff. To his shock the stone fit into the space that previously housed the blue sapphire. He quickly pulled out any remaining shards of gemstone and fumbled with it until the ruby was seated inside. He pushed it in deep to make sure it wouldn't pop out. The staff began glowing red. Oswald's eyes grew wide. He jumped to his feet and hobbled towards Chernabog. He held the staff up defiantly. Chernabog became enraged when he saw it and tried to swat the staff from his hands. When he got close it was if the staff burned him. Chernabog recoiled in pain and snarled in anger.

"That's it Oswald! You figured it out!" Zummi yelled from the turret. He jumped down to join Oswald. "Do it! Say the spell I taught you!"

Oswald looked up into the deep, lifeless eyes of Chernabog. He was shaking, but defiantly held up the staff above his head. "PARTUM LUX!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The staff began shaking violently and Oswald had to grip it tightly to keep from dropping it. The wood kept vibrating and glowing stronger. The clouds above them began to break apart and the last fading sunlight flooded in. The staff seemed to absorb all the light that broke through. It absorbed any light from the surrounding lanterns in the area. They were all immediately snuffed out. The shining red light became brighter and brighter. There was a large light explosion from the staff. Everyone had to look away and cover their eyes. They all heard a deep echoing yell. They turned to see what happened and a second creature appeared in the courtyard. It was as large as Chernabog. It was in human form, but also embodied unnatural qualities. Unlike the darkness of Chernabog, this creature emanated intense light. If Chernabog was known as the demon, this being could only be described as an angel. It was the Belobog. It quickly turned its gaze onto Chernabog and let out a loud yell. Just like Maleficent and Mushu before them, the two deities immediately locked in a fierce fight. Belobog reached out quickly and grabbed Chernabog by the throat, who swatted at him defensively. They tumbled to the ground as they clawed at each other trying to gain an upper hand.

After the initial shock of what they were witnessing wore off, Zummi, Dreamfinder and Ms. Price began their assault again. They all focused on Chernabog. With the Belobog helping them, it became easier to lock on to his dark energy. He howled in pain and fear. The clouds began to block out the sun, again. As it did Chernabog seemed to gain strength. He reached up and grabbed Belobog by the head before turning and slamming him into the ground. Belobog cried out in pain, struggling against his new strength. The sun was setting. He was getting weaker.

"We need more light! He needs light!" Oswald yelled, searching around.

Everyone searched for a way to conjure light. As the sun began to creep behind the horizon they could see the Belobog begin to fade and his form began to shrink. As a last resort Ms. Price summoned a lightning bolt right onto Belobog. The strike hit him directly and he practically jumped up with renewed energy. He grew in size and overtook Chernabog quickly, slamming him into the ground again, nearly hitting Oswald and Zummi. Zummi grabbed Oswald and jumped out of the way as the stone under their feet was pulverized from the force. Ms. Price immediately began signaling the airships. She motioned for them to fire on the two embattled creatures. The light bolts that hit Belobog gave him strength, and the ones that hit Chernabog forced him to recoil in pain. They kept up the barrage as the three wizards focused on binding the dark deity. As the final light of day faded away the two monsters were still locked in battle. The light blasts were the only thing keeping Belobog from fading away. Belobog was the only thing keeping Chernabog from breaking free.

"I got him!" Dreamfinder yelled as he focused on his opponent. He held on tight as Chernabog was flailed around by Belobog.

Ms. Price turned her focus back to Chernabog and worked on binding him. She moved her wand around in a rhythmic pattern, chanting to herself as she did. The Chernabog howled as he was being overpowered. Flames shot up around him as he tried to escape. They burned the angel of light but Belobog held him firm. Everyone could see Chernabog become physically constricted as the wizards focused their energy on him. The airships were focusing all their fire into Belobog at this point. He was gaining strength with each blast. His red-white glow was becoming more vibrant. He had Chernabog pinned to the ground. He slammed Chernabog into the ground repeatedly. Each time the Chernabog growled in pain, clawing helplessly to get free.

One of the large airships hit Belobog with an intense energy ball and it was the power he needed to end the fight. He reached his large hand out above Chernabog and then proceeded to push his hand into the chest of the demon. The moment Belobog's hand entered his opponent, Chernabog began shrieking in pain and panic. He convulsed violently as he tried to escape. Belobog pushed his hand further into Chernabog's chest. The light from Belobog was now rushing through the dark demon. With each pulse both deities began to shrink and fade. Belobog was losing his power as his light flooded into Chernabog. The light from Belobog was defeating Chernabog. In a last offensive, Belobog raised his head, looked into the heavens, and then slammed his body down onto Chernabog. There was a final loud explosion as both dark and light creature exploded into nothingness.

Everyone in the courtyard jumped out of the way and took cover as the two deities released all their energy before vanishing. Everyone laid prone on the ground, covering their heads, unsure what might happen. It got deathly silent. Moments later there was a loud cheer from the battlefield. Dreamfinder slowly crawled to the edge of the turret and looked over the wall to see any remaining beasts had fallen lifelessly to the ground. Any spirits remaining wailed in pain as they vanished into the night. The dark clouds over Castle Hill began to dissolve revealing a starless early evening.

The battle for Elias was over.

Chapter 22 – When You Wish Upon A Star

Everyone in the courtyard stood up slowly and looked around in disbelief. The battle was over. The Belobog had destroyed Chernabog, or so it appeared. The only thing remaining was a few sparkles of light dancing around. They quickly dissipated into the darkness of night. Oswald looked at the staff. It was no longer glowing. He put it down and ran over to Cyril who was starting to wake up. Zummi went to check on PJ and Grumpy. Max joined him. One of the soldiers began to restore any remaining lanterns in the courtyard.

"What happened?" Cyril said rubbing his head. "The last thing I remember is falling from the wall."

"We did it," Oswald said kneeling beside him. "We figured out how to defeat him. I'll fill you in as soon as we make sure everyone is okay."

Oswald helped Cyril up despite his injured leg. Vlad and Buff ran into the courtyard followed by several troops. They saw the group haphazardly trying to collect themselves. Buff ran over to Oswald while Vlad attended to PJ and Grumpy. A few soldiers with medical supplies followed and began tending to Oswald's leg. Gwen came and sat next to him.

"That was amazing Oswald," she said looking in his eyes. "No one figured that out but you."

Oswald didn't know what to say. He grinned sheepishly. "It was all of us together. That may have been my small part, but I certainly didn't get here all by myself. To be honest, through most of this I always saw you as the brave one. I felt better when you were around. Thank you for that."

Gwen grinned trying to hide her red cheeks. She chuckled, and it sounded just like her dad. She immediately covered her mouth out of embarrassment. That made Oswald chuckle too. Soon the courtyard was filled with troops, many who were surveying the damage to the castle and the walls. Others were attending to the injured. Oswald could hear the airships landing not far in the distance. He hobbled over to see PJ and Grumpy. PJ was laying, propped up on some larger stones while a medic was working on a large cut on his side. Grumpy gave Oswald a forced smile but his sadness bled through.

"You did good kid," he said to Oswald. "Hopefully that is the last we see of that thing."

"I couldn't have done it without you or Sharin," Oswald answered. "You two have helped me tremendously." Grumpy smiled through his pain and put his head back looking up into the sky.

Oswald waited a moment, then slowly walked away to give him some time to reflect on things. As he looked back across the war-torn plaza he saw about a dozen Morrow Defense soldiers enter. The commanders of each realm's forces began talking and sharing notes. Out of the rear, Oswald saw Rex walk towards them. He was wearing a new flight uniform. He walked up to Max and Oswald.

"You should know that we were able to locate Captain Lear and the pilot of the downed StarSpeeder. They survived the crash landing and were found on the border of the battle near Tulgey Woods. They are receiving medical attention, but they should be fine. Also, I want to thank you for all you've done for me," he said smiling awkwardly.

"Do tell?" Max inquired.

"Because of your kind words back with the Grand Council I was granted a conditional pardon and offered a spot to re-enlist with the Air Defense... so long as I don't crash any more ships." He grinned as his shiny new helmet bobbled around. "I can go home again."

He held out his arms for a hug. Max rolled his eyes and reluctantly opened his arms. Rex crashed into him hard, only coming up to his chest. He gave him a big squeeze before finally letting go. He hugged Oswald as well before going to rejoin the other Morrow soldiers. A few moments later Oswald saw Ms. Price and Dreamfinder had made it down from the turret and were talking with some battered soldiers. Ms. Price smiled when he approached and ordered those around them to allow her a few minutes with Oswald. They politely dispersed at the request.

"That was quite a show you put on Oswald."

He smiled shyly. "I assure you, it was more luck than anything. I'm just glad we figured it out. It was inspiring watching you two work. Thank you for your help." He paused for a moment looking at them concerned. "Do you think he's gone for good?"

Dreamfinder sighed while he contemplated the question. "I don't know Oswald. When he was battling with Belobog I was able to hold his energy and see into his mind. As Belobog filled him with light my hold on him grew weaker and weaker until I simply didn't have him anymore. It was like his energy vanished. I can't explain it."

"The important thing," Ms. Price followed, "is that we all work together now to repair the damage he has done to the kingdom. That is what makes us stronger than before."

Oswald nodded understanding. "Can the wizards undo his damage?"

"Well," she replied, "wizards can undo some damage. We can repair this wall for example." She motioned to the destroyed wall behind her. "Wizards can heal some wounds. We can repair some of the damage done to the landscape around us." She paused, measuring her words. "We cannot, however, bring back those we lost." Dreamfinder removed his top hat and looked down at the ground solemnly. "While there are ways to control energies around us, good wizards understand the course of nature and as such, we do not look to undo its bidding. That is what separates us from the dark wizards, Oswald. We do use that type of power, nor do we entirely know how. There was a rumored spell about it, but it has been lost to time." Oswald again nodded understanding.

"I guess if you knew how to do that, you wouldn't need a place like The Walk of Giants," he said solemnly. Ms. Price nodded. "Thank you again for everything," Oswald said. He stuck out his paw to shake their hands. Ms. Price smiled warmly and bent over. She drew him in for a hug. He was pleasantly surprised.

"I have a proposition for you," she whispered in his ear. "How would you like to train to be the next generation of wizard? I think it is high time this kingdom had a bit more of that Elias magic in it."

Oswald stood back stunned. He didn't know how to respond. Ms. Price could sense his conflicting emotions.

"You just come find me when you're ready Oswald. I'll be around," she finished.

Oswald slowly turned towards Dreamfinder. He reached out his paw to shake hands. Dreamfinder also knelt beside Oswald. He took off his copper goggles. They were dirty and had signs of wear running through the once pristine shine.

"Take these Oswald," he said handing the goggles to him. "They have helped me for a long time, especially during my training years. If you're going to be wielding a relic as powerful as Merlin's staff, you should look the part."

Oswald was shocked. He tried to decline but Dreamfinder insisted and pushed them into his chest. He closed his paw around them. Dreamfinder leaned in and hugged Oswald.

"Make Merlin proud. Make your grandfather proud," Dreamfinder said.

Oswald hugged him back even tighter. Finally, they released, and Oswald slowly walked away as more soldiers quickly moved in to speak with them. Oswald climbed up a nearby staircase to the top of the wall. He looked over onto the battlefield. It was hard to see in the dark, but he could make out dozens, if not more, soldiers laying injured or worse. Other soldiers were running back and forth trying to help. It seemed like an impossibly large task. The reality of what was happening made him sad. He immediately thought back to Sharin, which led him back to his father which brought him down even further. He sat with his back to the wall just thinking. He listened as troops ran around taking count of everything. He heard cries of pain from the battlefield. He started feeling helpless again.

"Oswald?! Where is Oswald?"

Oswald looked down into the courtyard and saw Zummi rushing around asking everyone where he was. One of the soldiers pointed up to where Oswald was sitting. Zummi motioned for him to come down. Oswald hopped up and hobbled down the stairs as best he could against his leg. Zummi ran up to meet him.

"Oswald, I have some very exciting news. Please come with me to the Ancient Library and be sure to bring the staff!"

Oswald was too tired and confused to object. He nodded, picked up the staff and followed Zummi. They walked through a maze of halls. Some walls had damage. Some halls had dead beasts laying in them. Oswald kept moving forward trying not to focus on these things. They turned the corner and Oswald could see the beautiful facade of the Ancient Library. One of the support columns had been damaged and was visibly cracked. Standing at the main entrance was Belle and Le Fou. She motioned them to enter. When Oswald entered the library, he could now see that one of the stained-glass skylights had been destroyed and the floor was covered in glass shards. Belle escorted them around the perimeter to avoid the glass. Sitting at a table, near the rear of the library in a dark alcove was a brown owl. His feathers were ruffled.

"Oswald, this is Archimedes," Belle said doing the introductions. "He was a companion of Merlin's." Oswald smiled politely.

"Sit down boy!" Archimedes said in a gruff voice. "I don't have all night. C'mon now."

Oswald was shocked by the tone but quickly sat in a chair and looked ahead alertly, trying not to upset his new acquaintance even more. Belle and Zummi also sat at the table.

"I am here for a very important reason. When Merlin gave his staff to your friends he did not know for whom it was intended. All he knew was that someone in your group was destined for the staff. He trusted, like other relics, that it would find its way to you. I was charged with one task before he left us. When the staff finds its master, and only if Chernabog is defeated, am I to relay this information." He looked around at the table suspiciously the put up one feather indicating the group to wait a moment. He flew up to the rafters and perched upon a marble sculpture near the top. He bumbled around for a moment before flying back down to the table and dropped a scroll in the middle of everyone. "Go on! Read it bear," he said gruffly to Zummi.

Zummi looked confused and then reached over and unfurled the paper. He studied it for a moment before his eyes grew very wide. He quickly put the paper flat on the table as he started reading faster. Oswald looked at the parchment, but everything was written in Maldaquesh.

"Is this real?" Zummi asked Archimedes.

"Of course it is. You think I'd waste my time on a prank?" He ruffled his feathers again.

"Then this means..." Zummi was breathing heavy now.

"Yes, that is exactly what it means, fuzz brain," Archimedes said finishing his statement. "Except that it can only be completed with Belobog. Until now, none of you knew how to conjure the Belobog so it was pointless."

"What are you two talking about," Belle insisted.

"This is an Energy Replacement Spell," Zummi said still in awe. "With this spell we could, in theory, bring people back to life."

Belle and Oswald both looked shocked as they moved in closer to view the spell.

"There are some rules," Archimedes said impatiently. "The energy of benevolent life does not last forever. It flows through all of us, but when we pass, it only lingers for so long. After that point, it cannot be replaced."

"How long does that energy remain?" Oswald interrupted almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Hard to say," the owl responded. "Those who leave this world of their own choosing and at the right time tend to disappear quicker than others. Those who may have left this world due to tragic circumstances often have some portion of their energy trapped here for a long time. In those cases, it can linger for weeks or months sometimes."

Oswald didn't even hear the last few words. He was already counting in his head. He had been in Elias almost two weeks. His pulse quickened. He was running out of time.

"And this spell works?" he asked, his voice wavering.

"Of course it does," Archimedes responded almost insulted. "If you do it right. Also, the Belobog can only be conjured during the daylight. If there is not enough light to empower him then his force is useless. That is why Chernabog travels under the cover of storm clouds and night. That is also why Belobog began to fade last night during the battle. Thankfully your gun ships were there to power him up or we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"Zummi, I need you to come back with me to the Burrows, as quickly as possible. Tomorrow... no tonight! Please." Oswald was close to hyperventilating now.

"Oswald," Belle said in a soft voice, "I know what you are thinking. We can help you get there but we need to try this spell first. We need to know it works. At first light we will go out onto the battlefield and make sure it is successful. Once we know that, I promise I will help you get back to the Burrows as fast as possible. I will charter an Airship if I must. I know this is impossibly hard to hear but you need to wait one more night."

She put her hand on his paw which was shaking now. His mind was racing thinking of the possibilities. Thinking about the battle. Thinking about his father. Thinking about seeing him again. He tried to breathe slowly and regain composure.

"There is one last rule," Archimedes said solemnly. "The Belobog can only be conjured three times per year. The spirit is powerful, but his strength is not infinite." Archimedes looked around the table quickly. "That's all I have. Goodnight and goodbye."

He quickly hopped on the table and then took flight, soaring up towards the damaged skylight. He quietly flew through the opening and was gone in only seconds. Belle, Zummi, Le Fou and Oswald all sat at the table quietly looking at each other, absorbing the rule Archimedes had just laid out. If Belobog could only be conjured three times, there would still be many citizens who would not be saved. Oswald felt his hope fading. He knew the leaders would expect him to use the spell for important people who they wanted back. He began to sob. Tears rolled down his cheek, dropping onto the chair he was sitting in. Belle quickly moved over and hugged him.

"It will be alright Oswald," she said trying to reassure him. "We'll help you figure this out." She looked at Zummi concerned. He looked back at her helplessly and shrugged his shoulders, knowing there was not going to be a right answer for this problem.

The night was long. Oswald tried to help, clearing out destroyed areas and helping with injured soldiers. He spent time talking with Cyril about the Belobog and about the fierce battle. As the night grew late Oswald found himself sitting in a small bedroom with Cyril, who had fallen asleep. He sat on the bed and looked out the window. He saw the same two bright stars he saw when he was in Buena Vista. He looked at them as they sparkled in the clear night sky. It was so quiet now. The chaos of battle seemed so far away. He took a deep breath and was about to lay down when he heard a knock at the door. He hobbled over and opened it to find Rex standing on the other side. He had his helmet under his arm.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late Oswald," he said quietly.

"It's no problem Rex. What's going on?"

"Belle told me about the spell...and about your dad." He stammered for a moment trying to find the words. "What I mean to say is, I have gotten clearance from my commanding officer to take you back to the Burrows in the morning. If you want, of course." He tried to straighten himself up.

"That's very kind," Oswald responded. "I'd very much like to take you up on that, depending on what the commanders say. Can we talk again in the morning?"

"Of course, Oswald," Rex answered. "Good night." He turned and quietly walked down the steps, away from the room.

Oswald went back to the bed and laid his head on the soft pillow. He looked up at the two bright stars again. They twinkled as he closed his eyes and let the exhaustion take over. The blackness surrounded him almost immediately.

When he woke there was bright sunlight streaming through the window. He jumped up forgetting about his injured leg. Cyril was gone. He grabbed the staff and quickly hobbled out of the room and raced down to the plaza. There were dozens of soldiers busily at work trying to clean up anything they could. Oswald didn't see anyone from his group. He walked around until he found Cyril.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Oswald said distressed. 'We're losing time."

"Oswald," Cyril began, "you were exhausted. You needed rest. The day will not run away from you. We have time."

That didn't make Oswald feel any better. Cyril ushered him into a room where he saw Belle, Zummi, Ms. Price and Dreamfinder all sitting around a table, conversing over a map and a few scattered books.

"Good morning Oswald," Zummi said. "Glad you could join us. We are figuring out the best logistics for the spell this morning. The representatives of the realms are meeting in the Grand Council Hall. We are awaiting their suggestions as well."

Oswald slowly walked up to the table. He placed the staff in front of him. "I... I'm not going to get to use the spell on my father, am I?" He looked around the table at them. There was silence.

"Oswald," Belle started, "we have several people in that hall right now pleading your case. It is your staff and you figured out how to release the Belobog. Every single person at this table agrees that it should be you who uses that spell however you see fit. Unfortunately, there are much more powerful people in there who feel it should be used for the greatest good. We will have to wait for the verdict." Oswald sadly looked at the ground, then turned and walked out of the room.

"Oswald," Dreamfinder said starting to go after him. Cyril put up his paw indicating to let Oswald have some alone time.

Oswald wandered around the castle for a while. He looked at the various citizens running around doing their tasks. It was still chaos despite there being no threat. Eventually he found himself outside, on the south side of the castle. He saw the Grand Plaza in the distance. He found a shaded spot in the grass and sat down. His thoughts wandered to many things, but always came back to how close he came to seeing his father again. He knew the council would not vote to let him waste one of the spells on his father. Not when there were great military people, and important wizards who probably needed it more. He knew it was probably the right thing to do, but it didn't make him feel any better. The sun felt good on his fur as he sat and tried to get out of his own head.

After a long while a guard found him and directed him back to the Grand Council chambers for the verdict. When Oswald entered the chamber all the leaders of the realms were sitting at the table. The room was packed with guests, including Max, Gwen and PJ. The room fell silent when he entered. Flynn motioned for him to come forward. Oswald quietly walked to the center of the room. Lady Elena stood up.

"Thank you for coming Oswald. It has been told to us that it was you who was able to conjure the Belobog, which ultimately resulted in the destruction of Chernabog. It has also been told to us that the Belobog can restore life, or so we think. I was also told that the Belobog can only be conjured three times each year. As he made an appearance last night, that would mean he can only be called twice more. I am sure you can appreciate the gravity of this situation. We have many people who have died in this cause and trying to weigh one life against another is an impossible task." Oswald nodded sadly, knowing where this was going. He tried to keep his emotions in check. "The council has spent quite a while discussing options for this, including consulting with the wizards of the realm. We have come to the only fair conclusion we can. We ask that you conjure the spell with the help of your fellow wizards, who intend to use an amplification spell at the same time. Our hope is that his healing powers will be amplified to help as many people as possible." Oswald nodded understanding, waiting for the second command. "With the second spell, the council agrees it is only right to allow you to use it as you see fit." Oswald heard the words, but had trouble grasping them. He looked up shocked. "The final spell you may cast on anyone you choose."

Oswald nearly fainted at the words. PJ audibly yelled excitedly from behind him. Gwen cheered and there was an eruption of applause from quite a few people in the hall at the announcement. Flynn gave him a thumbs up from behind Lady Elena.

"Congratulations Oswald, and thank you for your service to the kingdom," Lady Elena finished.

Oswald turned and ran towards Max, Gwen and PJ. They embraced in a group hug. Shortly after, one of Flynn's aides asked Oswald and the group to follow him. He led them back to the room where Oswald began and saw the wizards talking and finalizing the plan.

"Congratulations Oswald," Dreamfinder said. "We heard the news. As soon as we can get this wrapped up you can head back to the Burrows." Oswald smiled. "Several other wizards and I are going to attempt to direct the healing power of Belobog with an amplification spell. We hope that if we can do this, we can extend his range and ability to heal. If we are successful perhaps we can heal many lost souls on that battlefield."

"I have been practicing the conjuring this morning, so I can help you direct the spell," Zummi said.

After a few last minutes of discussions, the group of wizards adjourned and most of them proceeded to the battlefield while Dreamfinder, Ms. Price, and Zummi headed up to a turret overlooking the field. The group of wizards who went out on the battlefield spread out surrounding most troops who had been injured or killed during the battle. Dreamfinder gave them a hand signal and they began to create a wave of energy between all of them, blanketing the field with it. There was a dull hum created by it and Oswald could see what appeared to be ripples of energy flowing across the field.

"Whenever you're ready," Dreamfinder said looking at Oswald and Zummi.

"Ready?" Zummi asked to Oswald. He nodded agreement.

He held out the staff and began concentrating. Slowly the staff began to glow red. The ruby in the handle was sparkling against the daylight. When Oswald felt the staff vibrating in his hands he took a slow breath and recited the command.

"Partum Lux."

The light became intense and forced Oswald to look away. He could feel the energy flowing from the staff. There was a low moan which crescendoed into a yell of power. The Belobog formed from the light around him. He stood on the wall, towering over everyone, staring out into the distance. Zummi leaned in and whispered in Oswald's ear. Oswald recited the spell.

"Dare plenam vitae," he said, trying to sound confident. Zummi whispered again in his ear.

Oswald motioned the staff towards the battlefield. The Belobog looked ahead and then slowly closed his eyes. He reached up into the sky and he opened his hands wide, facing them up towards the sun. They began to glow brighter. Everyone watched as it seemed he was soaking up the energy of the sunlight itself. After a moment of this, he reached down and put his hand over the battlefield. Light shone out of his hands in a directed manner towards a few soldiers who were laying lifeless on the turf. The stream of energy flowed towards them. When it contacted the amplification field being created by the wizards, the light began to bleed out across the entire space. It followed the energy boundary rippling like water until it covered much of the field. Belobog kept up the flow of light.

Dreamfinder had his eyes closed as he worked to control the flow of energy along with his fellow wizards. After the Belobog had finished his part, he slowly stood up and looked at Oswald. He put his hands together near his chest and closed his eyes. He began to slowly fade away, his energy and light returning to the ruby in the staff. Everyone watched as the light floating over the battlefield rippled and sparkled. It slowly faded into nothing. Nothing happened. It was silent for a few tense moments. Oswald felt slightly ashamed that it didn't work. He looked at the staff, hoping he might see something wrong. He heard someone gasp for air. His ears twitched as he looked around for the source of the sound. He heard it again and scanned the ground in front of the castle wall. He was overjoyed to see several soldiers gasp for air as they nearly jumped up in surprise. One by one, dozens, then hundreds of soldiers gasped for air as they were brought back from the ether.

They took a moment to realize what happened, then slowly looked around in awe. As soon as the group saw them begin to come back to life, a dozen medics ran out from the castle and began administering aid. The wizards in the field jumped in to help. To Oswald's surprise and relief, none of the beasts regained life. He wasn't sure why yet, but for the sake of the injured soldiers, he was glad they did not. He would learn another time why it only worked for the soldiers.

"It worked Oswald!" Ms. Price yelled excitedly, showing a rare glimpse of emotion. "It's bringing them back."

He smiled as he looked down from the top of the wall. Their plan worked. Oswald turned to his left and saw the rest of the group down the wall, watching the scene unfold. They were in shock. He walked over to them and hugged Cyril who was still hobbled by his injuries. He looked at each of them down the line. At the end of the group was Grumpy who was still staring out into the distance. Oswald could see that he had Sharin's cap in his hand. He walked towards him.

"Is that Sharin's cap?" he asked nervously.

Grumpy looked at him, tears still staining his eyes. He tried to straighten up. "Yeah, yeah it is. I found it on the turret. It was the only thing that survived the blast."

"May I see it?" Oswald asked. Grumpy slowly handed it to him.

Oswald felt the fabric and looked at the cap. It was dingy and slightly burned from the blast, but otherwise in good condition. He walked away from the group, heading for the turret Sharin was last standing on. He crawled up the steps against the pain in his leg. He looked around. There were blast marks on every surface up here. It was a powerful release of energy. Oswald hoped it wasn't too much. He held up the staff and closed his eyes. He concentrated. Slowly the staff began to glow red.

"Wait... what are you doing?" Cyril yelled from below him. "Oswald!"

"Stop kid!" Grumpy chimed in.

Oswald kept focusing on his energy. He could feel the staff begin to vibrate in his hands. The light grew brighter.

"Oswald!" Grumpy yelled. "What are you doing?!" He began running towards him. The group followed.

Oswald took a deep breath and whispered the command. "Partum lux."

The light exploded from the ruby and he felt the energy pouring out. He held on tightly as it surrounded him. He could see the brightness of the light even with his eyes closed. When he opened them, Belobog was standing next to him on the turret. He looked down at his master awaiting orders.

"Oswald! Stop!" Grumpy was yelling as he ran down the wall towards the turret.

"Hold on Oswald," Gwen yelled at him, unsure what he was about to do. She looked at Max confused. He returned the look.

Oswald looked up at the deity. He looked back at his friends who were running towards him. He looked out into the distance. He scanned everything he could see from the Main, across Thunder Mountain, onto Tulgey Woods and even past Horn Mountain towards Morrow. Only a few weeks ago, he would have never imagined he would ever see Elias. This adventure was just a child's dream. Oswald thought about his family. He thought about his dad and could hear his voice in his head.

 _"Always do your best, Oswald. Always do the right thing, and the world will be kind to you."_

Tears began to roll down his cheek. He knew the right thing to do, despite his deep pain. He could hear Grumpy running up the stairs behind him. He would be there in only seconds.

"I love you dad..." he sobbed. "Dare plenam vitae."

Belobog nodded and looked at Oswald awaiting guidance. Oswald held up Sharin's cap and Belobog reached down to grab it. It disappeared into the light of his hand. Belobog closed his eyes and focused. He put his hands together creating a ball of light around the cap. It floated in midair in front of the angel surrounded by pure white light. Oswald could see sparkles of light being pulled in from around him. Grumpy reached the top of the stairs, protesting, but it was too late. The spell had been cast. The flecks of light danced around like fireflies on a warm summer night. They began to swirl around, growing in number. All the surrounding light was sucked into the ball of energy. There was a brilliant explosion of white energy. When it dissipated Sharin was laying on the cold stone at the feet of Belobog. He gasped for air and grabbed his chest as he raced back to life.

When it was done the Belobog stood upright and put his hands together. He slowly faded away, his light energy being absorbed back into the ruby. Sharin laid on the ground gasping for air. He looked up at Oswald unsure what was happening. Oswald smiled at him as best he could through the emotions. He saved Sharin but knew he could never see his father again. It felt perfect and yet excruciating. Grumpy watched his brother brought back from the dead and could barely find words. He ran up and cradled his brother's head in his lap while he signed frantically to him. Sharin signed back slow and groggy.

"Why did you do that?" Grumpy asked Oswald caught somewhere between euphoria and anger. "You were supposed to save your dad!" Sharin heard the words and began signing faster to Grumpy.

"Oswald," Cyril said nearly speechless. "That was your one chance to see your father again."

"I know," Oswald said emotionally. "He would have expected me to do the selfless act. That would have made him proud. It would make my mom proud. I know that. It will have to be enough."

Eventually the excitement died down and the group split up, each going to their respective rooms to rest. Oswald and Cyril walked in silence as they both tried to soak in what had happened, and what it ultimately meant. Cyril wished he could find the right words to comfort his young friend. There was nothing to be said that could undo the finality of Oswald's choices. When they got to their room Oswald plopped down in a large chair near the fireplace and looked out the far window. His mind was in a million places. He knew bringing Sharin back was the selfless act, but he also felt the tiniest bit selfish in wishing he could have used it on his dad. He was lost in a maze of emotion. Eventually his mind was overcome with exhaustion and he nodded off to sleep.

He was awoken by a knock at the door. He slowly opened his eyes, groggy, and noticed that Cyril was gone. The guest knocked again. Oswald slowly pulled himself off the chair and limped towards the door. When he opened it Grumpy was waiting for him.

"Oswald," he began, trying to keep his emotions under control. "There are no words to thank you for bringing my brother back to me. I could spend ten lifetimes trying to make it up to you."

"It's okay," Oswald responded, cutting him off. "It was the right thing to do."

Grumpy looked at him trying to accept the kindness. "That may be what is said, but it doesn't change the fact that you possibly gave up on seeing your father again, to save someone you just met."

"Possibly?" Oswald asked, noticing his choice of words.

"That's why I'm here Oswald. Sharin needs to show you something."

Oswald followed Grumpy through the castle until they ended up back in the original planning room from that mornings discussions. The room was filled with the entire group Oswald had picked up along the way. He smiled now seeing all the familiar faces. They were all there for him. Standing at the center of the room was Sharin. Oswald cringed when he noticed there was a dead bird laying on the table in the middle of everyone.

"What is all this?" he asked confused.

Cyril looked at Oswald with a large grin. Oswald could tell he had been crying. "Please, watch this," he said to his friend.

"It seems my brother learned a new trick, after he sacrificed himself for us," Grumpy said. "His time in the hereafter seemed to alter some of his abilities." He signed to Sharin who smiled at Oswald.

Sharin turned to face the table and closed his eyes. He began to conjure the blue flame. As it grew Oswald noticed it changing. It changed from a blue color, to a red-white flame. The flame grew in his hands. Sharin opened his eyes and looked at the bird. He held his hand near the lifeless creature and slowly blew across the flame, towards the bird. Oswald could see light energy being blown off the flame and being absorbed by the dead creature. Sharin took another breath and blew softly again. This time the bird hopped up nearly instantly and chirped loudly as it hopped around, scared of its suddenly new surroundings. It flapped its wings hurriedly before taking flight and exiting the room through an open window. Sharin extinguished the flame and turned around with a smile. Oswald looked at Sharin in shock.

"Does this mean...?" Oswald began to ask nervously.

"We don't know yet," Cyril interjected, "but Sharin will come with us back to the Burrows and we will try everything we can to make it work. I already have Rex preparing a StarSpeeder for us. We will be leaving within the hour."

Oswald ran up and hugged Sharin. He then turned and hugged Grumpy. He began to say his goodbyes to the group when he was interrupted by Max.

"We still have one order of business left before you go," he said. "Follow me."

They walked through the castle until they returned to the Grand Council Hall. When Oswald entered there was loud applause. Many citizens inside the hall rushed up to greet him and shake his paw or give him a pat on the back. It was overwhelming for him. Flynn worked quickly to hush the crowd.

"Oswald," he began, "we know that you have been chartered to head back to the Burrows but there is one order of business I thought you should be a part of. We requested your presence before you left." He motioned to the Court Crier.

He slowly walked to the center of the room. "The Grand Council recognizes the heads of the seven realms of Elias."

The same figureheads as before took their seat at the table. Lady Sofia was in place of Lady Elena, but the rest remained the same. Mulan, Henry, Horatio, Barnabas, Sofia, and President Newton acknowledged each other and then turned to acknowledge Oswald. The only absence was Capt. Smollet who was still out on Sawyer Sea. The Crier continued.

"The Grand Council of Elias is now in session. Lady Sofia presiding."

"We are here again today because of the tenacity and bravery of the citizens of the realms. It took every one of those brave souls to fight against a seemingly insurmountable evil. It also takes the problem solving and special skills of those who fight for the protection of others." She nodded at Oswald. "We called this court today to put forward a motion to use this positive achievement for the betterment of all the realms. Castle Hill introduces a motion to begin multilateral talks to create a framework to reunite the Kingdom of Elias."

Flynn stood up behind her. "We know this a long and difficult process, but we hope that this event can help us see past our differences and help build a better tomorrow. This is just to get the process started. To keep the talks active and see if we can bring the magic back to the kingdom."

"All those in favor?" Sofia asked.

It was quiet for a moment as the leaders looked around unsure how forward they should be with their feelings. Horatio was the first to raise his hoof in the air. It was quickly followed by Governor Henry. Next was Sofia, President Newton and Mulan. They all turned to look at Barnabas who seemed to be contemplating the motion. After a moment he also raised his hand.

"With a vote of six to zero, with one absence, the Grand Council votes to begin talks for reunification of the Kingdom of Elias." Sofia smiled proudly.

There was applause from many delegations. Flynn smiled at Oswald from behind the crowds before he motioned for him to leave the hall and head home. Oswald smiled back. The group turned and exited the hall. There was a Morrow Air Defense pilot waiting for them outside.

"Please follow me Sir," she said motioning for Oswald to follow.

The group followed her to the east side of the castle where a StarSpeeder was waiting. Rex was in the cockpit. He gave them a thumbs up. The pilot motioned for Oswald to board. He turned to look at the group. Max, Gwen, PJ and Grumpy were waiting for him to board.

"I can't say thank you enough," Oswald tried to get out. "Without you..." he stopped for a moment.

"No need for all that sappy stuff, small fry," PJ responded. "We expect you back here quicker than a hare can run. Got it? This is just another quest."

"Who else is going to help us rebuild the kingdom?" Gwen laughed. Max hugged her.

"I know you already did it once, but make sure you bring my brother back to me okay?" Grumpy added.

Oswald nodded as he grinned. He hopped in the ship, followed by Cyril, Sharin and the other pilot. She secured the door and took her position in the cockpit alongside Rex. The group backed away as the ship began pumping steam. The envelope creaked as it began to lift the ship off the ground. Oswald stared through the window as his friends grew smaller on the landscape. Suddenly the ship began to list sideways, and it caused Oswald and Cyril to grab the safety straps inside.

"Sorry!" Rex yelled from up front. "I got it... I got it!" The copilot punched him in the shoulder hard. He winced against the pain and tried to act like it didn't hurt.

The ship corrected its orientation and slowly began chugging south, over Castle Elias, towards the Great Nothing. From up here Oswald could see a large portion of the kingdom. It was amazing. The castle looked even more majestic from this height. He could see west towards Thunder Mountain and south out into the jungles of Mara. The Main looked like a colorful quilt beneath him. As they floated along, Oswald turned to Sharin.

"Do you really think this could work?" he asked.

Sharin looked him deep in the eye and shrugged his shoulders indicating he was unsure. He followed that by tussling Oswald's fur between his ears and giving him his signature goofy grin. He followed that by giving his paw a reassuring squeeze. Oswald knew it meant for him to not worry. He tried to not let it consume his thoughts. The ship powered on, flying over the Great Nothing, truly revealing how vast it was. Oswald felt his heart begin to race when he saw the border of the Burrows. It would be only a short time before he was home. The minutes seemed like hours.

At long last Rex began his decent into the forest looking for a suitable place to land. Cyril guided them as they picked a small clearing and safely set down. By the time they opened the doors, several critters were already coming out of the tree line to witness the once in a lifetime event. When Oswald stepped out he immediately saw his mom and little sister standing near the back. Her mouth dropped open with shock as she ran towards him. They embraced in a hug only steps from the ship. She began to cry as she held him close. His sister ran up and jumped on him as well, joining in on the family hug. Oswald laughed happier than he had since before he left.

"Oh, my sweet Oswald. I am so glad you came back. I was worried about you." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Please come back home and rest, you must be exhausted. Come rest and tell me all about your trip."

He slowly pushed her away and looked in her eyes. "Mom," he began, "this is Sharin. He is a good friend, and I think he can help us. There is something we need to do first." Cyril smiled at Oswald's mom and nodded his head, confirming the importance of their task.

Oswald limped slightly as he led Sharin and the group towards the burial place of his father. He felt his breath catch when he saw it again. It was like a mental barrier. He had to close his eyes and catch his breath. He showed Sharin the grave marker and stepped away.

"I hope you are successful Sharin, but I understand the consequences of my actions if you cannot." Oswald held Merlin's staff against his chest tight out of nerves.

"What is happening Oswald?" his mom asked confused and scared. Cyril put his arm around her and whispered in her ear. She looked even more confused.

Sharin closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Oswald felt his heart skip when the flame began to form in his hand. After another moment of concentration, the blue flame changed to a white-red hue. It grew in size and intensity. Sharin knelt on one knee. He held the flame high in one hand, as he put his other hand on the dirt, feeling for his target. With one swift motion he slammed the energy ball into the ground and held firm.

A tear ran down Oswald's cheek as he saw the loose dirt of his father's grave shift slightly under its own power.


End file.
